Time for a change
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: Shippo's joke on Inuyasha causes some.... problems. Now Inuyasha is staying with Kagome for a whole month! Please R&R InuKag with MirSan in later chapters COMPLETE BTW, the first chaps are very bleh, don't give up on it till you get past the first f
1. Time for a change part 1

Time for a change  
  
I dedicate this to all the reviewers of my Mastercard spoof story especially bluecyberdragon8  
for putting it on favorites. (I feel so loved) Oh btw I do not know when I will be posting more  
of those spoofs if anyone cares to know. However I am considering revising Math Master into a   
full blown story instead of a oneshot.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and its probably very lucky that I don't becuase I would hog him for myself  
so bleh :).   
  
Shippo was bored. Very bored. In fact he was so bored he was willing to risk the wrath of a   
irritable hanyou to become unbored.   
  
'Lets see I could chew up his ears some more... Nah.' Shippo continued to plot  
against the hanyou in his effort to become unbored. At the moment Inuyasha stormed off to release so   
steam after being sat several times by Kagome for some reason or another. 'Maybe she was bored too'  
thought the kitsune. 'If I was Kagome thats what I would do for fun.' Shippo's eyes lit up.  
  
'If I were Kagome.' Shippo still remembered when Inuyasha had been sealed in with Shippo to protect  
him after he had sent Kagome through the well to protect her. Inuyasha had nearly stomped him to death  
for turning into Kagome. 'He is soooo going to kill me' But that was alright since death was better than  
boredom.  
  
Shippo looked over at Kagome who was reading one of her spell books so she could take a 'Test'.   
He quietly slipped off into the direction Inuyasha had went. Kagome turned the page of her book.  
Sighing she continued to read when she heared as Sango ran past chasing Miroku with her Boomerang.  
"Hentai!!!" Atleast some people werent bored. *Whack* "Lady Sango I did not know you leg was there."  
Miroku was sporting a large bump on the head as he followed Sango back to camp. The extremely lecherous  
priest reached out to grope her rear.*Whack Whack Whack* He'll never learn. With a final *Whack*, Sango  
left the unconcious monk on the ground. Sango plopped down besides Kagome with a sigh.   
"I think he likes you."  
  
Shippo followed Inuyasha's scent to a clearing. Inuyasha was on his knees with a deer he had probably  
used to vent his anger. He was now cleaning it and grumbling about the injustices of sit. 'Perfect'.  
Shippo changed into Kagome. Well he changed into Kagome with a tail. 'Oh well. He'll be so shell-shocked  
I doubt he'll notice.' Shippo grinned a very un-Kagome grin.   
  
"Stupid girl sitting me all the time." Inuyasha cut out another slab of meat. "Im not a blasted lap dog.  
How would she like it if I sat her over and over." Inuyasha sighed. 'It was your fault you know.'  
said that annoying little voice that he never could get to leave him alone.   
  
'You should have been more carefull with her spell book.' 'How was I supposed to know that  
the thing would get torn up like that?' Inuyasha was talking to himself. Not a good sign of sanity.  
'It doesn't matter. You should go apologize to her.' Inuyasha growled. 'Can't you mind your own  
business?' 'This is my business. After all I am you. And being you I know that you have feelings for her.'  
'She's a shard detector. I don't even like her.'   
  
Inuyasha could have sworn he heard the voice in his head tsk. 'You don't care about the shard's anymore.  
It's just you're best excuse to keep her near you. And if you want to keep her near you, I suggest you  
apologize.' 'Feh. Maybe.' With that the discussion was closed. A maybe from Inuyasha (even when he's talking  
to himself) was as good as any yes.   
  
By this time Inuyasha was nearly finished with the deer and was about to leave. The smell of blood clogged his  
nose and made him feel vernerable. Inuyasha heard movement in the bushes and his hand went to the tetsuiga,   
which was still covered in deer blood. Kagome entered the clearing with a strangely... seductive smile on her  
face. "Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of releif that it was her. Not only becuase   
he wouldnt have to fight but also becuase he could protect her better when she was in his sight.  
  
Kagome with her seductive smile still in place walked across the clearing to Inuyasha who put his sword  
back into its sheath. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha steeled his nerves. "Kagome I.. I'm sor." 'Kagome'  
place her hand over Inuyasha's mouth stopping his apology and startling the hanyou. "No Inuyasha, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that I sat you." Kagome brought Inuyasha into an embrace. The shocked hanyou forget to blush at  
this blunt show of affection. "You.. You are?"   
  
Shippo/Kagome smiled inwardly. This was great. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't notice Kagome's extra appendage  
til he got the hanyou to bare his soul to him. Then he'd run laughing all the way back to Kagome before  
he bacame a kitsune pancake. Inuyasha was stunned. 'First she hugs me and then she starts apologizing?'  
Inuyasha tried to get a whiff of Kagome's scent but the smell of blood still was to strong. 'Is she in  
heat?' That was the only reason the poor hanyou could think of for this sudden change in her. Of course  
Inuyasha to young was when his mother died for her to explained about a human females reproductive cycle,  
but years of experience had taught him what happened to youkai females so he drew his knowledge off of this.  
  
Of course he never accepted any of the offers from the love crazed youkai knowing full well he'd be dead when  
they snapped out of it. If only he could tell if she was in heat. She didn't smell any different this morning.  
He decided that he'd just have to ask. "Ka.Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome snuggled her head against Inuyasha's  
kneck to hide her grin. "Are you in... umm heat?" Inuyasha's head was so red that it was almost painful to look  
at his face. "No Inuyasha I'm not in heat. But thats alright." Shippo/Kagome (lets just call him Shipome) nuzzled  
the dog-demons kneck. If it was at all possible Inuyasha's face grew redder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around   
shipome returning the embrace.  
  
'I should have thought of this a looong time ago. Maybe I can blackmail him into doing what I want in exchange   
for not telling Kagome that he was getting fresh with her behind her back.' Shipome started to softly nip on  
Inuyasha's kneck. 'Ick he tastes bad.'   
  
Inuyasha was in la-la land. 'Wow please tell me this isnt a dream.' When shipome started to start giving him  
playful bites on the kneck Inuyasha felt his instincts stir inside him. Inuyasha struggled to mantain control.  
He looked down at Shipome and noticed something wagging back and forth on her rear end. Now at the moment  
Inuyasha's massive mental abilities were not at the moment exactly working well. 'Wow Kagome looks good with   
a tail. I didn't know humans had them.' Inuyasha continued to look at the wagging tail that looked somehow  
familiar.  
  
Shipome gave him another playful nip on the neck. Inuyasha shuddered with pleasure. 'Better not push him to  
far.' The smell of blood was finally starting to fade away and Inuyasha tried to get a whiff of Kagome's lovely   
scent. Then he almost gagged. 'Thats not what Kagome smells like! This smells like....SHIPPO!' Inuyasha's  
eyes started to glow red and he lowered his head slightly hiding them in shadow. 'Dead Meat.' Was the only  
words that went through Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" Shipome smiled inwardly. 'He's going to say it! MWahahahaha!' "Do you love me?"  
'Well almost.' Shipome knew it was only a matter of time so he stopped playing with Inu's kneck (Im going to have to   
burn my tounge off after this to get rid of the taste but its worth it). "Of course I do." "More than Kouga?"  
"I don't like Kouga that way Inuyasha." "More than Miroku?" "Of course he's nice but a pervert."  
"What about Shippo?" Shipome froze. 'Darn it I guess I'll just have to swallow my pride for now.' "Yes. Shippo  
is nice, cute, friendly, loveable, really smart...'Better stop before he gets suspicious.' but hes too young   
for me anyway." "Good you'll forgive me then." Inuyasha slipped one of his hands off of Shippo and raised it in   
the air. "Forgive you for what?" Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha's fist in the air. "This." *BAM* Shippos not  
bored anymore.  
  
"KAAGOOMEE!!!" Kagome looked up from her book just to see a ball of fur fly towards her. Kagome dropped her already  
damaged book just in time to catch Shippo. He curled up in her lap and hid his head. "Inyasha's coming to kill me!"  
The poor Kitsune wailed. Judging by the number of bumps already on the poor Kitsune's head she believed it. Just  
then Inuyasha flew into the campsite. He stopped dead in his tracks when he received a death glare from Kagome.  
"Inuyasha you have ten seconds to explain why you are about to kill shippo." Inuyasha gulped. "Well.. Umm...  
you see... Shippo... he..." Inuyasha was just to embarrased to say the horrible offence Shippo had commited.  
Kagome sighed. "Let me guess Inuyasha. You were angry for getting sat and decided to take it out on poor shippo.  
Well What do you think it felt to be hit like that Inuyasha? It probably felt like this. SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!."  
Inuyasha became aquanted with dirt. Dirt, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Dirt.  
  
After a few minutes of consversation with his new friend Dirt. Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground. Kagome  
gasped at the hanyou's face. In his eyes she saw anger, sadness, and shame? Shame for what? "FINE WENCH! IF YOU  
DON'T MIND SHIPPO MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE A BLASTED YOUKAI IN HEAT THEN DON'T MIND ME!" With that Inuyasha  
stormed into the woods feeling stupid that he could ever think that a human female could like or love a filthy  
half-breed. Inuyasha stormed pass a tree and relized that he didn't like that tree. It was giving him a dirty  
look. Flexing his claws Inuyasha decided that tree wasnt going to give him any more dirty looks. After he   
had given the village a weeks worth of fire wood Inuyasha continued storming around the woods.  
  
'How could I let Shippo trick me like that. Its inexcusable. How can I face Kagome now?' Inuyasha found him self  
looking at the bone eaters well. He remembered last time he had pushed her into the well to keep her safe.   
Perhaps she should go back. How could he protect her from others if he couldnt protect her from himself. Inuyasha  
stood there for a long time thinking.  
  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo. "What did he mean by that Shippo?" Shippo glanced around nervously. "Um. I don't know?"  
Kagome didn't buy it. Shippo squirmed under her gaze. "Ok ok. I kinda... pretendedIwasyoutoplayatrickonInuyashaand  
IkindamessedwithhisfeelingsandwhenhefoundoutthatIwasntyouhegotreallyangryandnowyourgoingtobeangrywithmesoidbettergo  
Bye!" Shippo ran off into the woods to hide from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome's brain tried to comprehend what was  
just said but it couldnt. "I guess I'll have to ask Inuyasha. He looks so upset I had better apologize anyway."  
  
I guess I'll end it here. I figure that if this is bad then I don't want to hurt you poor brains and if its good  
well I guess ill just have to write the second chapter soon.  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Time for a change part 2

Time for a change Part 2  
  
Hello again. I felt like writing another chapter becuase I want to finish this and start my next idea.  
Thank you for reviewing do it again! Also if you have any comments, death threats, or story requests  
please post those too! I do enjoy challenge fics (aka requests) but I have limited knowledge of Kouga  
just to let you know. What I know of him Ive gotten from clips of episodes and other fanfics. Also If  
you would like to talk to me I am occasionally on MSN Messenger. My name is SvF_BD02_Wedge. Feel  
free to message me.  
  
Also I think Ill include a preview of my next story :P.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome listened for a response, but got none. 'Well atleast he left this trail of destroyed  
trees for me to follow.' She continued to call his name as she followed the trail. 'He seemed really   
upset. What did he say? Something about a Youkai in heat?' She entered the clearing around the bone  
eaters well to find the hanyou standing there looking at it with his back to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Still no response from him. 'Wow I've never seen him like this before.'Kagome closed the  
distance between him and her and gently placed one of her hands on his shoulder. He flinched like   
she had electricuted him. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" The dog-demon still refused to respond his ears  
flat against his head making him look like a puppy who knew he had done something wrong.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha's voice came out so soft that she wondered if he had really said  
it. Kagome walked around Inuyasha to face him. He turned his head and refused to meet her gaze.   
"Inuyasha. Look at me." He still didn't. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Look at me!"  
Kagome could hear her voice crack and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry. Please don't  
cry." Inuyasha turned his head and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what happened Inuyasha." Inuyasha lowered his head and gaze, but Kagome reached out and grabbed   
his chin forcing him to look at her. 'Gods I can't. She'll forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven.  
I deserve to be sealed back into that tree.' Kagmome could see the battle that was waging inside of Inuyasha.  
"I..I was cleaning a deer. And you came.. Shippo came into the clearing looking like you. You..He started  
apologizing and hugging me. You started doing things a Youkai does in heat." Inuyasha saw Kagome's face  
turn slightly red.  
  
"What kind of things." 'Shippo is going to be a feather duster when I get back.' "Things mates do."   
Inuyasha didn't seem to want to go more detail about it and it probably wasnt the best time to  
be pushing him. "Inuyasha, its all right. You didn't know it wasn't me. I'm not angry. Why would I be?"  
Inuyasha felt the little voice in his head urging him to tell her how he felt about her. "Its not that."  
'Well mostly atleast. I know Kagome isn't that kind of girl.'  
  
Kagome looked confused. She felt confused too. 'If its not that why's he so upset?' She felt a little   
giddy that Inuyasha had let 'her'do 'mating things' to him. 'Maybe he does like me.' But once again  
this wasn't the time to think about it.  
  
"Why are you so upset that you can barely look at me then Inuyasha?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her  
and pulled her against him. Careful not to squeeze her hard. The fact that Kagome did not try to resist  
gave him the strength he needed to tell her. "I hit you." Kagome was even more confused? "Inuyasha you've  
never hit me. What do you mean?" Inuyasha pressed his head into her hair. His slightly muffled response was  
"In the clearing. I hit you." Kagome felt something wet against her kneck. Was Inuyasha CRYING? "Inuyasha  
you didn't hit me. You hit Shippo. He just looked like me. Besides, I heard you beat up Shippo before when  
he looked like me." "He turned back into himself before I kicked him." He pulled himself away from her.  
"And it was different this time. I saw your face before I hit you. You where scared. Scared of me." The  
distraught hanyou fought to keep his tears back. 'I'll never forget that. It doesnt matter if it wasn't  
really Kagome. It felt like her when I hit her. She can't stay here where I might make a mistake and hurt  
her for real in a battle.'  
  
"Inuyasha it.." Inuyasha pressed a hand against her mouth. He then wrapped his arms around her again and   
held her. 'He's holding me like I am made of glass. Hes acting like he did after he fought Sesshoumaru.'  
Then something hit her. 'He's not going to make me go back to my time again is he?!' Luckily Kagome  
had prepared for this and kept a few shards at her home to insure she could always come back.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to go back to your time." 'Yep I was right.' "Inuyasha I won't let you seal me back  
in my time again. Don't you remember what nearly happened last time?" Inuyasha let go of her and stood   
up, the emotional barriers he kept up where back. "Feh, I don't mean forever wench. You're always so  
upset about missing you're school. Go back and take care of it. The shards can wait for a month or so."  
  
'A MONTH!!' Inuyasha NEVER let her go back for such a long time. Kagome didn't want to go back to her  
boring time for a month. How would she stand a month of Hojo and her matchmaking friends when she could  
be with her friends here. And Inuyasha... "Don't look so happy girl." 'Happy! Do I look HAPPY?'  
"what do you mean Inuyasha?" He folded his arms and smirked. "I'm coming to keep an eye on you."  
'I can protect you from that Hobo guy atleast. And if she's in her time she won't get hurt.'  
And more importantly. There would be no more confusion on who the real Kagome was. Shippo thought of it  
so why couldn't Naraku or another demon who wanted him dead. Inuyasha needed some time off. He was so   
shook up and he needed the month to rebuild his shattered nerves. And a month alone with Kagome was pretty  
appealing anyway.  
  
'Wow he must really be upset to stay a month away from shard hunting. And I'm not going to let him   
reconsider.' Kagome stood up and told Inuyasha she had to go get her bag, and then they could leave then ran  
towards Kaede's.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut Miroku was sitting in the corner with a lump on his head while an angry Sango   
shot him glares. Shippo was nowhere to be found. That was ok since he probably would make a big fuss  
about it. "Ah lady Kagome it is nice to see you have returned. Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku has stood  
up and walked towards her. "He's at the well waiting for me. I don't have time to explain or else  
Inuyasha might change his mind but he's letting me stay in my time for a whole month without a fight!"  
  
Kagome spoke rapidly and rushed over to pick up her bag. Miroku followed her and reached out to give her  
a farewell grope. Just as he was about to make contact Kagome lifted her bag and swung it behind her.   
'It seems that Buddha is not on my side today.' thought a dazed monk as he hit the ground.   
"SorryMirokuIgottagoBye!" Sango just gave Miroku a disgusted snort and watched Kagome run off towards  
the well. "Do you think he will ask her to bear his pup?" *Whack!*  
  
Mwahaha sorry this was a little shorter than my first chapter but I was kinda making this chap up as I   
went. I'm not all that satisfied with this chap but Ive been busy thinking up my second story.  
Please R&R sorry if this chap is a little confusing.  
Basicly Inuyasha is upset becuase he hurt 'Kagome' and now is even more obsessed about keeping her  
out of harm so is going to her time where he can relax a little and maybe sort out his feelings for  
Kagome. Expect more fluff in the next chap. More humor too. Comments,death threats,suggestions, and  
requests are all welcome! Oh and hes a little preview for you.  
  
Kaede looked up from her stew pot. The villagers had told her of the girl's arrival. She had long black  
hair, and large brown eyes. She was dressed in a Kamino, but Kaede saw glimpses of armor under it.  
"Tell me demon exterminator, what is your name and why have you come?" The girl smiled warmly.   
"My name is Kagome, and I'm looking for a hanyou named Inuyasha."  
  
HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU KNOW THE NAMES OF KAGOMES FRIENDS PLEASE POST THEM IN YOUR   
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Time for a change part 3

Time for a change part 3  
  
Hello guys again :P. I still dont think I did the last chap very well but oh well. It was needed  
to move the story along. Inuyasha may have been a litle ooc since he was crying (a little) but  
we all know how crazy Iy gets when Kagome gets hurt so him hurting her would logically cause  
him a lot more pain :(.   
  
Zera-Don't worry. It'll come.  
  
Inuyashachic515-Don't worry he'll get his. This chapters for you :P  
  
Everyone else-Thanks for the support :P. Remember Comments, questions, suggestions, death threats,  
story requests, etc are welcome.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but honestly do you think that the richest woman in Japan would really care  
if I said i did? She could just buy fanfiction.net and ban me :).  
  
(a/n I got the names of Kag's friends. Thanks Jonathan's girl their names  
are Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka)  
  
'I'm glad Inuyasha decided to come. A month in my own time alone would drive me insane with boredom now that  
I've been in the Warring States Era.' There were other reasons that Kagome was glad that Inuyasha would be  
with her. Namely she might figure out a way to get Hojo from bugging her. Also a month without shards ment  
that maybe she could get to know Inuyasha better.   
  
Kagome wasn't crazy enough to think that Inuyasha would let her stay in her time for a month with or without   
him. Heck, she'd be lucky if she got a week free of a griping hanyou. But she really did need the time  
to keep her grades from falling. And now she had an even more powerful weopon. Inuyasha's pride. A little   
threatening to tell Shippo that the great emotionally challenged Inuyasha had cried would insure atleast a  
few weeks in her time. 'Provided that he stays.' Fortunately in this case the hanyou's density to her  
  
feelings for him would pay off. If he left she would go after him within a few days. 'A month alone with Inuyasha  
is going to be great!' Kagome ran into the  
clearing where the well was. Inuyasha was standing where she left him with his arms folded. He had a scowl  
on his face, but it wasn't as menacing as it usually was. "Oi, whench you sure took your sweet time." It was  
said half-heartedly, but it was better than him being so distressed, she guessed. She walked strait up to him  
and stared him in the eye. He returned the stare defiantly. Sigh. "Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a sweet smile.  
'Oh crap.' Inuyasha took a step back. "What are you smiling at woman?" Kagome still with her smile plastered  
on her face walked passed a wary Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha once again met his friend Dirt. 'Well maybe not THAT great.' With that thought she adjusted  
the straps on her backpack and hopped into the well. Meanwhile Inuyasha taught Dirt some of his very colorful  
language.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shippo stuck his head into the hut. 'Whew no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.' Kaede was sitting cooking stew and Sango  
was stroking Kiara while shooting glares at a black-eyed Budhist priest who simply sat there with a content smile on  
his face. Shippo walked in and curled up near the fire. "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku looked over to Shippo  
and brushed one of his locks of hair out of his swollen eye. "Kagome said something about going to her time for  
a while." Miroku looked over at Sango with a grin on his face. "How long did she say Sango I was a bit distracted."  
Sango rolled her eyes. "She said she was going for a month to her time with Inuyasha. If you wherent being such  
a pervert you would have heard." Shippo was out the door before Sango had even finished her second sentence.  
  
"KAGOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad and leave me for a whole month!" The wailing Kitsune  
bursted out of the woods only to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just finishing his confersation with Dirt and had pried  
himself off the ground. 'Ohhhh crap.' thought the Kitsune. 'Ohhh there is a god.' thought the hanyou. Inuyasha got  
up off the ground and let out a smug smirk. Cracking his knuckles Inuyasha walked towards Shippo. "Hey Shippo  
lets have a talk." Shippo backed away from Inuyasha until he bumped into a tree. "He..hey Inuyasha!" Shippo gave  
his biggest grin. "Listen. It. It was just a joke. You know haha? Umm. Inuyasha? INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Where is he? He should be able to get up by now.' Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. She almost wished he would  
just hurry up and come through the well and yell at her. Just then the hanyou appeared at the bottom of the well.  
'Be careful what you wish for.' But the yelling didn't come. Inuyasha hopped out of the well and to Kagome's surprise  
he had a big grin on his face."Hey Kagome lets go in I'm starved!" Inuyasha walked past her and took her bag on his way.  
He slung it over his shoulder and began walking over to her house. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha looked over his  
shoulder his smile still there. "Course I am woman. I feel great!" With that Inuyasha started to laugh lightly all the   
way to the house. Kagome was about about to faint from shock. 'First he cries and now he laughs! Poor Inuyasha he must  
denial!' Kagome ran after Inuyasha who was still laughing.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hellooooo! Is anyone there? I'm kinda stuck..." The camera zooms to shippo who has accumulated a few (acutally   
quite a few) bumps on his small head. His tail has been tied to a tree branch on the God-Tree. "Heellooo?"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, you stay here and i'll tell my mom that your going to be staying for a while." Then Kagome's face become  
scary looking and she yanked him by the head close to her. "BE NICE OR I WILL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SO HARD IT"LL TAKE 500   
YEARS JUST TO UNBURY YOU!" She let go and her face turned back to normal and she smiled sweetly. "ok?" Inuyasha stared  
at her for a moment in shock (and maybe fear ;) ) then stood strait up again and crossed his arms. Turning his head and   
closing his eyes he uttered a soft "Feh". 'Good enough for me.' Kagome decided.  
  
Kagome turned around and started to open the door only to have it opened before she could grab the knob. Mrs. Higurashi  
stood there with a smile on her face. "Oh its you. I was wondering what all the noice was about." Kagome sighed.  
"Hi mom I..." Mrs. H. rushed passed a suprised Kagome and right to Inuyasha giving his ears a tweak. "How have you  
been Inuyasha? I see you've been taking care of my daughter very well..." Inuyasha just bit his lip and listened to  
Kagome's mother go on and on not bothering to stop to let him answer her questions. A peeved Kagome became more and  
more peeved as she was totally ignored. "MOM!" Kagome's mother released Inuyasha's ears from her death grip.   
  
"Oh dear, sorry honey." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Atleast she wasn't totaly forgotten. "I'm not trying  
to steal your boyfriend. He is very cute though. Definately a keeper." Kagome stood there mouth agape while Inuyasha  
just grinned. 'Whats a boyfriend I wonder?' "Now just dont stand out here come in come in." Mrs. Higurashi shooed  
them all into the living room where they sat crosslegged around the table, Kagome across from Inuyasha, while Mrs. H  
served tea.  
  
"Mom is it all right if Inuyasha stays for a couple of weeks?" Mrs. H smiled. "Of course he can. He can stay with  
Sota. Will he be going to your school?" "Yes." "NO!" Both said at the same time. "Why can't I go to this school  
you are always so concerned with wen. er Kagome?" Inuyasha decided it wouldn't be very smart to insult Mrs. H's daughter  
in front of her. His ears couldnt take it any more abuse from the woman.  
  
"Becuase Inuyasha you don't know enough to pass as a normal kid in my school." Inuyasha became defensive. "Are you  
saying i'm stupid?" Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "No Inuyasha you're not stupid your just uneducated. Its not   
your fault." Inuyasha didn't see a difference between stupid and uneducated. "I'll prove to you I'm not stupid."  
He raised his voice. "I am going to school with you!" Kagome raised her voice as well. "You will NOT go to my  
school Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi watched this and smiled. 'They fight like we used to before we got married.'  
Mrs. Higurashi couldnt resist. "So when are you marrying him dear?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. Kagome turned to her mother, "MOTHER! We arent getting married!" Then she  
turned to Inuyasha who was still blushing. "And YOU are not going to my school! And thats final!" She then  
hmphed and turned her head. Inuyasha fehed and turned his head to. 'Three months tops.' Mrs. Higurashi  
simply smiled and poured some more tea.  
  
After the three of them had finished their tea Kagome went up to her room with her bag and Inuyasha followed   
her up still grumbling about pushy women. Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha if you want to know about school so badly  
I am sure Sota has a few books you could read. Then multiply the dificulty of those books by about 10 and you'll  
see why you arent ready to come to my school. "Feh." 'I'll show her.' Kagome looked over at him with pity in her gaze.  
'He really does want to come doesn't her?' "Inuyasha I really wish you could come. A lot of the subjects you might be  
able to get by like History or art. Its just that math is really hard in my time. Most of the things we learn about   
  
havent even been thought of in your time." Inuyasha just snorted and looked away. Shaking her head she set her bag  
down and began taking things out. Her hands found the book that Inuyasha had torn earlier that day. It was   
Pre-algebra. She had fallen so far behind that she had to take that book with her so she could review all of the  
basic algebra she had forgotten. Suddenly an idea. She looked over at the peeved hanyou. "Inuyasha Ill make you a deal."  
Inuyaha's ears perked up and he looked at her. "What sort of deal wench?" "If you can do the problems in this book ill   
take you to school with me." She handed him the book. He too reconized it as the book he had torn and she could see  
  
a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone and he humphed and sat down on the floor,  
but he didnt toss the book away which she took as a good sign. Kagome glanced at the clock on her wall. 2:30. Sota   
would be home soon. "I'm going to take a bath Inuyasha." He grunted and simply closed his eyes. (No not so she could  
change) She took out some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom locking the door and praying Inuyasha didn't  
charge into the room thinking she was in danger when she flushed the toilet or something. After discarding her clothes  
Kagome sank into the warm bath. 'Why does he want to come to my school so much? I'd really love it if he did come.  
Finally my friends would stop bugging me about Hojo if I came to school with a cute guy like Inuyasha.'  
  
'Wait a minute. Did I say cute?' Kagome sighed and sank deeper into the bath. 'I guess Inuyasha is cute. If only he  
wasnt such a jerk most of the time.' Kagome played with the water in the bath. 'Sometimes he's nice. He tries to project  
a macho, better than the rest of the world image, but underneath he really is sweet and caring. Maybe now that he's in  
my time he'll be like that more.' Kagome smiled and closed her eyes her imagination showing her images of Inuyasha   
picking her flowers, opening the door for her, taking her out to diner. And afterwards at the doorstep he leaned down  
and their faces got closer and closer and. Kagome fell asleep. (a/n I am evil)  
  
Kagome awoke about a half hour later. She got out of the tub and dried off. Getting dressed she walked out of the  
bathroom still scrubbing her hair with a towel. She nearly tripped when she saw Inuyasha sitting near the window cross  
legged ready the Pre-algebra book. Judging by where he was in the book he had been reading for quite a while. 'I didnt  
really think he'd do it.' Then Inuyasha notice Kagome and shut the book none to carefully and tossed it away from him.  
"So I take it your accepting my challenge?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Feh maybe." 'There he goes   
into tough guy mode. If only he'd be more like in my dream.' Kagome's face flushed as she remembered the little scene   
of Inuyasha being a gentlemen and almost kissing her tell she fell asleep. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome glowing red.  
"Oi Kagome you sick?" Kagome turned away and covered her face with her towel. "No no Im fine Inuyasha the bath was just   
a little warm."  
  
"Keh. Figures a stupid girl like you would nearly boil herself alive." 'grrrrr'. "Inuyasha I am not stupid. But even  
if I am its becuase you and your dumb shards are keeping me away from school." Apparently Kagome also didnt know the  
difference between uneducated and stupid. Inuyasha was about to give her a nasty response when Sota burst into the   
room. "Where is he!? All right Inuyasha!" Sota ran over to where Inuyasha sat. "You're going to stay with me? Thats  
soooo cool! We can play video games and watch movies and pick on my sister!" Inuyasha simply stared at the boy who's  
main diet consisted of sugar.  
  
"Sure whatever kid." Sota grinned exitedly. "I'm so glad that you're my sister's boyfriend now instead of that boring  
hojo guy." Inuyasha still didn't know what a boyfriend was, but if Sota was glad that it was him and not ho-ho or whatver  
his name is it must be good. "Oi Kagome whats a boyfriend?" Kagome who had finally stopped blushing began to   
blush anew. "I umm. Ill tell you later. Ok? Im going to take a bath." She beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom.   
"But you just took one." 'Darn he noticed.' "You can never be too clean Inuyasha. Go play with Sota for a while."  
  
Inuyasha watched her go back into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he got up grumbling about strange females  
and allowed himself to be lead to Sota's room. "Hey Sota whats a boyfriends?" Sota looked up at his idol. "Um   
I dont really understand very well, becuase its got something to do with a girl and a guy and girls are icky!   
Except for Kagome shes ok." Inuyasha simply shrugged. "But I know that they go out on dates. Hojo took Kagome on one,  
but Kagome didn't seem to enjoy it very much."  
  
Inuyasha soon became well aquanted with a strange magic box that Sota gave up trying to explain that was  
called a 'Play Stay shon' which was connected to a televion which Kagome had explained in one of his previous  
visits. After several hours of playing a game consisting of two people beating the heck out of each other (which  
Inuyasha liked very much) it was time for dinner. Sota dragged the hanyou away from beating the heck out of   
people and they went down stairs.   
  
Everyone else was already sitting down around the table when they arrived. When Kagome's grandfather saw him  
he jumped up. "Don't worry Sota i'll stop this demon from eating you!" With that he pulled out a small piece  
of paper with Demon wards on it. "This demon sealing spell has been passed down in our family for generations."  
With that he ran up and smacked it on Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha looked at the thing stuck between his nose.  
He then plucked it off and handed it back to the old man. "What kind of crappy spell is this old man?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and an embarrased Sota while the distraght old man wailed and cried over his  
failed spell. Kagome handed him a bowl of rice and shot him a warning glance when he was about to shovel it   
ravenously into his mouth. 'Gotta make a good impression.' He ate slowly and carefully and answered various   
questions they asked him only after he had swallowed. "So Inuyasha. How is your quest for the shard going?"  
asked the now calm grandfather. "Great! We almost have half the shard. If we keep this rate up we'll have it  
all within a year!" Kagome didn't look all that exited about this and Inuyasha wasn't either. 'Why use the  
jewel when I am now accepted for what I am?' Inuyasha silently prayed that their quest would never end. (a/n   
So Do I! whats a world without Inuyasha episodes?)  
  
Inuyasha continued to answer the questions he was asked until he was finished. When Mrs. H had cleared the  
table Kagome got up and Inuyasha followed her up to her room. She opened the door and stopped in the door frame.  
"Well Inuyasha I'm going to bed." Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome? I'm glad I came." Kagome smiled and nodded. "So am  
I." Kagome could feel her heart beat faster. He was going to kiss her like in her dream! Inuyasha leaned foreward  
Kagome's heart felt like it was going to break free and run away. He leaned even closer. "Kagome?" "Wha what  
Inuyasha?" Their faces where mere inches apart. He lifted a hand and pointed. "You're drooling." "ARGHHHHH!"  
*Slam* Inuyasha stared at the door. He called into the room. "What did I do?!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed. She hadn't really been paying much attention in school today. Her mind still brought her back  
to last night. 'I was so sure he was going to kiss me!' she thought sadly. The bell rang and she got up and  
walked slowly to her locker. When she shut it Hojo was standing there. "Hello Kagome!" Bright and cheerful  
Hojo. Ugh just what Kagome didn't need. "I see you're better from your diabetes." 'Note to self get grandpa  
a book on young peoples diseases.' Kagome plastered a fake smile to her face. "Sure am Hojo thanks."  
Hojo beamed. "Listen Kagome. Would you like to go to a movie with me after school Friday?" 'NOOOOOOO!'  
Kagome gave him another fake smile but made it look a little sad. "Sorry Hojo I can't." "Oh." Hojo's  
face drooped. But then he was back to cheerful mode. "Well Ill see you tommorow. Bye!" "Bye Hojo!"  
  
Kagome walked out of the school and headed home. Her mind already filled with Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome!"  
It was her three friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. "Hey guys. Hows it going?" They all smiled and started  
to walk with Kagome. "Great." said Eri. "Is it all right if we come over today?" Kagome smiled. This   
time for real. "Sure why not." Yuka grinned. "Hey Kagome did you see that cute new kid?"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"And this scroll I got from my Great-Grandfather. It is supposed to cleanse tortured spirits and send them  
to the afterlife." Inuyasha sighed. Did this guy ever shut up? Inuyasha was outside in his firerat robes  
sweeping the grounds. 'I volunteered to help to get away from this guy. Cant he take a hint?' "I am sure   
you know all kinds of priests and monks. Perhaps when you go back you could bring me some charms?" "Sure gramps.   
I'll try and remember." 'Anything to get you to shut up.'  
  
Just then Kagome and her friends came up the steps. Inuyasha froze looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
'Oh Crap I dont have that hat thing on.' His ears twitched a little. Just then Yuka noticed him. "Oh wow  
Kagome no wonder you're always dumping Hojo. This guy is HOT!" Yuka whispered to Kagome making her blush.  
Inuyasha didn't know about this hot thing but if Kagome was droping Hobo in water then that was good he guessed.  
  
The three girls ran exitedly over to meet Inuyasha. "So are you Inuyasha?" asked Ayumi. "Umm yes?" Eri squeled.  
"Look at those adorable ears!" All three girls reached up and touched his ears. "Theyre so soft!" cried Yuka.  
"Whered you get those?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but thankfully grandpa came to the rescue. "He got  
them at my gift shop." Claimed the quick-witted old man. 'Thank you grandpa' Thought Kagome. "really?" asked  
Eri? Grandpa nodded. "Yes, unfortunately we are all sold out at the moment. Come with me and i'll let you sign  
up to get some. The three girls followed Kagomes grandpa to the gift shop. Yuka stopped and shouted. "Don't let  
him escape before we get to talk to him Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed swearing she saw dollarsigns in Grandpas eyes. She walked over to Inuyasha. "I think you may have  
actually given grandpa a good idea for once." Inuyasha snorted. "Sorry about letting the see me like that." he mumbled  
Kagome shrugged. "Its alright I was going to introduce you anyway. "Really? Does that mean your going to let me go to   
your school?" Kagome glared at him. "You know the deal Inuyasha. 'Yes I do. I was trying to get the old fogeys  
help but then he started to jabber about spells and crap.' Sighing Inuyasha kept on sweeping.  
  
THERE! My longest chapter ever! I would continue but its bedtime. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I have to say that I am VERY pleased with this chapter. It took me some three hours to write even though  
I had made up most of it already. Comments, Suggestions, Deaththreats, story requests? 


	4. Time for a change part 4

Time for a change part 4  
  
Hello again. I am exhausted from the last chapter and I'm really busy so this one wont be that long. I probably should wait  
a day a two since I'd get more reviews that way but oh well i dont care :).  
  
ok I lied. PLLEASEE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK FOR BOTH OF THESE CHAPTERS!. Comments Suggestions death threats or fic   
requests!  
  
I dont own Inuyasha! And neither do you ahhahahahahahah!  
  
  
tsunami-chan- Which is harder? I guess you'll just have to wait and see :).  
  
Inuyasha kept on sweeping while Kagome waited for Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to return from ordering their  
ears. "Oi, wench you still havent told me what a boyfriend is." 'Dang it he remembers.' Kagome looked  
around praying that her friends would give her an excuse to flee. No such luck. "Its really hard to explain  
and I don't have time right now. I had better go see if grandpa needs any help." Kagome started to walk towards  
the gift shop, but a hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. "No Kagome. I want to know now."  
  
'Should I sit him and run?' Kagome had no right to do that. Inuyasha deserved to know since he was being called  
it over and over. 'Guess I'd better get this over with.' "All right all right." Kagome turned around and took  
a deep breath. "A boyfriend means your my lover." 'Did I just say that with a strait face?' Inuyasha looked  
slightly confused. "You mean I'm your mate?" Kagome flamed red. "Nonononono. It's different than that." Inuyasha  
seemed faintly disappointed. "lets see how can I explain this." Kagome thought a minute the hanyou suprisingly patient  
beside her.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say a boyfriend is the stage before being someones mate." That didn't seem to help. "Well..  
a boyfriend is the title given to someone your courting I guess you could say. You go out alone together and have   
fun and see if you really love that person and if you do you get married and become mates." Inuyasha seemed to understand.  
"So its part of a human courtship ritual." Kagome nodded 'That wasn't too bad.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she flushed.  
"So are you my boyfriend Kagome?" Kagome face-faulted. Inuyasha leaned down to help her up muttering about clumsy girls.  
Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and set her on her feet. "NO! err No Inuyasha im not your boyfriend. Im your GIRLfriend."  
Then she relized what she was saying and turned her head. "That is if you want me to be." Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"And if Im your boyfriend that means bobo can't be?" Kagome smiled. "Yeah thats right." Then she added hastily. "And we   
don't have to go out or anything since my times so noisy, and smells bad if you don't want to." Kagome sounded like she   
was trying to sell a used car. Inuyasha simply snorted and turned away to sweep. "Ill be your boyfriend. But I want to go   
on a date, like you did with Mo-jo." 'How does he know about that? Sota must have told him.' But at the moment Kagome   
was far from being angry with her kid brother. 'He wants to go out with me! This is great! Where should I take him? Its nice  
having a boyfriend who doesn't have anything else to do. I can go out with him whenever I want.' Kagome prayed this month  
never end.  
  
Just then her friends came back ruining her happy train of thought. "Ok Kagome lets go have a chat!" said Ayumi. They dragged  
Kagome away from Inuyasha to the other side of the temple grounds. "First of all whered you meet him? You never  
did tell us much about him." said Yuka. "Umm... Well I met him in the middle of the woods actually." The girls all oooooohed.  
"In the middle of the woods? Was it love at first sight?" teased Eri. Kagome blushed. "It was wasn't it!" Kagome continued  
to blush. "Are you going to marry him?" Kagome thought about it. Then she realised that Inuyasha was a mere 30 feet away.  
"Um guys maybe we should talk about this where he can't hear?" The three of them looked over to the hanyou who stood there  
watching them. "Theres no way he can hear from way over there Kagome! Now fess up!" Cried Yuka. "Nonono I'm serious. Inuyasha  
has reeealy good hearing." "So what?" said Eri. "Are you not telling him you love him?" Kagome blushed and decided that   
Inuyasha's questioning was preferable to her nosy friends.  
  
"Come on guys. Lets go inside, and you can talk to Inuyasha instead." Kagome jogged towards her house giving Inuyasha an  
evil grin as she past the doomed hanyou. 'That'll teach you to listen in on girl talk.' And indeed Inuyasha was going to  
face something scarier than Janken in a speedo. Kagome's friends. The three shouted their agreement and rushed towards the   
house grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him with them. "Bu.But I got to finish sweeping!" He cried pitifully trying to   
escape his doom. "Sweep later, talk now!" All three of the girls said. Sota watched as the three girls dragged Inuyasha  
up the stairs to Kagome's room. He shouted up after them,"Dont worry Inuyasha! I'll save you!"  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself surrounded by Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. All four of them sat cross legged on the ground, Inuyasha  
with his back to Kagome's bed. Yuki to his left, Ayumi to his right, and Eri right in front of him. Kagome was on her bed  
studying. Actually was she listening in on the conversation to make sure they didn't dig too deep into Inuyasha's past.  
This was also a good chance to find out what Inuyasha felt for her. 'If anyone can find out, these three can.' "So Inuyasha,  
how long have you been seeing Kagome?" asked Yuki? Inuyasha looked at her. "For a year or so now." The three girls looked  
shocked. "KAGOME! How could you keep such a cute boy all to yourself?! I thought we were your friends!" wailed Eri.  
  
'Uh oh.' Kagome smiled and put a hand behind her head. "Umm well he doesn't come to Tokyo much so you never really got  
to meet him." The girls didn't even her Kagome's response. "So where do you live Inuyasha?" asked Ayumi. "We travel alot  
but I stay in Edo when we arent." Ayumi blinked. "Edo? I don't know where that is you'll have to show me later."   
"Why Ayumi? So you can go visit him?" teased Eri. Ayumi grinned. "Maybe. If Kagome breaks up with him I'll be first in line!"  
"Oooh Kagome watch out Ayumi's trying to steal your boyfriend!" squeeled Yuka.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha why do you wear those ears all the time." 'Why are these girls so damn nosy all the time.' "Becuase Kagome  
glued them to my head." Inuyasha said sarcasticly. "Kagome your so mean!" said Ayumi. She then grabbed Inuyasha's arm  
(much to his disliking). "Don't worry Inuyasha I'll never do something so mean to you. 'Hey he's mine!' Kagome felt   
jeoulousy rearing its ugly head. 'Guess I can't get angry at Inuyasha anymore for being jeleous. Its just that I've never  
really had any competion except Kikyo. But Inuyasha seems not to interested in going to Hell with her.  
  
Kagome was about to tell Ayumi off when Sota burst into the room. "Hey Kagome! Inuyasha's brother is here. You know the one  
you said is better looking than Inuyasha?" Kagome just stared. Inuyasha looked hurt. And the three girls just cried out  
"There is a God!" All three girls ran down stairs to meet Inuyasha's brother scolding her for hiding TWO good looking  
guys from them. (Stingy Stingy cried Yuka). "You think Sesshomaru is better looking than me?!" shouted a hurt Inuyasha.  
  
Before Kagome could answer Sota grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him into his room and shut the door. Sota sighed in   
relief. He had gotten to Inuyasha before the girls ate him or worse did his nails,er claws. Sota locked the door before  
Inuyasha could storm back out and yell at Kagome for thinking Fluffy was better than him. Seeing that the door was locked  
and not wanted to rip Sota's door off its hinges he settled for screaming at her through the door. Sota watched in amazement  
as his hero continued to shout for ten minutes about Fluffy. "And besides!" he finished. "Seshomaru likes guys!" Whether or  
not this is true, we still do not know. Inuyasha humphed and turned to the shell-shocked Sota. "Hey squirt, want to play   
some Play stay shon?"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After realising that Inuyasha's brother was not in the house the three girls went back up stairs to find Kagome was alone  
in her room. (Kagome had not heard any of Inuyasha's ranting or she would be banging on the door shouting back)   
"Hey Kagome! You let Inuyasha get away!" whined Eri. "Kagome shrugged and looked up from her book. "I thought you guys  
came over to hang out me, not Inuyasha." So the girls chatted about school and guys, well mostly guys, well ok the only  
person who said anything not related to guys was Kagome. And of course when we say guys we mean Inuyasha. Meanwhile  
Inuyasha kicked Sota's butt on the playstation.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Lets watch a movie." said Yuka after Kagome refused to answer any more questions about Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.  
It had been a while since she had watched a movie. "All right I'll go get Inuyasha, and we'll all watch a movie down stairs."  
The three girls gasped. "You mean he's still HERE!" Screamed Ayumi and all three girls tackled Kagome. "Why didn't you tell  
us he was still here!" cried Eri. "I thought you knew! He's in Sota's room! He's staying here for a while. Now let go your  
choking me!" The three girls let go of Kagome and ran to Sota's room where they found the door locked.  
  
Inuyasha heared the three girls coming. He turned to the door as the girls tried to open it. Meanwhile without even watching  
he was still kicking Sota's butt. "Are you sure they can't get in?" Sota looked up. "Mmhmm. I had grandpa make it really   
strong soon Kagome couldn't get in here and kill me." Inuyasha grinned relieved and went back to kicking Sota's butt.  
(Of course he never really stopped)  
  
"Inuyashaaa! Hey Come on open the door so we can watch a movie! Yeah Come on Inuyasha! We won't bite you!" The three  
girls continued to plead with the hanyou while Kagome calmly went down stairs, popped some popcorn, and got some  
drinks. She set them all out on the table, then walked back up stairs where the girls where still trying to get Inuyasha  
to come out. She knocked on the door. "Hey Inuyasha." After a moment of silence the hanyou responed. "What woman?"   
"Come out here and watch a movie with us." Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, I'd be crazy to come out there with your crazy friends.  
Sota tells me they are planning to eat me alive!" 'Thanks alot Sota.' "Alright Inuyasha. You can just SIT *Wham* in there  
and my friends and I will go down stairs and SIT *wham* around and wait for you to come out. You'll eventually get tired  
of SIT *wham* ting in there and I'll be SIT *Wham* ting out here waiting for you.  
  
The door soon opened. A grumbling hanyou walked out. "Why the bloody hell did you do that wench?" he hissed. Kagome   
humphed. "It serves you right for being mean to my friends. And besides, how are you going to survive school if you  
can't take on just three of the girls that go there?" she whispered back. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
"Theres MORE of them?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Theres a LOT more Inuyasha. Now come down stairs and watch the movie." Inuyasha fehd but complied and the three  
girls squeeled in delite. Kagome was also happy that Inuyasha was going to come down and watch a movie with them. She had  
wanting to spend some time with her new boyfriend since she got home. The five of them went down stairs to the living room,  
the girls keeping their hands off of Inuyasha now that they saw just how close the two were.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" asked Kagome. "Lets watch a scary one!" said a slightly to enthusiastic Eri. 'They're  
planning something.' Kagome shrugged and took out Nightmare on Elm street. She put it in and then sat down on the floor  
near the other girls. Inuyasha sat down to Kagome's right to beas far away from the other three girls as possible.   
The other three girls scooted slightly away from the couple. All three had grins on their faces.  
  
Thus ends another chapter. I wanted to get it out early since usually I post around 10Pm and no one gets to read it.  
PLEASE R&R! 


	5. Time for a change part 5

Time for a change part 5  
  
Hello! Looky at all the review! See I was right no one saw it when I posted late so now Ill try to  
post early from now on Comments, death threats, suggestions, fic requests, etc are alway welcome.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but thats ok becuase I don't own Nightmare on Elm street either.  
  
And to answer you question Blucyberdragon- I did not mention any other hunter/huntress with Kagome :).   
It was a typo I fixed it though.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the front door. "My its dark in here!" She then spotted the group sitting   
near the T.V. "Oh hello! How are you three doing?" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all said their hellos  
to Mrs. Higurashi. She smiled. "Would you three like to stay for dinner?" They all grinned   
and nodded. "All right, don't spoil your appetites on popcorn. We're having Oden." Kagome hurrayed  
while the three girls groaned. They all liked Oden, it was just that Kagome liked Oden a bit TOO  
much. Not that they knew this, but Kagome ate Oden like Inuyasha ate Ramen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen to fix dinner. "It'll be ready in about an hour and a half.  
Enjoy your movie." Mrs. Higurashi poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha  
not being able to resist. "Oh, and Kagome. Keep your hands where the belong." Kagome blushed "MOOM!"  
The room was filled with giggles from Kagome's friends until she shot them a withering glare. They all  
shut up and pretended to watch the movie, only to start giggling when Kagome turned away.  
  
Inuyasha missed this whole exchange as he was busy trying out the fluffy stuff called popcorn. It was  
good, but it got stuck in his fangs, and he had to use his claws to pry it out when noone was looking.  
So Inuyasha decided this popcorn was too much trouble, and left it alone for the rest of the movie.  
The credits had finished running and the movie started. Inuyasha watched it boredly. 'Whats so scary  
about this?' Of course Inuyasha had yet to learn the might of Nightmare on Elm Street. His ears perked  
up when he heard one of the girls talking to a boy who had been called her boyfriend.  
  
'Maybe this show will be more usefull than I thought.' Inuyasha continued to watch to make  
sure he didnt miss out on a vital piece of information this movie might supply. And then came the first  
encounter with the bad guy. Some demon named Feddy Couber or something like that. Inuyasha knew already   
he couldn't smell the people inside the television, but what really disturbed him was that he couldn't  
hear the movements of the Feddy Couber either like he could the other people. That was bad. Inuyasha had  
recovered quite a bit from the day before, but he still was more overprotective than usual.  
  
'Better safe than sorry.' Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He sat  
straight up and started growly softly to any Feddy Coubers that where around and might try and hurt   
Kagome. His ears where straight forward trying desprately to hear the demon's movements. Kagome started  
to press herself against him, and he guessed she understood the danger of the Feddy Coubers too. Inuyasha  
started to growl slightly louder. Inuyasha wished he had the Tetsuiaga, but that was down the hall in  
Sota's room. Inuyasha briefly considered grabbing Kagome and making a run for it. But Kagome would want  
to stay and protect her friends, and family so he'd better just be careful.  
  
Kagome sat and watched the movie. At first Inuyasha had seemed bored and hadn't been really paying,  
but then something in the movie had caught his attention and he was watching intently. Kagome didn't  
make the connection that the word boyfriend had been spoken. Then Kagome had gotten a pleasant surprise  
in the form of Inuyasha wrapping his arm around her waste and pulling her closer to him. 'I guess he   
understands more about being a boyfriend than I thought.' she snuggled her head against his him and   
watched the moving. With her ear pressed against Inuyasha's chest something eventually clicked in  
Kagome's mind. 'Inuyasha's growling! At what? Is Inuyasha actually scared of the movie?' The thought   
of Inuyasha fearing Freddy Couger brought a small smile to her face.  
  
"Inuyasha. Its just a movie, theres nothing to be afraid of. Its not real." This confused Inuyasha.   
Then why was she pressing herself against him? Was she saying this so her friends wouldn't be afraid?   
"Paintings aren't real either, but we've been attacked by them." He whispered to her insistently.  
  
"But that was becuase of the Shikon shard. I don't sense any shards around besides the ones in my room.  
I've watched this movie before, theres nothing to be afraid of. You're supposed to enjoy the movie."  
Inuyasha considered this for a while, but then nodded. He released Kagome from his hold and relaxed   
slightly.   
  
'I guess he doesn't understand.' Kagome thought sadly. She suddenly felt cold after being in Inuyasha's  
warm embrace for so long. It was a feeling she definately wanted again. Which gave her two options. She  
could get in danger more, or she could explain to Inuyasha that part of being a couple was cuddling. She  
sat forward on with her elbows on her legs and her hands holding her head. It was close, but she'd pick  
the later. She watched the movie unhappily.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Eri. Yuka shrugged. "I don't know. Everything was going fine, Inuyasha had his  
arm around Kagome and she was snuggling with him. Then she whispered something to him and he let go."  
Yuka shook her head. "Did you see Inuyasha touching her somewhere he shouldn't be?" asked Ayumi. Yuka   
frowned. Thats what I thought at first too, but Inuyasha didn't move his hands the entire time. Eri sighed.  
"I guess we have our work cut out for us girls."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
The movie ended, and Inuyasha was silently grumbling about a demon being beaten by a normal human girl.   
Inuyasha still sat Indian style with his arms folded, Kagome had her hands holding her head while he elbows  
sat on her legs. She too was sitting indian style. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had their legs stretched out and  
where leaning back on their hands. Inuyasha sighed silently when Kagome had turned off the movie. Kagome's   
friends had been whispering throughout the movie but Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention.  
  
Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards Sota's room to check on the Tetsuigia. Kagome sighed and watched  
him go. 'I wish he'd put his arm around him again.' "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her three friends.   
"What did you do to poor Inuyasha?" 'Why is it that everyone is always on Inuyasha's side?' "What do you  
mean guys? I didn't do anything." Eri frowned. "Then why did he let go of you?" Kagome frowned. "It has   
nothing to do with what your thinking. Inuyasha is kinda dense sometimes thats all." Thankfully Kagome's  
mom called from the kitchen telling them dinner was ready. Thankful for the excuse to leave Kagome headed  
to the kitchen.   
  
Once Inuyasha had checked on the Testuigia he and Sota had headed to the Kitchen for dinner. Along the way,  
Inuyasha had picked up Buyo who had gotten stuck in a trash can somehow. Inuyasha set the extremely fat  
cat down once they reached the kitchen and sat down between Kagome and Sota.   
  
When the Oden arrived, Kagome forgot about the movie and Inuyasha and enjoyed herself. Well, she hadn't   
forgotten ENTIRELY. But that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying Oden! She wasn't upset with Inuyasha.  
It wasn't his fault that he didn't know about dating and the like. Eventually, he would catch on. And if   
he didn't she would have to show him. She grinned through a mouthful of Oden at that. Yup... She'd have  
to show him.  
  
As soon as the dinner was over, Kagome's friends had helped with the dishes and then left. Thus we have   
Inuyasha and Kagome standing at the front door. "Seeyah Kagome! Bye guys! Bye Inuyasha! Can I have your  
number?" The third farewell coming from Ayumi. Inuyasha fe'd while Kagome glared. "They really do make a  
great couple." Whispered Ayumi as they scampered off. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them go. "Oi Kagome.  
What did she mean my number?" Kagome sighed. Just another thing to explain on her already long list  
of things. 'Well gotta start somewhere.' "Well Inuyasha, you see we have things called telephones.."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
(A/N I have no Japanese literacy or anything so I just made the teacher's name up.)  
  
"Mr Sakatura? May I come in?" Mr. Sakatura looked up from his desk and smiled. "Certainly Kagome. What  
can I do for you?" Kagome gulped. This was it. Would he buy it? "I've been teaching Sota from my Pre-Algebra  
book. And I was wondering if you could write up a test for me on all the major things you need to know to pass  
Pre-Algebra, and I would need the answers too." Mr. Sakatura's smile got bigger. "Id love to Kagome! Its nice  
to know you care about you're brother enough to get him a head start in middle school. I just so happen to have  
an old exam here. You can have it and the answer sheet." 'Right. love my brother, sure.' Kagome wasn't so sure  
since Inuyasha had arrive a week ago. (A/N they came back on tuesday. Its Tuesday again.) The two of them had   
combined their efforts of annoying her, and were succeeding very much. She was more annoyed at Inuyasha than  
Sota since Inuyasha was supposed to be spending his time with her not her kid brother.  
  
'Of course I haven't exactly had time for him with all the stuff I have to make up. I guess I can't blame him.'  
Kagome took the old exam from the teacher and thanked him. She walked out of the class and headed home. The exam  
of course, was not for Sota. Kagome had spied Inuyasha several times reading the pre-algebra book and she figured  
it was only a matter of time before he confronted her. 'I never really thought he'd do it.' But she hoped that  
Inuyasha did soon ask her. School had been ringing about her boyfriend thanks to her nosy friends and everyone   
wanted to know if he was coming to their school. So far noone had come over looking for him, but she knew it was  
only a matter of time.  
  
As she walked Kagome looked through the exam. 'Eeep! some of this stuff I don't even know. I forgot how hard Mr.  
Sakatura's exams were.' She got to the shrine without knowing it as she was still reading and bumped into someone  
on accident. Down she went only to be caught right before Kagome became an aquantance of Dirt's cousin solid Stone.   
She reconized it was Inuyasha. "Oi wench, be more careful and watch where your going." There was warmth in those   
words, and she hoped it wasn't becuase he was in her time. Inuyasha still had her in his grip and she was still   
facing the tile's of the shrine. "Umm Inuyasha? Would you mind letting me up?" She could tell Inuyasha was smirking  
behind her. "Can I go to your school?" "NO!" Inuyasha's grip on her arms disapeered. "Wrong answer." Kagome managed  
  
to catch herself before she had a makeout session with Stone. She glared at the hanyou who was walking away. "SIT!"  
Stone met Inuyasha. And Inuyasha made an impression that would last for ever on Stone, and it wasn't Inuyasha's  
conversational skills that made it. Kagome got up of the ground and walked over to the muttering hanyou. She   
put one foot on his back and kept on walking right over him. "@*&@(#*!*&@!!" Kagome grinned. 'Maybe I shouldn't have   
worn high heels today.'  
  
The end! :). Is this the end of Feddy Couger or will we see him in the future? Comments suggestions deaththreats  
fic requests PLEASE!!!!!!! R&R.  
  
  
YAY!! This chap puts me over 10,000 words (I think) :). Im so happy! To me 10,000 words means that a fic has truly become  
a story. I usually don't read anything under 5,000. But 10,000 means theres enough words to form a good story :P. 


	6. Time for a change part 6

Time for a change part 6  
  
Hey guys :P. Im writing a second fic tonight. . R&R please. Comments, suggestions,   
death threats, or fic requests anyone?  
  
I Don't own Inuyasha. But why do you have to pick on me and make me admit it. *Cries*  
  
Kagome sighed. Finally she was almost caught up. She glanced at the clock. 7:55. 'Wow have I been working  
for that long?' Kagome sighed again. It looked like she'd be going to bed right after she was done studying  
for her last make-up test. "Oi Kagome." Kagome looked over at the hanyou in her doorway grateful that he had   
forgiven her from this afternoon already. "When are we going to.." Kagome cut him off. "I'm really sorry  
Inuyasha. Im really busy right now. I can't talk with you right now." She shot him a sad smile. Inuyasha   
bristled. "Fine! Why did I even bother! You're always busy with your blasted school anyway!" Inuyasha  
  
stormed out of Kagome's room leaving a very guilty Kagome in his wake. 'I have been neglecting him.' She  
sighed. (She's been doing that a lot lately :) ) Since last Wednesday she'd had nearly no time for him.  
Her teachers had been piling on all of the missed work and she had had atleast 3 tests every day. 'Tommorow   
I'll take him somewhere just him and me after school.' Her conscience stopped nagging her enough to start  
studying. 'Sometimes I wish I could just go back to the Warring States Era for good.'The phone rang and she  
looked up at the clock. 9:21. 'Wow time fly's when your having 'fun'.' She thought dryly. She picked up the  
phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey Kagome! Have you heard?" A very excitted Yuka asked. "No what?" "There was a fire at the school!  
No school tommorow!" Kagome looked down murderously at her book she had been studying for the test. She pushed   
it off her desk where it fell into her small pink (and thankfully free of sticky substances) trash can. "Really!  
Thats great!" she said with false enthusiasm. "So what do you want to do?" asked Yuka. "Sorry Yuka. I already have  
plans with Inuyasha. I've kinda been too busy for him since last week." "Oh. So where are you going?" asked Yuka.  
  
  
"I don't know yet." then Kagome added to get off the subject. "So how did the fire happen?" Yuka automatically  
snapped to gossip mode. "They don't know. They think it was vandali." Kagome blocked Yuka out knowing full well  
that it would be a good half an hour by the time Yuka finished. 'Ok. First I need to make up with Inuyasha. That  
shouldn't be too hard. Now where should we go...' Kagome glanced at her desk. A flier caught her eye. She pulled   
it out. 'Perfect'. She smiled happy with herself.   
  
"But the fire wasn't too bad, most of the school is alright so.." 'What should I wear? I know Inuyasha isn't   
a person who cares much about what someone wears, but I wan't to look nice for him anyway.' Kagome opened  
her closet, the phone being held in place by her head and shoulder. "Mrs. Koan's room got the worst of it,   
which is great becuase I had a major test in that class tommo.." 'Lessee. How about this?' Kagome held the  
dress up to the mirror. 'Nope.' She tossed it on her bed.  
  
Kagome continued to rumage through her closet until more of it was on her bed than in her closet. Finally  
she had her wardrobe ready for tommorow. She smiled happy with her choices. "Personally I think it was probably  
a fuse or a light exploded. I mean some of our school hasn't been renovated in like 30 years! What do you think  
Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the clock. 9:51. 'How does Yuka do it?' Kagome wondered in awe. "I agree with you  
Yuka that was probably it."  
  
"Well I gotta go Kagome. See yah!" "Bye Yuka." Kagome hung up the phone. 'Now time to make up with Inuyasha.'  
Kagome walked down stairs to prepare the largest bowl of Ramen ever created. As she passed the door it opened,  
and Inuyasha entered. She stopped. "Eh? Inuyasha what are you doing outside?" Inuyasha had a smug grin on his  
face it disappered when he saw Kagome. "Keh. What am I not allowed outside either woman? Why dont you just put  
a bloody leesh on me to go with this collar." He said fingering the rosary.  
  
She walked over to him and gave him a hug. The startled hanyou simpy stood there. "I'm sorry i've been so busy  
Inuyasha. But I've made up all of my tests and work now so I can spend some more time with you." Inuyasha was  
pleasently surprised. "In fact I don't have to go to school tommorow so we can go out on a date." 'That had to have  
been the best idea i've had in a long time.' Inuyasha smiled smugly and wrapped his arms around her returning the  
hug. "Its about blasted time woman." "Mmmmm." Was the only response Inuyasha got as Kagome snuggled deep into  
his fire-rat Kimino.   
  
Inuyasha held her until he realised that Kagome had fallen asleep. He slipped her into his arms and carried her  
bridal style up to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He decided he it would  
be better (and he would live longer) if he let her sleep in her school uniform. He watched her for a while then  
turned off her lights and shut her door. He went back downstairs to Sota's room. "I was right twirp, that did  
it." Sota who had been reading a book looked up with surprise and admiration. "You actually DID it?!" asked the boy.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Sure did." "She's going to kill you when she finds out." Inuyasha shrugged.   
  
The end to the very short chapter :). Where is Kagome taking Inuyasha? Did Inuyasha set fire to the school?  
All will be revealed on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Oops wrong show. I could use some help. As I am   
male I don't exactly have a fashion sense in women's clothing forgive me. Of course you'll have to wait till   
tommorow to forgive me :). R&R and do all those good things I ask you to do every chapter. 


	7. Time for a change part 7

Time for a change part 7  
  
Helloo everyone! I have gotten several requests to be notified about updates. For those who don't know I update  
EVERY day. True that deprives me of reviews but thats ok. So basicly check in everyday and I will have a post up  
no later than 10:30 but usually more around 6:00.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS, DEATH THREATS, AND STORY REQUESTS!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, cry me a river.  
  
Oh and Fairylark-Kagome was walking to the kitchen to make the Ramen but Inuyasha came in and they made up  
without it. As to how to fall asleep in Inuyashas arms... I gues that Fire rat kimino is really soft :).  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' She looked around relizing she was in her room. 'How'd I get here?'  
Kagome thought back to the last thing she could remember. She relized she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's  
arms and he must have carried her up stairs. 'He really is sweet when noone is looking.' She got out of   
bed and went into the bathroom. After a long bath she came out and began to get ready for the day.  
  
She dressed in her clothes a choice. A Yellow dress with sunflowers on it that hung just past her knees.  
She then brushed her hair and debated tieing it up in a ponytail. She finally decided to leave it as always.  
Kagome decided that makeup was out. Inuyasha would probably ask her if she was sick if she even put on a little  
and she didn't want to explain makeup to the hanyou today. Kagome didn't wear high-heals becuase Inuyasha had   
snapped the backs off all of them (so thats why he wasn't mad) after she had walked on him with them on.  
  
'This is so great. No more dates with Hojo pretending it was Inuyasha sitting there instead.' Kagome recalled  
her little dream in the bath tub of Inuyasha as a gentlemen. She made her way down stairs into the kitchen her  
mind still filled with a romantic Inuyasha. Then she saw Inuyasha with noodles hanging out of his mouth as he  
devoured ramen. 'Romantic .....Riiiight.' She smiled. "Good morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha finished of the ramen   
and looked at her.  
  
'She looks prettier than usual.' He thought. The smart part of Inuyasha told him it would do him well to tell  
her so, but all the stuborn hanyou got out was. "You should wear that instead of your school uniform when you  
come to my time." Kagome, who had moved on to the cubbourd paused. 'Did Inuyasha just give me a compliment?'  
"Why?" she teased still looking at the the cubbourd to hide her blush. Inuyasha blushed slightly. 'Darn it  
why'd she have to go and ask that.' "Becuase it looks nice." he blurted out and felt his blush deepen.  
  
Kagome was glowing red, not that Inuyasha could see. She reached in and grabbed the bread. "And that perverted  
monk wouldn't grope you as much if you didn't wear things so revealing." Inuyasha added hastily trying to make  
the compliment a little less obvious. But the 'damage' had already been done. Neither talked as Kagome prepared  
several sandwiches and Inuyasha watched. "Oi, Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome finished the sandwhich she  
was on and started another. "Getting ready for our date today. Remember?"   
  
"Why are you making those?" he prodded. 'I wanted to keep this all a surprise, but oh well.' Kagome looked over  
at Inuyasha stopping her sandwich making and looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, we are going on a picnic." Inuyasha  
looked at her. "What's a pick nick?" Kagome went back to her preperations. "It's where we go and eat somewhere   
just you and me." Kagome waited for Inuyasha to declare he didn't want to go on a pick nick, but it never came.  
Finishing her sandwiches, she started making the other food for the picnic.   
  
'There has to be more than that. Eating doesn't seem like a good way to get to know eachother. Except to find out  
what you like to eat. And Kagome already knows what I like to eat.' "Is all you do is eat on a pick nick?" Kagome  
blushed again as a vision of Inuyasha laying his head in her lap while she fed him came to mind. "No, you talk  
and ... stuff." Other visions of Inuyasha and her came to mind and her blush deapened. 'No more romance mangas  
for you Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha decided not to probe further since Kagome would tell him if he needed to know anything else later.  
To get her mind to stop showing images of her and Inuyasha in various romantic scenes she continued to talk.   
"Of course that'll be later. First I was thinking we could go back to the Warring States Period for a couple  
hours. Then we'd have the picnic there. Once we're done I want to take you to." She stopped realising that   
she had nearly spilled the beans on her surprise. (A/N AHAHAHAH You think I'd tell you so soon? Ahahah)  
  
"Go where?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome finished putting all the food into containers and began putting them in  
the picnic basket her mother kept in the cubburd. (How do you spell cubbourd?) "Its a secret." Inuyasha   
folded his arms and scowled (aka pouting mode). "Feh, fine." Kagome put the now full picnic basket in   
the refrigerator. She then got herself a bowl of rice and warmed it up in the microwave. "Don't get upset  
Inuyasha. I want to surprise you." Inuyasha stopped scowling and got up leaving his empty bowl behind.  
"All right. Tell me when your ready." He then proceeded back to Sota's room leaving Kagome alone.   
  
After the microwave dinged Kagome quickly ate her rice being careful not to spill any on her dress. She looked  
up at the clock on the wall. 9:29. When she finished he put her's and Inuyasha's bowls in the sink and   
smoothed her dress out. Inuyasha appeared at the kitchen doorway with the Tetsuigia at his side. 'Oh. I   
guess he wasn't upset after all. He just went to get his sword so he could protect me.' That thought brought  
a little thrill to her, even though Inuyasha was always protecting her. She gave him her most charming smile.  
"Ready to go?" He nodded and walked towards the door. She walked quickly to catch up.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to, Inuyasha opened the door. He stepped out and held it long enough to let her  
get through before letting go. He noticed she was blushing slightly. "Thank you." she mumbled. 'I'll never  
understand women.'   
  
As soon as Inuyasha held the door open for her the visions came back. A particularly vivid one consisted of   
the two of them holding hands as they walked through a park. 'He didn't mean it that way, he just didn't   
want to slam it in my face.' But the visions did not leave. Thankfully the well door was ajar and they walked  
in. Kagome stopped at the well and Inuyasha did to. The vision of them holding hands was back. She couldn't help  
herself. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand. Inuyasha looked at her, but her face was turned away to hide another   
blush. 'Nope. I'll never understand.'  
  
He didn't try to free his hand, and the two of them jumped down the well together.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well. Kagome started to climb up the well, but Inuyasha  
picked her up and set her over his shoulder and jumped out. "Kagome, Inuyasha welcome back." It was Miroku,   
leaning against a tree. Sango and Shippo where standing next to him. "Hi guys. Don't tell me you've been   
waiting for me here." Sango smiled. "Of course not we just got here when Shippo smelt you." With that the   
little Kitsune bounded into Kagome's arms.  
  
"KAGGOMMMEE! Inuyasha beat me up before he left!" wailed the little boy. "Then he tied me up into a tree!"  
Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare who simply crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "Did he now?" The kitsune   
nodded making sure his eyes were all teary. 'This'll teach you Inuyasha!'. "Well Shippo, I think you deserved  
it." "WHAT!" Both Inuyasha and Shippo shouted. Kagome nodded. "You mean you're not going to sit him?" Kagome   
shook her head. Inuyasha's grin got larger.   
  
"Inuyasha brain washed Kagome!!" Wailed Shippo. Kagome patted him on the head and walked towards Sango.  
Miroku mearly watched as Kagome passed him. His hand reached out to give her rear an affectionate grope  
when a strong hand grabbed the monks arm. Miroku looked up to see the owner of the hand to be none other  
than Inuyasha. Remaining his cool self the perverted priest said. "My apologies Inuyasha. I didn't mean   
for my hand to obstruct your view." Miroku was satisfied to see the hanyou blush but his satisfaction  
soon became pain as an ungodly sized boomerang reached his skull. *Whack*  
  
"Inuyasha. You watch after Miroku while Sango and me have a 'Girl Talk'." Inuyasha nodded and   
glared at the dazed monk as he cracked his knuckles. The two girls ran off whispering and giggling about  
undoubtedly him. 'Let them talk.' If Kagome wanted to spread the word that she was his the that was fine  
with him. Miroku sat up from his ko'ed position on the ground and crossed his legs. "Tell me Inuyasha."  
Miroku asked him in all seriousness. "Have you asked Kagome to bare you an heir?" *Whack* another bump  
was added to our favorite priests skull. "Can you not be a pervert for one minute!" snapped the hanyou  
you had a slight blush on his face. "Ill be going now." Said Shippo eager to get away before Inuyasha  
noticed him. "Go ahead. Just don't bother the girls." Shippo bounded off.  
  
"Ill take that as a no." Miroku folded his arms. "You definately need my help if you are going to continue  
a relationship with Lady Kagome." Inuyasha looked like he was going to hit the priest again. "Even if I was  
courting Kagome, why would I want help from a blasted pervert who gropes every woman he meets?!" Miroku   
closed his eyes and his face looked like it did when he was about to say something very important or wise.  
"A noisy fisherman will still tell a novice fisherman that the best way to catch a fish is to be silent."  
  
"I THOUGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT KAGOME NOT FISH!" A vein popped up on Miroku's head. "I'M TRYING TO SAY  
JUST BECUASE IM A PERVERT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T GIVE GOOD ADVICE. DO AS I SAY NOT AS I DO!" "Oh. Why didn't  
say that in the first place?" Miroku sighed and closed his eyes.'There is no anger, there is peace.' He   
repeated this until most of his annoyance with the hanyou was gone. He picked up his staff and stood up. He   
cleared his throat.  
  
"All right. Lesson number one." Miroku brought his staff down apon the head of the hanyou. *WHACK* Inuyasha  
grabbed his head muttering curses.  
  
"Less insults, more compliments." Miroku said firmly. "Keh" *WHACK* "I bet you didn't even compliment her  
on her dress." Rubbing his head Inuyasha smirked. "Shows what you know monk. I did compliment her on her   
dress." Miroku looked surprised. Then he smiled. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." "Whats that supposed  
to mean!" Ignoring him Miroku continued. "Lesson number two." *WHACK*. "Don't eat like a pig. It's impolite.  
Eat slowly and talk only after you swallow. Get to know Kagome while you eat. It's a good time to converse.   
The longer you take to eat, the more you get to talk to her." That made alot of sense to Inuyasha. 'No wonder  
everyone in her time takes forever to eat.' "Lesson number three." *WHACK*  
  
"NEVER *WHACK* I MEAN NEVER compare her to Kikyo and tell her she's inferior." "I think your doing this as an  
a excuse to hit me." Miroku smirked. "Lesson number four." Miroku tried to bring his staff down on Inuyasha's  
head, but he caught it. Miroku released the staff. "Pick her some flowers." Inuyasha looked confused. "Why."  
Miroku grinned and winked at Inuyasha. "Women absolutely love flowers. Especially when you pick them yourself.  
Its good to pick flowers for a girl when you take her out on a date." Inuyasha blinked. 'Am I the only one   
who didn't know what a date was?' "Now when are you going to go on a date with her." "Today. We just came  
to see you for a while till lunch then we are going on a picnic." "Ahh good. I suggest you pick her some  
  
flowers. By the way whats a picnic? That might be useful with Sango so tell me about it." Inuyasha grinned evily.   
He cleared his throat. "Lesson number one." *WHAAAACKK!!*  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Sango were at the best place around to have a girl talk. The hot springs. "So tell me what's   
happened so far. Has he kissed you?" asked an excited Sango. Kagome blushed. "Not yet" she said blushing.  
"Do you want to kiss him?" Kagome's blush got redder. "Yes." "THEN WHY HAVENT YOU!" Sango shouted. Kagome  
nearly feel over. "Becuase he hasn't tried." Sango sighed. "You are both hopeless you know that?"   
Kagome looked over at Sango. "What do you mean?" "Nothing nevermind. Take my advice. The next time he  
does something sweet, if ever, kiss him. Even if its only on the cheek. He's too stubburn to kiss you first."  
'And he's as dense to your feelings for him and you are to his feelings for you.' She added silently.  
  
With that said, the two girls chatted about various things, and Kagome explained a picninc to Sango. (Without  
a staff) After a while the girls decided to make sure Miroku and Shippo weren't dead, and headed back to   
Kaede's.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ok. When you leave make sure you give her the flowers at the picnic." Inuyasha keh'd, but patted his Kimino  
to make sure the flowers where still there. Eventually Sango and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut. "Remember to kiss   
him if he's nice." Whispered Sango. Kagome blushed but nodded. Kagome went in and Inuyasha followed.   
  
"Good morning Kaede." Kagome said. The old woman smiled knowingly at Kagome and the hanyou   
as he stood right next to her protectively. 'You'll make a fine husband someday Inuyasha.' "Ahh good day to ye   
both. Have you been enjoying your time off from shard hunting?" Kagome put her hand on the back of her head.  
"Now that my school works done I will." Kaede nodded sagely. "Then I won't be keeping you. I'm sure you have  
plans and things have been nice and quiet around here.   
  
Kagome nodded silently thanking the old woman for not keeping her any longer from her date with Inuyasha. "Ill   
come visit soon. Tell Shippo I said bye!" With that the two exited heading for the well. As soon as Inuyasha  
was to far away to hear Kaede asked. "Did you two do your parts?" Sango and Miroku nodded. "Good. We'll get   
those two together yet."  
  
There you go! I was planning to get to the picnic today but I guess you'll have to wait. In the next two chapters  
Kagome's secret will be revealed and so will the secret of the school fire! (well maybe in three chapters :) ).  
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	8. Time for a change part 8

Time for a change part 8  
  
Hello again. Since I have no life I am still writing this :P. I wrote it last night but I posted it in the   
morning.  
Thank you for the reviews, I still can't read them though, but I can tell that quite of peeps reviewed and I'm   
looking forward to reading them when Fanfiction.net lets me.  
  
To Inuymiko- She probably won't make an appearance in this story. Well atleast the REAL her probably won't  
  
ModernMiko- Oh Im not upset. I agree with you it was just the only way I could think of  
to get Inuyasha into Kagome's time :P. I appreciate constructive critisism as much as  
praise.  
  
Zera-Heres a little teaser for you in this chapter :P. Itll come trust me itll come.  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn- Reread what it says. Yuka calls telling Kagome there was a fire.   
Inuyasha was outside. Ill let you make your own assumptions :P  
  
After all these chapters do you still get pleasure out of me admiting I don't own Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exited the well shrine. Kagome walked to the kitchen with Inuyasha in tow. Buyo, the cat  
blob was laying on the ground taking a nap. That or he just couldn't move, either way he'd be ok til Kagome  
got back. She opened the fridge and took out the picnic basket. "Ready?" "Feh, I've been ready all day."  
She smiled at him. "Alright lets go." She led him out the door and they began to walk across the grounds of  
the temple. Inuyasha was confused. 'I thought a picnic was when we ate. Why are we walking?' Inuyasha hated  
  
not knowing something. "Oi Kagome? Where are we going." "To the God-Tree." "Why?" Kagome looked at him.   
"To eat." Inuyasha returned her gaze. "Why are we going to eat under the tree." Kagome blushed. 'Becuase  
its romantic.' Yup too many romance mangas. "We'll when you go on a picnic you usually eat outside on the   
grass or under a tree." Inuyasha accepted this answer and planned to relay this to Miroku whe he got back.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'One more whack over the head for Miroku.' Kagome sat down under the God-Tree and Inuyasha  
sat next to her. 'The flowers.' "Oh. Umm... Kagome?" She looked up at him. He took the flowers out of his  
kimino. Blushing fiercly, he handed the flowers to her. "These are for you." She took the flowers and looked  
at them. She touched the pedals of one of them. Inuyasha panicked. Had he done something wrong? Was he not  
supposed to give her flowers? He was going to kill Miroku!  
  
Then she looked up. Her face was glowing red too. "Thank you." She mumbled. Then she leaned for him and kissed  
him on the cheeck. Both of them sat there blushing for a time, then Kagome took out the food from the picnic   
basket and handed him a sandwich. She took one for herself. They sat there munching on their sandwiches and   
contemplating what had just happened. They took quick looks at eachother and blushed everytime they caught one  
enother looking.  
  
'We are supposed to talk. Think of something to talk about!' Inuyasha thought. There had to be SOMETHING they  
could talk about. "Kagome. Tell me about yourself." Kagome looked at him. "Umm.. OK What do you want to know?"  
Inuyasha looked up from his sandwich. "I don't care." Kagome thought back. She was   
glad Inuyasha had broken the silence. "Well. When I was a little girl. I had this little stuffed dog. He had   
cute little white ears." She smiled as she thought about that little stuffed dog. "I took him everywhere.   
I used to pet his ears all the time." "What happened to it?" She frowned. "It got torn, and we had to throw it  
away."   
  
She looked up at Inuyasha's ears. They twitched a little. She grinned. "Can I pet your ears?" He leaned down  
a little. Kagome set down her sandwich and reached up tentatively and touched one of the ears. It twitched   
and she giggled. 'I love it when she laughs.' He smiled a little bit. He moved one of his ears a little when  
she tried to touch it and she giggled again. She started stratching the base of the ear and he leaned down to   
let her have better access to it. She lifted her other hand and started to scratch the other ear too.   
(a/n ahh the icebreaking power of ears)  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked down at the snoozing hanyou whose head was on her lap. His ears twitched and she smiled. Kagome  
thought about what had happened today. It had been very informative for both of them. While she scratched his  
ears she had told him about her life before she had fallen in the well. How boring it seemed compared to her  
life now. Inuyasha had told her what little her remembered of his childhood. And the few memories of his   
parents.  
  
They had stopped for a while to eat the rest of the picnic and then Inuyasha had taken up position in her lap.  
They had continued to talk. Telling eachother about other adventures, big and small. Inuyasha had even promised  
to take her to where he had lived with his mother when they went back to his time. Yes today was definately a   
good day.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She had dozed of leaning against the God-Tree. She looked at her watch. 3:15.   
'Oh no We're going to be late.' "Inuyasha wake up!" Inuyasha jumped up in a flash Tetsuigia in hand. "What!  
Whats wrong!" "We're going to be late!" she cried. "For what?" he asked but didn't get an answer. She   
drug him back to her house. "Quick change into the clothes mom bought you!" She practically tossed him into  
Sota's room and shut the door. She ran and got her purse and then came back,  
  
A minute later Inuyasha emerged in his present time clothes. With one slight accessory. "Leave the sword here."  
she said impatiently. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt. "No!" Frustrated, Kagome grabbed him. "No time for arguing  
it stays here." She dragged him towards the front door depositing the sword on the table. She grabbed a hat   
from the closet and plopped it on his head. "Come on!" She ran out the door. With one last glance at the  
Tetsuigia Inuyasha ran after her.  
  
They ran down the steps of the temple to the bus stop. Luckily they made it in time for the 3:30 bus. As they  
entered the bus (after Kagome assured him it wouldn't eat him) they sat down on two of the seats in the back.  
Kagome sighed in relief. 'Just made it.' She looked over at Inuyasha. He looked over at her. "Now will you   
tell me where we're going?" She shook her head and grinned. "Nuh uh."  
  
They both looked out the window and watched the city pass by. The bus occasionaly stopped and more people  
got on. Soon the bus was packed and the person sitting next to Kagome was giving her looks that made her  
nervous. Those same looks however Inuyasha angry. "Do you have a problem?" he asked. The man just sneered.  
"Sit on my lap." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. She blushed. "N.no!" Inuyasha looked at her. "Would you rather  
have that guy grope you and then me kill him?" Kagome decided it was probably better if she sat on Inuyashas   
lap. "When did you get so good at arguing." She grumbled as she sat herself ontop of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grinned satisfied. Some of the older couples on the bus looked at them knowingly. "So nice to see  
young love." one of the old people whispered. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. The bus hit a bump and Inuyasha  
wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist to keep her from falling off. This unleashed another round of blushes  
but Inuyasha didn't remove his arms and Kagome didn't want him to. (admit it ladies. Would any of you want him  
to either?) She snuggled back against him as she waited for their stop.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally their stop came and the two exited the bus. "Now where?" Asked Inuyasha. "We're almost there." she  
told the impatient hanyou. Readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder and started walking towards their  
destination. Inuyasha of course followed. Soon they arrived at their destination. "Here we are!" She exclaimed  
proudly. "WOW!" was all Inuyasha had to say.  
  
Am I evil? Of course I am! MWahahahah. That should appease the fluff lovers for now. This is my first story   
that involves fluff so sorry if its bad :). REVIEEEW! Just becuase I post every day doesn't mean you shouldn't  
review every chapter! Comments Suggestions Death Threats or fic requests all welcome!  
  
Anyone want to chat with me? My Msn name is SvF_BD02_Wedge. Post your's and ill be happy to chat. 


	9. Time for a change part 9

Time for a change part 9  
  
Hello everyone. Wow! 41 reviews :P. Of course thanks to Fanfiction.net I can't read them for 24 hours :(.  
  
Please R&R at the end of this chap. Comments, Suggestions, Death Threats, or fic requests are all welcomed.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and noone cares.   
  
A/N- I do not know anything about Japanese currency so I am using American money. If someone wants to give  
me the Japanese equivilent I will change it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the carnival grounds. The smells and sounds were overwhelming. "Kagome. Is it some kind  
of holiday?" asked the overwhelmed hanyou. "Not really. You see in my time people go to different cities  
and set up this festival, and people pay to come and enjoy it." Inuyasha looked at her. "I don't have any  
of your money though." She smiled at him. "Thats all right. I'll pay for the both of us." Inuyasha didn't  
seem to like this idea, but didn't have much of a choice. 'I'll pay her back somehow.' he thought. "Come on!  
Lets go in." Kagome ran towards the entrance with the hanyou in tow.   
  
She paid the man up front for their tickets. And Inuyasha kept careful track of how much she paid. 'Atleast  
that book I've been reading told me how to add up this time's money.' he thought gratefully. With his sensitive  
ears he could hear exactly how much Kagome paid. They entered the fair grounds and headed to the main tent.  
"Thats right folks! Beat Sontro the Invincible in a wrestling match and win $200! Only $10 a try!" Inuyasha's  
keen ears picked up the barker above all the other noise.   
  
"Oi Kagome. Lets go over there." Inuyasha motioned towards the barker's voice. Kagome stopped and looked over  
towards where Inuyasha was pointing and shrugged. She couldn't hear the barker like Inuyasha could, nor could   
she see the wrestling arena through the tents and crowd. "Ok. Why?" Inuyasha smirked. "You'll see." So the  
two made a detour from their original destination. After a few minutes of pushing through the crowd (mainly  
Inuyasha pushing and Kagome apologizing.) they reached the wrestling arena. (Think WWF style). Inside the  
  
ring was a giant man. He was atleast 6'6 and had a huge shoulder width. He was bald and rippled with huge  
muscles. At the moment he was flinging a smaller man around until he landed with a thud outside of the ring.  
"NeeEXT!" Shouted the barker. "Who is brave enough to take on Sontro the Invincible! For a mere ten dollars  
you stand to win 200!" Kagome looked over at the hanyou who was smirking and cracking his knuckles. "Oi Kagome  
let me borrow ten dollars so I can pay you back." "Just dont kill him" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Kagome handed him the money. Inuyasha stepped forward. Handing the barker the required  
fee he hopped over the ropes into the ring. Sontro the Invincible laughed a deep laugh. "Hohoho! There is  
no lightweight division here little boy." Inuyasha simply smirked and crossed his arms. "Oi! How do I win  
this?" Inuyasha asked the barker. "The rules are simple. The first person to throw the other out of the ring  
or knock the other unconcious wins. No knives or other sharp objects. And no other weapons either." Inuyasha  
nodded. 'No claws then.' "BEGIN!" shouted the barker before hopping out of the ring.  
  
As soon as the the barker had shouted Sontro rushed forward. Raising a big fist he swung at Inuyasha who simply  
stood there with his arms folded. Kagome held her breath and crossed her fingers. At the very last second Inuyasha  
caught the meaty fist inches away from his face by the wrist. Sontro looked flabergasted that a puny little kid  
could catch his punch like it were nothing. Sontro the not so Invincible tried to pull his hand away, but Inuyasha  
held firm. Even though he should finish the guy now he felt the need to show off to Kagome. 'She's got to get her  
moneys worth.' He said to himself, not that he believed it.  
  
Finally Inuyasha let go of the big guys wrist and he stumbled back a few steps. "You've got a good grip for a   
little guy." Sontro commented. Inuyasha smirked. Sontro came at him again attempting to hit him with a wide  
right hook. Inuyasha bent back (Matrix style w00t!) and let the fist pass over his head. As the startled Sontro  
passed him from his own inertia, Inuyasha brought a leg up and kicked him in the stomach with the full of his leg.  
With a groan the big man collapsed on top of Inuyasha's leg, folded in half almost. (Not Inuyasha's leg Sontro.)  
  
Inuyasha picked up the unconscious man and carried him over his shoulder to the startled barker standing outside  
the ring. He grinned at Kagome who blushed a little. Inuyasha set Sontro on the ropes of the ring like a sack  
of potatoes. "Give the money to her." Inuyasha motioned to Kagome and the barker just nodded and handed the money  
to her sullenly. "Tell me if you ever want a job kid." Said the barker. Kagome and Inuyasha walked off towards  
the main tent again.   
  
"Wow Inuyasha you did great." Inuyasha grinned and puffed his chest out in pride. "Yeah well, I am half demon."  
"Yes you are, but youve got the ego of a full demon already." Kagome giggled and the deflated Inuyasha looked  
at her. "Hey whats that supposed to mean!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
The couple entered the main tent and sat down. While they waited for the show to start Kagome gave Inuyasha   
a quick lesson on the value of different bills. She then handed him the money he had won minus what she had   
spent already. (Inuyasha insisted) The lights dimmed and the show began. Numerous performers came out, doing  
all sorts of amazing tricks. Frankly Inuyasha thought it was boring, but Kagome was enjoying herself so he  
didn't mind. He noticed other couples around and all the guys had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends.  
  
He followed their example and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and she snuggled against him. Yes all was  
right in the universe. That is until the universe relized this and decided to put a stop to it. The clowns   
arrived. 'What in the name of the seven hells are they?' They were as pale as ghosts and had really had poofy  
hair. They also had big red balls on their faces that Inuyasha guessed were noses.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen and his arm pressed her closer to him. 'Uh oh.' Unfortunately for Kagome, and   
even more unfortunate for the clowns, the two of them were sitting in the front row. And the clowns were going  
around occasionally hopping into the stands to grab a couple and bring them into the ring. "Inuyasha don't attack  
them!" she hissed urgently. Inuyasha did not respond his attention on the freaks inside the ring coming closer   
and closer to his Kagome.   
  
The clowns grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome and brought them into the ring. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him, but  
allowed himself to be brought in towards the other couples. Kagome sighed in relief that Inuyasha wasn't going  
to wipe the floor with the clowns' heads. The clowns lined up the couples up. They then went down the line.  
At each couple they stopped and asked them to pick a hand. In each hand was a flower. If they picked the right  
flower they got to keep it. If the picked the wrong one, they got squirted. The correct flower was red, the   
wrong flower was yellow.   
  
'Oh please let it be red.' She begged and picked on of the hands. The clown opened his hand. Yellow.  
'Oh God help us.' she thought as another clown came up with a fire extinguisher full of water and let them have  
it. Inuyasha was soaked. He looked over at Kagome. Her dress was sticking to her skin and her hair was matted to  
her forehead. Rage filled him. "Inuyasha don't!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late. Inuyasha grabbed the   
extinguisher and let the clown have it. Inuyasha unloaded the whole thing on that clown.   
  
He then dropped the bottle and grabbed the clown. Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha. "SIT!" Both of them plummeted  
to the ground. To everyone else it looked like Kagome hand simply jumped on him. She helped him get up and   
dragged him out of the tent. "Kagome where are we going?" She glared at him. "Home." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome  
around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Wait. Don't be angry. I'm sorry." She looked up at him. Her anger   
at the hanyou for nearly getting them arrested disapeared.   
  
"I'm sorry I got upset, I didn't understand." Inuyasha said softly looking into her eyes. She looked back and  
wrapped her arms around him. "Its alright Inuyasha. I forgive you." Inuyasha lowered his face towards Kagome.  
Her heart beat faster. 'Don't drool. Don't drool.' Kagome repeated over and over. She leaned up towards his face  
and "KAGOOME!!" The two leapt apart like the other was on fire, both of them blushing.  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka ran towards Kagome waving. Kagome shot them a glare that would melt a glacier. "That was   
great!" shouted Yuka. Eri nodded. "That was sooo funny how Inuyasha squirted that clown!" Ayumi got a dreamy  
look on her face. "I wish my boyfriend was that protective." Kagome simply stared at Ayumi and Inuyasha chuckled  
until he got an elbow in the ribs.  
  
Kagome decided to change the subject. "Hey Yuka, did they ever figure out what started the fire? Was it vandalism?"  
Inuyasha stiffened slightly. Yuka thought for a second. "Umm. Nope they still don't know." Eri grinned. "Sure was  
lucky this happened when your boyfriend was her eh Kagome?" Kagome nodded. 'Hey wait a minute...' It WAS pretty  
convienient that the school caught on fire, and that she was here with Inuyasha. She looked up at Inuyasha.  
'He wouldn't have. Would he?" It all made sense. The school catching on fire, and then her finding Inuyasha  
entering the front door.   
  
"Will you excuse me for a minute guys? I need to talk to Inuyasha." She then dragged Inuyasha a little distance   
away. The three girls looked at eachother. "Inuyasha, did you set my school on fire so I could spend more time  
with you?" Inuyasha gulped. Kagome reached up and grabbed his hair. "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!" she shrieked getting more  
than one stare. Inuyasha tried to shake his head but that hurt more than a little since Kagome had a firm grip on  
his hair. "No! I swear Kagome I didn't go anywhere near your school!" Kagome looked into his eyes. He was telling  
the truth.  
  
She sighed and let go of his hair. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha reached up and rubbed his poor head. "Feh, did   
you have to squeeze so hard?" he grumbled. He smiled apologeticly and gave his arm a squeeze. "Come on we better  
go back." Inuyasha sighed. 'That was too close.'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha returned to where they had left the three girls. "So does this mean Inuyasha is single again?"  
asked a hopefull Ayumi. Kagome glared at her. "Guess not." "Lets go on some rides." said Eri the peacekeeper.  
Kagome brightened. "All right what should we go on?" Yuna pointed to the Gravatron. "I love that ride!" all  
the girls squeeled and ran towards it. A confused Inuyasha followed.   
  
They waited in line and gave the ticket-taker the correct ammount of tickets. Then the five of them entered the   
Gravatron. 'What the devil is this? Is it like a bus?' thought Inuyasha as he looked around. The four girls  
found spots on the cushions on the walls and beckoned for Inuyasha to join them. He stood next to Kagome, with  
Eri on his right and Yuka and Ayumi to the left of Kagome. "Oi Kagome. What do we do?" he whispered. She grinned  
"You'll see."   
  
The door of the Gravatron closed, and Inuyasha very much wanted to rush over there and force it to stay open.  
But the other girls didn't seem to find being shut in here so Inuyasha steeled his nerves and stayed put.  
The Gravatron started to move slowly spinning. Then it started to move faster and faster. Inuyasha could feel  
himself being pressed against the cushion. His eyes widened. 'Kagome's going to be crushed!' He looked over at  
her and she smiled. She started to move around a little, but the effort it took was obviously a lot. And the  
Gravaton was still spinning faster and faster.   
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up. He then took one step towards the center of the machine were a man was sitting.   
Inuyasha assumed he was the one controlling this. Everyone gaped as the scrangly teenager fought against   
the g's of force being pressed against him like it was nothing as he made his way to the middle of the   
ride. "Inuyasha! It's alright! Its just part of the ride!" Kagome shouted. He turned around to look at her.  
'This world is insane.' he thought but made his way back to his spot and sat on the wall to wait for this   
madness to end.  
  
Kagome was trying to get up and sit next to him and having alot of trouble. He smirked and lifted her up  
into a sitting position. "You think this is fun?!" he asked incrediously looking at her like she was insane.  
She grinned and nodded happily. The ride started to slow down, and Kagome and Inuyasha started to slide down.  
That was fine for Inuyasha, he was wearing pants. Kagome, however, was a different matter.  
  
She flushed red as she attempted to keep her dress in a modest position. When the whistling began, Inuyasha   
ended it with a murderous glare. He lifted Kagome up and set her down in a standing position. Still blushing,  
she whispered a thankyou. Inuyasha simply smiled. The five exited the ride, Kagome's friends in awe of Inuyasha.  
"I think that was the first time anyone has ever gotten off the wall of the Gravatron!" exclaimed Yuka. Inuyasha  
puffed out his chest a little, and Kagome wrapped her arm around his. "Where to next?" asked Eri. 'Oh great, more  
of these crazy rides.' Of course nothing could get Inuyasha off of his emotional high right now. He had impressed  
Kagome multiple times, and she was wrapped around his arm. They could go on a thousand Gravatrons and he wouldn't  
care.  
  
"Howabout the roller coaster?" suggested Ayumi. Kagome didn't know about that idea. "Well.. I don't really like  
roller coasters..." she started. "Thats all right. If you don't want to I'll ride with Inuyasha." Ayumi teased.  
Kagome glared. "Ok ok I'll go." Ayumi led the way to the roller coaster. Luckily, there wasn't a line so they  
handed in their tickets and got on. "Please take your hat off." said one of the operators. Inuyasha removed his hat  
and put it in his shirt. The operator stared at the hanyou's ears, but decided not to comment. "Hold on." he said   
pushing down the safety bar.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had 'somehow' managed to be seated in the first row, the three girls behind them. Inuyasha  
looked over at Kagome. "Oi are you sure this is safe." She nodded. Inuyasha decided it would be better if he   
held on tight anyway. He had seen something that had oddly looked like a loop in the track. Inuyash placed his  
hands firmly on the bar and looked at Kagome again. "You sure you can hold on?" She looked at him and gave him  
an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Its safe."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha got slowly out of the roller coaster looking slightly green. He put his hat back on and started to walk  
away. Eager to get as far away from this thing as possible. The operator looked down at the bar that Inuyasha  
had been gripping. There were Inuyasha sized grip marks on them. 'What do they feed kids these days?' he wondered.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
After the little roller coaster adventure, Kagome had decided it was better if they didn't go on any more rides  
for a while. They had said goodbye to Kagome's friends and headed to the games. They had played about every   
competition game that was in the fair and the score was about tied. (Kagome suspected Inuyasha was letting her win)  
They were sharing some cotton candy and walking around when something caught his eye. It was big. It was fluffy.  
It was a stuffed dog with white ears. And it was huge.   
  
Inuyasha paused and Kagome stopped too. She followed his gaze to the big stuffed animal. "Oh wow! That looks just  
like the dog I told you about!" That was all Inuyasha needed. He was going to get that dog. He walked over to   
the booth. It was one of the ones where you use the hammer to try and ring the bell. He turned to the sleazy looking  
guy owning the booth. "Oi how do I win that dog?" he asked. The sleazy man with a bald spot grinned a toothless grin.  
"Its quite simple. All you have to do is ring that bell. $2 a try." Inuyasha handed him the money. He took the biggest  
hammer there and looked up at the bell. He judged about how much he'd have to hit the machine to get the bell to ring  
and decided to hit it with twice the force just in case.  
  
He brought down the hammer. *WHAM* the little ball flew up towards the top only to stop right before the bell.  
Noone else could hear but Inuyasha heard a soft wump as the ball hit something blocking its way to the bell.  
His eyes narrowed. This guy was a crook. "Aw to bad. Almost there." The sleazy man handed Inuyasha a small version  
of the dog. Kagome took it and smiled. "Its alright Inuyasha. I like anything you win me." she assured. But Inuyasha  
would hear nothing of it. He handed the cheating man another $2 and cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha hated cheaters.  
  
'Time to teach this man a lesson.' Inuyasha grabbed the hammer again and brought it down with all his might.  
*WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*. The force of  
Inuyasha's swing drove the machine a good few feet into the ground. (Which happened to be asphalt btw) The ball  
moved faster than the eye could see and broke straight through the padding that blocked the way to the bell without  
slowing at all. The ball didn't stop their and shot straight through the bell to and continued up into the air,   
where it presumably made orbit of the Earth. Everyone in seeing ranged stood in shock. The stunned man handed   
Inuyasha the gigantic dog. It was easily twice the size of Inuyasha. Kagome squeeled in delight. "All Right!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha (well it was actually just his arm since the dog was taking up most of Inuyasha's  
body). and gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha simply grinned smugly. Yup all was right in the   
universe again. Inuyasha carried the big dog towards the exit after they decided it wouldn't fit on any of the   
rides. They met up with the nosy threesome at the entrance. "Oh wow Kagome! Look at the size of that!" cried Yuka.  
The four girls talked exitedly as Inuyasha held the mega-doggy. After a while they all said farewell and Kagome   
and Inuyasha headed for the bus stop. "So Inuyasha." She said with a sly grin. "How are we going to get this home?"  
  
W000t! I loved this chapter I hope you do too! Please R&R! Comments Suggestions Death Threats and Fic Requests PLEASE! 


	10. Time for a change part 10

Time for a change part 10  
  
Hello all. Once again I'm updating. Yay 20,000 words! :) Please read and review.   
Death threats comments suggestions or fic request are all welcome.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Get therapy if you thought I did.  
  
tenma-tenshi InuYasha- Where did you think they were going btw? Im curious. Maybe I can use it for another  
story.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mammoth stuffed dog. "Do you think it'll fit on the bus?" asked Kagome who was   
worried they might have to abandon the thing. Inuyasha set the dog down on the bench by the bus stop.   
"If it doesn't I can walk it home." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "It would take hours to walk  
home!" Inuyasha grinned and pointed to the roofs of the surrounding buildings. "I'll go up there and  
run home and jump over the gaps."  
  
The bus came and somehow thye managed to stuff the dog through the door of the bus. Luckily it was still  
early and there were few people on the bus. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and Inuyasha set the dog next to  
Kagome so they took up the whole row of seats. The ride was pretty uneventful and soon they had arrived  
at their destination. Getting off (and thanking the driver for letting them bring the giant dog) the two,  
well three of them headed home to the shrine.  
  
Kagome paused as they reached the front door. Inuyasha set the dog down gently when Kagome turned around to  
face him as she leaned on the door. "Oi Kagome here." Inuyasha took out the some $140 he still had from the  
fair and handed it to her. Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha, thats your money. You keep it." Inuyasha looked  
confused. "Why would I need money from this time?" Kagome blushed a little and lowered her gaze from the hanyou.  
"I don't know, maybe for when. If we go out again?' The last part of her sentence sounded hopeful. Inuyasha nodded  
and put the money back in his pocket.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.' "I had a really great time with you today Inuyasha." she said softly. The blush  
on her face growing darker. "So did I, with you I mean." Inuyasha mumbled. He had been studying the dirt on his  
shoe, but now he looked up. He leaned down to kiss her. 'Finally. No interuptions.' Thought Kagome. She leaned  
harder against the door to keep her legs from failing her. Then the door opened. 'Spoke too soon.' She thought  
as her rear end made contact with the ground.  
  
"Kagome dear. You really need to pay more attention or else you might hurt yourself someday." Mrs. H  
said it like it was Kagome's fault she had opened the blasted door. 'Thanks alot mom.' Her mother squeeled  
when she saw the giant dog. She rushed out the door past Kagome to touch its ears. After a few seconds of  
ear squeezing Mrs. Higurashi decided she liked Inuyasha's ears better and reached up and gave them an affectionate  
squeeze too.  
  
Then Mrs. H noticed her daughter on the ground. "Really Kagome, thats not a very lady-like thing to do, sitting  
on the floor. Now get up so we can get this dog into the house. A grumbling Kagome got off the ground and walked  
into the house leaving poor Inuyasha at the mercy of the ear-tweaking hands of Mrs. H. He decided it was best to  
get the dog into the house as quickly as possible, so he scooped it up and pushed it through the doorway. "I don't  
know where she's going to put it, but take it up to Kagome's room please Inuyasha. Oh by the way did you win it  
for her?" Inuyasha nodded a little and hid his slight blush by pressing his face to the dog he was holding.   
"You are such a sweet boy." Mrs. Higurashi said praisingly as Inuyasha carried the dog up the stairs. 'I wonder  
if my grandchildren will have ears like him.' Mrs. H wondered as Inuyasha disapeared from sight.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's before entering still remember the sits he got when he walked in on her changing.  
"Come in" came the muffled reply. Shifting the dog to his other arm Inuyasha opened Kagome's door. "Where do you  
want it?" He asked, his voice muffled from the big fluffy toy he was carrying. "Just set it by my desk. Inuyasha  
manuevered himself and the dog to where she had commanded before dropping it. Now that the furry obstruction was  
gone he saw Kagome laying on her bed her face hidden by one of her spell books for school.  
  
'Great. Does this mean shes going to ignore me again so she can go to her stupid school.' he wondered sadly.  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said not looking up from her book. Inuyasha grunted and headed out the door. Kagome  
finally looked up from her book when she heard her door shut. The reason she had been hiding her face was becuase   
she was still blushing furiously at their little encounter. 'What's wrong with him' she wondered. Finally exhastion  
from the days events hit her so she took her shower and reviewed for her make-up test tommorow. After about 20   
minutes she set it down on her desk and looked over at the giant dog sitting next to her. She reached out and pet   
one of the ears, before deciding she liked Inuyasha's real ones better. She walked out her door and leaned down  
  
the stairs. "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" she shouted before heading to bed.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Inuyasha headed down the stairs grumbling. "Oh Inuyasha. I gave Sota that sword of yours to put away." Mrs.  
Higurashi informed him. Inuyasha's eyed widened and he sped towards Sota's room. Bursting into it he found Sota  
holding the hilt of the transformed Tetsuigia. Meanwhile the wall was holding about half of the Tetsuigia inside  
of itself. 'Oh crap.' Sota looked up from trying to yank the sword out of the wall. "Oh hi Inuyasha. Umm.. Would  
you believe me if I said it slipped?" Inuyasha growled and yanked the Tetsuigia from the wall. He sheathed it and  
tossed it into the top of Sota's closet. Then he removed the money from his pocket and placed it in the Testuigia's  
sheeth. Sota stared at the money wide-eyed. "Hey Inuyasha. Can I have $20?" Inuyasha snorted. "Why to fix your wall?"  
  
Sota shook his head. "Nuhuh I want to buy another fighting game." Inuyasha shook his head. "No." Sota hopped on his  
bed while Inuyasha took off his present time and tossed them into an already large pile of clothes. In his underware  
and white undershirt he layed down on his futon. "I'll tell you a secret!" Inuyasha glanced at him. "What kind of a  
secret?" Sota grinned "A secret about Kagome." "I'm listening." Sota's grin got bigger. "Will you give me $20?"   
Inuyasha snorted. "Maybe. Depends."   
  
Deciding this was probably the best he was going to get, Sota spilled. "Kagome has really ticklish feet. If you   
tickle one of her feet she'll do anything to get you to stop. Just don't tell her I told you." Inuyasha nodded  
and got up. He took out $10 and handed it to Sota. "Hey! I thought you were going to give me twenty dollars!"   
Inuyasha smirked."I said it depends. Take it or leave it squirt."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on. Can't you just skip school today." pleaded Inuyasha as he watched Kagome run around her room preparing  
for school. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have a makeup test today. I can't" Inuyasha's ears drooped and Kagome felt  
a pang of guilt. "Its only for seven hours Inuyasha. Then I'll be back." she tried to reason with Inuyasha (and  
her guilty side). "Please?" Kagome sighed. She was touched by Inuyasha wanting to spend time with her other than  
shard hunting, but she really needed to go to school. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Its Thursday Inuyasha  
Only three more days of school this week counting today. (A/N. Japanese kids go to school on Saturday) "I don't   
want to wait three days." He grumbled. He wrapped his arms around her. Kagome felt her heart flutter a little as   
  
Inuyasha leaned closer to her to kiss her. 'Don't jinx it Kagome. Don't jinx it.' "KAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome  
litterally leapt across the room at her mothers call. Blushing she shouted down the stairs. "What Mom!" "Hurry up  
or you will be late for school!" 'WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME IM GOING TO KISS INUYASHA SOMETHING STOPS US!' she shouted  
angrily in her mind. She was fed up with it. Nothing was going to stop her from kissing Inuyasha! NOTHING! She started  
to stomp towards Inuyasha who simply stared at the determined girl. (Remember when Kagome accepted Hojo's date? Thats  
how this looked except with Inuyasha) The universe suddenly relized Kagome's intention and did everything possible   
to stop her. The telephone rang. Kagome continued to stomp towards Inuyasha. The doorbell rang. Kept on walking.  
Buyo rolled off Kagome's bed cuasing a minor earthquake. Kagome stumbled but continued her march towards Inuyasha.  
In a last desperate attempt to stop the kiss, the universe loosened the knot on Inuyasha's red pants. They dropped  
revealing Inuyasha's doggy boxers Mrs. H had bought him.   
  
Now at any other time than this, that would have stopped Kagome cold. But Kagome had a mission. And even the universe  
can't take on a determined female. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha around the kneck and pulling him down for a kiss. Their   
lips met and a startled Inuyasha instinctively rapped his arms around Kagome's waist. After a few seconds, Kagome  
pulled away. She turned around slightly (still in Inuyasha's grasp) and shouted up at the ceiling. "HA! TAKE THAT!  
I KISSED HIM AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" The confused Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Oi Kagome....  
who are you talking to?" Kagome sweatdropped  
  
Then the realization that she had just kissed Inuyasha and was not yelling at a ceiling started to sink in. She  
turned towards him blushing redder than a tomato. Just the Sota ran into the room where he saw his sister and his  
hero embracing. He also noticed Inuyasha's pants where down. So being the innocent 10 year old he was he thought   
the only logical thing he could think of. At the top of his lungs Sota screamed. "MOM KAGOME'S GETTING FRESH WITH  
INUYASHA IN HER ROOM!!!" Did I say innocent? Sorry didn't mean to. If it was possible Kagome's blush got redder.  
  
"SOTA YOUR DEAD!" She screamed and proceeded to chase Sota around the room until she tackled him and started   
strangling him. A stunned hanyou watched this, but had the sense to pull up his pants and tie the knot as tight  
as possible. "Hurry up kids! You'll be late for school!" Kagome stopped strangling Sota and got up. Sota ran   
as fast as he could out of the room. Kagome went over and grabbed her bookbag and started to run out of the  
room. "Oi, your just going to kiss me and run away?" Said a more than a little hurt hanyou. Kagome continued to run.   
"I'm sorry Inuyasha! We'll talk when I get back." Kagome ran out of the room and out the door towards the bus stop.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I tried my best.' He thought glumly. 'Now she'll find out.' Inuyasha sighed and touched his  
lips. 'Atleast I got to kiss her before she kills me.' On the off chance that Kagome didn't kill him when she   
got back, he picked up the Pre-Algebra book on Kagome's desk. Inuyasha was more determined than ever to go to  
her school. 'It must be something special if she'd leave me for it after kissing me.'   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
After about 20 minutes on the bus, Kagome's face returned to its normal color. Of course the guilt was there more  
than ever from her little hit and run manuveur she pulled on poor Inuyasha. 'Maybe I should of stay. One day  
couldn't have hurt much. Could it?' Now that her brain was fully functioning again she mentally hit herself.  
'I could be at home, with Inuyasha right now. And I decided to go to school.' Visions of her kissing Inuyasha  
again instead of going to school filled her head. Would he even want to kiss her again after she just ditched him   
like that? She pushed those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on passing her test today.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway followed by three slightly nervous looking girls. Kagome was marveling at how quickly  
the school had been repaired. 'I guess the fire wasn't all that bad after all.' She thought. They passed Mrs. Koan's  
room. "Wow!" Kagome exclaime as she looked at it. "It looks just like it used to. I thought you said this room got   
it really bad Yuka." The poor girl couldn't take the stress anymore and cracked. "Kagome there was no fire! We told you  
there was so you would skip school and go out with Inuyasha!" Kagome got a deadly gleam in her eyes. "What. Did. You.   
Just. Say. Yuka?" Yuka gulped. "There was not fire!" Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. The three girls sighed, seeing  
how well she was taking it. "DIE!" Kagome leaped at Yuka in an attempt to strangle her.  
  
The four girls wrestled around until they managed to pin Kagome. "It wasn't our fault! Inuyasha made us!" Kagome glared  
at Yuka. "Oh Im sure Inuyasha went to your house and forced you to call me." Yuka looked away. "Well, he didn't exactly  
FORCE us..." Kagome blinked. "You mean he actually DID go to your house?" Yuka nodded. "Well I gotta go. I'm sure   
Inuyasha will fill you in. Bye!" Yuka and Eri ran off but Ayumi stayed behind. "Hey Kagome. Don't kill Inuyasha. I want  
to go out with him!" Ayumi said running off before Kagome strangled her.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at her matchmaking friends. 'And I was feeling bad for him too.' She cracked her knuckles in a  
very Inuyasha like way and made her way to her first class eagerly awaiting the end of the day.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed. Her teacher had let her take her make up test even though she was supposed to take it yesterday. 'To   
think that I kissed that sneaky, lowdown, overprotective, selfcentered, caring... NO I will not let him get away  
with this. Im going to sit him tell his face digs a whole all the way to America.' Luckily for Inuyasha, Kagome had  
gotten an A on her test and she was not as angry at him at before. Still he was going to pay. Oh yes. He would pay.  
  
Dundundun. Thats right. The secerets finally out! Read and Review! 


	11. Time for a change part 11

Time for a change part 11  
  
This is just a short chapter So I can punish Inuyasha in the next chapter :)   
Read and review. Death threats comments suggestions or fic requests all welcome  
  
I dont own Inuyasha. Get over it. I have after months of therapy.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. Yup she was coming. 'I wonder if its too late to make a run for the well?' Kagome would probably  
sit him before he got that far. Inuyasha was sitting on one of the branches of the God-Tree.  
He set down the Pre-Algebra book and stood up in the tree looking down at the girl that would be his doom as she   
walked up the steps of the shrine. "INUYASHA GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Inuyasha decided she might be  
more lenient if he did what he was told.  
  
Kagome had her arms folded with her best angry scowl on her face. She watched as Inuyasha jumped gracefully from  
his perch and land a few feet infront of her. Considering that she was some fifty feet from the tree that was   
quite a jump. Inuyasha definately looked the part of the puppy who had done something bad. "SITSITSITSITSITSIT!"  
*WhamWhamWhamWhamWhamWham*. Now he looked the part of a pancake. "Thats for making me miss school so I could go  
on a date with you." She said firmly to pancake-Inuyasha.   
  
Then her scowl turned to a soft smile (not that Inuyasha could tell since his face was a foot deep in tile). She  
walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down beside him. She lifted his head so he could look at her. "And this is for  
making me miss school so I could go on a date with you." She gave he a soft kiss on the forhead. Then she dropped  
his head so it could collide with the ground again. "But if you ever do something like that again I will cut off   
your ears." Inuyasha could tell she wasn't kidding.   
  
'Well that wasn't so bad. She kissed me again atleast.' Kagome knew what he was thinking. "Oh don't you even think  
you're just getting off with that." Kagome grinned evily. "But first I want you to tell me how you got this idea."   
After Inuyasha pried himself of the tile of the shrine and sat indian style face to face  
with Kagome who was also sitting indian style. Seeing he had a choice of being sat or telling her what happened  
Inuyasha took the obvious choice. "No." "Sit. Now?" "..No." "Sit. Howabout now?" "Feh alright." the stuborn hanyou  
finally conceded and told her what happened.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
[Flash Back]  
  
Inuyasha stomped down the stairs muttering curses under his breath. "Feh do I even try. She's always too busy  
with her bloody school." The still grumbling hanyou made his way to Sota's room. He slammed the door after he   
had entered and sat on Sota's bed pouting. Sota was sitting on the ground playing his Play stay shon. "What   
happened now?" asked the boy not looking up from his game. "She's too busy with her school to even talk to me."  
Inuyasha grumbled. Sota simply nodded and continued to play his game. "Oi Sota. Why did you get to stay home   
today again?" Asked Inuyasha. "One of my mom's friends called her and told her that school had been cancelled."  
  
Inuyasha felt inspired. "Is that how Kagome knows when her school is cancelled?" Inuyasha asked. Sota paused his  
game and looked up. "I guess so. Why?" Inuyasha ignored him. "What would they cancel school for?" he asked.  
Sota thought for a minute. "Well.. They'd cancel for a lot of things. A hurricane, a bomb threat, a fire at the   
school." Inuyasha cut him off there. "So if one of Kagome's friends told her there was a fire at the school, she   
wouldn't go to school?" Sota looked at him wide-eyed. "Yeah I guess so. You're not thinking of doing it are you?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Do you know where they live?" Sota nodded. "I know where Yuka lives. She sometimes babysits me.  
But I don't think its a good idea to do this." Inuyasha fehd. "Can you show me?" Sota shook his head. "She lives   
just down the street from the well. Just look for the house that has 2341 on it." said Sota pointing in the direction  
of the house. Inuyasha nodded and headed out of Sota's room. "I wouldn't Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ignored the warning   
and exited the house.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Blast it. What did Sota say the number was?" Inuyasha was standing next to a row of identical houses. He sniffed  
trying to get a whiff of the girl Yuka. 'Bingo.' Inuyasha headed towards one of the houses. From the looks of it,  
Yuka was the only one home. Inuyasha sniffed again. 'Even better. All three of them are here.' There was a light  
on on the second floor of the house. He leapt quietly to the roof and snuck towards the window. The three girls  
where sitting in a circle plotting how to help Kagome with her relationship with Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha tapped on the window and the three girls shrieked in terror. Inuyasha grinned. When the girls saw who it   
was they rushed to the window. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? And how did you get on my roof?" asked Yuka letting  
the hanyou into her bedroom. "I need a favor." The three girls oohed and Ayumi latched onto Inuyasha's arm. "Sure   
I'll go out with you Inuyasha." She said sweetly. Inuyasha scowled, but decided to ignore her. "I want you to call  
Kagome and tell her there was a fire at her school so she doesn't have to go tommorow." he said.   
  
"WHAT!" all three girls shrieked hurting Inuyasha's poor sensitive ears. "You heard me. Will you do it or am i just  
wasting my time here?" The three girls looked at eachother and grinned. "Why didn't we think of that?" said Eri.  
Inuyasha blinked. "Does that mean you'll do it?" he asked. Yuka nodded. "No problem." The three girls then formulated  
a decent story and enough script for Yuka to read to make it sound convincing. After about an hour Yuka was ready.  
  
Yuka dialed Kagome's number and went to work. Inuyasha watched stunned as the girl talked about absolutely nothing for  
thirty minutes flat. When she hung up, Yuka flashed the hanyou a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished." Inuyasha nodded.  
Then he scowled and folded his arms. "Alright now tell me what I have to do." He said. Yuka walked up to him. "Just  
one thing." she said poking him in the chest. "What?" "Make Kagome happy." Inuyasha blinked, surprised at the girl.  
"She's always sick its only fair that she can enjoy herself when she isn't. Make her happy." Inuyasha's respect  
for the three girls raised a notch. They really did care about Kagome even if they were nosy busybodies.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered then headed out the window. "We have a door you know!" Yuka called after him.  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome listened as Inuyasha finished his story. "So I came back and you caught me at the door." Kagome nodded.  
"Ok time for your punishment." Inuyasha cringed. "Get your present time clothes on and grab your money."   
Inuyasha was confused. "Are we going on another date?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "I said PUNISHMENT."   
"Darn." Inuyasha muttered too low for anyone else to hear but himself. He headed inside still rubbing his head  
from the abuse it had just taken. He came out several minutes later. "All right lets go." Kagome said.  
  
The two walked down the steps of the shrine and to the bus stop. Kagome was grinning ear to ear. 'I've never seen  
Kagome's sadistic side before.' mused Inuyasha. 'I didn't think she had one. Guess I was wrong.' Of course Kagome  
wasn't grinning becuase Inuyasha was about to be tortured. She was grinning becuase of the two words.  
  
SHOPPING SPREE!  
  
The end of this short chapter. Oh boy I pity Inuyasha. Please R&R! 


	12. Time for a change part 12

Time for a change part 12  
  
O-O Look at all of the reviews!. Over 70!  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome who was radiating glee in the seat next to him on the bus. "Oi Kagome? Why are you  
so happy?" he asked nervously. She looked at him grinning gleefully. "We're going shopping!" she said happily.  
Several of the other men on the bus looked at Inuyasha with pity. 'Feh. Whats so bad about shopping? Have humans  
become so weak that buying things actually terifies them?'  
  
The bus stopped and Kagome grabbed him and dragged him out of the bus towards the nearest clothing shop. She held  
his hand while running to various stands picking up different articles of clothing before dragging him to a bench  
and sitting him down. "Wait here." she said before running into the changing stall in front of the bench. While   
waiting for Kagome Inuyasha looked around. There were several other guys sitting on other benches, Inuyasha could  
swear one of them had cobwebs on him. All of them looked bored out of their minds.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Inuyasha got impatient. He learned the lesson all men learn eventually. He walked   
up to the booth and opened it a little. "AAAHH PERRVEERT!" Inuyasha was bombarded with various articles of clothing.  
Inuyasha sat back down looking a little stunned. Part of his hat had slid off revealing an ear. On that ear was a  
braw. Eventually Kagome exited the stall in a light blue dress with spagetti straps. She scowled at his before taking  
her clothes that she had thrown and putting Inuyasha's hat back on straight. She entered the stall again then came out  
  
all smiles. "So what do you think?" she asked twirling slowly around. 'THIS is my punishment?' Inuyasha looked at   
Kagome. "I like it." He said after studying it. "Really? You're not just saying it?" Inuyasha looked at her confused.  
"Why would I say I like it if I didn't like it?" Kagome thought about that and nodded. 'Better try out all the clothes  
I really want first before he catches on.' Kagome gave him a smile then ran back into the stall. Inuyasha leaned back  
enjoying himself. 'Feh this isn't punishment. Kagome is getting all dressed up for me. How is this bad?' Inuyasha let  
himself grin a little bit and looked over at the other men in the store. They were staring at him like he was insane.  
  
'They're just jelous.' One of the men closer to him asked. "This you're first time shopping with her?" Inuyasha nodded  
and all the men looked away like that explained everything. 'Weird. But what could be so bad about this?' Four hours  
later Inuyasha knew the answer. "Kagome don't you have homework or something to do?" he asked. Kagome shook her head  
and looked back at the hanyou who was carrying various bags from several of the shops they had went to. 'It wouldn't  
be so bad.' he mused. 'If she would just buy the blasted thing she liked.' Of course thats not what happened. After  
she found something she liked Kagome would then search the other hundred shops they had been to looking for a better  
price. But then another piece of clothing would catch Kagome's eye and she'd try that on and it just went on and on.   
  
"Nope. I finished it all at school so we could spend quality time together." She said grinning evily. "Arent you  
having fun Inuy.. Oooh look at that!" Kagome walked excitedly towards another store. Inuyasha sighed and followed.  
'Why couldn't she just have sat me about a hundred times and been done with it.'  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later Inuyasha slumped into a seat on the bus exhausted. He set the bags on the ground under him and leaned  
back against his chair. Kagome sat down next to him and snuggled against him, also exhausted. "Wake me up when we  
get to our stop." she mumbled as she dozed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window.   
'Maybe today isn't the best day to ask her to let me try that test thing so I can go to her school.' Well, it wasn't  
like he had anything to lose. After all she had spent all of his money shopping so she couldn't make him go anymore.  
  
The bus arrived at their stop and Inuyasha shook Kagome gently to wake up and the two of them exited the bus with   
Inuyasha carrying the bags. "So am I forgiven?" He asked. Kagome gave him a smile. "I guess so. Just don't ever do   
that again." she warned. The two of them trudged home to the shrine. Mrs. H greeted them at the door giving Inuyasha's  
ears a tweek before leaving. "I have some food in the microwave when your hungry." she told them, since they had missed  
dinner by about two hours.  
  
Inuyasha set the bags full of clothes beside the door before heading into the kitchen for food. Kagome microwaved  
the food food and brought it over to the table where Inuyasha was already sitting. She sat down next to him and   
started to eat. Inuyasha ate slowly thinking about how he was going to ask Kagome. Kagome watched him suspisciously.  
'He's plotting something.' she thought eating her food. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her staring at him.  
She blushed and looked away.  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of their meal. 'Is he mad at me?' she thought worriedly. Inuyasha even took his bowl to  
the sink still thinking. Kagome watched him. "Inuyasha are you all right?" Inuyasha was startled out of his deep   
thought. "I'm fine woman." he said grumpily folding his arms. Kagome decided not to press him further and put her  
bowl in the sink as well. She headed up to her room and Inuyasha followed. Taking off her shoes, she turned on the   
small tv in her room and layed down on her bed to watch.   
  
'I guess this is as good a time as any.' Inuyasha decided. "Oi Kagome." Kagome looked up at the hanyou. "Whats wrong?"  
Inuyasha sat down beside her. "I want to take that test so I can go to your school." He said. Kagome looked at him.  
"After what you just pulled you think you can go to my school?" she asked angrily. "You said you forgave me!" Inuyasha  
shouted. Kagome threw her pillow at Inuyasha. "You are not going to take that test after tricking me into missing  
school!" She shouted back.  
  
'I havent read that stupid book for this long to be denied now.' Then Inuyasha saw her feet. He grinned evily and   
grabbed one of them and pulled it onto his lap. Kagome laid there wide eyed not understanding what Inuyasha was doing.  
He gently circled one of his claws around the center of Kagome's foot. Kagome started to giggle uncontrollably.   
She tried valiantly to get out of Inuyasha's grib, but he held her foot tightly. "ahaha Stop ITahah!" She cried.  
  
Inuyasha grinned smugly. 'The tables have finally turned. She has the rosary, but this is much better.' "Let me  
take the test." he said trying not to break out in laughter at Kagome's twisting and giggling. "Nuahaha NO!" she  
cried amidst the giggling. Inuyasha stuck out another claw and started to circle faster. Kagome was laughing at the  
top of her lungs desprately struggling to free herself. "AAHAHAHHAHA OK! OK! JUST STOP!" Kagome cried out.  
  
Inuyasha smiled satisfied. 'I'll have to try this when we go back to the Warring States Era.' He thought. Inuyasha  
stopped his tickle torture. After he stopped it still took a minute to compose herself. She glared at the smug   
hanyou. "Who told you?" she hissed. Inuyasha just grinned. "Test now." She threw up her hands in disgust. "Fine Fine.  
Here's the test." Kagome took out the test from her desk and handed it to him. Then she handed him a pencil. "If you  
can get eighty out of a hundred or better you can come to school with me." Inuyasha nodded and proceded to sit at her  
  
desk. 'Good luck.' she thought. Then she took out the answer sheet from where she had hidden it and sat down on her bed.  
"You've got an hour and a half to do it." she told him. He grunted but didn't look up. Kagome looked up at the clock.  
9:03. 'Might as well get ready for bed.' she thought. She told Inuyasha her intentions and headed to the bathroom,   
night clothes in hand. "Where's your Pre-Algebra book." she asked. Inuyasha pointed out the window. "Up in the tree."  
Kagome nodded. "Go get it." Grumbling the hanyou got up. "I don't cheat wench." he said, but obeyed and got the book  
for her. She took it in the bathroom with her clothes and the answer sheet.   
  
After running the bath she got in and enjoyed the feeling. 'I wonder if he can really learn all of that stuff in the  
short time he's had it.' She wondered. Time flew by, but she eventually snapped out of her musings and got out of the  
bath. Drying and dressing she exited to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed watching tv. She looked at the clock. 9:56.   
"Don't tell me you gave up?" she asked a little disapointment in her voice. Inuyasha snorted. "I'm done." Raising her  
eyebrow she took the test and the grade sheet. Her eyes widened as she checked the answers. 'They're all   
right!' she thought after she had checked all of the answers. "Well." asked the impatient hanyou. "Did I get enough  
right to go to your school?"  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly and Inuyasha grinned hapily. "I'll talk to mom. Tomorrow is Friday so I guess if she can get   
everything done you can start Monday." Inuyasha nodded hapily. "Are you sure you want to go to school?" She asked.  
Inuyasha nodded again. 'I want to see why this school is so important to you.' he added silently. Kagome sighed.  
"Alright its your funeral. What classes are you going to take?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever you're taking."   
Kagome shook her head. "You wont be able to be in ALL my classes Inuyasha. But i'll bring home my schedule and a  
class registry sheet for you and you can try and get as many with me as you can."   
  
Inuyasha wanted to argue that he wanted to be with her ALL the time, but he decided that it probably wasn't her choice.  
"Ok Inuyasha. Time to go over the rules when your at school." Inuyasha's ear twitched at the word 'rules' but he   
nodded. "Ok first of all... You will NOT KILL ANYONE AT MY SCHOOL!" Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "You will not, talk  
back to the teachers, and you will be nice to the guys at my school. You and Miroku aren't the only male friends I have  
so cut them some slack. I don't like any of them so you don't need to get all jeleous."  
  
Inuyasha didn't like that rule, but he'd deal with it. "And make sure you don't get angry and break stuff. You have  
to pretend your human while your at my school so don't use your full strength." Inuyasha took all these in things in  
then nodded. "Feh, fine wouldn't want to hurt your precious school." Kagome just glared at him. "And you need money  
for school clothes and stuff." Inuyasha looked at her. "You just spent all my money." Kagome grinned evily. "I guess  
you'll just have to find a way to make some money tommorow."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha watched Mrs. Higurashi as she vacumed. "Kagome told me all about it. I'll call the school right away."  
"I need to make some money for school." Inuyasha said. "Is there anything I can do to make money?" Mrs. Higurashi  
finished vacuming and tweaked his ears. "I'll give you twenty dollars if you mow the lawn. I'll show you where the  
lawn mower is."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well guys you got your wish. Inuyasha is coming to my school." The three girls cheered happily and ran off no  
doubt to inform the rest of the school. 'Lord what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked at the tiny push lawnmower and then at the grass he was supposed to cut. Kagome's mom had explained  
what he was supposed to do. 'Keh waste of time.' Inuyasha flexed one of his claws and grinned. "Sankon Tetsusou!"  
The grass seemed untouched for about a second. Then the cut pieces fell and the grass was several inches shorter.  
Inuyasha went inside to collect his pay. Mrs. H was surprised. "Wow your done already?! She went out to check his  
work then handed him the money. "Wow! I think I know a few friends who would like to have their grass cut!" she said  
still looking at how every blade of grass was the same size. Inuyasha smirked. He'd have the money in no time.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was laying on Kagome's bed. He had gotten more than enought money for his school stuff and Mrs. H had been  
nice enough to go shopping for him. So now after mowing a good twenty or so lawns he had nothing to do, but wait.   
He looked up at Kagome's clock. 3:05. Shed be here soon. Inuyasha got up and hopped out the window. Kagome came  
running up the stairs up the shrine. She ran up to him and handed him a list of various classes he could take.   
"Here!" She said. Inuyasha looked at the schedule. "Oi Kagome, whats peh?" Kagome looked at the schedule curiously.  
  
"Oh you mean P.E. You'll love that class." Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the ground, and Kagome did too. Kagome told   
him about the required classes and what not and helped him pick out the classes he wanted. "What classes do you take   
Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. There was no point in going to school without Kagome. Kagome blushed a little. "Umm.. Except   
for your math class i'm in all of them." Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with anything besides all. "I want to be in your math   
class." he said stubournly. Kagome shook her head. "You can't Inuyasha. You have to go through all of the math classes   
step by step. I'm one class ahead of you."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and pouted, but there was nothing he could do. "Come on." Kagome said pulling on his arm to  
get up. Inuyasha stood up confused. "Where we going?" Kagome sighed. "If you weren't so busy pouting you would of heard  
me telling you that we have to go to my school to get your books and stuff. Inuyasha nodded. "Which way is your school?"  
Kagome pointed, and Inuyasha grabbed her and set her on his back piggy-back style. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I aint riding that stupid bus again." he grumbled and leapt off towards the direction she had said. Hopping building  
from building (with Kagome either screaming in pleasure or pure terror on his back) the two made record time to her  
school. Kagome lead the way to the office where Inuyasha was introduced to the principal and his school schedule was  
sorted out. Sure enough Inuyasha was in every one of Kagome's classes except for Algebra 2. Inuyasha got the books   
required and they headed home on the bus much to Inuyasha's annoyance. As soon as the two had sat down Inuyash took out  
the Algebra book and began reading. "Oi Kagome I thought you said Algebra was harder than Pre-Algebra." Kagome looked at  
him.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Of course its harder." Inuyasha snorted and skimmed through the pages. 'I know  
most of this already. Why can't I be in Kagome's class?'   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
When the two got home, Mrs H. was waiting for them with Inuyasha's school supplies and clothes. They ate and talked for  
a while. Kagome went up stairs to do homework, then came down later where the whole family and Inuyasha watched a movie.  
When it was over Kagome's mother told Inuyasha to go up stairs and try on his school clothes. After trying them on  
to make sure that they fit Inuyasha was now ready for school. Kagome sat down admiring Inuyasha in his school clothes.  
'He looks good in those.' She thought. Inuyasha noticed her staring and grinned. "Oi Kagome, you're drooling again."  
Kagome flushed and looked away. Inuyasha sat next to her on her bed. "Oi Kagome. You never told me why you kissed me."  
Both of them where blushing badly. "Well.. um.." Kagome began usure. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly. "Can't I kiss  
my boyfriend?" It came out harsher than she wanted to, but he was just STARING at her. 'It was my first kiss. Can't he   
give me a break?'  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He was still blushing, but he wrapped one of arms around her. "Then is it alright if I do this?"  
He pressed he close and kissed her gently. Kagome blushed so red that she was nearly black. She leaned into the kiss.   
He released her a few seconds later. They sat there blushing. Then Inuyasha got up. "Good night Kagome." Kagome watched  
him walk out her door. Finally she found her voice. "Yes." she whispered.  
  
The end. Yay Inuyasha's going to school. Hope you liked it Please R&R! 


	13. Time for a change part 13

Time for a change part 13 Yay!  
  
Hello all of you out there. 90 reviews! Thats more than twice all my other fics combined!  
  
Also thank you to those who have told me that Kagome goes to school on Saturdays. I changed chapter ten  
to say 3 days instead of two.  
  
A/N In several parts of the story Kagome says the word sit and Inuyasha doesn't hit the dirt. That was unintentional,  
but lets just say Kagome can control when the rosary beads react, becuase well I'm lazy and don't feel like going back  
and changing it. 25,000 words is a lot to look through to find a handful of sits. So unless she says SIT Inuyasha won't  
hit the ground.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Now stop asking.  
  
Saturday started relitively peacefully. Kagome went to school , while Inuyasha stayed at home unhappily   
reading through his various school books, especially the Algebra book. All of the girls wanted information on  
Inuyasha. Her 'friends' had apparently been talking a bit to much, as every girl she talked to seemed to have  
a different version of Inuyasha in mind. Some were tall. Some where muscular. One of the girls thought Inuyasha  
had a green mohak. Kagome had tried to Inuyasha with a green mohak and had fallen on the floor laughing. That   
wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the little fact that she was in the middle of Algebra 2. Needless  
  
to say Kagome had gotten all the time she wanted to to think about Inuyasha's mohak as she stood out in the hall  
for the rest of class. Other than that the day had gone by fairly smoothly, and now Kagome was sitting on the bus  
to home. Yuka was sitting next to her chatting about, surprise, Inuyasha. Kagome didn't really listen. She had   
forgiven her friend for helping Inuyasha, but she had talked about Inuyasha enough today.  
  
"So Kagome. What color are Inuyaha's eyes without the contacts?" asked Yuka. "His eyes are naturally that color."  
she mumbled. "Wow really! I've never seen eyes like." Kagome tuned out Yuka counting down from a hundred for Yuka's  
next question. '4, 3, 2, 1, 0," "Hey Kagome." Yuka said grinning slyly. "Does Inuyasha wear boxers or briefs?"   
Kagome sighed and gave Yuka a glare. "Why do you want to know? There's enough rumers going around, I don't need   
people thinking I sleep with her." Yuka dropped the question and started talking again. "Anyway did you know you just  
missed your stop?" Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of the bus.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs of the shrine to find an expectent hanyou waiting for her. 'Inuyasha with a mohak...'  
Kagome grinned at the thought. "Oi what took you so long wench?" Kagome sighed. "Im sorry Inuyasha, I missed my bus   
stop. And besides even if I did come home late I don't have to answer to you. I love spending time with you, but I do have  
other people I like to spend time with. And don't call me that." Inuyasha feh'd. "Are any of these people guys?"   
he asked jelousy written all over his face. "Yes Inuyasha I do have friends that are guys and let me make it clear  
to you that if you hurt any of them or be rude to them I will never talk to you again." Inuyasha snorted and looked  
away.  
  
'He was being so nice recently too.' Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I wouldn't trade   
you for anyone of them." She let go of him. "And you better not trade me for any of the girls at my school." she  
teased. Kagome walked towards the house with a slightly less grumpy hanyou right behind her. Kagome walked into the  
house. "Mom I'm home!" She shouted. Her mother walked into the room. For once she noticed her daughter first. "Hello  
dear. How was school?" Kagome took off her shoes and set down her backpack while telling her about her day minus   
all of the Inuyasha conversations. And since that took up about 80% of her day, she really didn't have much to tell.  
  
"Thats nice." He mother said cheerily. "Oh Inuyasha. Here's the money I didn't need for your school clothes and   
supplies." Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha a large wad of bills, and Inuyasha tried to hide it before Kagome saw.  
Unfortunately even he wasn't fast enough. Mrs. Higurashi beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen. "Wow Inuyasha!   
Where did you get all that money?" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back getting him in a headlock before he could make  
a break for it. "Agh get off of me woman!" Inuyasha tried to shake her off but Kagome held fast.   
  
"Lets go shopping!" Kagome cried exitedly. Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "Pleeeaase?" Kagome begged. Inuyasha   
slumped his shoulders in defeat. "All right, all right." Kagome shouted in joy. She released him from her headlock.  
As soon as she had let go Inuyasha shot towards Sota's room. He managed to get there before and lock the door, before  
Kagome thought of using sit. "Inuyasha get back here!" Kagome yelled running towards the now locked-door. On the other  
side of the door Inuyasha had his ear pressed to the door listening to the angry girl yell at him and threaten him.   
Sota was sitting in his room doing his homework. "What did you do to her now?" Sota asked still working on his homework  
  
"I didn't do anything! She wants me to go shopping with her again." Sota looked up at him. "I feel sorry for you  
Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted still listening to Kagome. "Oi. Sota. Whats a sledge hammer?" Sota paled.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
After an hour of negotions from oposite sides of the door, Inuyasha finally came out. Kagome had finally agreed  
not to go shopping. Kagome sniffed. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me." She said sadly tears starting to  
well up in her eyes. "Oi. Don't cry!" Inuyasha begged, but the tears where about to come. "ALL RIGHT! I'LL GO SHOPPING  
WITH YOU JUST DON'T CRY!" Inuyasha shouted. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed him and gave him a big hug, the tears  
instantly gone. "Hehey! You tricked me!" protested the hanyou. Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're even now."  
  
Kagome dragged the grumbling hanyou towards the kitchen. "Oh don't whine. I won't use ALL your money. By the way.   
How much do you have?" "$250" he grumbled. Kagome grinned invisioning all of the clothing she was going to buy. "We'll  
go tommorow. I heard mom call us for dinner a few minutes ago time to eat." Inuyasha sat still grumbling at the table  
next to Kagome. Sota arrived a minute later after he saw the coast was clear.  
  
Inuyasha ate his food still grumbling while Kagome chatted happily with her family. "Any way mom is it all right if   
Inuyasha and I go shopping tommorow?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha. "Of course. But you can't use Inuyasha's money."  
"What! Why not!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha grinned and ate him food decided Kagome's mother was ok. Mrs. H's expression  
turned stern. "Becuase Inuyasha worked for that money. It's his decision how to spend it." Kagome couldn't believe   
her mother. "But Inuyasha doesn't need it do you Inuyasha? Besides I work hard to find those shards and I don't get  
paid." Inuyasha snorted. "You broke it in the first place." Kagome glared at him. "I think Inuyasha paid you enough  
on Thursday when you went shopping. I saw the receit." Kagome sat unhappily eating her dinner while a now happy Inuyasha  
conversed with her family.  
  
When the meal was over everyone got up and left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome sitting at the table. Inuyasha smiled at  
her. "So what are we going to do tommorow Kagome?" Kagome stuck out her tounge at him. Inuyasha pouted. "What did  
I do?" Kagome sighed and took their bowls the the sink. "We need to cut your claws Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped and  
clenched his fists. "No way!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took the hanyou upstairs. "Okay." She said getting  
out a pair of nail clippers. "Give me your hand." Inuyasha stuck out one of his hands. "Oi, Kagome I can just."   
"Hush." she told him. Pressing the nail clipper to one of Inuyasha's claws she pressed down. The claw stayed where it  
was. Frowning she pressed down as hard as she could he face flushed with effort. The nail clippers snapped to her  
amazement.   
  
Kagome got out a nail file and began rubbing furiously on Inuyasha's claw. "Kagome I can." "These claws are coming off!"  
Kagome cried rubbing as fast as she could. After about ten minutes Kagome slumped down defeated. "Why are your claws  
so darn strong." Kagome grumbled. "Oi Kagome. I tried to tell you, but I can pull my claws in." Inuyasha retracted his  
claws until all that was left was slightly pointy fingernails. "See?" Kagome looked at the claws, then at the hanyou  
who was grinning obviously thinking this was funny. A vein popped out on Kagome's and Kagome closed her eyes in anger.  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room several minutes later rubbing his poor ears. "I don't think nail clippers were ment  
for ears Kagome." he grumbled.   
  
The End of the chapter :). Sorry I was planning on getting to school today, but I just got part of the Inuyasha series   
so I wanted to get to watch them. :(. But I get out at 12:00 tommorow!!! So i'll have plenty of time to get to it tommorow.  
  
Sorry if this chapter's kinda pointless. Please R&R anyway. 


	14. Time for a change part 14

Time for a change part 14  
  
Argh. I couldn't take the guilt of not posting. R&R  
This'll be short as my imagination is sorely taxed.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Woopty doo.  
  
Inuyasha sat on his futon feeling guilty. 'She got so happy when I said I would take her shopping. Why did the  
one thing that makes her so happy be such a torture for me?' He thought to himself. 'Her mom said she can't use   
my money. So it doesn't matter either way.' He tried to tell his guilty side. Of course like that ever works.  
Inuyasha sighed. 'If she doesn't KNOW its your money, and you don't tell her mother that its yours she could go  
shopping and be happy.' the blasted voice insisted. Inuyasha gave up fighting the guilt. 'Fine! But not too much  
money. I don't want to be there for five hours again.'   
  
Inuyasha got up quietly making sure he didn't wake up Sota. The hanyou took $50 from the sheeth of Tetsusuigia, and  
snuck out of Sota's room. Inuyasha leapt up the stairs and landed silently on top. Crawling on all fours Inuyasha   
made his way to Kagome's room. The door was slightly ajar. Inuyasha pushed the door open and crawled inside. Once he  
was in the center of the room Inuyasha stood up. He gazed at the sleeping Kagome, relizing it had been weeks since  
he had last gotten to watch her sleep. Inuyasha turned his gaze from Kagome and searched for a place to put his  
$50. His gaze landed on the pig-eating bank on the desk he had seen Kagome put loose change in.  
  
Deciding that was as good of a place he'd find Inuyasha walked quietly over to Kagome's desk, and placed the bills  
in the slot on top. With a last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha returned to Sota's room his conscience finally silent.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was laying on her bed reading a book the next moring when Inuyasha entered her room. Kagome was still  
a little angry with him for last night so she didn't acnowledge his presence. Inuyasha huffed and walked over  
to her desk. "When are you going shopping?" he asked. "I can't since I can't use your money. I don't have any  
saved up." she grumbled thinking the hanyou was just rubbing it it. "What about whats in your pig-eating bank?"  
Inuyasha asked picking it up and walking over to Kagome's bed. "Theres not any money in there." she said.  
Inuyasha didn't seem to believe her and attempted to get the bank open. When he was about to smash it on her  
desk Kagome intervened. "Hey don't break it!" she shouted grabbing it from Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"You do it like this." Kagome demonstrated twisting the kneck of the pig so it popped off. "See theres no money  
in.." Kagome looked down at the bank."Oh wow!" she cried pulling out the $50. "When did I put this in there?"   
she wondered out lound, but decided that you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha  
with a big smile on her face. The hanyou didn't seem all that upset that she now was going to take him shopping   
again. "Lets go!" She shouted grabbing Inuyasha. He was in his kimono, but she didn't care. She ran down stairs  
with Inuyasha in tow and grabbed him a hat before starting to head out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Kagome. Where are you going?" asked Mrs. H suspiciously as she suddenly appeared near the entrace   
of the kitchen. "Shopping!" Kagome cried happily. Mrs. H raised a brow and looked at Kagome with suspicion. "With  
your money?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "I found some money I didn't even know about in my piggy bank." Mrs. Higurashi  
shifted her gaze to Inuyasha who shifted uncomfortably. She smiled at Inuyasha knowingly. "All right you two. Have   
fun."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched the two of them disapear out the door. 'I wonder if Kagome wants her own wedding dress or if  
she'll use mine?'   
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Somehow he had managed to convince himself for the past two hours that as long as Kagome was happy  
it was worth it, but he was beginning to have doubts. 'I've seen how much those clothes cost. How could it take her  
two hours to spend $50?' he wondered. "Ok thats it." Kagome said walking out of the dressing booth in her normal   
clothes. "Lets pay and get out of here." Inuyasha nodded glad it was over. Kagome paid for her new clothing and  
headed out of the shop with Inuyasha right beside her.   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted. "I didn't have a choice if I wanted to come so how can you thank me?"   
Kagome shifted her bag to her other hand. "Thats not what I ment." Inuyasha looked at her. "What did you mean  
then?" Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's. "I mean for giving me the money to come shopping." Inuyasha  
looked shocked. "You knew!?" He cried getting a few stares from the other people around them.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "You are really sweet when noones looking Inuyasha." she said. "Feh."   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha were sitting in the living room watching television an hour later when Sota walked into the room. "Hey  
Inuyasha. When are you going to challenge grandpa?" Kagome blushed red. "Sota! Don't you dare tell him!" Kagome  
cried. She jumped up and started to chase Sota out of the room. Inuyasha simply sat there confused. Kagome tackled  
Sota and dragged him to his room. "Promise me you won't tell him." She hissed shaking him. The terrified boy   
nodded. "I promise." Kagome let go of Sota and started to walk out of the room. "Are you going to tell him?"  
Sota asked. Kagome stopped walking. After a few moments she responded. "Not yet. Someday maybe."  
  
Inuyasha waited for Kagome to return. When she finally came back Inuyasha asked her what Sota had ment. "Am I supposed  
to fight the old guy or something?" Kagome blushed and looked away. "He was just talking. Boys do that." she said speaking  
very fast. Inuyasha searched her face (that was still blushing), but decided not to press the subject. Inuyasha turned  
back to the telvision to watch. Kagome mentally sighed in relief that he was dropping the subject. Kagome rested her head  
on Inuyasha's shoulder and watched the television with him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock. 9:00. "Time to go to bed." Kagome informed Inuyasha. "Why?" Kagome got up from  
her spot on the bed where she had been reading. Inuyasha how had been sitting on the floor thinking didn't move.  
"Becuase tommorow is your first day of school and we need to get there early. Inuyasha got up from his spot on the floor.  
"Oi Kagome. What did Sota mean when he asked me when I would challenge your grandpa?" Kagome blushed a little and looked  
away from his gaze. "I told you he was just talking. Little boys do that." Inuyasha folded his arms and stared. Kagome   
could feel her resolve cracking. "Inuyasha I promise I'll tell you someday. Just not today. No get out of my room so I  
can go to bed." Without any further argument Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of her room and shut the door. 'Please don't  
ask anyone else.' She prayed silently.  
  
The end of this filler chapter. I was actually planning to keep the 'Challenge' for another story, but I decided that  
I probably won't ever write that story anyway. Please Review. Comments death threats, suggestions, fic requests, etc are  
all welcome.  
  
  
WooH over a hundred reviews. Time for a celebration!  
  
http://www.verylowsodium.com/fanimutation/exuberance.php 


	15. Time for a change part 15

Time for a change part 15  
  
Hello everyone :). Heres the chapter everyone's been waiting for.   
  
I post on fanfiction.net. Why would the owner of Inuyasha do that? Guess its not me.  
  
Special thanks to Trelone for inspiring me.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She looked over at her clock. 'Oh no I slept through the alarm.' she thought panicking.  
Kagome flew out of her bed and changed into her school uniform. Kagome ran down the stairs at full speed heading   
towards Sota's room. Kagome burst through the door. "WAAAKKKEEE UUPP!" sho shouted. Inuyasha who had been sleeping  
on his futon leapt out of bed claws extended. "Sanken Tet...What the hell did you scream for!" Inuyasha shouted   
realizing that they were in no danger. Kagome was literally bouncing up and down in panic. "Quick get into your  
  
school uniform. We're going to be late!" With that Kagome ran back up stairs to get ready. Inuyasha went to the  
closet to retrieve his uniform. He pulled it on grumbling about tight pants and walked out of the room. Sota  
somehow slept through the whole thing. 'Must be used to it.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha headed to the kitchen  
to find Kagome rushing frantically around the kitchen. Inuyasha watched stunned as she zipped all over the place.  
  
'Why isn't she that fast when we are fighting youkai?' Kagome rushed past him and shoved a piece of toast in his  
mouth. "Hereeatthisandgobrushyourteeth." Inuyasha swallowed the toast in one mouthful. Kagome turned around to see  
Inuyasha still standing there. "What are you doing?! Hurry!" she cried before running up to her room. Inuyasha  
walked to Sota's bathroom as slow as possible. When he got there he took plenty of time brushing his fangs.   
Kagome started to bang on the door. "Hurry up! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Inuyasha sighed and finished   
brushing his fangs. He rinsed and walked out of the room to be hit on the head with a piece of headwear.   
  
Kagome rushed towards the door after she had set the hat on Inuyasha's head. Well ok maybe she didn't exactly   
'sit' it. More like nearly drove it through his skull, but now wasn't time for that. "Grab your bag and come  
on!" Rubbing his head Inuyasha grabbed his bag and hurried out the door after Kagome. "Bye Mom!" Kagome shouted.  
Mrs. Higurashi woke up to Kagome's goodbye. She looked at her clock. 'Why is Kagome leaving so early? Its nearly  
an hour and a half until school.'  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
Kagome plopped down besides a grumbling Inuyasha on the bench near the bus stop. "Whew just made it for the early  
bus." Kagome exclaimed happily. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome had explained to Inuyasha a few  
days before that the early bus picked up kids so they could get to school atleast an hour early. Inuyasha shot daggers  
at Kagome. "You nearly gave me a heart attack so we could get on the EARLY bus!?" he cried. "I told you Inuyasha we need  
to get to school early to." Inuyasha cut her off as he grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her back to the shrine.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she cried trying to free herself from the hanyou's iron grip. "I'm going home and sleeping for   
another hour." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha no! Let go of me right now or I'll say it!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha paused and  
looked at her. "Fine you want to get to your school early?" Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and put her over his shoulder  
like a sack of potatoes. Kagome barely had time to realize what was happening before Inuyasha leapt up into the air.  
  
Kagome watched as the buildings wizzed by as Inuyasha leapt from building to building. 'Oh yeah, I forgot he could  
get there a lot faster than the bus..' In less than two minutes Inuyasha set her down about a block from her school.  
Kagome smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot you could get us here that fast." Inuyasha folded his arm and grumbled.  
"Forgetful woman. I thought you were being killed the way you screamed when you woke me up." Kagome gave him a quick  
kiss before dragging him towards her school. "What was that for?" he asked. "For caring."   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha reached the school grounds. There were very few people her this early. Inuyasha took in the school  
grounds. He had been here before, but had not really been paying attention. "Ok Inuyasha, time to go over 'the rules'  
again." Inuyasha mentally cringed at hearing of 'the rules'. "I've heard them a million times already, can't you just  
drop it?" he grumbled. Kagome ignored his grumbling and recited the do's and don'ts while he was at her school.   
  
The two entered the school. "Ok Inuyasha take out your schedule so we can see what locker number you are." Inuyasha   
removed the paper from his bag, and looked at it. "200." he read. Kagome nodded and headed up the stairs to the second  
floor. "Good your on the same floor I am atleast." Kagome commented as they walked towards Inuyasha's locker. "Ok whats  
the combination?" "13-19-7." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Inuyasha a tutorial on how to open a locker. Inuyasha nodded.  
"You try." Kagome instructed. Inuyasha tried to open the locker and failed. He tried a second time and couldn't get it  
open that time either. Growling with frustration Inuyasha tried a third time. Kagome knew that if he didn't get it   
soon he was going to rip the locker open with his bare hands. *Click* The locker opened.  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed something about Inuyasha's hands. His claws. "Inuyasha your claws!"   
she hissed looking around to see if anyone was close enough to see. "Hmm?" Inuyasha looked down at his hands. "Oh."   
Inuyasha retracted his claws back into his hands. Inuyasha put his folders and books in the locker then tossed his bag  
in as well. "So what do we do for an hour?" he asked. "I'll give you a tour of the school." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's  
hand and they started walking through the school with Kagome talking and Inuyasha listening occasionally asking a  
question.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Class One. Asian Literature.  
  
Kagome lead Inuyasha back to his locker after the tour. He took out what Kagome said he needed for his first class and  
then followed Kagome to her locker. After she had put her bag in her locker and had taken out what was needed she headed  
to Asian Lit followed by Inuyasha. She entered first to see Mrs. Tashigashi sitting at her desk. Mrs. Tashigashi was a   
plump woman in her sixties with gray curly hair and a never ceasing smile. "Ahh goodmorning Kagome! Is this our new student  
Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "Yes ma'am." Inuyasha bowed to Mrs. Tashigashi. Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha was planning  
to follow 'the rules'.   
  
Mrs. Tashigashi gave Inuyasha a warm smile. "Please help Inuyasha find a seat Kagome. Class is beginning soon. You won't   
have to worry about catching up, we are starting a new subject today." There was one thing Kagome liked about this class.  
They didn't have semester exams and each subject had its own test, but never showed up on another. Kagome and Inuyasha   
walked towards the middle of the room and took a seat, Kagome at a window seat and Inuyasha right next to her.   
They were the first in the class today, but the five minute bell rang and students began to filling in. Every time a girl   
came into the room they would see Inuyasha, their jaw would drop (and some would drool) and then look at Kagome enviously.   
When the final bell rang ever single female in the class was withing two desks of Inuyasha.   
  
As class started all the girls were trying to get Inuyasha's attention, but he ignored them intent on seeing why Kagome  
was so determined to come to school as much as possible. "Good morning class." Mrs. Tashigashi said cheerfully. "Today  
we will be beginning a new book. 'Journey to the West.' Who can tell me something about this Chinese classic? Yes Yuna?"  
The girl named Yuna stood up. She was definately very good looking, but all that pasty stuff she was wearing made her look  
ugly in Inuyasha's opinion. She also had so much perfume on that in hurt Inuyasha's nose. She had wavy brown hair and was  
almost so skinny she looked sick. "Journey to the West' is a story about how a priest and his disciples journey to the west  
to get the Buddhist scriptures from the Buddha at Thunder Monastary. The story tells about all of their trials on the way."  
  
Inuyasha listened intently to the girl as she spoke. As she sat down the girl turned to Inuyasha and gave him a seductive  
smile. 'Miroku would have no trouble finding someone to bear his child in this time.' Inuyasha thought disgusted at the  
girls behaivor as he turned back to the teacher. 'Thank the gods Kagome doesn't act like that.' "Very good Yuna. We will  
be looking at the first two chapters today. Please pair up and take turns reading. Tommorow I want a one-page summery of  
those chapters." Several of the students groaned at this. Mrs. Tashigashi was unfased. "Here are the books. Please come  
get one and start reading."  
  
Inuyasha got up to go get a book. He picked two up and headed over to where Kagome was sitting. "Hey." Inuyasha heard a  
voice say behind him. It was that Yuna girl. She wrapped one of her arms around Inuysha's arm and hugged him. "Want to  
be my partner?" Inuyasha felt like he was going faint from the perfume the girl was wearing. He quickly removed her arm  
and walked towards Kagome. "I've already got a partner." Yuna pouted and glared at Kagome before walking away towards   
one of the other guys. It seemed she wasn't used to getting turned down by a guy judging by the worshipful looks all the  
other males in the room were giving her.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and handed her a book. She took it a frown on her face. Inuyasha couldn't resist.   
"Whats the matter Kagome? Jeleous?" Kagome simply turned the first first chapter and began reading aloud. Inuyasha   
folded his arms and pouted while he listened to her. Her ignoring him was a lot worse than her being angry. After  
a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. "If that girl had stayed near me any longer I would have fainted. Shes got  
on tons of that perfume stuff." he whispered to her. Kagome giggled a little and looked up at him. "Your turn to   
read." she said smiling again.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Weeeeee Class Two. Biology  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome entered the class room Kagome told Inuyasha that even if he didn't understand this class it wouldn't  
matter becuase no one else understood either. "He's so boring that sometimes he talks himself to sleep." she whispered.  
Inuyasha grinned and looked around for a place to sit. In this class there were no desks, only lab tables that sat two.  
Unfortunately all of the tables had atleast one person in it. All of the girls in this class were looking at him hopefully  
all wanting him to sit next to them. Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the Biology teacher, Mr Karachitora. Mr Karachitora was a  
thin tall man with glasses and a bald spot. He had very large ears that wiggled when he talked. Kagome then looked for  
a place to sit for the two of them.. "Looks like we'll have to si- err be apart this class." Kagome whispered noting the   
lack of an empty table, but Inuyasha wouldn't accept that.  
  
He walked over to one of the girls that was sitting alone at a table in the rear of the class. "Hey would you mind moving  
so I could sit with Kagome? She's showing me around school." Inuyasha refrained from saying anything about Kagome being  
his girlfriend deciding he'd have a better chance of getting the girl to move. The girl blushed bright red. She nodded  
and mumbled something before scurrying away to sit next to one of the other girls. "He talked to me!" she squeeled to  
the other girl sitting next to her and they chatted rapidly.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and Kagome sat next to him giving him an amused look. "You catch on pretty fast." she said. Inuyasha  
smirked and looked up at the teacher. "Goodmorning class. Today we will be talking about heredity. Heredity is the traits  
we receive from our parents." Inuyasha listened intently to the man taking down notes. Mr Karachitora briefly talked about  
hybrids. And since Inuyasha was the ultimate hybrid, Inuyasha was very interested.   
  
Inuyasha raised his hand. Mr. Karachitora looked at him briefly surprised that someone was actually asking him a question.  
The other students were shocked as well. "Yes?" Inuyasha stood up. "Is there a way to make the traits of one parent to  
become more dominant?" Mr. K shook his head. "No, certain gene types may become dominant or recessive, however once the  
genetic makeup is created there is no way to change it." Inuyasha sat down and Kagome looked at him. "What?" Kagome   
shrugged and looked away. Mr. Karachitora couldn't remember what he had been talking about so he just assigned a section  
to read and answer the questions at the end for the students to pass the time with.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Class three. History.  
  
"This class should be easy for you since you live in the past." Kagome told him giggling. A tall wiry looking man was   
writing on the chalk board. Kagome introduced Inuyasha to Mr. Shanky. "Everyone calls him Cranky Shanky behind his back  
becuase he's the meanest teacher in the school. He likes to pick on new kids so watch out." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha   
and Kagome took seats in the middle of the room. "Good morning class. Today we will continue our lesson on the Warring  
States era. Today we are going to talk about Edo, which is where we live now. Can anyone tell me something about Edo   
500 years ago? How about you Mr. Inuyasha?" Mr Shanky looked at Inuyasha with a gleam in his eye. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Sure. There was a priestess there that protected the Shikon No Tama." Mr. Shanky looked confused for a moment. "Ahh  
you mean the legend of the Shikon no Tama. I'm sorry mr. Inuyasha but legends of the Warring States Era is next week.  
You will receive extra homework tonight to further educate yourself on Tokyo's history." Inuyasha sat there fuming for  
the rest of the hour. As soon as the class was over he burst out of the room fuming at the history teacher. Kagome   
kept pace with him as he made his way to his locker. "What does that idiot now?" he grumbled. "I LIVE in that era, and  
the Shikon no tama is not a legend." Kagome gave him a pat on the back. "Human's don't believe in demons and things like  
that any more Inuyasha." Inuyasha feh'd and continued to grumble as he opened his locker.  
  
"Where next?" he asked. Kagome looked down. "Next you have algebra. I'll show you where the class is and I'll get out  
early so I can meet you at the door. Inuyasha pouted. "You're going to leave me with all those girls staring at me?"  
he whispered. Kagome gave him another pat on the back. "You've fought demons single handedly. Somehow I think you'll  
survive a bunch of girls."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Class four. Algebra 1  
  
Mr. Sakatura smiled at Inuyasha. "Ahh welcome to class Inuyasha. I am Mr. Sakatura." Inuyasha bowed to him. "Please take  
a seat." Inuyasha turned around and looked at the class. The only empty desks were next to several girls all of them   
looking at him eager to have him sit next to him. Inuyasha took the desk closest to the front of the room and the girl  
next to him gave him a smile. Inuyasha sighed. 'Please hurry up and end this class.' "Ok class." said Mr. Sakatura.   
"Today I am going to do something that I rarely do. Give extra credit. I will put a problem on the board and the first  
person to answer it correctly will get 1 extra credit point." The class cheered and Mr. Sakatura started writing the   
first problem on the board.   
  
As soon as he stepped away, Inuyasha's hand almost immediately shot up. Mr. Sakatura was startled. "Yes Inuyasha?"   
"x equals negative 3." The teacher blinked. "Very good. One point for Inuyasha." Mr. Sakatura marked something in his  
book. "Ok next problem." Inuyasha answered that question correctly. And the one after that, and after that, and after   
that. The guys in the room were giving him dirty looks while the girls gave him adoring smiles. "Brains and a great   
body." one of them whispered. Mr. Sakatura looked at Inuyasha. "Would you come with me for a minute?" 'Oh crap what  
did I do wrong? I was just answering the bloody questions.'  
  
Inuyasha got up and followed Mr. Sakatura to his office. "Are you sure you are supposed to be in this class?" he asked.  
"I was supposed to be in Kagome's class." Inuyasha grumbled not understanding that the teacher was asking him if he   
had passed Algebra 1 before. Mr. S looked at his papers. "It says here that you are supposed to be in this class...  
But some of those questions you answered are things I don't teach till next year. You're last school must have been  
really advanced. Well i can't have you in this class. It wouldn't be fair to you. So I'll tell you what. If you can  
pass my exam I'll have you moved up to Algebra 2." Inuyasha grinned and nodded in acceptance. 'Kagome here I come.'  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Lunch  
  
Kagome got out of Algebra 2 a few minutes early and rushed to Mr. Sakatura's room. When the bell rang she waited for  
Inuyasha to exit the room. "Hey Kagome." Kagome looked up at a girl she hardly knew. "That cutey Inuyasha asked me   
to tell you that he had something to do and he'd see you later when he was done." Kagome scowled fuming. She had gotten  
out of class early to meet him and he decided he wasn't going to show? 'He probably got in trouble or something. He'll  
tell me later.' Feeling a little better Kagome headed for the lunchroom to wait for Inuyasha. 'He'd better have a good  
reason for ditching me. Man I sound just like he does now.'  
  
About twenty minutes later Inuyasha headed out of Mr. Sakatura's room. He had passed the exam easily with a 100.   
'Now to find Kagome. Where was the lunchroom?' Inuyasha noticed a guy leaning against a locker a few feet away.   
He looked up. "You Inuyasha?" Inuyasha went into defensive mode. "Yeah? What do you want?" The guy smirked and stood   
up. He was about inuyasha's hight, but far more bulky. He had a face that almost looked royal in nature. "Names Toshio   
from class A." The way he said it made it sound like it was some big deal. Like Inuyasha knew what class a meant.  
  
"I hear you're pretty popular around the ladies." Toshio ran a hand through his short black hair. "People say your pretty  
cool. The kind of guy who could go places if he hung around the right people." Inuyasha folded his arms. "And you would  
be the right people?" he asked. Toshio grinned. "Thats right. You hang around with me, you'll go places." Inuyasha went  
to enough places looking for the shards. What did he care about traveling. Somehow he got the impression thats not what  
this Toto guy meant. "Just one thing. Dump that Kagome girl." Inuyasha glared at him. This guy radiated aggorance. He  
made even Seshomaru seem like a humble saint.  
  
"Why?" Toshio put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Cuz she's not all that good looking. You want a good looking girl?   
I can get you ten way better looking than her. She's gotta go. She'd ruin my groups image. Inuyasha grabbed Toshio's hand   
and took it off his shoulder. "No thanks. I think I'd rather stay with Kagome than with some aggorant scum bag like you."   
Toshio's eyes narrowed. "So are you saying your regecting my friendship? A chance to get into class A? To have tons of   
friends and girls?" Inuyasha snorted. "If you're only my friend if I get rid of Kagome. Then yes." Toshio glared at him.  
Then shrugged and walked away. "Well if you aren't with us, then your against us."  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, very much wanting to throtlle this guy. Then Yuka ran over from where she had been hiding  
around the corner and grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him away. "Do you know what you just did? You just made an enemy of  
the most powerful guy in our school. His dad funds this school so he gets a's in every class and can do anything he wants.  
You're the first person ever to say no to him" she hissed. Inuyasha shrugged. "He wanted me to get rid of Kagome. Would  
you rather me do that than say no?" Yuka looked at him for a minute. "You love her don't you?" she asked with a sly  
grin on her face. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I didn't say that."   
  
Yuka just grinned. "Well come on lover boy, Kagome's waiting for you in the lunch room."  
  
The end of the first part of the school day. Expect a lot more Toshio in future chapters. Please Review! comments suggestions  
death threats or fic requests all welcome.! 


	16. Time for a change part 16

Time for a change part 16  
  
Weee. 133 reviews at last count. Thank you to all who reviewed :). Please R&R. Fic request, death threats, comments,  
or suggestions.  
  
I don't own a lot of things, Inuyasha happens to be one of them.  
  
Kagome sat at the lunch table blowing bubbles in her drink. 'Where is he.' she wondered. Just then Yuka appeared  
dragging a very agitated looking Inuyasha. "I didn't say that." he insisted. Yuka rolled her eyes. "If you don't  
want her to know I won't tell her." Inuyasha grumbled some more until Yuka let go of his arm. "Kagome already got  
you lunch, and we sit over there." Yuka informed Inuyasha pointing towards a table in the corner.  
  
Inuyasha made his way down to the table and sat next to Kagome in front of a tray he assumed was his lunch. "Where  
were you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked frowning. "I was." Yuka cut him off. "He met Toshio Fujimoto." Eri and Ayumi who  
had been chatting fell silent. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "THE Toshio Fujimoto?! The most popular guy in school!?"  
Kagome cried. She grabbed on to Inuyasha who had been trying to open the little carton of milk and was getting very  
frustrated. "What did he say to you? More importantly what did you say to him?" She said urgently.   
  
Once again Yuka answered. "Toshio wanted Inuyasha to join his group and Inuyasha totally blew him off." Yuka said   
excitedly. "Your boyfriend is sooo cool Kagome! No one ever talks back to Toshio." Kagome looked like she was about  
to beat Inuyasha over the head with her chair. "YOU BLEW TOSHIO OFF!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The entire  
cafeteria fell silent more from what Kagome had said than her extremely loud voice. Kagome was on her feet now.   
Inuyasha jumped up to meet Kagome's challenge. But Yuka, Inuyasha's new voice it seems once again responded. "He wanted  
Inuyasha to dump you and Inuyasha told him no."  
  
Any anger at the hanyou instantly disapeared from Kagome's body. "O..oh.." Kagome sat down blushing at the fact that  
she had just screamed at the top of her lungs in front of the entire school body. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." she mumbled.  
Inuyasha feh'd and sat back down to his lunch. Slowly the student body turned their gaze away from Kagome's table   
and began to talk in hushed voices.   
  
Inuyasha gave up on his milk and started to eat his sandwich. 'Tastes like Miroku's cooking.' he thought nearly gagging  
on it. All four of the girls giggled as Inuyasha discovered the wonders of cafeteria food. Inuyasha could feel eyes   
watching him and Kagome. It made him feel a little threatened even with Kagome's reassurances that her time was   
much safer than his own. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her a little close to him. Kagome  
flushed a little at this. It wasn't that she was embarrased that Inuyasha had his arm around her, it was just that  
there were so many people watching them. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all gazed at the couple day dreamingly. 'I wish I had  
a boyfriend like that.' they all thought.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
Class five. Peh err P.E.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the gym with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka in tow. "The guys locker room is over there." Kagome  
pointed to it. Inuyasha nodded and took his bag full of gym necessities towards the locker room. After finding an empty  
locker he changed and set all of his stuff in locker. Inuyasha took the lock Kagome's mother had bought him for this   
class and locked his locker. Heading out of the locker room Inuyasha scanned the gym for Kagome. 'She's must still be  
in the other lockerroom.' he guessed. Inuyasha headed to the door on the other side of the gym. Inuyasha leaned against  
the wall near the door and watched the other students in the gym. His eyes landed on Toshio. 'Great.' Inuyasha thought  
sourly.  
  
Toshio was walking around with a big crowd around him. Any time Toshio laughed the others laughed. 'Pathetic, even  
for humans.' Just then the girls locker room door opened. Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome. But he was now  
seeing a little more of Kagome than he had a few minutes ago. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards  
his so she was against the wall and he was shielding her from the view of anyone else who might be looking. 'I will not  
look down. I will not look down.' "Kagome." Inuyasha hissed. "Your in your underwear. Inuyasha looked down.  
  
Kagome gave him a little smack on the head. "Stop looking at me. Its standard gym clothes for girls. All the other girls  
are wearing it too. See?" Inuyasha looked around and indeed all the other girls were also standing around in their   
underwear and not seeming to care. Kagome gave him another smack. "Stop looking at them!" she said jelously. "I was just  
checking." he grumbled rubbing his head. "Isn't there anything else you can wear?" he asked still keeping Kagome shielded.  
Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha there isn't. Besides its not like they haven't seen me every other day I've been here."  
  
That ticked Inuyasha off a little bit. Before he could respond respond a whistle blew. "All right everyone line up!"   
a deep voice said. Inuyasha turned to see a short stout looking man in his fifties standing there. "Come on we've got  
to line up." Kagome said pulling out of Inuyasha's grasp and pulling him into line. "Remember don't use your full   
strength here. These people are human." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grunted in response. "I see we have a new student  
in class. I am Mr. Takashi. Please step foreward and tell me your name." Inuyasha stepped forward. "Inuyasha." Mr.  
Takashi nodded and pointed to a rope that hung from the center of the gym. "Climb that if you can." he said. Inuyasha  
looked at the rope and shrugged. The hanyou walked over to the rope. Grasping it firmly he climbed the rope with ease.  
  
After he reached the top, Inuyasha climbed back down. Mr. Takashi nodded in approval. "Very good. You'll be in Toshio's  
group. Please return to the line." Kagome groaned when she hear that. 'Oh great.' Inuyasha headed back to the line.   
He could see Toshio smirking with his groupies standing near him also smirking. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Just  
don't pick any fights." Kagome said patting him on the back.  
  
"All right. Now tommorow we will begin playing baseball. Although I know you all know how to play baseball, since we will  
be having a test on it I will pass out a sheet with all the rules and we will go over them today. Once we are done you  
can all have free time for the rest of the class period."  
  
Mr. Takashi handed out the sheets and proceeded to go over the sport known as baseball. Inuyasha listened intently since  
he DIDN'T know how to play. It actually sounded interesting. You got to swing at stuff with a bat. Inuyasha invisioned  
playing baseball with Shippo, with Shippo as the baseball of course. 'I'm going to like this class.' Inuyasha thought   
happily.  
  
*Cries* I AM SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!! My parents are making me go watch a movie with them so I   
wanted to get this out before 11:00. I will write another chapter and post it again either tonight or tommorow morning.  
  
Review please. 


	17. Time for a change part 17

Time for a change part 17  
  
Ok. Since the last chapter was so short I'm writing this one the same night and I'll post it in the morning.  
  
Wow Almost 150 reviews!  
  
I Don't own Inuyasha. Trelone owns Toshio. I pwn joo  
  
A/N- As I have run out of classes to put Inuyasha in, there will only be 6. I mean I could put Inuyasha in Chemistry   
or something, but I've decided against it.  
  
Class 6. Art  
  
The rest of P.E. had been uneventful. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed away from Toshio's gang and the mobs of girls all   
wanting to talk to Inuyasha (It was harder to stay away from the girls) as best as they could for the last ten minutes  
of class. "Why do I have to be in his group?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome smiled at him. "Becuase you are too strong  
for your own good." Inuyasha grumbled some more as they made there way to their lockers. "What's next?" he asked.  
"Art. Get your brushes and paints for this class." Inuyasha nodded and got the appropriate supplies before walking  
to Kagome's locker.   
  
"Arts the last class of the day. I enjoy it a lot becuase there aren't any notes to study or anything." Inuyasha  
and Kagome headed for the art class room. "Mrs. Kamanagi is really nice. She is the most popular teacher in school."  
Kagome continued to talk about art and Mrs. Kamanagi the entire way to her class. Mrs. Kamanagi was a plump old   
woman who to Inuyasha atleast looked alot like Kaede. There were no desks in this class only work tables for two.  
After a brief greeting Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at a table in the front of the class.  
  
"Hello class. This week we will be doing freestyle painting of any architecture you have seen. If you need any help,  
I will be coming around class to look at your paintings. The paper is on my desk. Please begin." With that Inuyasha   
got up to get two pieces of paper for himself and Kagome. Inuyasha sat back down and handed Kagome her piece of   
paper. He then got out his brush and paints. 'Brushes are way better than those hard ink brushes we use in every  
class.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
The hanyou considered what he should paint. Looking over at Kagome he saw she was painting the shrine at which  
she lived. 'What shoud I paint?' Inuyasha thought about it for a minute, eventually he decided to paint the castle  
that Nobunga, Kagome, and he had infiltrated to save to woman Nobunga had a crush on. Inuyasha started with the outline  
of the wall that surrounded the castle. Inuyasha racked his memory for the details of the castle. The only time he  
had gotten a good look at the castle had been in the morning when they had said goodbye to Nobunga, so that was the  
view from shown on his painting. Once the outline of the lower fortifications had been completed, Inuyasha began to  
draw the hills and trees to the best of his memory.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's painting. "Isn't that where we met Nobunga?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded pleased  
that she was able to reconize what he was painting. They continued to paint for most of the class. It had been a   
long time since Inuyasha had last used a brush, but after a while he began to remember all that his mother had  
taught him. Mrs. Kamanagi walked passed him. "My that is very good! Do you take lessons?" the old woman asked.  
"My mother used to teach me." Inuyasha responded.  
  
Mrs. Kamanagi nodded in approval. "She was a very good teacher." Mrs. Kamanagi was instantly on Inuyasha's people I   
like list.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Toshio watched as Inuyasha and his ugly girl friend walked away from the school. 'Noone says no to me. I'll make him  
beg to be my friend.' Toshio smirked.   
  
"So what did you think of school so far?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha snorted. "I don't see why you like it more than   
staying in the Warring States Era." he grumbled. Kagome sighed. "I DON'T like it more than in the warring states  
era Inuyasha, its just in my time an education is a lot more important." Inuyasha feh'd. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha  
and Kagome turned to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka running towards them. "Don't they have anything else to do?" Inuyasha  
grumbled and Kagome suppresed a giggle.  
  
"Where you going?" Yuka asked. "Home." Inuyasha said. Yuka grinned. "Want to come with us to the arcade?" 'Whats an  
arcade?' Inuyasha wondered. "Sure!" Kagome said. The four girls started walking towards the arcade which was a few  
blocks away from the school chatting about a little bit of everything. Inuyasha followed them still wondering what  
an arcade was, bag slung over his shoulder. The arcade was a square building with a neon sign that said Galaxy Arcade.  
  
The five of them entered and Inuyasha looked around. What he saw made him grin. Video games, lots of video games.  
"Hey Inuyasha can we have some money?" Inuyasha pulled out some money he had brought with him in case he needed it.  
He handed Kagome $10 and the three of them ran off to a little machine where they inserted the money and took the  
coins it spewed out. Inuyasha watched curiously as they took the coins and put several in different games. 'I guess you  
have to put coins in to play.' Inuyasha reasoned. Inuyasha walked over to the little change machine and tried to insert  
another $10. After several unsuccesful tries whent the blasted machine kept spitting out his bill, Inuyasha finally managed  
to get his coins.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the various video games there were to play. Then he noticed a crowd around a game called air hockey.  
Two guys were standing on either side of a table each with a little object in one of their hands. As Inuyasha watched   
it seemed the two guys were using the object to knock a little disk back and forth. They were trying to knock it into  
a little slot on the other side of the table while keeping the other person from scoring.   
  
Inuyasha watched until one of the guys managed to hit the disk into the other persons slot. There was a lot of cheering  
and Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was also in the crowd clapping. The victor waved a little grinning. "Do I have another  
challenger?" he asked. Inuyasha took a look at Kagome. Then he looked at the guy who had won. "I'll play." Inuyasha called.  
Everyone turned to look at him. The guy who had won grinned. "Alright come on up." Inuyasha walked up to the table. "Names  
Torashi. Whats yours?" the guy asked. "Inuyasha." Torashi grinned. "Alright Inuyasha. Just insert two tokens and we'll   
begin."   
  
Setting down his bag, Inuyasha complied putting the tokens into the slot. The table started to hum. Torashi grabbed his  
little puck hitter and Inuyasha mimicked him. Torashi took out the puck and set it on the table. "Ready?" Inuyasha nodded.  
Torashi hit the puck it wizzed towards Inuyasha's goal. With his demon-like reflexes Inuyasha effortlessly returned the   
puck. Torashi reflected it back and once again Inuyasha blocked the attack. 'He's got pretty good reflexes for a human.'   
But Torashi's reflexes were nothing compared to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha heard Kagome and her friends cheering for him.   
'Time to win.' As Torashi  
  
sent the puck wizzing towards Inuyasha again Inuyasha hit it slightly harder than he had been. Torashi didn't even see  
it until it was to late. *chink* The puck flew into the goal. 1,0 the score board proclaimed. Torashi looked slightly  
stunned. "Your good." he commented. Inuyasha smirked. Torashi took out the puck again and served it towards Inuyasha.  
Once again Inuyasha hit it into the goal. 2,0. And so it went until Inuyasha had won with a crushing 10,0 score.   
  
The crowd cheered, especially the girls in the crowd. Torashi being a good sport shook Inuyasha's hand. "Wow you must have  
been playing since you were litte to get that good." he said. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "Actually that was my  
first time." he admitted. Torashi was shell-shocked. Inuyasha picked up his bag and walked away from the poor guy.   
"Wow Inuyasha! You were great!" the girls praised as he met up with them. Inuyasha smirked. "Come on lets play some more   
games." Yuka exclaimed.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
After Inuyasha and Kagome had said goodbye to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, they headed home on the bus. "So Inuyasha," Kagome  
said from her seat next to him on the bus setting her bag under her.  
"are you still going to come to my school now that you've seen what its like?" Inuyasha nodded. "I'm glad." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and she snuggled against him. After a few minutes Kagome's breathing slowed.  
Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl. He was glad he had come to her time. He had never been able to relax in his  
time. He couldn't show any affection to her or else she might become a target for a youkai with a grudge against him.  
  
Here he didn't have to worry about that. 'I'll always protect you.' he promised silently. 'No matter how much it hurts  
to stay away from you, I'll never let anything happen to you.' Inuyasha pushed those thoughts away. He was here now. For  
atleast a couple of weeks he could afford to care for her. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome gently on the forehead.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review! Toshio makes more appearances soon be prepared! 


	18. Time for a change part 18

Time for a change part 18  
  
I was planning to write this yesterday, but since the crash of the Columbia I decided to wait till today.  
Wow look at the mamoth amount of reviews I got! I think I got like 20 or more since my last post!  
  
Oh and to clear something up, Kagome and Inuyasha were on a bus last chapter at the end. I edited it to make more  
sense if you already read it. I also realized that I had forgotten about Inuyasha's bookbag and Kagome's too so I   
added that too.  
  
Own Inuyasha I do not.  
  
Kagome felt the source of warmth she had been pressed against start to slide away. She reached out and pulled herself  
closer to it. "Mine." she mumbled groggily. The fog that clouded her mind slowly started to lift as she unhappily moved  
back into consciousness. Inuyasha blinked. 'Did she just say mine?' he asked as he watched the girl with her arms wrapped  
around him wake up. Kagome opened one of her eyes to see the face of Inuyasha looking down at her smirking smugly. "Oi   
Kagome whats yours?" he asked. Kagome blushed as she realized what had just happened. "Uh ummm." she said still blushing.  
  
Inuyasha's grin grew larger as she confirmed his suspicions, but he didn't tease her further. "Its time to get off."  
he informed her. "Oh right!" she said releasing Inuyasha. Kagome jumped up from her seat and ran towards the bus   
door still flustered. Inuyasha looked down at the bag Kagome had forgotten. "Forgetful girl." he grumbled as he  
picked up hers and his. Inuyasha followed Kagome off the bus.   
  
"You forgot this." he said handing Kagome her bag. "Thanks." Kagome looked up at the sky which was beginning to turn  
dark. "Oh wow how'd it get so late?!" Kagome cried. "I've got homework to do!" Kagome sprinted towards the shrine while   
Inuyasha followed at a slower pace. He decided that he wouldn't mention that he had 'accidently missed' their stop a few  
times.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome finished her summery of the two chapter of Journey to the West. Putting it in her folder she pulled out her Algebra  
2 book. Inuyasha sat leaning back on her wall chewing on a pencil, he too had also finished his summery. Kagome who was   
sitting on her bed crosslegged looked at him strangly. "Don't you have any Algebra homework?" she asked. Inuyasha shook  
his head. "Thats not fair! We had homework every single day in his class!" she grumbled. Inuyasha watched as Kagome worked  
on her homework.   
  
He very much wanted to hold her again like he had gotten to on the bus. But he seriously doubted she would let him while  
she did homework. He folded his arms and pouted at nothing in paticular. 'Should have let her sleep longer.' he thought.  
Kagome finished her last problem and looked up at the pouting hanyou. 'Whats wrong with him now?' "Inuyasha come here."  
she said. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her bed. She indicated he should sit down in front of her on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha did so unsure of what she was about to do. He had his back to her so he couldn't see what she was doing.  
Kagome reached out and gently grabbed Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha flinched a little, still not used to people grabbing  
his ears. What was it with the female population and his ears? Kagome gently rubbed his ears. Inuyasha relaxed a little,  
and leaned back a little. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha started to growl softly in pleasure. 'I wonder if he knows he's doing it?' she wondered still massaging his ears.  
Just then the door opened and a flash filled the room. The startled couple looking up to see Mrs. Higurashi holding a  
camera triumphantly. "MOOOM!" Kagome shouted blushing. Mrs. Higurashi beat a hasty retreat down the stairs her daughter  
hot on her heels. "When you're older you'll thank me!" Mrs. H called.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on Sota's bed after dinner thinking. He had his arms folded and his eyes clothes. Kagome was the first  
person since his mother he felt comfortable letting them touch his ears. Sure others had touched them, but the touching   
hadn't been welcome and he only tolerated Mrs. H's touches becuase she was Kagome's mother. His ears twitched   
as he heard a wooshing sound. Inuyasha opened an eye just in time to see a fluffy white projectile before it hit him  
in the face. Inuyasha was so surprised that he and the pillow fell backwards off the bed. "What the." was all he got   
out before slamming into Sota's floor.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up holding the offending pillow. Sota, with another pillow in hand stood at the doorway grinning. Sota  
dropped the pillow and ran for his life as Inuyasha charged towards him. Running up the stairs, Sota charged into Kagome's  
room, Inuyasha right behind him. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha hurl the pillow at Sota, who managed to duck. Kagome,  
however, was not so lucky and the pillow colided with Kagome's face.  
  
Inuyasha and Sota stood there frozen in horror as the pillow slid of Kagome's face, which was erily calm. Picking up  
her two pillows and the one Inuyasha had delivered to her Kagome walked to her door, right past the to boys. She tossed  
two of the pillows outside her door, shut it and locked it. Then she turned around third pillow in hand grinning evily.  
There was only one pillow in the room now, and Kagome had it, and there was nowhere to run. With a battle cry, Kagome  
ran at the two helpless boys swinging her pillow wildly.   
  
In a moment the three of them where in a struggle for the pillow, and ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Inuyasha  
used his superhuman strength to free the pillow from the others grip. They both ran to the door and Kagome despretly   
tried to unlock it. Inuyasha walked slowly towards them smirking. "Hurry Sis!" Sota cried. Kagome managed to get the  
door open and the two of them grabbed the pillows on the floor. The siblings ganged up on the hanyou. Inuyasha fought  
valiantly against the two of them, but they finally beat him into submission.   
  
"I give up!" he cried. With a final whap with her pillow, Kagome ended her attack on the hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi entered  
Kagome's room. "There you all are. Its time for bed." Seeing the defensless position Inuyasha was in, Mrs. H hurried   
over and gave his ears a tweak before leaving the room. Sota left with his pillow leaving Kagome and the beaten Inuyasha.  
"You heard her, get out so I can take a shower." Inuyasha got up. "Feh, goodnight then." he grumbled before exiting the  
room.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
Class 1 A.Lit  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome made it to school without anything interesting happening. The girls were still  
drooling over Inuyasha, but they were ignored. Now Inuyasha sat in Mrs.Tashigashi's class reading the next two chapters  
of Journey to the West with Kagome. That annoying Yuna girl continued to give Inuyasha seductive looks and Inuyasha   
returned them with disgusted ones.  
  
Inuyasha turned the page reading along as Kagome read aloud. Then Inuyasha could smell the offensive purfumy smell  
start to get stronger. 'Gods its worse than yesterday.' he thought very much wanting to run out of the room before  
he could never smell again. "Hey Inuyasha, want to sit with me at lunch today?" Inuyasha could feel himself loosing  
consciousness. "No go away." he growled gripping his desk as he fought to stay conscious. "Plleeease?" Yuna asked   
moving closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's vision started to fade. "Maybe, just go away." That seemed to be enough for  
Yuna who went back to her desk. Inuyasha breathed fresh air again. It was definately the best air he'd ever breathed,  
even if it was slightly poluted and dirty.  
  
Inuyasha saw the glare Kagome was giving him. "What?" he hissed. "How could you say you'd S, I, T, (She spelled it out)  
with her during lunch!" she hissed back. "I didn't say I would, I said maybe. I was about to pass out from her blasted   
smell, what was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha argued. "You said I smelt bad too when I first met you." With that said she  
went back to reading aloud ignoring Inuyasha. 'She can't actually think I like that girl?! Even Miroku wouldn't touch her.'  
Inuyasha stared disbelieving at Kagome.   
  
At the end of class Inuyasha followed Kagome to her locker. "I won't go to lunch with her. I wouldn't last ten minutes  
around her. I don't think she smells nice, you smell nice so don't ever wear whatever she is wearing." Kagome looked up at   
Inuyasha who was in his own way apologizing without actually doing it. "Alright Inuyasha, I believe you. And I'm sorry  
I acted so jelous." Satisfied Inuyasha went to his own locker to get his stuff.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Class 4 Algebra ?  
  
After a boring class of Biology, and an infuriating (for Inuyasha) class of History, it was now time for them to part.  
Or so Kagome thought. "I'll see you at your locker after class." she informed him, before heading for her class. She   
hadn't got one of the problems last night and she needed to ask her teacher about it. Inuyasha tried to tell her that  
he was in her class now, but she was already gone. 'Is she still mad at me?' he wondered. Then he realized he didn't   
know where Kagome's class was and he couldn't track her by her sent without going on all fours and he was sure Kagome  
wouldn't want him to do that. "Crap." he grumbled heading in the direction Kagome had gone.  
  
Kagome got to class early enough to ask Mr. Orumi about her question and sat down. Mr. Orumi was going through role   
when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Orumi went to answer it. When he opened the door Kagome nearly fell out of  
her seat. It was Inuyasha. "Sorry I couldn't find the class room." he told the teacher before sitting down next to  
Kagome who stared at him at shock. He looked at her annoyed. "What?" Mr. Orumi cleared his throat. "Class. Inuyasha  
will be joining you after he took and passed the Algebra 1 exam with a perfect 100. Several of the guys looked at   
Inuyasha with respect in their eyes. The girls looked at him for another reason. Some of them actually cheered at the  
news.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had turned away from her and was now fidgeting under her gaze. 'He's going to have a lot  
of explaining to do.'  
  
The end. Another short chapter bah. I haven't really had a lot of time recently thanks to my family. -_-.  
Oh well Review anyways please! Suggestions, Comments, fic requests, or death threats all welcome. I will answer your  
reviews tommorow. 


	19. Time for a change part 19

Time for a change part 19  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Snow Day!!!!! *Happy dance* And look! In four chapters I have nearly gotten as many  
reviews as in the 14 chapters I wrote before! *Another happy dance*   
  
I own Inuyasha. *looks around* see nothing bad happened! ahahahaha *sees lawyers at doorstep* ahhh!   
I don't own Commander Kenneth Bowersox either. He's a real person  
  
Kagome looked down at her problems. 'I'm not going to finish before the bell. I guess I'll have extra homework tonight.'  
She thought sourly. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning back in his chair with his pencil in his mouth. "Inuyasha  
are you doing all right." Inuyasha, who had been staring at the ceiling looked over at her. "I'm done." he said. Kagome's  
eyes widened it surprise. Before she could respond, Mr. Orumi cleared his throat. "Is there a problem Mrs. Higurashi?"  
Kagome looked back at her work blushing at being caught talking by the teacher.  
  
Mr. Orumi, seeing that Inuyasha's inactivity went over to look at his desk. He picked up Inuyasha's paper and studied the  
answers. He then nodded in approval and set the paper back down on Inuyasha's desk and went back to his own. Inuyasha smirked  
smugly at Kagome. Kagome went back to her own problems determined to finish them before the bell. Somehow she did manage   
to finish before the bell. "Page 218 problems 1-30 evens only for tommorow called out Mr. Orumi as the students exited for  
lunch.  
  
Inuyasha walked out with Kagome right behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. She didn't seem angry which relieved  
Inuyasha. "I tried to, but you never let me finish my sentence." he grumbled as he headed to his locker. Kagome walked to  
her own locker. She tossed her Algebra in her back and shut it. Kagome turned back to see Yuna standing near Inuyasha.   
Inuyasha was trying to get away from her and seemed to be swaying a little. 'I better help him before he faints.' Kagome  
rushed over to Inuyasha. "I said maybe now get away from me." Inuyasha said turning away from her so he could hold his nose.  
  
He saw Kagome rushing towards him. "Oh come on Inuyasha. Pleeease?" Yuna wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and gave him a   
hug. Inuyasha was in major trouble now. He could either release his nose to pull the girl off of him, or he could let her  
hold him. He decided he'd rather face the smell than Kagome's wrath. "Woman get off of me." Inuyasha grabbed Yuna's hands  
and pulled her off. Kagome got to Inuyasha's side about then. "Go play with one of your boy-toys Yuna." Kagome said wrapping  
her arm around him for two reasons. One becuase she didn't want Yuna touching her boyfriend, and two Inuyasha Inuyasha   
needed her support or he'd probably collapse on the ground. Yuna glared at Kagome and sniffed. "Fine." Then she shot a smile  
at Inuyasha. "Catch you later Inuyasha."   
  
Yuna walked off. 'I like boys who play hard to get.' she thought. Meanwhile Inuyasha was gasping fresh air. "No wonder there  
aren't any youkai in your time Kagome. That girl probably made them all suffocate." said the panting Inuyasha. Kagome smiled  
and gave Inuyasha a hug, who returned it. Inuyasha pressed his head into her hair and inhaled her pleasent scent. "Come on,  
lets go have lunch." Kagome said. Inuyasha pressed her closer to her. "I'm not hungry." he mumbled still enjoying her close  
proximity and her scent.   
  
Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha, at school public displays of affection aren't exactly allowed. No lets go before a teacher  
comes." Inuyasha let go of her. He followed her grumbling towards the cafeteria. 'Why couldn't he be like this in his time.'  
she wondered. She suddenly wished they were back in his time. He could hold her all day if he wanted to there. 'We can got   
Sunday.' she thought. 'The others are probably wondering if we are all right.'   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the lunchroom. She spotted her friends who were waving at her franticly. "Will you grab me a   
tray too Inuyasha?" she asked. He grunted and nodded still pouting. Then she ran over to her friends who grabbed her and  
dragged her away. "Hey! let go!" Kagome cried as they pulled her outside. "What did you do?" asked Yuka. Kagome blinked.  
"What do you mean do?" she asked. "What did you do to Inuyasha." asked Eri. "I didn't do anything to him." Kagome said  
defensively. "Then why is he pouting?" Ayumi asked. Realization dawned on Kagome. "Oh. He was hugging me in the hallway  
so I told him to let go before a teacher saw us." Yuka looked at her strangely. "Where his hands wandering?" she asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. "No. He doesn't ever do anything like that." Ayumi whispered to Eri, "She sounds like she  
wants him to." Eri nodded. Yuka meanwhile bonked Kagome on the head. "Stupid! If he was being good why would you want him  
to let go?" Kagome rubbed her head. "I didn't want to get in trouble. You know the rules about public affection at school."  
Yuka snorted. "Noone pays attention to that. Your going to make him think your not interested in him. I hear Yuna's got   
her eyes on him. If you keep doing stupid things like that theres a lot of girls in line waiting for him to become single.  
Ayumi's one of them." Ayumi jumped back and put her hands up defensively. "Do-Don't bring me into this Yuka!" she cried.  
  
Kagome sighed. "All right, I'll make it up to him." Yuka smiled, pleased. "Good lets go eat lunch then." The girls headed  
back into the cafeteria to see Inuyasha with a big sweat drop on his head surrounded by girls all trying to talk to him  
at the same time. Inuyasha just sat there as the pile of paper in front of him grew higher and higher. When the girls  
saw Kagome and her friends they scattered back to their tables all talking excitedly. Inuyasha just stared at the hundreds  
of notes. Kagome sat down next to him and grabbed one of them. "Dear Inuyasha," she read teasingly. "I think you're the   
cutest guy in school. My phone number is 239-1298. Call me! Sakura." Kagome grinned at the poor hanyou who put his head on   
the table and covered it it with his hands.   
  
"Gee, I think this dress is about ten sizes too small for this girl." said Yuka who was holding a picture that had been  
in one of the notes. Kagome grabbed the picture and looked at it. Her eyes widened. She tore it up into pieces and tossed  
it in a well placed trash can. Inuyasha simply moaned pitifully. 'Why me.' Inuyasha waited for Kagome to get angry at him  
but nothing happened. She patted him on the back. "Come on. Lets get these into a bag for you to take home." she said.  
All four of the other people at the table stared at her like she was crazy. "Well it would be rude not to. Inuyasha can  
answer all of his fan mail when he gets home." Kagome said grinning evily. "But-But theres hundreds!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to make really short phone calls to them all." Kagome said. Then she went and got a bag  
from the lunch ladies and stuffed them all into it. "Lets eat, I'm starving."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Class 5 P.E  
  
Everyone was outside at the baseball field. The girls were supposed to play to, but most of them (including Kagome)   
simply watched the guys play. Right now the two team captains were picking their members. Toshio was one of them, and  
some nameless guy was the other. "Hey Kagome." said Yuka who was sitting on the bench in the dugout. Kagome was leaning  
against the dugout wall with her head resting on her arms watching as the teams were selected. "Hmm?" Kagome responded.   
"Why does Inuyasha wear that necklace everywhere he goes? I haven't seen him take it off ever." Kagome gulped. 'Uh oh.  
what should I say?' "Did you give it to him?" Kagome smiled. 'Why didn't I think of that?'   
  
"Yeah. Sort of. I gave it to him the first time I met him." 'Thats not a complete lie. I mean I didn't actually Physically  
give it to him.' Ayumi and Eri, who were also on the bench, awwwed. Kagome blushed a little and watched as the number of   
players left to pick dwindled.   
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist as one by one every other person was picked besides him. It was ALWAYS like this. When he was  
a child, when they other kids played games, he was always the last picked even though he was the best player. Just becuase  
he was different. And here people thought he was human and they STILL did this to him. 'This must be Toshio's doing. That  
other guy must be afraid to pick me becuase I'm on Toshio's bad side.' It took all of Inuyasha's will and a couple glances  
at Kagome to keep himself from beating the hell out of Toshio right then.  
  
At last he was picked by the nameless guy. The last one to be picked, like always. Kagome watched all of this. 'Maybe this  
wasn't a good idea letting him come. He told me about how he was always left out when he used to play with the human   
children in his time.' "Hey Kagome?" Kagome did not want to talk with her friends right now, what she really wanted to  
do is go out there and hug Inuyasha, but she couldn't. "What!?" she said a little more snappier than she intended.  
  
Yuka gulped. "I thought you said your boyfriend was a violent, selfish, jelous, two-timer. He doesn't seem that way to me."  
Kagome, now feeling bad for snapping at her friend looked over. 'I guess I owe her a decent explaination for snapping at  
her like that.' "Well he IS violent, selfish, and jelous. He hasn't really seen his old girlfriend in a while and I think  
he's over her. Its just that since he came to visit hes been a lot less violent and selfish." Eri whispered to Ayumi.  
"I think Kagome's the violent one." Ayumi grinned and nodded. "I AM NOT VIOLENT!" Kagome shouted with her hands around  
Eri's kneck. "I-I was just kidding Kagome!" Yuka, in an effort to prevent Kagome from killing Eri pointed and said. "Hey  
look its Inuyasha's turn." Kagome dropped the poor girl and ran over to the dugout window. "Go Inuyasha!" she shouted.  
She wasn't the only girl cheering for Inuyasha. In fact it seemed Inuyasha's fan club rivaled Toshio's in size.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Toshio, who was grinning smugly from the pitchers mound. Inuyasha gripped the bat tighter. 'I'll knock  
that smug grin right of your face Toto.' "Go Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over to the dugout where Kagome was. 'Don't use  
your full strength.' he told himself. Turning back to Toshio Inuyasha prepared himself. Toshio simply kept on smirking.  
Then he threw the ball. Inuyasha saw the ball coming at him. He swung gently and missed. "Whats the matter Inuyasha?   
Can't play baseball?" Toshio taunted as he caught the ball that the catcher had thrown back to him.   
  
Inuyasha growled softly. His grip on the bat tightened and he could feel it strain under his pressure. He didn't care   
imagining it was Toshio's kneck. Toshio threw the ball again and once again Inuyasha missed. "You throw like a girl   
Inuyasha. Speaking of girls you've sure got bad taste." Toshio once again taunted. That was the last straw. Inuyasha  
glanced at Kagome. 'This is for you Kagome.' he said mentally. Kagome seemed to know what he was going to do and   
shook her head furiously. With a last apologetic look he looked away and tapped into his demon powers. Toshio threw  
the ball, but this time the ball moved extremely slowly. Inuyasha waited patiently as the ball got closer. Then with all  
of his might Inuyasha swung the bat and connected. *CRAACK* The ball flew skyward never to be seen by the school again.  
  
Everyone stared at the sky in awe. That ball was gone. Inuyasha smugly dropped the bat and walked around the baseball   
diamond grinning victoriously at Toshio who just glared. When Inuyasha arrived at second base he had to push the person  
on his team who was still standing in awe to get moving. Inuyasha continued his lesiourly stroll back to home plate. Kagome  
just sighed and shook her head. That was the second thing Inuyasha had sent into orbit on his visit.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is Seargent Gearson. I'm reading a U.F.O. incoming. Can you make visiual contact?" Kenneth Bowersox, commander  
of expedition six to the International Space Station looked up from his zero-g work outside of the space station.   
"Negative control. Wait I see something. It appears to be a, a baseball?" The ball, who had slowed considerably floated  
towards Kenneth Bowersox. Reaching out he caught the ball and looked at it in awe. "Where did this come from?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome watched as the game played on. Inuyasha didn't get another turn on bat for a while, probably becuase the team   
captain was too afraid of Toshio. Kagome looked at the clock in the dugout. Still about 10 minutes left till the end  
of class. The three girls had watched in silence with Kagome as they waited for Inuyasha to get another turn on base.  
"Kagome." Yuka said tentatively. "Yeah?" Kagome looked over at Yuka who was more than a little nervous, but her nosy side  
eventually won out. "Are you going to marry Inuyasha?" Yuka gulped waiting for Kagome to get angry or start yelling.   
Kagome looked away and blushed. Yuka sighed in relief. "I don't know." she said softly. Eri and Ayumi, reassured that  
Kagome wasn't going to try and strangle them again joined the conversation.  
  
"If he asked you would you say yes?" Ayumi asked Kagome blushed some more. "I'm too young to get married." Ayumi grinned.  
"Does that mean if he asked you when you are older that you would marry him?" Kagome didn't know. "Maybe." The girls   
squeeled in delight. "Can we be flower girls?" Eri asked excitedly. Kagome just stared at her. "I didn't say I was marrying  
NOW." Then Kagome relized something. "You'd better not tell him either!" she said. Yuka grinned. "Why? It doesn't seem like  
one-sided love to me."  
  
On the other side of the field Inuyasha was sitting in the dugout angrily. Mr. Takashi noticed this. "Hey Origumi!   
Put Inuyasha up to bat. You've missed him in the last couple of rotations." (So thats the nameless guy's name.)  
Inuyasha grinned. Kagome had told him during lunch that Mr. Takashi was the only teacher not afraid of Toshio and his  
father. Mr. Takashi just winked at him.  
  
Toshio glared at Inuyasha and Mr. Takashi. 'Just becuase he's my uncle he thinks he can do what he wants.' Inuyasha  
got up to the plate smirking at Toshio. "Ready for another one Toto?" Inuyasha called. Toshio glared at Inuyasha.  
'Lets see how good you look with a baseball up your nose.' Toshio wound up and threw the ball directly ar Inuyasha's  
head as hard as he could. Inuyasha of course saw it coming. He could easily have dodged it. But Inuyasha wasn't afraid  
of a ball. It would make him look bad if he ducked. This was a challenge from one male to another and Inuyasha was going  
to take it beating his chest (not literally).  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head so the ball wouldn't knock off his hat. It collided with his forehead and a lot of people gasped.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, forgetting he was a hanyou. Kagome started to run out of the dugout when she noticed Inuyasha  
was just standing there, rubbing a small bump on his head. Inuyasha looked over at Mr. Takashi. "That means I get to go  
on to first right?" Mr. Takashi nodded dumbstruck. Inuyasha walked to first smirking triumphantly at Toshio. Kagome just  
sighed in relief and went back to the dugout. 'I bet he did that on purpase too.'  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Class 6 Art  
  
Inuyasha continued to paint the castle he had started yesterday. His team had lost, but only becuase he was the only one  
trying to win. 'Whys everyone so afraid of that weakling anyway?' he thought. Inuyasha looked at his painting. He had gotten  
most of the landscape done. But there was something missing from the picture. 'Kagome.' he thought. She had been standing  
there. Inuyasha wanted to paint her too, but he didn't know if he was that good and this was supposed to be a picture of a  
building, not a person. 'Maybe later.' he thought as he put his paints away when the bell rang.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the bus. "Oh no I forgot my bag!" Kagome said. "I'll be right back." Kagome ran back to the  
school and got her bag out of her locker. She then ran back outside of the school and started to walk towards the bus where  
Inuyasha was waiting. "Hey Kagome." Kagome turned to see Toshio. "What do you want?" she asked. She was still angry at him  
for hitting Inuyasha with a baseball even though he wasn't really hurt. Toshio smirked. "How about you forget about Inuyasha  
and hang out with me today?" Kagome glared at him. "I don't think so." Toshio laughed. "Fine then, I'll cut to the chase.  
What will it take for you to tell me what Inuyasha's weakness is?" Kagome sniffed. "He doesn't have one." Toshio laughed.  
"Everyone has a weakness. How would you like to graduate top of your class? I could make it happen if you tell me Inuyasha's  
faults."   
  
Kagome turned away. "I'll tell you what Inuyasha's fault is. He tends to break the arms of people he doesn't like." Toshio  
growled and grabbed Kagome by the arm roughly. "Ow let go!" Toshio pulled her back towards his still holding her arm. "I'm  
not done with you yet girl." he growled. Suddenly there was a hand on Toshio's arm. "Let go of her." Inuyasha snarled.   
Inuyasha squeezed Toshio's arm harder making him let go of Kagome. "Kagome get on the bus." It wasn't a request and Kagome  
obeyed. "Don't kill him." she whispered, but Inuyasha's ears could hear and he nodded before turning towards Toshio.   
"The only reason you are still alive is becuase of Kagome. Don't you ever touch her again or else I will kill you."   
  
Inuyasha released Toshio's arm and headed back to the bus where he had left his bag in his seat. 'Hope those darn girls  
stayed out of it.' he thought. He dileberatly kept his mind of Toshio. He didn't have the Testsuigia with him and it wouldn't  
be good if he transformed. But he still felt the urge to kill Toshio tugging at him from the back of his mind. 'Toshio  
deserved to die.' It reasoned. 'He touched your mate.' Inuyasha shook the thoughts away. 'Kagome is not my mate. She is  
my girlfriend. Theres a difference.' 'Whats the difference? You protect her. You are the only one.' Inuyasha didn't know  
the difference, but there had to be some. 'Kagome said that a girlfriend isn't permanent. Thats a difference.' 'So shes your  
temporary mate then. He should still die for touching her.'   
  
Inuyasha finally got the voice in his head to leave him alone. 'There are other differences.' he thought firmly. 'She is  
not my mate..yet.' Toshio watched as Inuyasha got on the bus. "So thats his weakness." he said rubbing his arm. A bruise was   
already forming. Toshio smirked and headed to meet a 'friend' of his.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat down by Kagome on the bus. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. I'm fine thanks to you  
Inuyasha." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kagome could see something was wrong. "Inuyasha whats wrong?" she asked  
concerned. "Whats the differences between being a girlfried and a mate?" he asked looking at her. Kagome blushed a little.  
'He would ask this so soon after Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri asked me if I'd marry him.' Kagome thought. "Well. First of all   
its not always permanent. And when couples usually don't well.." Kagome said blushing. "Mate?" he asked still looking  
at her seriously. Kagome nodded. 'How can he say it so calmly?' She wondered. 'There thats the difference.' Inuyasha   
thought. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and relaxed. She leaned against him thinking. 'I wonder why he wants to  
know?' Kagome hoped that he didn't mean that he would never consider marrying her, but she had a feeling that wasn't it.  
He had been so angry when Toshio had touched her. Maybe he already thought of her as that, but didn't want to go to far.  
'I can live with that.' she thought snuggling against him with a small smile on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Hojo looked up from his book. "Hey Toshio hows it going? What happened to your arm?" he asked. Toshio snorted. "None of  
your business. I need your little black book. Look up Higurashi." Hojo nodded and got up. He went to the back of his room  
and slid several books off his shelf. Behind them was a secret compartment with several very large black books. Hojo took  
out the A-H book. In it was every girl in school with a last name from a-h and all the information Hojo had collected on   
them over the years.  
  
"Here it is." he said pointing to a page. "Not much on it though. Her address and number. She once told me she had cheated  
on a Math exam. But no real dirt on her." Toshio looked at the page and nodded. He handed the book back to Hojo. "I need  
information. Anything that will help me against Inuyasha. You know what to do." Hojo grinned. "You got it boss."  
  
  
Mwahaha Hojo! I always thought he was a little TOO dense. Please Review! Comments Suggestions death threats or fic requests  
please! 


	20. Time for a change part 20

Time for a change part 20  
  
Weee! 40,000 words!!!!! I am now one of 80 Inuyasha fics that have reached that point! :) *happy dance*  
  
*fights with lawyers* Ok! I don't own Inuyasha! I co-own it mwhahah! *more fighting*   
  
Yay! 2 snow days in a row!!!! And I'm home alone which means I can write all I want!!!  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window thinking. Kagome was still snuggled in his arm reading a book. Kagome looked up from her  
book. Inuyasha had a distant gaze on his face. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' she thought looking up at his face.   
Inuyasha seemed to sense he was being watched. He looked down at her. "What?" Kagome smiled. "What are you thinking about?"  
she asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Nothing." Kagome gave him a suspicious look. "It didn't look like you were   
thinking about nothing." she said. Inuyasha gulped. "Come on tell me. Please?" She put on a face she knew Inuyasha couldn't  
resist. It was that 'On the verge of crying becuase you don't trust me enough to tell me' face.   
  
"I was thinking about.." he started but then lost his nerve and looked away. "What?" Kagome pressed. "About...." Inuyasha's  
blush got darker. Kagome held her breath. "About how we are about to miss our stop!" he cried. Kagome looked up to see they  
were indeed at there stop. Inuyasha let go of her and she picked her bag up and exited the bus, Inuyasha right behind her.  
'Your not getting off that easy.' Kagome thought as the flustered hanyou picked up the pace towards the shrine. Kagome was  
a little disapointed. She didn't know what he was thinking about, but she was hoping it was along the lines of 'how much I   
love you' or something similar. 'Too many romance mangas.' she scolded.  
  
In fact she wasn't too far off. Inuyasha had been thinking about his feelings for Kagome. 'Do I love her?' he thought as  
he walked towards the shrine. 'I thought I loved Kikyo, but look how easily that was broken.' Inuyasha looked over at Kagome  
who had caught up with him and was also thinking about something. 'Kagome's so much like Kikyo, but so different too.'   
Before they had realized it, Kagome and Inuyasha had reached the shrine. As they entered Inuyasha noticed Mrs. Higurashi   
was sitting listening to the news. "Quick you two! Come here and listen to this!" Mrs. H called. The two walked to the   
T.v to watch. The anchorman was talking. "A baseball has been found orbiting the International Space Station today.   
Scientists are still unsure how it made its way to outerspace. The current theory is that it was left by a previous space  
flight mission. Here we see the astronauts playing a little zero-g baseball." The man continued to talk as a clip of floating  
astronaught playing baseball within the space station was shown.   
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a dry look. Inuyasha simply grinned. "I wonder how it got up there." said Mrs. H. "I don't know mom."  
Kagome replied. "Maybe someone hit it up there." Mrs. Higurashi laughed.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome gulped. 'Its no big deal. Why can't I ask him? He is my boyfriend.' Kagome steeled her nerves for his reply.  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from Kagome's bed where he had been reading. Kagome was sitting at her desk fidgiting   
nervously. "What?" Kagome took a deep breath. "Could you help me with my math?" she asked looking at the floor. Inuyasha  
grinned widely and stood up. "Me? You mean the guy who wasn't smart enough to be in your class?" Kagome glared at him.  
"I didn't say you weren't smart enough. I just said you didn't have the education to take my class." Inuyasha folded  
his arms. "I don't know if I can help you Kagome. I'm not feeling very educated today." he said teasingly. Kagome   
sighed. "Sit." *Wham* Inuyasha met Kagome's floor again. Kagome got off her chair and layed down next to Inuyasha putting  
her book in front of him. "Anyways I don't get how you can get this equation to balance out."  
  
Meanwhile down stairs  
  
*Wham* Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the ceiling. Then she looked at Sota who was eating a snack at the table. "Sota would you  
please go upstairs and make sure Kagome doesn't kill my future son in-law?" Sota nods and starts to go upstairs.  
  
Upstairs again  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were laying next to eachother on the floor with their heads propped up by their arms as Inuyasha   
explained to Kagome what she was doing wrong.  
When Inuyasha finished explaining the problem to Kagome she smiled. "Wow your a better teacher than the one at  
school." she praised. Inuyasha just grinned. Kagome leaned towards him and kissed him gently. Inuyasha quickly returned  
the kiss. Just then Sota opened the door to check on Inuyasha. Sota's eyes widened when he saw them kissing on the floor.  
Kagome saw him and her eyes widened too as she started to blush. "Sota!" Sota bolted down stairs and Kagome was getting  
up to chase after him, but Inuyasha grabbed her trying to get her to come back. Unfortunately he got his wish as they both  
lost their balance and Kagome ended up on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha took advantage of this to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into his kiss. After a   
moment she pulled back and he slid his arms down to her waist. "I better get up before mom comes in and you're sleeping  
in the doghouse." Kagome said suddenly relizing the compromising position they were in and flushing red a little becuase  
of it. 'Ask her now!' A voice in Inuyasha's head screamed. But all Inuyasha did was nod and let her get up off of him.  
'Idiot! Even you could see that was a perfect time to ask her to be your mate!' Inuyasha pushed the thoughts of his lost  
chance aside. "Not ready." he muttered under his breath watching as Kagome went back to her position at her desk still   
blushing slightly. 'Well atleast tell her how you feel!' Inuyasha watched Kagome as she worked on her homework. "Maybe."  
he muttered.  
  
Back Downstairs   
  
Mrs. Higurashi heard Sota running down the stairs. She looked out of the kitchen doorway to see Sota zoom past towards  
his room. "Sota are they all right?!" she called. "Don't worry mom, she isn't going to kill him anytime soon!" Sota replied  
before slamming his door shut. Mrs. Higurashi looked up suspiciously at the ceiling. 'I guess I can trust Inuyasha enough  
to keep my daughter in line. She can be such a flirt with the men some times.' she thought sighing and went back to cooking  
dinner. 'Hopefully a good boy like Inuyasha make Kagome settle down.'  
(Kagome's mom. She lives in her own little world. I love her.)  
  
Upstairs  
  
Inuyasha got up from his place on the ground. "Hey Inuyasha. You forgot these." Inuyasha looked over and caught a bag in  
mid-air. He opened it curiously and inside were the hundreds of letters he had gotten. His eyes widened. "What am I supposed  
to do with these?" he asked. Kagome got up from her now forgotten homework. She pushed him so he sat on her bed. Then she  
went over and picked up her phone, bringing it over to her bed. "Your going to answer them." she said smiling. "ALL of them?!"  
he asked pitifully. Kagome nodded. "Every single one."   
  
With that she took the bag of letters, handed him the phone and sat down next to him. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she  
dug out a random letter. "Dear Inuyasha. Won't you dump that Kagome girl and be my boyfriend. I'm sure your interested so  
my phone number is 290-3941." Kagome read. "Kisses, Arumi." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well?" Inuyasha looked at the  
phone. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked worriedly. Kagome shrugged. "The truth." Inuyasha gulped. "Whats the truth?"  
he asked. Kagome glared at him. "You either have to tell her if you'll go out with her or not and why. Tell the truth."  
  
Inuyasha nodded nervously. 'What happens if Kagome doesn't like my answer?' Inuyasha dialed the number and waited for   
someone to pick up. The receiver clicked. "Hello? This is Arumi Kariwaga. Who is calling?" Inuyasha gulped. "Hello This   
is Inuyasha." Inuyasha heared a squeel and then some distant talking. 'Another girl must be there too.' he thought looking  
over at Kagome who had a blank expresion on her face. "Hey Inuyasha! Did you get my note?" "Um yeah thats why I called.   
I um. I can't go out with you." "Why Not?" asked Arumi. "Becuase I'm going out with Kagome and I'm happy." he explained.  
'Please don't cry.' he begged inwardly. He hated it when girls cried.   
  
"Oh, Ok Inuyasha. Thanks for not leading me along. And if you ever get tired of her. You've got my number. Bye." Inuyasha   
sighed and hung up. As soon as he had set down the phone Kagome grabbed him and pulled him into a quick kiss before releasing  
the startled hanyou. "Next!" she said cheerfully. Inuyasha grinned. He was beggining to like this.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later Inuyasha was still answering notes. He was laying down holding up his head in one hand and the phone in the  
other. Kagome was laying behind him playing with his ears. "Ok goodbye." he said to the girl before hanging up. He received  
his probably 50th kiss in the past hour and Kagome released his ears to grab another note. So far none of the girls had   
gotten to upset over him calling and regecting their offers. He was glad or otherwise his conscience wouln't allow him  
to do this. Kagome pulled out the note. It was from Yuna. Just then Kagome's mother called that it was time for dinner.  
"We'll do some more later." Kagome told Inuyasha before getting up and setting the note on her desk. Inuyasha nodded and  
got up to go to dinner.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap after dinner as they continued to call the girls. They were almost done. Yuna's letter lay  
forgotten on the desk. "There!" proclaimed Kagome as the last note was answered. She gave Inuyasha another kiss before  
getting up and stretching. Inuyasha, who had been sitting indian style, got up and stretched his legs. "Well I think we  
should get to bed now Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and started to head out the door. 'TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!'  
The voice was back with a vengance. Inuyasha stopped at the door. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a   
deep breath and turned around. "Kagome. Theres something I need to tell you." he said blushing slightly and looking down at  
the floor. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' Inuyasha pushed such thoughts away. "Ok. What Inuyasha?"   
Inuyasha opened his mouth."I..I."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't get it out. But then he noticed something. A letter he hadn't answered yet. "Oh we forgot to answer this."  
Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome's desk and picking up the letter. Inuyasha made a face. "Great Yuna." Kagome watched  
the nervous hanyou. 'What was he going to say?' Inuyasha dialed Yuna's number and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.   
"Hello?" "Hello Yuna. This is Inuyasha. I can't go out with you becuase I'm with Kagome and." Inuyasha paused still looking  
into Kagome's eyes. "And I think I love her. Goodbye." Inuyasha dropped the phone onto its hook still looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked back completely shocked. 'Did he just say he loved me?' Kagome was doing cartwheels on the inside. Kagome   
walked over and hugged Inuyasha who hugged her back. "I think I love you too Inuyasha." she whispered before pulling him  
into a deep kiss. They probably would have stayed that way all night if the phone hadn't rang. Inuyasha growled in   
annoyance. Kagome looked at the phone. "I'd better answer it." she sighed pulling away from Inuyasha's warm embrace.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Kagome! Its me Yuka!" Kagome mouthed the word 'Yuka' Inuyasha nodded angrily.  
"Yuka this had better be very important." Kagome said. "It is! The school is closed tommorow! Something about modifications  
to the lockers. Isn't that great?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. Inuyasha, who could hear everything that was  
being said shook his head and his eyes said 'I didn't tell her to.' "Are you sure Yuka? If I find out theres school tommorow  
i'll strangle you with your phone cord." Yuka laughed a little. "First of all Kagome, if you don't believe me call the  
school. Secondly, my phone is cordless bye!" Yuka hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up and looked at Inuyasha she walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms  
around her. "Aren't you going to call and make sure?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "I don't  
care if it is." she replied before kissing him again.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was barely aware of movement in her room. Then there was a bright flash. Kagome's eyes shot wide open to see her  
mother there smiling with her camera. "MOOOM!" Kagome shrieked. Then she felt movement behind her and heard Inuyasha   
mumbling to keep it down. Kagome blushed scarlet. "Mom! We-we didn't do anything I swear!" Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled  
warmly. "I know dear. I'm sure Inuyasha can make sure you keep your hands where they belong." Kagome sighed in relief, but  
then relized what her mother had just said. "HEY! What about Inuyasha's hands going where they don't belong?!' Mrs. H   
chuckled as she walked out of the room. "They will be too busy keeping yours under control."  
  
Kagome glared at where her mother had been. Behind her Inuyasha opened an eye. "Oi Kagome. Stop making so much noise."   
Kagome glared at him. He just closed his eye and had a small grin on his face. Kagome got up and grabbed one of Inuyasha's  
arms. She yanked him as hard as she could, the end result being Inuyasha laying on the floor grumbling. Kagome pulled back  
the covers and got in. Inuyasha got up into a sitting position on the floor pouting. "No way are you getting under the covers  
with me Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at the pouting hanyou. She looked up at the clock. 7:40. "Aiee We're going to be   
late!"  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed and started to run for the shower. Then she remembered that school was closed. Kagome turned around  
to get back into bed only to find that a certain hanyou was now in it chuckling. "No way your getting under the covers  
Kagome." With that said Inuyasha pulled the covers away and patted the bed. Kagome looked at the bed, blushing. 'Well mom  
didn't seem to mind. Its not like he's going to do anything.' she thought. "All right Inuyasha. Just remember where your  
hands are." Inuyasha snorted. "Do I look like Miroku?" he grumbled as Kagome layed next to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms  
around her. Kagome sighed enjoying the warmth of Inuyasha's body.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later the two got up. "Hey Inuyasha, since we don't have school today why don't we go back to your time?" Kagome  
asked as they were eating breakfast. Inuyasha, who was in his red Kimono, sat next to her at the table. His ears visibly  
drooped a little when she said that. 'No! Why do you have to do this to me now?' Inuyasha thought sadly. "I don't want to  
go back." Inuyasha said. He had to convince her not to go back. 'I just told the girl I loved her, sort of. It will hurt her  
if I start acting like I don't care about her to keep her safe.' Kagome looked over. "Oh come on. I'm sure the others are   
wondering how we are. We don't have to stay long." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss. His resolve melted. "Come on lets go."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome out to the well shrine. She opened the door and stepped through with Inuyasha right behind her.  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand like she did before. "Ready?" Inuyasha nodded and then looked at her. "Kagome... I'm sorry."  
And with that he leapt into the well with Kagome in hand. As they reached the other side of the well, Kagome looked over  
at Inuyasha. 'What did he mean he's sorry?' she wondered. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and leapt out of the well.   
"Come on. Lets get this over with." he grumbled heading for Kaede's hut. A confused Kagome followed him. They soon came   
into view of Kaede's hut. As soon as they came within hearing range they heard a very angry. "HENTAI!" and then a sound  
that sounding very much like a giant boomerang connecting with a skull.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Nothing like the sounds of home huh Inuyasha." Inuyasha feh'd. "Whatever." Just then, Sango stormed out  
of the hut followed by an appologizing Miroku. "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome waved smiling cheerfully. Sango and Miroku looked  
over at the approaching couple. "Hello Lady Kagome. Its nice to see you." Miroku said smiling. Sango gave Kagome a hug  
and the two started whispering. Inuyasha simply folded his arms and walked towards the hut. Miroku followed Inuyasha.  
"Tell me Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Have you taken Kagome as your mate yet?" Inuyasha turned around with a fist clenched.  
"Can you not be perverted for two minutes!?" he shouted blushing slightly. Miroku was unphased and sighed. "I'll take that as  
a no. Looks like Sango wins the bet and I'll be cooking for the next month."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the monk. "Isn't gambling a deadly sin for a monk?" Miroku grinned. "Well Im going to die anyways. I might  
as well enjoy myself." Inuyasha just shook his head. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "Oi! What are you  
doing let go woman!" Inuyasha said as Kagome dragged him over to where Sango was standing. She let go of Inuyasha who stood  
there confused. "What?" Kagome looked at him smiling. "Sango doesn't believe me that you and I are a couple. Tell her."  
Inuyasha gulped. 'This is going to hurt.' And Inuyasha didn't mean the sits it would probably get him. 'I have to protect   
her.' He thought determinedly. Inuyasha turned away refusing to look at Kagome. "No we aren't." Sango and Kagome gasped.   
  
Sango looked at him. 'Is his pride really that important that he is willing to hurt Kagome like this?' she wondered.   
Inuyasha kept his gaze away from Kagome. But he didn't need to look at her to know that she was about to cry. Kagome   
looked at Inuyasha. 'Was he just toying with my feelings? Just using me?' Kagome couldn't believe that. She could feel  
the tears coming. Miroku watched all of this sadly. 'Poor Inuyasha. You love her so much you'd do anything to protect her  
wouldn't you?' Miroku sighed. 'I do not envy you my friend.'   
  
Inuyasha could feel his resolve weakening. It was breaking his heart to hurt Kagome like this, but he had to protect her.  
She was his only weakness. If Sesshomaru or another demon found out his feelings for her, they could make him do anything  
if they captured her. He had to keep her safe, even if it meant pushing her away. 'Why is he doing this?' Kagome wondered  
as she watched Inuyasha. 'I won't let him disapear into his shell again. I can't accept that everything he said was a lie.'  
With that in mind Kagome grabbed Inuyasha. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Kagome pulled him down and kissed him praying  
he would return it.   
  
For a moment he did, before he realized where he was. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off. "What the hell are you doing wench!?" he  
shouted angrily. Kagome had felt him kiss her back. 'He does care.' she thought. 'But how dare he do this to me.' "Inuyasha!  
SIT!" she shouted angrily before storming towards Kaede's hut. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha grumbled but feeling terrible  
on the inside. 'She's probably crying becuase of me. I'm sorry Kagome.' he thought. Sango walked over to Miroku. "No   
perverted comments monk?" she asked. Miroku grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "My dear Sango. I did not  
know you were the type of woman who liked those kind of things." With that his hand started to migrate lower than her waist.  
"Hentai!" she shouted slapping him. Inuyasha had gotten up from his place on the ground and was now heading towards the   
God-Tree to sulk. "Miroku. What just happened?" Sango asked as the perverted monk rubbed his face.   
  
"Its truely sad. Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to get hurt so he is hiding his feelings. My guess is that he didn't hide them  
in her time and Kagome's upset that he's now pushing her away. What's sad about it is the only person he's ever fooled, even  
before this, was Kagome." Sango nodded. "Miroku. Please remove your hand from my leg." she said before beating him over the   
head with a rock.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat up on his perch. 'I can't take this. Its just not fair.' he thought. Inuyasha looked towards the direction  
of the village. 'I wish I didn't have to do this. But I can't let another woman die becuase of me.' "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha  
looked down. It was Kagome. 'Gods, shes been crying the whole time.' Inuyasha could smell the tears that had only recently  
stopped flowing. He hopped down from the tree and landed beside her. "What?" Kagome grabbed him and hugged him. "Why are   
you pushing me away." she whispered pressing her face into his kneck. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He pressed his mouth against  
her ear. "I'm sorry Kagome. I just can't let you get hurt. I'll always protect you." he whispered so quietly that Kagome  
could barely hear him even though he was so close.   
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha. If you do this to me there won't be a Kagome to protect." she kissed him gently before  
pulling away and heading back to Kaede's hut. "Lets have lunch before we go home." Inuyasha watched her walk. 'She's right.  
I'm only staying in her time for another two weeks. Then its back to shard hunting. What then?' Inuyasha started to follow  
Kagome. 'I can't stand to hurt her anymore. I'll just have to make sure she stays safe.' Inuyasha, his decision made,  
felt a great weight lift of his shoulder. A weight that had been paticularly heavy since the Shippo incident. 'If I push  
her away, I'll be doing more damage than I'm trying to prevent. I'll keep her safe.'  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut, everyone was sitting around the fire. Next to Kagome was an empty spot no doubt  
reserved for Inuyasha. Everyone looked up at the hanyou. Inuyasha met everyones gaze until her reached Kagome. She gave  
him a smile and patted the spot next to her. With a half-hearted feh Inuyasha walked over and sat cross-legged next to her.  
Kagome's smile grew larger and she layed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't try and pull away. He leaned closer to  
her and whispered "You do know that every demon with a grudge against me is going to come after you." Kagome snuggled closer  
to him. "They already attack me for the jewel shards, and even if the didn't its worth it. Besides I know you'll protect me."  
Inuyasha sighed and wrapped an arm around her. Sango and Miroku gave eachother smiles happy to see the two of them finally   
together. Shippo however wasn't so happy. 'Who's going to protect me now from Inuyasha now?'   
  
Miroku (who had lost the bet remember) made lunch and served it. Kagome would have volunteered if she hadn't been so...  
preoccupied with a certain hanyou she was still snuggling with . Of course then Miroku had to be himself and be stupid. "  
Just so you know I am qualified to marry you." Miroku said grinning. *BAM* Miroku was now on the floor with two large bumps,  
one from a angry hanyou and the other from an ungodly sized boomerang. "Had to ruin the moment didn't you Miroku." hissed   
Sango. "Sorry." he mumbled from the floor.  
  
Kagome sat there blushing a little at Miroku's voicing of what Kagome was thinking about. Inuyash sighed and sat back down  
next to her. Kagome shot a peek at Inuyasha who also had a light blush on his face. 'I wonder if he was thinking about   
that too.' Kagome looked down at her stew and began to eat. 'Maybe if I was a couple years older...' Inuyasha watched Kagome  
eat out of the corner of his eye. 'If she was from this time maybe, but in her time shes not old enough.' Inuyasha decided  
not to think about it and started to eat.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After lunch Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Tell Kaede I said hello!" Kagome shouted back  
as Inuyasha headed towards the well. The others waved goodbye. They walked in silence towards the well.   
"Kagome I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just- I just didn't want you to be in anymore danger." Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed  
his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright Inuyasha. At first I thought you were embarassed to be my boyfriend..."  
Kagome said looking away.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him and hugged her. "I'd never be embarassed of you Kagome. Your the one who should be   
embarrased of me, I'm a hanyou." Kagome kissed him and he returned it. When she pulled away she smiled. "I like you  
the way you are Inuyasha, don't ever change." They finished their walk to the well in comfortable silence.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'I like you the way you are Inuyasha, don't ever change.' Inuyasha sighed as he relaxed on the God-tree in Kagome's time.  
It was the one thing that Kikyou had never done that proved they hadn't been truely in love. 'Kagome accepts me as I am.  
Kikyo wanted me to change into a human.' Inuyasha looked over at the shrine house in the distance. He could see Kagome   
through her window reading. 'I want her to be my mate.' he decided. 'I'll wait as long as it takes.'   
  
Inuyasha got up from the tree and hopped down. Inuyasha headed into the house and walked to Sota's room where Sota was  
busy wrapping something on his bed. "Hey Inuyasha! What are you going to get Kagome for her birthday?" Sota asked looking   
up from his wrapping. Inuyasha blinked. "When's her birthday?" he asked. Sota grinned. "Its on Saturday." Inuyasha nodded.   
"And I'm supposed to get her something for her birthday?" he asked. Sota nodded. "Hey isn't that also the aniversery of  
when you guys met? Thats the day she got pulled into the well right?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What should I get her?" Inuyasha  
whispered to Sota. Sota grinned. "I think you should wrap yourself up and give her you." Inuyasha glared. "Just kidding,  
she might like that though."  
  
"Well lets see. Maybe a necklace or something? I think boyfriends usually give their girlfriends jewelry. Mom has a lot  
of stuff dad gave her before they were married. I think maybe you should ask her." Inuyasha looked up at his ears mournfully.  
'Well, for Kagome I guess it'll be worth it.' "Are you sure you don't want to wrap a bow around you and give her yourself?  
I really think she'd like that." Sota asked. "Feh, maybe." Inuyasha walked out of the room to talk to Kagome's mom.  
  
The end. I do believe this may be my longest chapter yet. Please review!   
  
Also I've decided on the name of my next fic. The hunter and the hanyou :). 


	21. Time for a change part 21

Time for a change part 21  
  
Weee. My 21st chapter! I have no life! mwahahah! *Starts to cry* I'm past the half way point of my story! Noooo! *cries*  
  
After a long custidy battle, I still don't own Inuyasha. I'm appealing though.  
  
Do me a favor and let me eat your brain thanks  
  
http://kevan.org/brain.cgi?gannador  
  
This is for all of you who said Inuyasha would never cry :). Its a scan of a shonen Sunday manga thing. Not a doujinshi  
  
http://web.utk.edu/~bborchar/shonen_sunday/v25/2506_19.jpg  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi working on dinner. "Hello Inuyasha." said Mrs. Higurashi cheerfully.  
"What can I do for you?" Inuyasha watched her warily and made sure to keep a ten foot distance between her hands and his  
ears as she darted around the kitchen fixing dinner. "What can I get Kagome for a birthday present?" he asked sitting down  
at the table. Mrs. Higurashi beamed. "If you like I could take you to a jewlry store. I could help you pick out Kagome   
something." she suggested. "Come here for a minute and tell me how this tastes." holding up a wooden spoon with some sort  
of soup in it.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi. He took a sip of the soup. "Thats just water!" he exclaimed. But too late  
did he realize what was going on. Mrs. Higurashi reached up and tweaked one of his ears. "My mistake dear." she said tweaking  
the other on. "Howabout tommorow after school we can go?" she asked releasing his ears. He nodded and walked grumbling out  
of the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi smiled triumphantly.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Toshio picked up his phone. "Is it done?" he asked without asking who it was. "Yup boss. Its all set." Toshio smirked.   
"Good Hojo. Get ready to make your move." "You got it boss. It'll be a piece of cake." Toshio hung up the phone. 'Well   
Inuyasha, you may be rock solid on the outside, but lets see what your made of on the inside.'   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was getting annoyed. 'Whats with all these guys? They'd better back off.' They hadn't been in the school building  
for five minutes and already Kagome had been approached by over a dozen guys offering to go out with her and giving her  
little gifts. "Thank you..Um whats your name?" The guy that was now standing near HIS girl smiled. "Horo remember? We went  
out together before." Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha who was fuming. "Um I think your mistaken Horo. I've never gone  
out with you before."  
  
Horo smiled. "Oh surely remember all the times we made out in the janiter's closet?" Kagome blushed. 'Who is this guy?'   
Inuyasha had had enough of this guy. He grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform. "She said she doesn't know you now leave   
her alone." He growled. Toro fearing for his life, nodded and scampered away when Inuyasha let go. "Inuyasha I swear i've   
never kissed that guy or gone out with him. I don't even know him." Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Who ever said he kissed  
you?" he asked. Kagome sweatdropped. 'Oh good thing Inuyasha's never heard of that term for it before. I guess he wouldn't  
have being from the Warring States Era.'   
  
"Never mind." she said grabbing hold of his arm and made sure she stayed close to him. "What do all these guys want? I don't even know  
the names of half of them." she mumbled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shrugged. 'Its like I won the lottery or something.' she   
thought. Being on Inuyasha's arm kept the boys away. Inuyasha glared at them when they looked at Kagome, and the glare   
promised death to anyone who got within a foot of her.   
  
Inuyasha didn't like this. He trusted Kagome when she said that she had never courted with any of these humans, but they   
didn't seem to know. 'Its like a bunch of Kouga's.' Kagome didn't want their affections, and if they didn't start getting the  
hint he was going to have to teach them the hard way. The two walked to Kagome's locker. Inuyasha refused to leave her  
glaring at the braver guys who tried to get closer to Kagome than was acceptable to the hanyou. "Oi Kagome. Whats taking  
so long?" he grumbled as he sent another guy a dirty glare.   
  
"I can't get my locker open!" she said exasperated. (I'm sure you guys know the feeling when your lockers stuck :) ).  
About thirty feet away, one of Toshio's lackeys watched holding a small button in his hand. "Here let me try whats your  
combination?" Inuyasha grumbled fed up with the looks the other males where giving Kagome. Kagome whispered it to Inuyasha  
and stood to the side of Inuyasha who started to twist the combination. In the distance Toshio's lackey pushed the button.  
Inuyasha jerked up the little handle on the locker. To Kagome's surprise it opened.  
  
But her surprise didn't compare to Inuyasha's when he saw Kagome's open locker. On every wall there where pictures of guys,  
each one had a little note on them. One of them read. 'So you can remember your first kiss Kagome.' and the others were very  
similar. Kagome watched confused as Inuyasha's face went from shock, to horror, and finally to anger. "Inuyasha what's   
wrong?" she asked as she was unable to see her locker. Inuyasha started growling softly. Kagome moved around Inuyasha   
so she could see what was the matter. She gasped. "What in the world!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So this is why you wanted to come back all the time? So you could spend time with your boyfriends?" Inuyasha growled.   
Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha I didn't do this. Somebody must of put them in my locker." Inuyasha looked at her some  
of the anger fading away, but doubt still showing. Kagome pulled out one of the pictures. "Inuyasha the first boy I ever  
kissed was you." she said showing him the picture which said 'So you can remember your first kiss Kagome.' Kagome looked   
at him straight in the eyes. "Don't you trust me?" she asked almost whispering.  
  
Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. 'Its just like with Kikyo.' Inuyasha looked at the pictures, then at Kagome. "Yes. I   
trust you." Inuyasha grabbed the pictures out of Kagome's locker and tore them up depositing the remains in a near-by  
garbage can. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome school rules be damned. "I'm sorry Kagome." she returned the hug  
glad she hadn't lost him. 'Who would do such a terrible thing and why?' she wondered. Inuyasha could care less about the  
why, he just wanted to know who. 'I'll make whoever did this pay.' he vowed silently.  
  
Toshio's lackey watched all this and then took out a cell phone. "Hey boss. It didn't work." "All right, we'll have to   
try again." came Toshio's voice.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome watched as he and her mother left the house. 'Whats the big secret I wonder?' she thought. 'Inuyasha wouldn't tell  
me where they were going and mom wouldn't either.' Kagome decided not to worry about it. She went into the kitchen to get  
a snack.  
  
Outside Hojo watched as Kagome's mother and Inuyasha left. 'Time to go to work.' he thought. Hojo got up from the bushes   
he had been hiding in and headed to Kagome's house. He put on his cheerful dense Hojo smile and rang the doorbell.  
Sota opened the door. 'Great Hojo.' he thought. "Hey little guy. Is Kagome home?" Hojo asked smiling. Sota nodded. "I'll   
go get her." he said before running off to the kitchen. "Kagome Hojo's here! Go tell him off before Inuyasha comes back  
and kills him!" Sota shouted at his sister. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha's not going to kill Hojo for coming over  
Sota." Kagome said. 'Then again he was on the edge of physical violence with all those guys talking to me today. And out  
here there would be no witnesses... Yup better get rid of Hojo.' Kagome hurried to the front door.  
  
Kagome plastered on a fake smile. "Hey Hojo! How are you doing?" Kagome said cheerfully. Hojo smiled back. "Great Kagome.  
Would you like to get something to eat?" Kagome sighed. 'How could he NOT know that I have a boyfriend?' "Hojo. I have a   
boyfriend now. I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you." Hojo waved his hands out in front of him the smile never wavering.  
"Nonono I didn't mean go out on a date. I meant as friends. I'm glad you found someone you like."   
  
Kagome really didn't want to leave the house, but Hojo was a really nice guy and as long as he just wanted to be friends...  
'Also that way I can make sure Inuyasha doesn't see him hanging around.' "All right Hojo. Lets go. Let me just tell Sota  
where I'm going."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked at all the different jewelry. 'Keh just a bunch of shiny rocks. Does Kagome really like this kind of stuff?'  
Inuyasha looked at another display. It had a bunch of necklaces in it. Inuyasha saw one of them had a circle shaped   
case that opened up. The locket was about the size of a quarter. Mrs. Higurashi noticed what Inuyasha was looking at.  
"That's perfect for Kagome!" she cried happily. Inuyasha looked at her. "You see you put a picture in the locket and that  
way Kagome will have something to remember you by when you aren't around. See I have one of my husband."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a small heart-shaped locket and opened it. In it was a picture of a very young Mrs. Higurashi and  
a young man. "And I have the perfect picture to put in it too!" Mrs. H said happily. Inuyasha nodded. "Allright." Inuyasha  
looked at the necklace. The locket was gold with a thin gold chain. 'I wonder if Kagome will like it?' he wondered as he  
payed for the necklace and Mrs. H and Inuyasha headed home.  
  
The end of this short chapter! What picture will be put in the locket? What does Hojo want? You'll have to wait and see   
:) Review please! 


	22. Time for a change part 22

Time for a change part 22  
  
Ok. This will probably be a smaller chapter becuase I'm not all that inspired here.  
  
"So Kagome. Are you all over your bolimia?" Hojo asked cheerfully. Kagome nearly choked on her drink. "Uh.. Yeah I've been  
feeling a lot better for a while Hojo." she said after she recovered from grandpa's new illness for her. 'I've been back for  
weeks and he's still making up illnesses for me?' Hojo grinned. 'So I was right! She really hasn't been sick.' Hojo thought  
triumphantly. "Has your math grade improved since you got better? It was slipping pretty low while you were sick all the  
time."  
  
Hojo continued to make small talk for a while, with Kagome answering his questions. Then Hojo leaned foreward and whispered.  
"Hey Kagome, the reason I wanted to talk to you is becuase I'm worried for you." Kagome looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
Hojo gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I hope I'm wrong, but I saw your boyfriend and that girl Yuna walking around hand in hand  
afterschool." 'Man am I good.' Hojo thought. He had spent a good part of his day watching the two. They almost   
never split up, but after school Kagome had to stay after school for an hour, and Inuyasha had left to wait.   
Of course Inuyasha had mearly gone to the arcade to wait for her instead of just sitting around bored on Kagome's insistence.  
  
'No. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. Would he?' He HAD seemed a little annoyed that she had to spend a little time after school  
without him to work on planning a fundraiser for a charity group that she had been in before she met Inuyasha. 'No. Inuyasha  
trusted me when he saw all those pictures in her locker. I have to trust him.' Kagome give Hojo a smile. "I think you might  
have been mistaken Hojo. You see Inuyasha can't stand to be around Yuna becuase of all the perfume she wears all the time.  
His nose is very sensitive to that kind of stuff." Hojo gave out a little sigh of relief. "I hope so Kagome, your so happy  
with him and I hope you stay that way." 'Well my plan didn't work, but Toshio might be interested that his sister can be   
used as a weapon against Inuyasha...'  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Toshio! You promised me Inuyasha!" Yuna wailed at her brother who just rolled his eyes. "Will you stop whining. Once I've  
finished with him, you can have your little boy toy. His girlfriend's got him wound around her finger tight, its just taking  
a littlelonger than expected to break them apart." Toshio smirked. 'Yes I can't think of any revenge better than letting my  
sister have you Inuyasha.' Yuna humphed. "Well hurry up all ready!" she snapped before leaving. "Spoiled brat." Toshio   
grumbled.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hojo its all right. You don't have to walk me home." Kagome assured as she got off the bus. 'But I want to walk you home.  
My jobs to screw with Inuyasha.' Hojo thought. But there wasn't anything he could do about it without looking suspicious.   
"Well, all right Kagome. See you at school!" he said cheerfully heading in the opposite direction of Kagome. He turned around  
and waved. "Bye!" Kagome smiled and waved. "Bye Hojo."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as soon as Hojo was out of sight. 'How would Inuyasha react if he finally met 'Hobo'?' she wondered  
as she walked towards the shrine. 'Probably better not let that happen. I guess I should be grateful he hasn't met him at  
school.' It was especially lucky that Hojo had switched gym classes recently, no way of avoiding a confrontation there.   
Kagome headed up the steps of the shrine.   
  
She opened the door and walked in. "Hey sis." said Sota who was sitting watching T.V. "Inuyasha and mom aren't back yet.   
Mom called about ten minutes ago saying that they had stopped to pick up some groceries." Kagome nodded and headed upstairs.  
'Better change and take a bath before Inuyasha gets back.' No doubt with his nose he would be able to smell Hojo. She would  
tell him that she had went out as friends with Hojo. She just wanted to tell him, not him smelling Hojo who had sat  
next to her on the bus and getting jelous.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi picked up an orange and inspected it before putting it in a plastic bag. She picked up another one and looked  
at it. "So Inuyasha, what do you think of my daughter? I haven't seen her as much as I used to now that she has been in your  
time so often." Mrs. H noticed a mark on the orange and set it down, picking up another. Inuyasha watched the orange picking  
ritual. 'Its just a blasted piece of fruit, why does she take so long to pick one?' "She's... helpful." Mrs. Higurashi  
mmhhmmmed and picked up another orange. "Is that all?" she asked. Inuyasha felt a little nervous. 'What does she want?' he  
wondered. There was definately something going on so he decided it would be best to be honest.  
  
"She is always looking out for everyone else. She's sort of like a mother to that brat Shippo." Inuyasha said. "She cares  
more about others than her own safety, and she always seems to get into trouble and I have to go and save her." Mrs. H   
finished her orange picking ritual and placed the bag into her shopping cart. She then pushed it towards another isle.   
"What about her personality?" she asked. Inuyasha followed her down the isle. 'Definately something going on.' he thought.  
Once again he decided that it would be better to answer truthfully. "She is kind. She's happy most of the time and laughs a  
lot. She's trusting, and that gets her into a lot of trouble too. She" Mrs. Higurashi cut him off. "Do you like my daughter  
  
as more than a friend Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha knew that she already knew the answer to that question and panicked  
slightly. 'Is she not going to let me be around Kagome anymore becuase I'm not a full human?' Inuyasha's ears drooped  
underneath his hat and he looked down at the floor. "Yes." Mrs. Higurashi looked back at him smiling. "So when are you going  
to marry her?" she asked cheerfully. Inuyasha nearly tripped and fell on his face. 'Y-your saying you'll let me marry her?!"  
he asked. "Isn't she too young to get married in your time?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Most people don't get married till   
they are older, but some people do get married young still. I married my husband when I was very young too."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "So how old are you?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and reached under his hat when no one was   
looking. She gave his closest ear a tweak and then set his hat straight again. "You don't ask women in my time that question  
Inuyasha, but I wasn't much older than Kagome when I got married. My husband was several years older than me. And yes you do  
have my permision to marry her as long as you are prepared to take care of her. I won't have a married daughter of mine  
living in my house."  
  
Inuyasha digested this. "Oh and I think you should take her to live in your time too. Somewhere near the well so you can  
visit us." Inuyasha watched Mrs. Higurashi as she took several boxes of Ramen off the shelf. "Why my time?" he asked.   
"Becuase I can tell that she likes it better there, and you'll be able to take care of her much better there. All she ever  
talks about when she's here is her friends in your time, and you of course." Mrs. Higurashi started to head towards the  
checkout isle. "Oh and please don't tell Kagome about any of this. Wait until you can take care of her before you talk to  
her about it. She can be so rash sometimes, unlike you Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned a little at Mrs. Higurashi, but remained   
silent, thinking, as they got on the bus after paying for the groceries.  
  
'Can I take care of Kagome? I know I can hunt and fish so food won't be a problem, but can I really take care of her well  
enough?' Inuyasha looked out the bus window. 'I'll go back and get everything ready first.' he decided. Inuyasha decided he  
would follow Mrs. Higurashi's advice and not talk to Kagome about this until he was prepared. Mrs. H looked over at   
Inuyasha's determined looking face. 'Kagome you were very lucky to find a husband like him.' she thought happily before   
pulling out a little book to read.  
  
'Maybe I can sneak back on Sunday. Maybe I can get her friends to keep her busy.' he considered as the bus stopped and   
people got off. 'Will she even want to be my mate now? Or will she want to stay here and still go to school?' Inuyasha   
decided that even if she didn't want to give up her life in this time yet, if they had a place to stay in his time it would  
be better than making that old hag Kaede feed them and shelter them when they came back from shard hunting. 'What about   
Shippo?' the hanyou wondered. 'Kagome will want to keep him if she becomes my mate. Could I accept him as my.. son?' Inuyasha   
didn't hate Shippo, in fact even though Shippo had done the wrong thing, he had started all of this anyway. Inuyasha was a   
little grateful to the little kitsune, not that he would ever admit it. 'I guess I could live with the brat.' Inuyasha finally  
decided.   
  
  
  
The end of this chapter. I might post another chapter tonight at about 10 depending or I might just make two short chapters  
one long for tommorow. 


	23. Time for a change part 23

Time for a change part 23  
  
Hello all. I'm planning to write a short chapter now then write part of tommorows later so the saturday chapter should  
be pretty long.  
  
(a/n Kagome's friends name is Yuka not Yuna. Yuna is not Kagome's friend she's Toshio's sister.  
Inuyasha followed Mrs. Higurashi into the house still thinking. The old geezer was sitting at the table sipping tea.  
Inuyasha felt something tug at the back of his mind. Something Sota had said.... "Inuyasha could you come here please?"  
Kagome called from her room. Inuyasha headed up the stairs deciding to think about it later. Inuyasha walked into the   
room to see Kagome sitting on her bed. Kagome took a deep breath. 'Why am I nervous? Its not like I did anything with Hojo.'  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as sat down next to her. "Well, I just wanted to tell you so you didn't smell it later and get  
suspicious that while you were gone a friend came over and we went and had something to eat." Inuyasha cocked his head a   
little.  
  
"Why would I be suspicious of you going out with your friend?" he asked feeling a little hurt that Kagome would think he   
didn't trust her. 'Well you nearly proved it.' a voice in his head said. "Well, my friend was a guy." Kagome said a little  
nervously. Inuyasha was of course a little suspicous and jelous after hearing this. 'How can I love someone if I don't trust  
them?' he thought and swallowed his suspicion. "Ok." he said. Kagome blinked a little. 'Thats it? ' she thought a little   
surprised. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap then layed down wrapping his arms around her.  
Kagome decided it would be better not to look a gift horse in the mouth and snuggled into him enjoying the contact.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" he asked and Kagome shook her head which was just under Inuyasha's chin.  
Inuyasha tilted his head a little and inhaled her scent. "Where'd you go with mom today?" Kagome asked curious. "Somewhere."  
he mumbled through her hair. Kagome gave him a nudge with her elbow. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked as she slipped one  
of her hands up to massage his ear. Inuyasha growled in pleasure. "Becuase its a secret."   
  
Kagome sighed in resignation and slid her other hand up to massage the neglected ear too.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So Inuyasha can't stand my sisters smell huh? He's not the only one." Toshio said smirking. Hojo nodded. "But its not just  
her, its all perfumes. Kagome said he has a really sensitive nose." Toshio nodded thoughtfully. "Good job. Anything else?"  
Hojo shook his head. 'No need to tell him that Kagome isn't sick when she's absent.' Hojo thought.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip and glared at the history teacher as he once again 'corrected' Inuyasha's 'misconceptions' on Warring  
States Era Edo. "Mr. Inuyasha you will read chapter 9 tonight and write a two page essay on Edo due Monday." said Mr. Shanky  
smirking. Inuyasha just held his breath and closed his eyes. Mr. Shanky turned back to the board and continued his lesson.  
Kagome reached over and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't let him get to you Inuyasha, i'll help you with it." she reassured  
him. Inuyasha simply nodded. "Mrs. Kagome you will also write a two page report on Edo for talking in my class." Mr. Shanky  
called without even turning around.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yuna watched as Kagome sat next to HER guy during lunch. 'What does he see in that little stuck up goody goody?' she thought  
angrily. 'She must be black mailing him. Don't worry my love! Soon you'll be mine."   
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha when she finished eating. "When are these guys going to stop following me around?" she   
grumbled. Inuyasha smirked. "Well if you'd let me do it MY way.." Kagome sighed. If it had been bad yesterday, it was  
hell today. Even Inuyasha hadn't been able to scare them all off. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome heard a guy say behind her.   
Kagome turned around to see that boy.. Horo was it? "Hey, umm Horo?" Horo nodded smiling. "Want to go to a movie with me  
tonight?" Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen and start to growl lightly. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi watched in interest. "What a jerk.  
Asking Kagome out when she has a boyfriend, and Inuyasha's sitting right there!" Yuka whispered to her friends who all   
nodded. Seeking a way to difuse this very dangerous sitiuation Kagome said what came to her mind first. "Sorry Horo, but   
I'm going out with Inuyasha to a movie tonight already."  
  
Horo nodded still smiling. "All right maybe later." he said before leaving. Inuyasha relaxed and looked at Kagome. "When did  
we decide this?" he asked grinning. Kagome just sighed and leaned on Inuyasha again. "Right now." she answered.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the list of movie titles. The she realized that Inuyasha  
wouldn't have a clue about movie titles so she decided to make it simpler. "Do you want to go to a scary movie, one with a  
lot of fighting, or a romance?" Inuyasha considered and then looked at Kagome. "You decided." Kagome shrugged. "Lets go to  
a scary one then." Inuyasha nodded and they went inside to pay for their tickets and get refreshments. A few minutes later,  
the two of them were sitting in a dark theater with a few other couples in the theatre with them, but not many. The movie   
began as the lights went dim. It had to do with something about monsters marking little kids and then coming to eat them  
when they were dreaming after a bunch of years or something like that.  
  
Inuyasha paid more attention to the girl sitting beside me. This movie was a lot scarier than Nightmare on Elm Street (to Kagome),   
and every so often she would jump a little in shock and grab onto him. Inuyasha silently urged the movie to make her jump  
more often, it did his ego a lot of good each time she latched on to HIM for protection. Inuyasha took a sip from his drink  
and couldn't help but grin when he heard another 'eep' and felt presure on his arm.  
  
Yes Hate me I don't blame you. This was an incredibly short chapter for me :(. But this is what I call a 'filler chapter'  
moving time along to get to the important chapters. (Oh btw its Friday in the fic. Tommorows Saturday aka Kagome's birthday.) 


	24. Time for a change part 24

Time for a change part 24  
  
I noticed in a few of my chapters I forgot to mention that I don't own Inuyasha so I'll make up for it in this one  
  
I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha   
I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha   
  
yet  
WoooH! 300 reviews in 3 weeks, posting a chapter every day :). Hoorah!  
  
Kagome woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. Then she realized what day it was. 'Birthday!' Kagome hopped out of bed  
excitedly. 'I wish I didn't have to go to school today.' she thought as she got dressed for the day ahead. Kagome headed  
down stairs to see that the only person waiting for her was Inuyasha, who was already in his school uniform. "Goodmorning  
Inuyasha." she said cheerfully. Inuyasha grumbled something. Kagome smiled, "Where's everyone else?" she asked. Inuyasha  
pointed to the kitchen. "They told me to go get you before your breakfast was cold." he said. Kagome nodded and headed to  
the kitchen. She was greeted with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from her family and a "Meow!" from her blob/cat.  
  
Kagome sat down and was instantly greated with breakfast. Inuyasha sat down next to her and also received a similar meal.  
"My grand-daughter's sixteen! I am so sad that the little girl who used to wet the bed is all grown up now!" Grandpa said  
with teary eyes. "GRANDPA!" Kagome shouted blushing. Inuyasha, for once kept his mouth shut. "All right birthday girl.   
Remember to come home straight after school!" Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome and Inuyasha finished and prepared to leave  
for school. "All right mom we will!" Kagome shouted as she exited the house, Inuyasha right behind her. As they walked  
down the steps of the shrine, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well?" she asked. Inuyasha looked over at her. "Well What?"  
  
"Well aren't you going to say happy birthday?" she asked expectantly. "Feh, Happy Birthday." Inuyasha grumbled not seeing  
the point of it. Kagome smiled at the hanyou. After they had reached the bottom of the stairs, the two headed for the bus  
stop. "Kagome!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi where waiting for them at the bus stop. "Don't they do ANYTHING alone?" Inuyasha   
whispered. Kagome grinned, but becuase of her friends. "Happy Birthday Kagome!" they all said in unison. "Thanks guys."   
As soon as they reached the three, Kagome was dragged away from Inuyasha until they were out of hearing range. "So has he  
given you your present yet?" Eri asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I think he's waiting for my birthday party." Kagome told Eri. 'What else could he have been doing  
with mother?' she reasoned. Eri rolled her eyes. "Not THAT kind of present. I mean a happy birthday kiss present." Kagome  
looked over at Inuyasha wondering if he was hearing all of this, probably. "I take that as a no. He must be waiting for  
a moment alone." Eri said. Yuka and Ayumi nodded. "We'll see you at school Kagome." Yuka said waving. "Where are you going?"  
Kagome asked confused. Ayumi grinned. "We're going to leave you two alone so he'll have plenty of time to give it to you."  
Before Kagome could respond the three shot away.  
  
'Is it a tradition in this time?' Inuyasha wondered as he watched Kagome walk back towards the bus stop. He had of course  
heard the conversation. Before he knew it Kagome was standing beside him finding the concrete very intresting at the moment.  
'Do I just kiss her? Or am I supposed to do something else?' he wondered. 'Did he hear?' Kagome wondered as the silence  
continued between the two. 'Maybe he doesn't know what to do.' Inuyasha decided he'd just go for it. "Oi Kagome." he said.  
Kagome looked up at him and he quickly leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. When they pulled away once  
their oxygen ran out, Inuyasha looked at her. "Was that what I was supposed to do?" he asked. Kagome nodded smiling,   
very glad for his great hearing.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Toshio watched the boy in front of him. "So you know what to do right?" The boy smirked and nodded. "Good, once you are done  
the money will be in your locker."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Art  
  
The day past quickly for Kagome, especially since all of the boys who had been chasing after her had suddenly stopped.   
Kagome looked down at her painting of her house that was now complete. Inuyasha was just finishing up on the last touches  
on his castle. "It looks exactly like I remember it." Kagome said amazed by the hanyou's very good memory. He seemed to have  
added every little detail that most people wouldn't have noticed if they saw the castle. Inuyasha smirked as he dabbed a   
little more paint on the canvas as he finished his final copy of the painting. The paper he had used to paint the rough  
draft was laying discarded next to him.   
  
Kagome picked up the discarded paper. "You should keep this." she said handing it to him after he set down his paints from  
the now completed painting. Inuyasha placed the picture in his folder and set it on his chair before taking his and Kagome's  
paintings up to the front. Mrs. Kamanagi smiled at Inuyasha. "Are you done? Very well place them near the window to dry."  
Inuyasha nodded andheaded over to the window where he set down the paintings carefully. Inuyasha walked back to his desk to   
wait for the end of the hour. As he passed Mrs. Kamanagi she whispered. "I know its Kagome's birthday, so I'll dismiss you   
early so you can get home." Mrs. Kamanagi was definately the coolest teacher in school. Inuyasha said his thanks before   
walking over to where Kagome was sitting.  
  
"Come on Kagome, Mrs. Kamanagi said we could go since its your birthday." Kagome smiled delighted and the two headed out the  
door while the rest of the class gave them jelous glares. "Hey Mrs. Kamanagi its my birthday too!" said one of the students  
jokingly.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As the two neared their lockers, Inuyasha realized something. "I left my folder in Mrs. Kamanagi's class, I'll be right back."  
Inuyasha told Kagome who nodded and headed towards her locker. In the shadows a boy watched smirking. 'Too easy.' he thought  
as he watched Inuyasha walk back to retrieve his folder. The boy walked out of the shadows towards Kagome. "Hey Kagome."  
he said smiling. Kagome looked back surprised. "Horo? What are you doing out of class?" she asked a little nervous.   
Horo ran a hand through his short blonde hair (Think evil looking Hojo). "Now that your boyfriends gone, you can finally  
show how you really feel about me." Horo said. Kagome took a step back. "I don't know what you mean Horo, I hardly know you."  
  
Horo closed the distance between them and mentally counted how long it would take for Inuyasha to get back. 'About now.'  
he decided and grabbed Kagome, pulling her into a kiss. Kagome desprately tried to pull away, but Horo pressed he against  
a row of lockers. Grabbing the side of his waist Kagome tried to push Horo back. 'Inuyasha where are you?' she praid the  
hanyou would come and rescue her.  
  
Just then Inuyasha turned the corner to see Horo and Kagome kissing, and from where he was standing it looked very much like  
Kagome was enjoying it. Inuyasha stared at the couple in shock, his shock quickly turned to sadness and Inuyasha felt his  
heart break at the sight. 'She chose a human over a half-breed.' Inuyasha turned around and started walking towards to school  
exit with his head down. He didn't feel anything, his mind and heart were numb from the sight of Kagome in the arms of another  
man. 'Betrayed again.' he thought feeling nothing at the thought.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Or atleast thats what WOULD have happened if it wasn't for a few things. The most important reason was that Inuyasha trusted  
Kagome completely now. How can you love without trust? It was what had proven that he had never truely loved Kikyo. The second  
reason was that Inuyasha had demon senses. He could smell the fear on Kagome and the saltiness of tears that were soon to come.  
He could tell that the kiss was forced and unwanted. The third reason was that Inuyasha's youkai side was exerting itself.  
To this side of him it didn't matter whether the kiss was wanted or unwanted, it considered the boy competition, not   
differenciating between human and youkai. The boy was a male competing for the desired female and Inuyasha's youkai side   
wasn't about to ignore such a deliberate challenge to him being the dominant male.  
  
With all three of these things working together, Inuyasha reached Horo and lifted him up by the scruff of his uniform in  
less than a second after seeing the two together. Horo didn't even know what hit him as he found himself pressed against a   
row of lockers and a good foot off the ground. Kagome gasped for breath as she watched the furious hanyou. Kagome could see  
that he was dangerously close into transforming into a full youkai. If that happened everyone in a mile was good as dead.  
This was not actually true, at the moment the only people who would die where every male over the age of twelve, but that  
really wouldn't make Kagome feel much better.  
  
Horo was struggling against the hanyou's iron grip to no avail. Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling faintly and his eyes  
were slightly tinged red. Kagome gently reached out and touched Inuyasha's shoulder. He jerked around violently with his  
fangs bared until his youkai side and human side reconized who it was. His human side reconized her as Kagome, the one he  
was in love with. His youkai side reconized her as a potential mate and immediately relaxed at her touch. Kagome reached up  
gently and stroked one of his cheeks.  
  
His youkai side relaxed more and the true Inuyasha regained control. Inuyasha blinked as he saw Kagome and then he turned   
to Horo who was still a foot above the ground staring at Inuyasha terrified. Kagome wrapped one of her arms around Inuyasha's  
arm gently giving Inuyasha the strength to control the rage his youkai blood was feeling towards Horo. "Why did you kiss her?"  
Inuyasha growled glaring at Horo. Horo gulped. "T-Toshio was paying me and some other guys to like Kagome and try to screw  
up your relationship. He said he'd pay me $1000 if I'd kiss her in front of you." Horo sputtered out. "TOSHIO!?" Inuyasha's  
grip on Horo's uniform loosened, but at the last second Inuyasha regained his grip on the boy.  
  
Kagome gulped. Inuyasha was radiating anger and it seemed like he was about to focus it on Horo. Horo nodded. "You know the  
day we got school off? He put a note in my locker telling me he'd give me $100 if I helped break you up. Then he called me  
today and told me to kiss her. Please don't kill me!" Horo said. Inuyasha just snorted. "Pitiful." With that he lifted Horo  
farther up and dropped him in a conviently placed garbage can. "Lets go home Kagome. I'll deal with Toshio Monday." he said  
firmly. Kagome nodded and took his hand as the two exited the school building. Horo picked a banana peel of his head and  
sighed in relief.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome got of Inuyasha's back as they reached home. She handed him his bag she had been carrying and asked "Are you ok   
Inuyasha?" Inuyasha, who's youkai blood was still a little riled up simply said. "Keh I'm fine wench." He instantly regreted  
his choice of words and regreted it more when he was face down on the pavement. Kagome just sighed deciding Inuyasha was just  
a little angry nothing more as she listened to a string of muffled curses.  
  
"Come on get up Inuyasha so we can go inside. Its my birthday remember." Kagome leaned down and removed the hat Inuyasha was  
wearing so she could scratch his ears. His grumblings soon turned to a soft growling of pleasure. Kagome stopped scratching  
and headed inside. Inuyasha got up and followed her in. "Oh Kagome! Your home early." Mrs Higurashi said looking up at the  
clock. "Sota isn't here yet, so go and get ready." Kagome nodded and walked up stairs to take a bath and then change. Mrs.  
Higurashi looked at Inuyasha. "Now that she's gone tell me what happened Inuyasha. I can tell my daughter's upset about   
something even though she's hiding it very well."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her mother surprised. 'I didn't notice anything wrong.' "Are you sure?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and told her everything.  
  
Well not as long as I promised sorry :(. But well I'm starting another chapter right away, I just didn't want you guys to have  
to wait till 6:00 for a chapter. Please Review! 


	25. Time for a change part 25

Time for a change part 25  
  
*holds onto computer* Nooo! My story is in its last week! Thats right people in about one week I will have completed this  
story unless I drasticly change something *Cries* nooooO! Also I'd like to apologize for the short chapters this weekend.  
I've been helping out for a school dance and haven't had much time to write.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha,but give me ten billion dollars and I will.  
  
Kagome shut her door and sighed. She leaned against it and let herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor with  
her arms wrapped around her knees. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Kagome knew if she cried Inuyasha would either smell  
her tears or hear her. Kagome touched her lips. She could still feel Horo's kiss and it made her shudder to think about it.  
The only thing she wanted right now was for Inuyasha to come up here and kiss her, to make her forget. But Inuyasha wasn't  
going to becuase he didn't know how big of a deal this was for Kagome. If he did he would probably kill every man who came  
within a hundred feet of her.   
  
Kagome got up slowly from her spot on the floor and went to the bathroom where she spent the next ten minutes brushing her  
teeth until her gums bled. Kagome sighed feeling a little better and ran the bath. When it was ready she undressed and got  
in. 'Its no big deal. It wasn't like it was my first kiss or anything.' she tried to reason with her self, but that pit in   
her stomach wouldn't go away.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was silent after Inuyasha finished his story. 'Did I do something wrong? Is that why Kagome's upset?'  
he wondered. Mrs. Higurashi very much wanted up to Kagome's room and comfort her daughter, but she knew Inuyasha could  
so it a lot better. (A/N besides this is a K/I fic we don't want none of that mother daughter bonding stuff) "Inuyasha..  
I think you should go up to Kagome and talk to her. You see, in our time being forced to kiss someone can be very hurtful."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as all the pieces fit together. Anger surged through him as he saw how Toshio and Horo had hurt   
Kagome. He very much wanted to hunt them down and kill them both, but Kagome needed him. Inuyasha got up silently and headed  
upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha came to face a very painful thought. 'I wasn't there to protect her. Its just as much my fault as it is theirs.'   
Inuyasha slapped himself mentally and very much wished he could sit himself at the moment. 'IDIOT! You left her there when  
all of those boys were courting her. This is as inexcusable as when Shippo tricked you!' Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly,   
luckily his claws were retracted so he didn't draw blood. Inuyasha quickened his pace up the stairs and opened her door,  
barging in. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome, but she was not in the room. Inuyasha could hear water swishing in the  
bathroom so he walked over to the door that was shut.  
  
Inuyasha decided that it would be better if he gave Kagome some warning of his entrance. He knocked on the door careful to   
not take his emotions out on it. "Oi Kagome I'm coming in." he said before opening the door. Kagome who was still lost in  
her thoughts heard the knock. "Oi Kagome I'm coming in." It was Inuyasha she saw the handle on the door turn and she grabbed  
a nearby towel and managed to cover herself before Inuyasha could see her. Inuyasha stepped through the door quickly and   
shut it. "PERVERT! SIT!" Kagome cried and Inuyasha kissed tile. Kagome took this chance to wrap the towel more securely  
around her and slid slightly lower in the water.  
  
After Inuyasha finished admiring the pretty designs on the tiles he pulled himself up and glared at her. "What was that for  
woman?" he growled. Kagome simply sniffed. "For being a pervert and trying to see me naked." she said. Inuyasha feh'd and  
crawled over so he was sitting next to the bathtub. Kagome eyed him warily. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked still   
watching him. Inuyasha looked at her, making sure he kept his gaze on her face lest he get another sit. "I want to talk  
to you about what happened."  
  
Kagome said nothing and simply watched him. 'How did he know?' Kagome was very glad that he did, she desperately wanted him  
to hold her, to make her forget, but modesty kept her in the tub. Inuyasha reached out with a hand and cupped her cheek with  
it. "I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't there to protect you." he said softly stroking her cheek. Kagome didn't think Inuyasha was  
responsible for what happened. She didn't blame him at all. But she couldn't tell him. If she opened her mouth to speak she  
would burst into tears, so she stayed where she was and didn't speak.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to take her silence. 'Is she mad?' he wondered. "I promise I'll never leave you alone again Kagome."  
he whispered before getting on his knees and hugging her. Kagome couldn't hold the tears back anylonger and pressed her face  
against his kimono and cried. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he just held her rocking gently back and forth gently and   
whispering apologizes and asking her to stop crying.  
  
Eventually Kagome stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha. He gently kissed her and she returned the kiss hungrily, still   
wanting to forget what had happened. Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, forgetting what she had been   
holding up with her hand, so the towel went bye bye. Kagome could feel her face going red. Inuyasha hadn't noticed she was  
completely naked and leaned over the bath tub more so he could embrace her better.   
  
Kagome blushed so red that she glowed. She was sitting it a tub naked pressed against Inuyasha's kimono while she was kissing  
him like her life depended on it. Inuyasha could feel Kagome stiffen slightly and he released her to ask her what was wrong.  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha he SAW what was wrong. "PERVERT SIT!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha's rosary  
glowed red and he plunged face first into the tub with his waist pressed ontop of the tub rim and his legs sticking out of the  
tub. Kagome screamed and jumped out of the tub grabbing her towel. "PEERRRVVEEERRRT! SIT!" she cried as she ran out of the   
bathroom slamming the door shut and as Inuyasha got dunked again.  
  
Inuyasha's youkai instinct where telling him two things at the moment. The first was to go after what it now considered his  
future mate. 'She chose you in the hallway!' it argued. 'Go after her!' it urged. Inuyasha might have been inclined to  
obey his youkai side if it hadn't been for the second thing it was telling him to do, which was to breath. The fact that  
he was face down in water showed Inuyasha how dangerous to his health following his instincts could be so he decided to   
ignore both of them for the moment. As soon as the spell released him he tore his head out of the water and gasped for  
breath.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the tub and sat on the ground waiting so Kagome would have time to get dressed.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi listened to all of the bangs and muffled sounds coming from upstairs. "Well I may be getting grandchildren  
faster than I thought." she thought outloud. A second later Sota walked in. "Oh Sota go get your present for Kagome she   
should be down in a minute." Sota nodded and headed to his room. *BANG* 'I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands on his  
cute doggy ears.' she though wryly. 'She'll like my present.'   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome opened the bathroom door carefully. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground waiting for her. "You can come in now Inuyasha."  
she said before heading back into her room. Inuyasha got up and followed her into her room. "Thankyou Inuyasha." she said  
sofetly. Then she looked up and glared at him. "But don't ever walk in there while I'm bathing again!" she said. Inuyasha  
just feh'd and folded his arms. She gave him a quick hug. "I don't blame you for what happened Inuyasha." she whispered before  
walking down stairs feeling much better. Inuyasha quickly followed  
  
Down stairs she was greeted with another round of happy birthday's from her family. "I made your favorite dish Kagome. Oden!"  
Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome squeeled in delight and they headed into the kithcen (Kagome in the lead) to have their early  
dinner. (Its around 3:30) Kagome quickly finished hers and waited for the others to finish. It took all of her will power to  
keep herself from bouncing up and down with exitement. 'Presents Presents Presents Presents'   
  
Inuyasha watched the exited girl. "Done Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi asked when she noticed that he wasn't eating. Inuyasha   
nodded absently as he watched Kagome stare into nothingness dreamily. Eventually everyone finished. "We can have cake later,  
lets open presents." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Kagome cheered in delight and helped clear the table for presents. (A/N Just  
curious but does Kagome's house have a couch in the living room? I've never seen one there)   
  
"Ok me first!" exclaimed Sota. He brought up a box and handed it to Kagome. She quickly unwrapped it and smiled. "Thanks   
Sota. I needed this one." she said waving the manga around. She set it down next to her where it was picked up by Inuyasha.  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha looked through a couple pages. 'Eep. I hope that one's not full of steamy romance.' Inuyasha   
thankfully put it down after a few seconds.   
  
"Here's a present I'm sure you'll find useful." said grandpa handing her a present. Kagome tore through the wrapping and  
stared at her present. It was a package of wards. 'Well atleast their better than another goblin foot...' she thought.  
"These wards will destroy any youkai they touch. They have been passed down for generations." Grandpa said. Inuyasha reached  
down and picked one of the wards up curiously. "Is that so old man? These could be useful Kagome." Inuyasha said. Grandpa  
nearly had a heart attack. "How is this possible! He should have been incinerated!" grandpa cried. 'Ok maybe they aren't  
any better than a goblins foot. Atleast Buyo got fed then.'  
  
"My turn!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi as she handed Kagome a box. "I'm sure you'll love them." she said happily. Kagome opened  
the package and the box. Kagome picked up one of the things in the box. It was a little piece of cloth with two triangular   
extrusions. Kagome looked at it curiously not comprehending what they were. Then she looked up at Inuyasha's triangular ears  
which twitched a little. Then she looked at the cloth again. Small triangles. Inuyasha's ears. Where they for Inuyasha's ears?  
They were to small for Inuyasha's ears.... What would have small versions of Inuyasha's ears? Then it hit her. "MOOM!" Kagome  
cried embarrased. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I knitted them myself. I didn't know how many grandchildren I'd have so I made six."  
  
Kagome put the earwarmers away and presents from the family as a whole came. Kagome got some new clothes, some makeup, another  
romance manga, a bottle of perfume (which would be quietly disposed of later), and some other nice things. Kagome didn't fail  
to notice that a lot of the things she got would be useful in Inuyasha's time, but she let it drop since that was where she  
spent most of her time anyways. Inuyasha waited silently as Kagome opened the rest of her presents. Mrs. Higurashi had   
suggested that he give her his present in private. When all of the opening was done, Kagome gave her family a big hug.   
"Thanks everyone!" she said happily.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Why don't you take this stuff upstairs Kagome?" she suggested. Kagome nodded and headed upstairs  
with her presents. As soon as she was gone Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha. "I got this for you just incase you changed  
your mind." she said handing him a ribbon with a bow attached to it. Inuyasha Feh'd. "Fine I'll wear it." he grumbled.  
Mrs. H quickly tied the bow onto Inuyasha's kneck. "All right, now off you go." she said. Inuyasha nodded and headed up the  
stairs.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome set the box of earwarmers on her desk. The earwarmers made her mind go directly back to Inuyasha. She wasn't upset  
that he hadn't gotten her anything. 'They don't celebrate birthdays in his time. I just hope he doesn't feel bad for not   
getting me anything. It was a present enough that he came to stay here with me for so long.' Just then there was a knock on  
the door. "Oi Kagome can I come in?"  
  
Hahahah! I'm going to end this chapter right here becuase I'm the devil. Actually its becuase I wanted you guys to be able  
to read this today since I have to go to bed soon. Please R&R 


	26. Time for a change part 26

Time for a change part 26  
  
Weeeee! I swear I have no life you guys. I use all of my free time writing this. (and most of my school time thinking about it)  
And you know what? I'm glad I do becuase this is so fun!  
  
*Cries* Thanks to Fanfiction.net I couldn't post last night. The site seemed to be down :(. There goes my everyday posting.  
  
I don't own Janken, and I'm sure glad I don't own his speedo either.   
  
"Sure come in Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha opened the door slowly and walked in swallowing his pride. Kagome looked at him  
and saw there was something other than the rosary around the kneck. It was a ribbon with a big bow on it. Kagome smiled  
touched. ' CUUUUUTEEEE! Thats got to be a major blow to his pride to wear a frilly ribbon and a bow.' she thought. Kagome walked   
over and removed the ebarassing accesory from Inuyasha's kneck, then she hugged Inuyasha, giving a quick kiss. "I've always   
wanted a puppy." she whispered teasingly. Then she realized how badly she had phrased that sentence when she glanced over at  
the box full of pup sized earwarmers.  
  
Kagome flushed and stepped away. "I-I mean a dog." she said embarrased. Inuyasha just smirked. "I have something for you."   
he said reaching into his kimono and pulling out a small present. Kagome took the package grateful that he had dropped the  
subject. Her embarrasment wasn't enough to cover up her giddiness. 'He got me a present!' she thought happily as she opened  
the wrapping carefully to reveal a black jewelry box. She opened it slowly and gasped at the locket. "Wow Inuyasha, Its   
beautiful!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
She took the locket out of its case and set the case on her lamp post. Carefully, she opened it to see a picture of Inuyasha  
sitting next to her bed with a small smile while she rubbed his ears also wearing a small smile. 'This is the picture mom took.'  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her eyes filling with tears of happiness. Inuyasha panicked at the sight of her tears. "Oi don't  
cry Kagome! I'm sorry if I did something I wasn't supposed to." he said waving his hands out in front of him. Kagome gave him  
a smile. "I'm not sad Inuyasha, I'm just very happy. Thank you." Kagome fastened the locket around her kneck then stepped   
foreward and drew Inuyasha into a warm embrace.  
  
Inuyasha returned it and they just stood there enjoying eachothers warmth. Kagome reached up eventually to rub one of  
Inuyasha's doggy ears when she realized that they where missing. Kagome looked up surprised to find a human Inuyasha looking  
down at her. "Oh no we forgot about the new moon!" Kagome said. Inuyasha just shrugged. In the distance the last rays of the  
sun disapeared over the horizon. "Kagome! Time for cake!" Sota shouted up the stairs. Kagome sighed. "Mom's going to be  
disapointed that her favortie part about you is gone." Kagome said jokingly as they walked down stairs. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Thats the only good thing about turning human." he grumbled. Kagome smiled. "Oh come on, you know you like it when people  
touch your ears." she teased. Inuyasha feh'd. "I like it when YOU touch my ears." he grumbled under his breath, but Kagome  
didn't hear. Inuyasha and Kagome headed into the kitchen. When Mrs. Higurashi saw Inuyasha she nearly had a heart attack.  
Mrs. H leapt out of her chair over to Inuyasha where she grabbed his head and yanked it down so she could search for the   
missing appendages. "Where are his ears?!" she cried as she searched.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle and there was nothing Inuyasha could do to stop Mrs. Higurashi. "He's human for tonight   
mom. He'll change back in the morning." Kagome explained. Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief and released Inuyasha's head.  
"Oh well try and keep your hands to yourself when he doesn't have his ears Kagome, I want my grandchildren to have them."   
Mrs. Higurashi said already her cheerful self again. Kagome just sighed and sat down. "Yes mother I will." she mumbled  
as Mrs. H went and got the cake.  
  
Inuyasha also sat down next to Kagome as Mrs. Higurashi set the cake down in front of Kagome and lit the candles. Then much  
to Inuyasha's suffering the whole family started to sing an incredibly annoying song. For once Inuyasha was glad he didn't   
have his youkai hearing for once. When they where finished Kagome's grandfather told Kagome to make a wish. Kagome nodded.  
'What should I wish for?' she wondered. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled as she got an idea. Taking a deep breath  
Kagome blew out the candles. Her family clapped then Mrs. Higurashi started to hand out cake.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Several hours later we find out favorite couple up in Kagome's room. Inuyasha was sitting crosslegged on Kagome's bed while  
Kagome sat next to him chatting on the phone with Eri. Inuyasha sat next to her trying to think of a way to go back into  
the warring states era without Kagome knowing. The last thing he needed was for her to be wandering alone in his time.  
Just then opurtunity knocked when Kagome set down the phone and ran down stairs to check on something for Eri. Inuyasha   
grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. It was a lot easier now that he had human ears.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha said. "Hi Inuyasha!" Eri said cheerfully. Inuyasha didn't have time for idle chit chat. "Will you do me  
another favor?" On the other side of the phone Eri gulped. "I don't know Inuyasha. Kagome was pretty angry last time." she  
said. "Its nothing like that. I just want you to take Kagome out and keep her away from the shrine as long as you can."  
Inuyasha said. "If you need money I can give you some." Eri thought about it for a second. "All right. I guess Yuka, Ayumi,  
and me could take Kagome out tommorow. I'll need about fifty dollars though." "When can you come get her?" he asked.  
"Howabout 8:30? That way I can get Yuka and Ayumi to help me plan how we can keep her busy. By the way why do you want her  
to not be around the shrine?" Eri asked. Inuyasha heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "She's coming back." he said before  
  
dropping the phone back where it was. He sat there innocently as Kagome came back into the room. Kagome grabbed the phone  
and started talking to Eri again. Inuyasha waited patiently as Kagome and Eri talk. "Hey Kagome. To celebrate your birthday  
come with Yuka, Ayumi, and me on a girls day out." Eri said. Kagome thought about it and looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha  
is it ok if I spend tommorow with my friends?" she asked. She actually kind of hoped he'd say no, but to her surprise he just  
nodded. "Go ahead, I have to do something tommorow anyway." he said. Kagome nodded. "Sure Eri I'd love to."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked at the clock. "Well Inuyasha, I have to get up early tommorow so I need to go to bed now." she said apologeticly  
to the hanyou turned human who was sitting on her bed. Inuyasha nodded and got up from the bed and headed downstairs. Kagome  
went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and change into her night clothes. When she came out of her bathroom in her   
jammies she found Inuyasha sitting crosslegged against her door with the Tetsuiagia in his lap sheethed. Kagome blinked in  
confusion. "What are you doing on my floor Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm staying here from now on." he said firmly. Kagome just stared at him. "You are not sleeping in  
my room Inuyasha! Mother already has the wrong idea!" Kagome cried blushing at the thought of Inuyasha staying in her room.   
Inuyasha just feh'd and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to be sleeping. I don't need as much sleep as humans. I'm not   
planning to sleep. Toshio might come after you again and I'm not going to sleep when I don't have my youkai senses to hear   
an intruder so I'll stay up tonight and sleep when I am back to normal tommorow night." he explained. "I promised you that I  
wouldn't leave you alone again Kagome." Kagome saw that she was going to lose this argument but she still had to try. "But   
your human tonight, you need to sleep. Don't worry I don't think Toshio is planning on attacking my house." she said.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored her and Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Fine! You can stay up here tonight. Are you sure you don't want  
a pillow or a blanket? We could bring up your futon I guess." "I'm not going to sleep." Inuyasah said firmly. "Whatever."  
Kagome mumbled getting into her bed. "Well goodnight Inuyasha. Could you turn off the lights please." Inuyasha grunted and  
switched the lights off.  
  
Inuyasha kept true to his word that he would stay awake all night. He sat there and stubbornly refused to let sleep overtake  
him even though his weak human body cried for it. To pass the time Inuyasha started doing his favorite nighttime activiry,  
watching Kagome. Inuyasha thought she looked even more beautiful sleeping than she did awake. He very much wanted to go  
over there and stroke her face, but didn't want to wake her so he stayed putting silently urging the sun to rise.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's golden ones looking at her. 'Did her really stay up all night?' she wondered.   
Inuyasha got up grumpily and stretched. "Feh. Its about time you got up woman." he grumbled. 'Somebody got up on the wrong  
side of the bed. Well actually I guess he didn't get in bed at all.' Kagome thought watching the very grumpy hanyou. "Good  
morning to you too. Its your own fault you know. I didn't ask you to stay up all night to protect me. I told you nothing  
would happen." Inuyasha simply Feh'd. Sighing Kagome got out of bed and looked at her clock. 7:30. "Well I have to get ready  
for girls day out now Inuyasha. So shoo." Inuyasha started to leave, but stopped. Even in his grumpy mood he still felt a   
  
little concern for Kagome. "Oi Kagome.. Are you feeling better now?" he asked. Kagome gave him a warm smile and nodded.   
"Thanks to you." Inuyasha walked out of the room, his mood considerably improved. He shut the door and sat in front of it  
to wait patiently. He really didn't want to leave Kagome unprotected after what Toshio had pulled, but he decided that Kagome's  
friends would keep Toshio from coming after her. 'I'll do this as quickly as possible and then come back.' he decided.  
A few minutes later Kagome came out giving Inuyasha a look. 'Is he going to be this overprotective forever?' she wondered.  
She really didn't mind all that much that Inuyasha was paying so much attention to her, but he had to give her SOME space.  
She decided to tolerate it for the moment and see if Inuyasha would ease up later.   
  
"Come on lets get some breakfast." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and got up so that she could pass and then followed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kagome! Ready for a day out?" Yuka asked happily. Kagome nodded smiling. Yuka and Ayumi distracted Kagom with idle   
chit chat while Eri walked over to Inuyasha. "Here." Inuyasha said handing Eri the money. "Oh and whatever you do don't let  
Kagome out of your sight. Stay with her all the time." Inuyasha whispered. Eri nodded. "Ok, why?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.  
"Just don't alright?" Eri nodded again. "Alright." Eri walked over to Kagome and the four girls started walking towards the  
shrine exit. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called waving. Inuyasha feh'd and folded his arms waiting for the girls to disapeer from  
sight. He counted to a hundred before sprinting to the well shrine and entering. He jumped down the well and hopped out the  
other side when he reached it.  
  
Quickly getting his bearings Inuyasha ran towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha quickly arrived and entered to see Sango and Miroku  
sitting inside eating breakfast. "Ahh Inuyasha. Tell us have you married Kagome yet?" Miroku asked getting straight to the  
point. Inuyasha glared at him. "No I haven't you stupid pervert." he growled. Miroku sighed and Sango grinned smugly. "Thats  
another month of cooking Miroku." Sango said gleefully. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waste where his hand quickly  
migrated south. "Why Sango I didn't know you were so fond of my cooking." Then Sango felt the unwanted hand. "HENTAI!" *WHACK*.  
  
Miroku, rubbing his head looked back at Inuyasha. "Where is Lady Kagome Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyash feh'd. "She's still  
in her time." Inuyasha snapped getting a little annoyed at all of the questions. Miroku grinned. "Did you have a fight and  
get kicked out of her home Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared. "NO I DID NOT GET IN A FIGHT WITH HER NOW SHUT THE HELL UP MONK!"  
Inuyasha shouted. Miroku blinked. "My aren't we crabby today Inuyasha." he said. Inuyasha feh'd and crossed his arms. "It was  
a new moon yesterday and I didn't sleep." he grumbled.  
  
Just then the perverted monk got a perverted idea in his perverted head. A perverted smile grew across his perverted face.  
Miroku got up and started patting Inuyasha on the back in congrajulations. The confused hanyou just stood there wondering if  
the monk had finally gotten one to many bumps on the head. "Miroku what are you doing?" Sango asked fearing for the monks  
sanity as well as safety. Miroku turned to Sango, his perverted smile still on his face. "Don't you see Sango? Inuyasha didn't  
get any sleep last night becuase he and Kagome where to busy to sleep, Kagome must be at home resting from their long night."  
  
Miroku didn't know what hit him. Inuyasha started beating the hell out of the poor monk and Sango had to drag the enraged   
hanyou away from him. "YOU STUPID PERVERTED MONK! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER GET A WOMAN TO BEAR YOUR CHILD IF   
YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs giving Miroku a final kick before ending  
his assualt on the barely conscious monk. Inuyasha glared at Miroku but didn't try to hit him anymore. He needed the monks   
help and he couldn't get it if he was in a coma.  
  
Sango looked at the monk with a little pity but wasn't stupid enough to get within groping range. "So why are you here Inuyasha?"  
she asked. Inuyasha looked at Sango. "I'm here to build a house." he grumbled. Miroku, seeing that Sango wasn't going to fall  
for it gave up the act and sat up. "A house? Really? I take it is for you and Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha grunted. "Maybe.  
But I want to build one so we don't have to stay with the old hag anymore." "I heard that." Kaede said from the doorway as  
she entered her hut with a basket full of herbs. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder.  
  
Kaede sat down next to the fire and started adding the herbs to the pot. "So you are finnaly going to settle down eh Inuyasha?"  
Kaede said. Inuyasha snorted. "Well If its a house you are wanting to build, I'm sure the villagers can supply some materials  
needed to build one if you'll supply the wood." Inuyasha blinked, surprised. "They would?" he asked. Kaede nodded sagely.   
"You and Kagome have saved this village more than once Inuyasha. I am sure they will help you. Where will you be building?"  
Inuyasha pointed towards the well. "Near the well outside of the town." Kaede smiled a little. "Is the only reason so you can  
be near the well or is it also becuase you don't wish to endandger our village if a demon comes after you?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Like I care about you stupid humans." he said. Kaede just continued to smile and worked on her medicine in the pot. "Well  
go ahead and ask the villagers then. They'd also be happy to help you build it if you need the help." Inuyasha nodded. "Oi  
Miroku get up. Your going to help me." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Why would I help you after you just nearly beat me to  
death?" Inuyasha smirked. "Becuase you and Sango will be staying with us when we aren't shard hunting and if you come with  
me I'll let you help design it." Miroku caught on quickly. 'In other words you'll let me make one bedroom for Sango and I..'  
was the hidden message. Miroku got up right away. "I would love to help you Inuyasha." Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started out the door followed by an eager Miroku. "Hold it! I'm coming too." Sango said getting up.  
"Please Sango stay here. Do not trouble your beautiful self to help us." Miroku said sweetly. Sango glared at the monk.  
"There's no way I'm going to let you stick me in a small room with you alone pervert." Sango said firmly following  
Inuyasha. Miroku sighed. 'It was worth a try...'  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked at the handy work he, Miroku, and Sango had done. With his super-human strength they had already finished  
the flooring and were working on the skeleton of the house already. The house was made up of three rooms. The largest one  
in the middle where the firepit was and two other rooms branching off. Inuyasha was fairly pleased with their progress and   
looked up at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun it was around 4:00. "I have to go back to Kagome's time now."  
he informed his friends who relaxing in the shade under a tree near the house. Miroku nodded. "Will you be back tommorow?"  
he asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Not for long though. If you can get some work done when I'm not here." Then Inuyasha remembered something.  
"And if Kagome comes to this time with or without me don't tell her about the house alright?" Miroku and Sango nodded.   
Inuyasha looked up at Shippo who was sitting up in the tree. "What about you brat?" he asked impatient to get back to  
Kagome's time. Shippo stuck his tounge out. "Bleeh. I'm going to tell her as soon as she gets back if you don't stop being   
mean to me." Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. 'Guess I'll have to use my secret weapon.' Inuyasha reached into his kimono  
and pulled out a small box of crayons he had taken from Sota.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened at the sight. "Promise you won't tell her and these are yours." Inuyasha said waving the box tantilizingly  
in front of him. Shippo nodded mesmerized by the box. Inuyasha tossed to box and Shippo caught it with a cry of glee. "And  
make sure you tell the old hag not to either." he said to Miroku who nodded. With that Inuyasha took off for the nearby  
well.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kagome where did you get that locket?" Ayumi asked as the three girls trudged up the stairs of the shrine exhausted from  
their day out. Kagome looked down at the locket she had been fingering without even knowing it. "Inuyasha gave it to me for   
my birthday." Kagome replied cheerfully. The three girls got dreamy gaze in their eyes. "Wow! He is such a sweat heart isn't  
he." Eri said. Kagome smiled. "He is when he isn't putting on that tough guy attitude of his." she said. Yuka gave her a pat  
on the back. "Kagome, you got yourself the perfect guy." Yuka said. "He's good looking, smart, strong, and he has a great butt."  
  
Kagome glared at her friend. 'Thats MY cute butt your looking at.' she thought a little jelously before she realized how silly  
she was being. "Well he's not COMPLETELY perfect." Kagome said trying to get her mind of Inuyasha's cute rear end, that she had  
never seen before he began to wear his school uniform becuase of his baggy atire. "But I like him the way he is." Ayumi got   
a devilish grin on her face. "So have you decided if your going to marry him?" she asked. Kagome blushed a little. "Yeah   
Kagome are you going to?" Eri asked jumping in front of her friend to keep her from escaping. Kagome gulped. "If he asked   
you would you accept?" Yuka prodded. Kagome could feel herself getting more and more annoyed as her friends continued to   
prod her.  
  
Finally Kagome snapped. "YES! ALL RIGHT? IF INUYASHA ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM I'D SAY YES! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at   
the top of her lungs before clapping a mouth over her mouth and blushing furiously. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri shot eachother   
victorious glances. "Mission accomplished girls. Inuyasha would have to be deaf not to hear that." Yuka whispered as they   
followed a beet red Kagome up the stairs.   
  
At that same moment Inuyasha was climbing out of the well. His sensitive ears flattened at the volume of Kagome's outburst.  
But for all Inuyasha cared she could scream those words all she wanted. With a huge grin stuck on his face, Inuyasha ran  
to the house before anyone saw where he had been.  
  
Thats another chapter done. The little confession was something I thought of during school. Its going to make it a little harder  
for me in some chapters, but I should be able to pull it off. Review please! 


	27. Time for a change part 27

Time for a change part 27  
  
Wee almost 400 reviews! Wow thats like 8 times than all my other stories combined. At school I thought of another fic, no   
info for you now, maybe if you ask reaally hard I'll give you a few teasers. I wont be starting anyother stories until this  
one is done. *shivers at the thought of updating two stories a day*  
  
Kagome and her coniving friends walked into living room to see Inuyasha watching television, or atleast he was PRETENDING to  
watch television. "Where back Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha turned and did something he very rarely did. He  
smiled at her. Sure he smirked and grinned, but this was a full fledged warm smile. "Did you have fun?" he asked cheerfully.  
Kagome just stood there blinking confused. This morning Inuyasha had been very grumpy, but somehow his mood had taken a 180  
degree turn. Kagome just nodded after she regained her senses. "Do you think he heard?" Eri whispered. Yuka nodded grinning.  
"Oh yeah, he definately heard." she whispered back.  
  
The three matchmakers decided it was time to leave the two alone. "Well Kagome, we had fun but we have to go babysit now."  
Kagome nodded not really paying attention to her friends. "Bye you two!" they called as they exited the house. When they  
were gone Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long drawn out kiss again  
surprising the young miko. Not that she minded of course. 'He can surprise me like this all he wants.' she thought before   
returning the kiss. When their oxygen supply ran out Inuyasha pulled away, but kept his arms around her. Kagome just snuggled  
into him not really caring the reason for the sudden display of affection.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Stupid, she's not your mate yet.' he scolded himself. He had really been trying to act like he hadn't heard her, but he   
couldn't stop himself from being slightly more affectionate than he usually was. Her admitting that she would be his mate  
was nearly as good as her accepting his offer in person to him, but if he got too.... friendly he was going to end up getting   
sat and it would probably not be good for their relationship either. 'The last thing she needs to think is that I've turned   
into Miroku.' But it was taking all of his willpower to stop himself. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall next to  
Kagome's bathroom door. Inside he could hear Kagome getting out of the bath.  
  
'She's not my mate yet.' he repeated as she opened the door of the bathroom in her pajamas. So far Kagome hadn't seemed to  
mine his more affectionate behaivor, but he seriously doubted anything good would come out of him asking if he could sleep next  
to her in her bed so he just kept his big mouth shut as she got under the covers. "Inuyasha take a bath before you go down to  
Sota's room." Kagome said sleepily as she snuggled into her pillow. Inuyasha snorted. "I'm staying in your room remember?" he  
said. Kagome mumbled something incoherent as she drifted to sleep.   
  
Inuyasha sighed grumbling about overclean woman, but obeyed her command to bathe. 'She didn't say no...' he thought so he   
decided he'd risk her wrath in the morning and sleep on the floor next to her. Inuyasha left the door slightly ajar so he could  
hear what was going on in Kagome's room better. Inuyasha quickly undressed and got into the bath that Kagome had left full for  
him. He undressed and got in. Not wanting to leave Kagome defenseless he quickly cleaned himself and got out. Inuyasha dried  
his body off and redressed into his undergarmets including another pair of those doggy boxers.  
  
Inuyasha crept into Kagome's room intent on drying his hair while he watched her. To his alarm, someone had turned the lights  
off. 'How did someone get in here without me hearing it?' he wondered walking over to Kagome to check on her. His foot hit  
something on the floor. It was the futon he had been sleeping on in Sota's room. Inuyasha checked on Kagome, who was fine,   
then went back to the futon and sniffed it. It distinctly smelled like Kagome's mother. Inuyasha briefly wondered about   
Mrs. Higurashi's sanity letting a boy sleep in her daughters room, even encouraging it.  
  
Inuyasha drug the futon next to Kagome's bed so he would sleep next to her, even if it was on the floor. 'Why do I get the  
feeling this is a bad idea?' he wondered as he dried his hair before laying next to Kagome's bed. He couldn't think of anything,  
after all if anyone tried to get to Kagome they would have to go over him. Inuyasha mentally shrugged and pushed the thought  
out of his mind and let himself drift to sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome groaned as sunlight started to bring her back to consciousness. She rolled over to the left in an attempt to cover  
her eyes from the acursed sun. Unfortunately when she rolled, she ran out of bed to roll on. Kagome plummeted off of her bed  
where she braced herself for a collision with the floor. But that meeting was postposed by a certain silver haired hanyou.  
As Kagome fell ontop of Inuyasha with a thud, she dragged the covers of her bed with her. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he  
automatically rolled over and pinned the presumed threat, tangling them even more in the covers. At this moment, Mrs. Higurashi  
entered the room to wake her daughter only to see that she was quite awake.  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi with surprise and embarrasment all over their faces. "Mom its not what it  
looks like!" Kagome cried. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Breakfast is in ten minutes. I'll leave some in the microwave for you if  
your not down." she said before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha looked down at the girl he had stradled  
and pinned to the grown by her arms. "Your mother is insane Kagome." he said. Kagome just nodded and blushed a little. "Could  
you umm.. get off of me please?" she asked. Inuyasha released Kagome and untangled himself from the covers.  
  
He watched her silently as she untangled herself and adjusted her pajamas. Kagome suddenly realized something. "What were you  
doing there anyway Inuyasha!?" she cried taking her embarassment out on the cause of it. Inuyasha snorted. "How was I supposed  
to know you'd roll off your bed?" he grumbled picking up his clothes he had left from bathing and exiting the room. Kagome   
watched him leave still blushing. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrased at the fact that her mother had caught her in such  
a compromising position, or becuase she had picked of all days that one to fall out of bed.  
  
Up in the cosmos the universe laughed at its revenge on the girl that had defied it.  
  
The end. Sorry its short but I have to go to youth group and stuff so I won't have any more time to write today. 


	28. Time for a change part 28

Ti me for a change part 28  
  
400 Reviews and climbing!!! w00t! Also I reached the 60,000 mark! Weeee! Its pretty funny. When I started this fic I expected  
it to be oh... 6,000 words not 60,000! I am #36 to reach this mark i believe. =)  
  
I own Inuyasha, and instead of making tons of money off of it I decided to let you read this free. -_-  
  
Kagome entered the bathroom and sighed. Inuyasha hadn't unplugged the drain in the bath. Kagome gingerly reached in and   
unplugged it. She changed and exited the bathroom heading downstairs for breakfast. Inuyasha was already in his uniform  
downstairs eating. Kagome sat down next to him where a bowl was already waiting for her. They ate in silence deep in their   
own thoughts. Mrs. Higurashi entered, Sota right behind her. "Oh! Done all ready?" she teased. Kagome glared at her mother  
and Inuyasha decided just to ignore her. Sota sat down with his own bowl and ate.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finished eating and got up. "Bye mom." Kagome called as they exited. As they headed out of the   
shrine and Kagome decided to break the silence. "Inuyasha, this week we're going to being learning about legends in Edo in  
History. Finally you'll get to show Mr. Shanky up." Inuyasha smirked and looked over at his mate. 'SHE'S NOT MY MATE YET.'   
he thought. It was getting harder since she had fallen on top of him this morning to ignore the knowledge of her confession  
and he seriously doubted it would get any easier at school.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Asian Lit.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got off the bus that had been surprisingly empty except for a few girls. Inuyasha looked around searching  
for Toshio. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Kagome gave him a look. "Not in school Inuyasha." she warned. Inuyasha  
sighed and stopped cracking his knuckles. He still continued to look around for Toshio, maybe he could throw a rock at him  
when Kagome wasn't looking... Kagome sighed and started to walk towards the building, Inuyasha reluctantly followed. Inuyasha  
really tried to stop himself, but he heard himself growl softly as the number of boys near Kagome increased. They weren't even  
looking at her anymore, but it didn't matter, they were to close to his ma.. girlfriend.  
  
Eventually his soft growling reached a level audible to human ears. Kagome gave him a little nudge as they walked up the stairs.  
"Stop it Inuyasha." she whispered. Inuyasha stopped growling, but he continued to watch the other boys warily. The two of them  
quickly got their books and headed to class.  
  
Mrs. Tashigashi looked up at her class when the bell rang. "Today class, we are having a pop quiz on the first twelved chapters  
of Journey to the West." she announced. Her little announcement was met with groans. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was  
had finally calmed down a bit, and he didn't seem concerned with the quiz at all. Of course, he had never taken any tests or  
quizes besides the Algebra exams. 'I guess it really doesn't matter what he gets since he's only going to be here for another  
week.' she decided. As Mrs. Tashigashi handed her the quiz she instantly wished that she was in the warring states era. Kagome  
gulped. 'I'm going to fail!' she thought as she looked at the first question.   
  
What was the name of the mountain that the Monkey King was born on called? 1. Mountain of Everlasting Fruits. 2. Mountain of  
the Monkey. 3. Mountain of Flowers and Fruit. 4. None of the above. Kagome racked her brain for the answer. Then she heard a  
soft tapping next to her. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw three of Inuyasha's claws extend slightly then retract.  
Kagome got the message and circled 3. Kagome let herself smile a little. 'Maybe I can get him to come back with me all the  
time..'  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
History  
  
Inuyasha sat in the front of the class with a huge smug grin on his face. FINALLY he'd show Mr. Shanky. 'No extra homework  
today.' he thought smugly. Kagome sat next to him also pleased that Mr. Shanky was about to meet THE expert on Edo legends  
and mythology. Mr. Shanky stood at the board waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it rang Mr. Shanky started to talk.   
"All right class, we will be now studying the legends and myths of Edo, Saturday we will have a test on everything we have   
learned so far. Can anyone tell me about a legend of Edo?" he asked. Inuyasha's hand shot up, his grin getting even bigger.  
  
Mr. Shanky let his eyes travel across the room looking for anyone with an answer, soon his eyes fell on Inuyasha, and he just  
continued to search for hands in the air. "Anyone?" he asked. Inuyasha's grin turned into a scowl. 'How dare make me answer  
questions I don't know for an entire week and now ignore me!' he thought feeling rage build up inside him. Kagome had had   
enough of this. She raised her hand. Mr. Shanky turned to her. "Yes Miss Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.  
"I think he wants to answer sir." she said. Mr. Shanky glared at her and she returned it defiantly. Finally he broke the   
stare down and looked over at Inuyasha who was about to pummel the guy for daring to stare so threateningly at his ma.. girlfriend.  
  
"YES Mr. Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked and started to kick some major historic butt.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Lunch  
  
"I heard that Inuyasha totally out-taught Mr. Shanky in History." Yuka said grinning. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha just sat there  
smirking. Ayumi who was in that class started to laugh. "He corrected him like a hundred times. Mr. Shanky got so fed up that  
he asked Inuyasha if he'd like to teach the class and he did!" she cried giggling uncontrollably. Eri and Yuka burst out laughing.  
"Thats got to be the first time ever anyone has ever showed him up!" Ayumi said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
Inuyasha just bathed in the glory. Kagome gave him a small smile and he just grinned. No matter if he came back after this week  
was over, Inuyasha would forever go down in the school legends for his little achievement.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I hear Toshio's looking for you." Yuka whispered. Inuyasha's grin disapeared immediately at the name 'Toshio.'  
"Good, I need to have a little chat with Toto anyway." he said cracking his knuckles. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha from his spot  
at the lunch table and started dragging him outside. "We'll be right back." Kagome called over her shoulder as she dragged   
Inuyasha out the lunch room. As soon as they were out of sight of her friends Kagome pushed Inuyasha against the wall outside  
of the lunchroom. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him, growling playfully. Kagome gave him a little  
jab and he released her a little disapointed. Kagome wondered what had gotten into the hanyou. She didn't mind his change, but  
it worried her a little. Now was not the time she decided.  
  
"Inuyasha promise me that you won't attack Toshio this week." she said firmly. The pouting hanyou feh'd. "He'd deserve it  
for what he did to you." he grumbled. Kagome sighed, a little touched by his eagerness to defend her. "If he tries something  
you can protect us, but don't kill him and don't hurt him too much. Please?" she asked. Inuyasha feh'd again. "Fine."  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you. Now lets go back and eat." she said leading the way back into the lunch room.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
P.E.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she chatted with her friends with a very disatisfied look. He mentally urged her tiny clothes to  
grow longer, he didn't like her showing so much skin around the other guys, but Kagome had already insisted that there was  
no alternative. Inuyasha had just resigned himself to beat the hell out of anyone who looked at Kagome too long, which was   
more than about half a second. 'Miroku would probably have a heart attack if he saw her in those.' he thought letting himself  
smirk. So far none of the guys had payed Kagome any attention, probably becuase they had all noticed the extremly jelous boy  
that was making sure they didn't. Toshio hadn't shown up yet, and Inuyasha was a little disapointed. He hoped Toshio tried   
something so he'd have an excuse to pummel him. 'I'll just break one arm.' he decided. Inuyasha let himself imagine what it  
would sound like to hear Toshio's arm snap, it effectively put his mind of Kagome for a few moments atleast.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha smelt the incredibly overpowering smell of Yuna's perfume. Inuyasha glanced to his left to see Yuna approaching  
him. She too was wearing those incredibly tiny clothes, but hers seemed a little too small for her. 'Yuna isn't in this class.  
Is she?' he wondered as he watched her approach all smiles. Thanfully, her perfume wasn't as overpowerfulling as it usually  
was, probably becuase of the huge area it had to disperse in, and Inuyasha was confindent he'd be able to keep himself from  
fainting. "Hi Inuyasha!" Yuna said giving him a hug on the arm before pulling away. "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Yuna continued to smile. "Well, I know you've got it out for my brother Toshio, and I want to help." she said. Inuyasha turned  
to her. "YOU'RE Toto's sister?" he asked stunned. Yuna nodded and then handed him a piece of paper. "Here's our address and   
my cell phone number." she said. Inuyasha took the paper suspiciously. "What do you want in return or your.. help?" he asked  
warily. Yuna stepped closer to Inuyasha and traced a finger down his chest. "We'll see." she said smiling seductivly. Inuyasha  
pushed passed her and started heading away from her, but he stuck the note in his gym shorts. Yuna smiled at Inuyasha's   
retreating figure. 'You'll be mine soon enough Inuyasha.' she thought.   
  
The end of this chapter. Please review! Sorry its so late in its posting. 


	29. Time for a change part 29

Time for a change part 29  
  
Fanfiction.net was down till Sunday, which was good for me becuase I wasn't here all weekend anyway. Please R&R!  
  
Also I have thought of yet another fic I may do some day, its based on Journey to the West. That would take me quite a while  
to write becuase I would have to first read the book again, and write chapters as I go.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha so stop asking.  
  
Toshio entered the gym smirking, behind him was a very large man, who looked a lot like The Rock. Toshio glanced to his left  
and to his surprise saw Yuna. Yuna just gave him a smirk and walked right up to him. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"  
Toshio growled. Yuna gave a little laugh. "You're not the only one with pull around her Toshio. It didn't take much to get   
transfered to this class." Toshio glared at his sister, but Yuna just turned her gaze to the large man standing behind Toshio.  
"You'd better not make a scratch on Inuyasha, he's mine." With that she headed over to talk with some of her 'friends'.  
  
The big man snorted. "What a brat." he grumbled. Toshio nodded. "Watch out for her though. She always did have father's ear   
and if daddies little girl raises a fuss it'll make hell for you." The big man nodded and headed towards the middle of the  
gym taking out his whistle. With a blow all of the students lined up. The big man smiled a not so friendly looking smile.  
"Hello class, I am Mr. Kang. I will be in charge for the next week. Mr. Takashi had an.. unfortunate car accident and is   
hospitalized until Sunday." Mr. Kang smirked when he said unfortunate car accident. Inuyasha and Kagome who were at the   
end of the line looked at Toshio, who was also smirking. 'I can't believe he'd do that to his own uncle!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Since Mr. Takashi isn't here, I am taking the liberty of changing our schedule for the week, we will not be playing baseball."  
Mr. Kang informed. "Now lets start with ten times around the gym. Move it" The class began jogging around the gym. Neither  
Inuyasha or Kagome had any trouble with this exercies. Inuyasha becuase he was half-demon, Kagome becuase she got quite a lot  
of exercise, especially running. Usually either from Inuyasha when she wanted to go through the well, or youkai after the shikon   
shards. Kagome took this moment to reflect on her life in the Warring States Era.   
  
She enjoyed her life more there, even with all of the life or death situations, and more and more had been wishing that she   
could just forget about school and stay there. 'It wouldn't be all that bad living there. Sure they don't have all the things  
we have in my time, but I'm happier there. I could stay with Inuyasha, and we could get married and...' Kagome was knocked   
out of her little fantasy when she ran into of all people, Mr. Kang. 'How'd he get there?' she wondered as she looked up   
embarassed at her teacher.  
  
"S-Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention." she said. Mr. Kang scowled. "Maybe an extra five laps will help you learn to be   
more attentive of your surroundings." With that he walked off to wait for the class to finish jogging. Inuyasha, who had   
stopped as well shot a glare at Mr. Kang before helping Kagome up.  
"You really are a clumsy girl." he grumbled at her as they continued to jog. Kagome said nothing, still embarrased at running  
into her teacher as well as WHY she had run into him. The two silently finished their mandatory ten rounds, and Inuyasha   
accompanied her on her five earned ones. They finished about the same time the slower members of the class did.  
  
Mr. Kang stood there impatiently as the last ten or so people got in line, including Kagome and Inuyasha. "All of you from  
you." Mr. Kang pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome, "to the end of the line get a zero today for lack of effort." Inuyasha gave an  
indignant snort. Mr. Kang brought his gaze upon the hanyou. "A problem?" he asked icily. Inuyasha met the gaze defiantly.   
"We did fifteen laps, we would have been one of the first people done if it wasn't for the extra five." he retorted. Mr. Kang  
smirked. "Well next time make sure you don't get extra laps. You didn't even have to do the extra five, only she did. It was  
your own choice to make the rest of the class wait." With that Mr. Kang turned to the rest of the class while Inuyasha drilled  
holes in the back of his head with his glare. Kagome just sighed and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back. "Don't let him get to you.  
I think Toshio hired him to bug us." Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome. "You think so?" he asked.  
  
"YOU!" Mr. Kang called. Inuyasha returned his gaze to the p.e. teacher. "Twenty pushups now." Inuyasha thought back. 'Now what  
where push-ups? Oh yeah those.' Inuyasha got down on his knees and proceded to do twenty pushups. Still feeling the need to  
show of to his ma..GIRLFRIEND Inuyasha did them one handedly. Several of the girls swooned and Kagome just gave him an amused   
look. When he finished Inuyasha got up and gave Mr. Kang another defiant look. Mr. Kang ignored him and started talking again.  
"Now, before I was interupted I was saying that today we will be playing dodge ball. You are out if the ball hits you and hits  
the ground, if you catch it you are not out, if it hits you and someone on your team catches it, the thrower is out. I will  
now divide you into two teams."  
  
Mr. Kang started to divide the teams. Purposely he put all of the unathletic guys, and a large portion of the girls one Inuyasha's  
and Kagome's team. (No offense to you ladies out there, its just guys are more aggressive at dodge ball :) ) One of the few girls  
on the other team was not surprisingly Yuna. Mr. Kang was taking Toshio's words to heart. Inuyasha looked at his team and smirked.  
"Does he think he can make me lose by putting me on this team." he said cockily, with good reason. Kagome gave him a look. "Don't  
do anything too superhuman." she warned. Inuyasha kept on smirking but nodded. Mr. Kang handed out the balls. Five to each team.  
Inuyasha and Kagome both got one, and on the other team Toshio and Yuna got one along with three of his lackeys. All except for  
Yuna made it clear that they were going after Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
"Stay near me and i'll protect you." Inuyasha muttered as he sized up the opposition. Kagome started to giggle. Inuyasha gave her  
a hurt look. "Hey!" "I was just thinking that the way you are saying that, it sounds like Seshomaru, Naraku, and a bunch of   
youkai are playing dodgeball against us." she said between giggles. "GO!" shouted Mr. Kang. A ball wizzed towards the incapacitated  
Kagome. Inuyasha caught it inches in front of her face. The sight of the ball quickly sobered Kagome. Inuyasha hurled the ball,  
gently, at the owner. It clobbered him in the face and he went down.   
  
Around them, Inuyasha's team mates where being decimated. In fact the only casualty on Toshio's team had been the one Inuyasha  
had gotten. Kagome threw her ball at the nearest enemy managing to hit him in the leg. Three more balls flew towards Kagome  
and Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the way of one and caught the other two. He handed one of the three balls to Kagome  
before pegging the two nearest players, whether they were on his team or Toshio's it really didn't matter, they were male and  
they were looking at Kagome. Kagome ducked as another ball flew past her. Kagome heaved the ball in the general direction of  
the person who had thrown the ball at her. She heard a satisfying bonk, but didn't have time to look and see if it had been  
her who had scored as two more balls wizzed past.  
  
Inuyasha was busy catching and pegging guys, not caring who's team they were on. Mr. Kang smirked as he watched. 'It wouldn't  
of mattered which team I put that guy on, he's taking out half of his team by himself!' The number of players quickly decreased  
until it was just Kagome and Inuyasha side by side versus Toshio, Yuna, and eight of Toshio's flunkies. It wouldn't have been a problem  
if it hadn't been for the fact that they all had balls and Inuyasha and Kagome didn't. "No superhuman stuff Inuyasha." Kagome  
whispered as Toshio and his men closed in on them. Yuna stayed in the back watching curious how this would end up.  
  
All nine of the boys threw their balls at once, all aimed at Kagome. Inuyasha intercepted four of them and threw them back  
at their respective owners, getting then all out, before the other five balls hit Kagome who simply covered her face either for  
protection or not wanting to see how Inuyasha would react. *BonkBonkBonkBonkBonk* They balls hit one after another. The force  
of the throws knocked Kagome on her behind. Inuyasha reacted and caught the balls and throwing them away as he caught another.  
Inuyasha threw the fourth ball behind him and reached out to catch the fifth, Toshio's ball, but he was too late. It bounced  
on the ground and rolled towards the center of the gym, stopping almost equidistance in between Inuyasha and Toshio.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was rubbing her soar behind, then at Toshio, then at the ball. Toshio was also looking at the   
ball and Inuyasha. Finally their gazes met. Neither moved, both watching the other. Then in a flash they took off towards the  
ball. Inuyasha reached out to snatch the ball, but Toshio got there first. Smirking triumphantly, Toshio raised the ball the  
peg Inuyasha. *bonk* Noone moved, stunned as a ball bounced off Toshio's head and fell to the ground. Toshio turned around  
to see his sister. "Oops." she said mockingly. "I missed. Sorry brother."  
  
Toshio made a sound that was very much like a growl as he slammed the ball he had been holding down as hard as he could. The  
ball flew up into the air and nearly hit the ceiling before it came down into Inuyasha's waiting hands. Inuyasha watched as  
Toshio stormed off, then turned to Yuna. She stood there smiling with her arms crossed. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, the  
entire game he hadn't hit a single girl, but he realy wanted to show up Toshio. Inuyasha sighed and as gently as he could tossed  
the ball at Yuna's leg, hitting her before walking over to where Kagome had gotten up from the gym floor. Yuna watched him go  
a little disapointed that he hadn't offered the ball to her. 'Well he made sure not to hurt me, thats a start.' she decided.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked checking Kagome for any obvious sign of injury. Kagome gave him a smile. "I'm fine  
Inuyasha." she assured him. Inuyasha nodded. It was a good thing too, or else there would be several boys with concusions and  
broken bones. "I don't like this game." Inuyasha grumbled as the teams reformed for another round. "Don't tell Mr. Kang that  
or else we'll be playing this all week." Inuyasha snorted. "I thought you said your time was more civilized than ours. Putting   
women in this game is barbaric. I've seen men be executed for harming women."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Art  
  
Inuyasha's team won once again before it was time to change. Inuyasha had made a double effort to make sure that Kagome hadn't  
been hit by one of the bouncy projectiles, and had succeeded. Now Inuyasha had time to relax as he lounged in his seat next  
to Kagome. This also gave him time to plot his revenge on Toshio. Inuyasha checked his pocket to make sure he still had Toshio's  
address. It was still there. 'I'll have to go and visit Toto before I leave.' he decided as Mrs. Kamanagi called the class to  
order. "This week you will be doing a portrait of another student. You will each get three days each. But first I will pass out  
your graded paintings." Mrs. Kamanagi started passing the paintings back one by one. She handed Kagome's back first. Kagome had  
gotten an A.  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently for his painting but it never came. "Please see me after class Inuyasha." Mrs. Kamanagi said cheerfully  
before walking back up to the front of the class. "Choose your groups and pick who will be going first." she commanded before  
sitting down. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Do you want to paint first?" he asked. Kagome frowned. "That may not be a good idea."  
she said pointing to some of the other male students. Inuyasha looked as saw as several of them removed their hats to pose.   
"Can't I just leave my hat on?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "We've done this before and Mrs. Kamanagi made if very clear  
that you aren't allowed to wear hats during portraits. You had better go first and we'll have to figure something out later.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha stood next to Mrs. Kamanagi's desk impatiently as she finished writing something down. The rest of the class had already  
left besides Kagome who was sitting at her table. Inuyasha had been most insisitant that she stay within his sight after what  
had happened last time. Finally Mrs. Kamanagi looked up. "Oh yes, about your painting. I gave it an A+. It was extremely good  
for a amatuer artist. What I wanted to talk to you about is if you would let me send it to the Amatuer Art Show that starts   
tommorow." Inuyasha had no clue what that meant, but decided to agree. "Will I get the painting back?" he asked. Mrs. Kamanagi   
nodded. "It will be back by Friday. You might want to consider being an artist for a career Inuyasha. You have a very unique  
style of painting. It is much like Warring States Era art styles I have seen."  
  
Inuyasha rust rubbed his head. "Sure I'll think about it." he said. Mrs. Kamanagi smiled and dismissed him. Kagome and Inuyasha  
walked out of the class. Kagome gave him a big grin. "Inuyasha, victor over hundreds of youkai, an artist. Who would have guessed?"  
  
Thats all for now folks. Please Review. 


	30. Time for a change part 30

Time for a change part 30  
  
+_+ 30 chapters!! This story was supposed to be THREE chapters! Wow. Well anyway today I have a favor to ask you.  
Unfortunately this story is wrapping up. Still a while to go but I need to start planning for my next story. So I want  
you guys to vote on the story idea you like the most. I'll probably get to all of them eventually.  
  
The hunter and the Hanyou-Au fic about Kagome being a Youkai huntress. She meets up with Inuyasha, but its not to kill him.  
Estimated length-50,000+  
  
Journey to the West-A fic based slightly on the book Journey to the West. Its about Kagome searching for the other half of the  
Shikon jewel so she can go back to her own time. I'm leaning towards this one but I can't tell you why or it would ruin it. (AU)  
Estimated length-250,000+ Thats right, this fic would be the epic of all Inuyasha epics. Jttw is a 100 chapter book :).   
  
Unnamed # 1-This one is the top secret one I didn't tell you anything about. Lets just say Kagome is no longer needed for her   
original purpase, but does our hanyou have something else in mind? (And no the Shikon is not complete)   
Estimated length-30,000+  
  
Unnamed # 2- This is also another 'What if.' fic like the one above. What would happen if Naraku broke the rosary?  
Estimated length-30,000+  
  
PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW! Only pick one.  
  
Wedge's pick of the day-   
  
I don't own Inuyasha and if you still don't get that after thirty chapters then theres no hope for you.  
  
Inuyasha figited impatiently in his seat on the bus next to Kagome. He very much wanted to go work on the house he was building.  
The sooner he got it finished the better. Thankfully, their stop came mercifully soon and Inuyasha had to restrain himself  
from bolting towards the well as they made their way home at a tedious pace. As they started started to walk up the steps  
of the shrine Kagome broke the silence. "Inuyasha are you alright? You seem a little tense." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.  
"I'm fine." he said a little gruffly.  
  
"I was just asking." Kagome said. Inuyasha just feh'd. 'Now why is he acting like this all of the sudden?' Kagome wondered.  
Inuyasha wanted to apologize, but if he did he would have to explain why he was so tense. 'I'll make it up to her later.'  
he decided as they finished walking up the steps and headed towards the house. Inuyasha opened the door and let Kagome in first.  
As soon as she stepped through Inuyasha bolted for the well.   
  
As Inuyasha opened the door and let her through Kagome smiled. 'He must be trying to apologize for snapping at me.' she thought.  
The door shut and Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. Kagome opened the door and looked around.  
"Where did he go?" she wondered out loud.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku wiped some sweat off his brow as he looked at Sango. "Well Lady Sango, that is all of the wood Inuyasha left for us.  
Shall we cut some more or do we wait for Inuyasha?" he asked. Just then Miroku got his answer. "Sanken Tetsuo!" A large number  
of energy blades flew against a tree, half of them vertical the other half horizontal. The tree fell into pieces, most of them  
horizontal boards. Inuyasha appeared ontop of the fallen tree throwing debris out of the way. Miroku and Sango stared at the  
hanyou as he moved with speed far greater than yesterday. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's school uniform. "Inuyasha I see you finally  
found a taste in clothing. I bet all of the women will love that. Do you think I could borrow it?" Miroku asked in all  
seriousness. Sango just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hurry up and help me!" Inuyasha shouted as he zipped around the house. "Do you think something happened that makes Inuyasha  
want to finish the house as soon as possible?" Miroku asked with a slightly perverted gleam in his eyes. Somehow Inuyasha  
found enough time to throw a piece of wood at Miroku. Inuyasha stayed for about an hour, and during that time he accomplished  
more than Sango and Miroku had in the entire day. "I wonder if you really need us after all." Miroku said jokingly. Inuyasha  
feh'd as he cut down another few trees. "I'm leaving now. Finish the center room first, you can stay here if you want or you  
can stay with the hag. Miroku grinned gleefully and Sango shot him a glare. "I think I will stay with Kaede until you and  
Kagome return." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand as he tried to give her rear end a squeeze.  
  
"Lady Sango, I am hurt. Do you really believe I would take advantage of our being alone?" Miroku asked. Sango just glared at   
him. "On second thought, perhaps you should not answer that." Miroku decided. Miroku turned back to speak with Inuyasha, but  
he was already gone. "I wonder why he is so eager to get back to Kagome." Miroku said grinning pervertedly. Out of the woods  
a piece of wood sped towards and hit Miroku in the head.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat on her bed trying to study, but she couldn't. 'I wonder where he is?' Kagome wondered looking out her window.  
She was still lost in her reverie when the hanyou she was thinking about entered her room with his book bag in hand. "There  
you are Inuyasha. Where did you disappear to?" Kagome asked happy to see Inuyasha was alright. Inuyasha got out his Biology  
book and sat down next to Kagome. "Nowhere." he muttered turning to the correct page and started to read the chapter their  
teacher had assigned.  
  
"Well you had to have gone somewhere. I haven't seen you in an hour." Kagome prodded. Inuyasha just ignored her. "Come on  
where have you been?" Kagome asked leaning closer to Inuyasha. "None of your business." Inuyasha grumbled feeling himself  
starting to crack under her pressuring. "I promised her mother I wouldn't tell her.' he repeated over and over, but the hurt  
look Kagome gave him was making it harder and harder to not tell. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked. "Becuase it's none of  
your business!" Inuyasha shouted, instantly regretting it. Kagome glared. "It is too my business! What if something were to  
happen to you here?!" Kagome shouted back. "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. "If there is another girl I would rather find out from you." Kagome said softly.  
Kagome got up and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha just sat there in stunned silence.  
It was only when Kagome had shut the door, that she realized how stupid she had just been. 'Inuyasha trusted me when he saw  
Horo kissing me, but I can't trust him enough to have an hour away from me?' Kagome thought mentally beat herself up for her  
choice of words. She hadn't meant it of course, it was just the first thing to pop out of her mouth. But it didn't matter what  
she thought, it mattered what Inuyasha thought about her choice of words.  
  
Outside Inuyasha just stared at the door. 'She doesn't trust me?!' he thought angrily. Then as he started to calm down from  
their fight Inuyasha thought of something a little more disturbing. 'I wonder if she just said that she'd marry me to her friends to get  
them to leave her alone.' he thought feeling his ears droop a little. 'Maybe she didn't mean it. I've said plenty of things  
I didn't mean when we've fought.' he thought hopefully. Inuyasha decided he'd just have to find out for himself.  
  
Mwahaha I am doubly evil today. First I leave you with an extremely short chapter! And secondly I give you a cliff hanger!  
AHAHAHAHHAA. Sorry... I have a biology exam and a Spanish Unit test tommorow :(. Also I'm out of ideas on how to fill in the  
school week. I have everything worked out after that, but I have to finish off Inuyasha's stay in Kagome's time... 


	31. Time for a change part 31

Time for a change part 31  
  
*Gets out reviewer whacking stick. Whacks SJ da Griffin, tOkU-cHaN, Ishizu- Sango-Halliwell, Nankinmai, kikyo assasinator, Slycat, and Chaotic Demon for not voting on which story I should write next.* ;)  
  
Cheer with me! I got Microsoft Word to work!!!! And it doesn't work bleh. Notepad is better so after this chapter I'll go back to that.  
  
Ok. Also I'd like to clear up something. There are multiple Journey to the Wests. The one I'm talking about it the Chinese legend with the Monkey Kings etc.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Yuna want to trade?  
  
Wedge's pick of the day   
  
Inuyasha reached for the door feeling a mixture of dread and hope. 'What if she did mean it and doesn't trust me?' He wondered, but pushed such thoughts out of his mind. The door opened right before he grabbed the handle. Kagome pulled the door open praying that Inuyasha hadn't left, which seemed to be the most logical course of action. When they had bad fights in the warring states era, Kagome had always come home to her time, so Kagome feared Inuyasha might have gone through the well to his time. Kagome was relieved when she saw the hanyou standing right in front of the door. Inuyasha blinked, a little bit surprised, before composing himself and doing what he had meant to do. "Kagome." he began but didn't get any farther when Kagome grabbed him and embraced him. Inuyasha could hear soft, muffled sobs coming from the young girl in his arms. 'I made her cry again.' he thought disgusted with himself. 'Is that all I can do?' Inuyasha held her gently running his claws through her hair not knowing what else he could do. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean what I said." She said between muffled sobs. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "It's all right. Just stop crying." He whispered to her. After another minute or so of Inuyasha's gentle touch Kagome stopped crying. Inuyasha picked her up gently and sat down on her bed holding her in his arms. With a sigh  
  
Kagome snuggled into his embrace glad that he wasn't angry with her. 'I like the way we make up now better than the old way.' She thought with a small smile as Inuyasha started to run his claws through her hair again. 'This was the first time we've fought in a long time.' She reflected. Part of her was glad that the fiery part of Inuyasha was still there, not that she didn't like the nicer side he had been showing, but she didn't want that side of him to disappear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome watched amused from her bed as Inuyasha who was sitting at her desk wrote a report on Legends of the Warring States Era for extra credit. She swore she heard him snicker as he finished his tenth page, which was about the legend of the thunder brothers. "Write about Kitsunes." Kagome suggested enjoying the thought of Inuyasha handing in a book sized report to their evil History teacher. Inuyasha grinned evilly as he zipped through another two pages writing a comprehensive summery of kitsunes and their magic. 'For once the little brat was useful.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to Inuyasha and started to scratch one of his ears while she looked over his shoulder. "Kagome! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from downstairs. Kagome gave his ear a tweak before walking out of her room. Inuyasha got up after putting the finishing touches on his thirteenth page and headed down stairs to eat. He took his place between Kagome and Sota and started eating. "Oh Kagome, I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you two," Kagome nearly choked on her rice  
  
at her mothers words. "That there is a parent teacher conference tomorrow and school is cancelled." 'Why is it that when I CAN go to school that we have all of these free days?' Kagome wondered. 'Why couldn't we have free days when I wasn't here so I'd have less work to make up on when I get back?' Inuyasha looked slightly disappointed that he would have to wait to turn in his giant report. "I didn't know you two were so fond of school." Mrs. Higurashi said, surprised. Kagome just coughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************ "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha had abandoned his report at page twenty in favor of getting his ears rubbed by Kagome. Inuyasha had his head on Kagome's lap as Kagome sat cross-legged with her back against the backboard of her bed as she massaged Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at Kagome. "I don't care." He said before closing it again. Kagome smiled. "Want to go shopping then?" she asked teasingly. Kagome got her answer when  
  
Inuyasha unfolded his arms from his chest and reached back and grabbed one of her feet. Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome's foot forward, making her slide down until her back was on the bed. Grasping her foot firmly with one hand, he started to trace little circles on Kagome's foot with one of his claws. Kagome tried to pull her foot away, but the hanyou's grip was too firm for her to pull away from. "Ok OK! We won't go shopping" Kagome cried through a fit of giggles. Inuyasha stopped tickling the helpless girl and turned to look at her, still holding her foot. "Want to go on another date?" Kagome asked once the giggles subsided. Inuyasha smirked and nodded a little. "Well, I'm tired so your going to have to let go of my foot now so I can take my shower and go to bed." Kagome said. Inuyasha released her and stood up.  
  
As soon as he was away from the bed Kagome grinned triumphantly. "Sit boy." Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome jumped up. A muffled what the hell could be heard from a certain hanyou on the ground. Kagome sat down on top of Inuyasha's legs and grabbed one of his feet pulling it up. "I'm going to find out where your ticklish." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted which was quite a feat considering his nose was impaled in the floor. "I'm not ticklish." Came his muffled response. Kagome ignored him and started to tickle his foot. He was barefoot and Kagome notice for the first time how callused his feet were. She could feel Inuyasha starting to get up of the floor beneath her, he obviously didn't have ticklish feet. "Sit boy." *Wham* She said distractedly as she moved her hand down do the back of his knee. She tried tickling there and she still got no response. Kagome turned around and tried his sides and what do you know? Got no response. The spell on Inuyasha once again started to wear off. "Sit" *Wham* Kagome reached under his armpits and tickled there, still no response. Kagome sighed in defeat and laid on top resting her chin between his ears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess you really aren't ticklish." Kagome admitted. Inuyasha snorted underneath her. "You should have believed me instead of smashing my face into the floor wench." He grumbled. In retaliation, Kagome blew on one of his ears. Immediately she felt him stiffen under her. An evil smile crossed Kagome's face. "So THAT'S where your ticklish."  
  
That's all for today! Sorry its so late but I had youth group again. PLEASE REVIEW! Wedges pick of the day- ?storyid=716558 


	32. Time for a change part 32

Time for a change part 32  
  
Wow over 500 reviews!. I'm in a good mood today becuase I got a 104 on that biology exam! =) Sorry I didn't post yesterday  
but I'm having writers block on how to get to Saturday.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and I can prove it. 1-I'm not a woman. 2-I'm not Japanese. 3-I've never even read a Ranma manga.  
  
Wedge's fic pick of the day-   
  
Current poll results  
  
Hunter and the Hanyou-4 (thats a surprise)  
  
Journey to the West-7  
  
Unnamed 1-7  
  
Unnamed 2-5  
  
Last vote by Laura  
  
Fic requests anyone?   
  
Journey to the West was originally about a priest going to get buddhist scriptures in India. Then they spiced it up so its  
all about demons and the Monkey King Sun Wukung (Aka Goku from Dragon ball :P)  
  
All four of those fics are I/K with possible S/M  
  
Still grinning Kagome blew on one of his ears again. Inuyasha squirmed under her, but thanks to another "Sit" *Wham*  
there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Stop that!" he said biting his lip to stop from laughing. Kagome blew on his  
ear again. "Why? Does it tickle?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "No." he growled. Kagome smiled and  
gave his ear another blow. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha made a sound that sounded a lot like a repressed laugh. "Maybe if you  
beg me i'll stop.." Kagome said turning her head and blowing on the other ear. Inuyasha's squirming got a lot worse   
signifying the spell was wearing off. "Sit." *Wham*  
  
"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled with his face implanted in the floor. Kagome gave his head a kiss. "Then don't squirm. After  
all it doesn't tickle does it?" she teased once again blowing on his ear. Inuyasha's body started to shake with silent  
laughter. "All right you asked for it." Kagome warned taking a deep breath. Kagome started blowing on his ear. Inuyasha  
squirmed even more, but it was no use. "ahahah. Stop it!" Inuyasha said as he started chuckling. Kagome ignored him and just  
kept on blowing. Inuyasha's chuckling intensified into full blown laughter. "ALL RIGHT IT TICKLES!" Inuyasha shouted in   
between laughs.  
  
Kagome stopped blowing on the defenceless hanyou's ear, the novelty of torturing him fading,  
and snuggled into his back with a content sigh. "Thats what you get for tickling me." she mumbled sleepily, letting herself  
drift into dreamland on Inuyasha's surprisingly comfortable back. Inuyasha listened to Kagome's breathing as it slowed down  
indicating she was sleeping. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Inuyasha shifted his weight on his left hand and  
reached out and grabbed the blanket off of Kagome's bed and letting it slide on top of them. Turning his arm slowly, careful  
not to wake the sleeping girl, Inuyasha pulled the blanket down so it covered everything but Kagome's head.  
  
Inuyasha laid his head on his arms. Kagome's floor wasn't uncomfortable, especially to a person who slept in   
trees, but Inuyasha wished he could lay on his back so he could hold Kagome. 'She's not my mate yet.' he thought listening  
to Kagome's breathing. But at the moment, it didn't matter. Inuyasha smiled contentedly enjoying the feeling of Kagome being  
so close to him.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see silver. Silver hair to be exact. Kagome sighed remembering where she had fallen asleep, and  
not wanting to leave the warmth of Inuyasha's back, but she had plans for today. Kagome unfolded her arms and placed them to  
either side of her and pushed herself up. She set the blanket back ontop of Inuyasha, then she straightened her rumpled  
school uniform and walked over to her closet for a fresh change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. After bathing   
and changing Kagome came out with a towel in her hair. Inuyasha was where she left had left him, his ears twitching every so  
often.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed while drying her hair and watched the sleeping hanyou. 'He seems a lot more peaceful sleeping in my  
time.' Kagome thought. Of course she supposed not having to worry about youkai and bandits attacking while they slept took  
a lot of weight off of his shoulders. After drying it, Kagome got out a brush and brushed her hair out until she was   
satisfied then walked over to Inuyasha and sat down on the ground next to him. "Inuyasha wake up." Kagome said softly tweaking  
one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent and pulled away from her offending hand. Kagome leaned over to grab his ear again.  
When she had leaned out over him, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her, pulling the startled girl into a warm emrace.  
Kagome snuggled into him and said. "For a person who doesn't need much sleep, you sure hard to get out of bed." Inuyasha  
snorted, finally opening one eye to look at her. "So are we going to get up and go on our date now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha  
pressed her closer to him. "No."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After about ten minutes of Kagome urging him to get up and a few hundred repeatings of 'she's not my mate yet.' Inuyasha  
had finally gotten up and gone stairs to bath and change. They had quickly eaten and were now heading out the door.   
"Bye mom!" Kagome called as they exited and started walking towards the shrine steps. Across the street on the top of a   
building a familiar looking guy with binoculars was watching the two. Hojo picked up his cell phone and pressed the speed  
dial. The phone clicked. "What is it?" asked the voice. "Its me boss. They're just leaving now." There was a pause. "Follow  
them." *click*. Hojo sighed. 'Here's a perfect free day wasted.' he thought glumly as he walked down the stairs of the   
building.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as once again she found herself on Inuyasha's lap on the bus, not that she minded. Kagome wondered if there   
was an formula that showed as the number of men on the bus increased, the distance between her and Inuyasha decreased.  
"Why are you being so protective. Most of these people are married." Kagome whispered. Inuaysha blinked. "How can you tell?"  
he asked. He didn't smell a mark on any of them, and he seriously doubted that Kagome's nose was better than his own. "See  
those rings on their fingers." Kagome pointed to the correct finger on her own hand. "If they have one on that means they're  
married."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in comprehension. 'A removable mark.' he mused. 'How pathetic.' Kagome squirmed a little in his lap. "So   
there's no reason for me to be sitting in your lap." she continued. Inuyasha gave her a hurt look. "So you don't mind   
sleeping on my back, but you won't sit on my lap?" Kagome sighed. "Its not that its not comfortable or anything, its just  
that its kind of embarassing in front of all these other people." Kagome explained blushing slightly. Inuyasha smirked and  
pressed her against his chest. "Well maybe you shouldn't have blown on my ears last night." was all he said.  
  
Kagome realised that resistance was futile, so she might as well enjoy it. She rested back on him and let him rest his   
chin on the top of her head. "Where are we going?" he asked. Kagome smiled a little. "You'll see." Inuyasha decided it   
would be best to just wait an see. After about ten minutes they reached their stop and exited. In front of them was a large  
domed building. Inuyasha looked at all of the colorful decorations on the outside of the building. "Is this some kind of   
church?" he asked confused. Kagome shook her head and pulled him towards the entrance.  
  
Kagome sat Inuyasha down on a chair inside then ran to a nearby counter. While she was gone Inuyasha looked around the  
building. In the center was a large flat slick looking surface. Around it was a fence and outside the fence were chairs  
and some video games. At the front of the building was a room that smelt like food so Inuyasha assumed it was a cafeteria  
of some kind. Kagome came back and handed Inuyasha a strange pair of shoes. On the bottom were four wheels. Inuyasha spinned  
on of the wheels curiously. "What the hell are these?" he asked.  
  
Kagome sat down next to him with her own pair of wheeled shoes and was smiling exitedly. "They're called rollar blades.  
You put them on your feet so you can move faster. Well it does for humans. I don't know if you could move any faster than  
you already can." she explained. Inuyasha watched as she put the blade shoe things on her feet and stood up. "Put them on  
Inuyasha and ill teach you how to skate." Kagome said. Inuyasha removed his shoes and put on the blade shoes. He tried to  
mimic Kagome and stand up, but the shoes slid and he fell right back on his rear end.   
  
Kagome giggled a little and Inuyasha glared at the blade shoes murderously. Kagome stuck out a hand and helped the hanyou  
up. Inuyasha leaned a little on Kagome for balance as he tried to get the feel for standing on wheels. In the corner Hojo  
watched all of this amused. 'So maybe this isn't as much of a waste of a free day as I thought.'  
  
Thats all. Sorry but I've been really busy this week. I don't know if i'll post tommorow I'm going skiing for the first time.  
And no I don't live in California I live in Michigan. Please Review! 


	33. Time for a change part 33

Time for a change part 33  
  
Owwww. I'm so sore from skiing. I crashed like fifteen times and I can barely move. Well atleast I can move my fingers :).  
Someone asked when I would respond to reviews again. I'm going to write a big one at the end, but right now I don't think  
I'm going to becuase there are 16 pages of reviews that need responding. 0_0.  
  
Inuyasha does not belong to me. Which means I can make him as OOC as I want!  
  
Wedge's fic pick-   
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground rubbing his abused tail bone and muttering various curses. He had gotten the hang of balancing  
easily and had been practicing moving around on them, unfortunately they hadn't gotten to the part about how to stop and   
Inuyasha had met a wall. Kagome skated over to him and helped him up. Inuyasha wobbled for a second before getting his   
balance. He wasn't rubbing his tail bone anymore but he was still grumbling. Kagome was glad they had come so early. There  
were very few people here and none of them seemed to be paying attention to the two of them. "You're doing great Inuyasha.  
You have great balance." Kagome said encouragingly. Inuyasha didn't seem to think so, but he stopped grumbling.  
  
"Well I had better teach you how to stop. You press down with your heel like this see?" Kagome demonstrated. Inuyasha nodded  
and started skating slowly. He pressed down like she had shown him and he did indeed stop. "I think you're ready to try it  
out on the skating rink." Kagome said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rink careful not to make him lose his   
balance. Kagome stepped onto the rink and waited for Inuyasha to do the same. Kagome slowly started to skate making sure  
that Inuyasha was all right.  
  
Inuyasha was better than all right. It seemed that every second on the rink was improving his skating abilities greatly.  
He was no longer using his arms to balance and wasn't wobbling. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have thought he   
had been skating for years. Kagome was so entraced by the hanyou's performance that she accidently tripped over her skate  
with the other causing her to plummet to the ground. Kagome braced herself for impact but at the last second she felt a  
pair of strong arms grab her and lift her up.  
  
Kagome was startled to see that Inuyasha was capable of such a manuever after only skating for a half an hour. 'Wow his   
balance is REALLY good.' she thought in wonder as a smug looking hanyou skated around the rink with Kagome in his arms.  
Kagome was tempted to stay in his arms for a while until she realized one thing. "Inuyasha I think you should set me down  
now." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her a smug look realizing he was probably being overfriendly again but not caring at the  
moment. "Inuyasha I'd like to remind you that I am wearing a skirt and the way you are holding me is." Kagome didn't have   
to finish her sentence before she found herself on her two feet again while Inuyasha gave glares to the other men on the   
rink.  
  
Kagome sighed and straightened out her skirt. "Thanks for catching me." She said giving him a quick kiss, which made him   
completely forget about the other men on the rink. "Well, want to race?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned at his hopefully-soon-  
to-be-mate-but-not-yet-so-shut-up-youkai-instincts and nodded. Kagome skated to the start line on the rink where races where  
held every day, Inuyasha right behind her. "Ready?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Ok first one around the rink wins.  
  
ready, set, GO!" Kagome and Inuyasha sped off around the outside of the rink. Kagome was closer to the center and had the   
advantage, but Inuyasha was right behind her and gaining. Kagome put on an extra burst of speed urging her legs to go faster.  
When they had reached the halfway point Kagome was still in the lead barely. Behind her Inuyasha was still debating whether  
to let her win or not. He decided he had more to gain by letting her win, but he'd make her work for it. As they came to the  
final stretch Inuyasha sped up slightly until he was right next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave one last burst of speed and just barely managed to reach the finish line first. Kagome gave out a cheer as she  
slowed to a stop to face the hanyou who didn't seem to be too disapointed at losing. "All right everyone, its time for a   
slow skate." said the DJ as the lights dimmed. "Oi Kagome, what did he mean slow skate?" a curious hanyou asked. Kagome  
thought for a minute trying to think of a way to explain it to him. "Well its like a slow dance on skates sort of." Kagome  
said. "What is a slow dance?" Inuyasha asked getting a little irritated. 'Oh I guess all of their dances in the Warring  
States Era are slow aren't they?' she thought. "Basicly boyfriends and girlfriends skate around slowly together." Kagome  
  
said. Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he watched several other couples as they skated around together. Inuyasha really  
didn't see the point of this, but the way Kagome was fidgiting told him that she wanted to, so he reached out and took her  
hand. Kagome smiled and snuggled close to Inuyasha as they skated around. Inuyasha now saw the point and liked it very much.  
Somewhere in the distance a phone rang.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hojo picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" Toshio's voice came throught the speaker. "Where are they?" Hojo leaned back in his  
chair watching boredly as the two of them skated around. 'Why the hell does he even bother messing with them?' Hojo breifly  
wondered. "They're at the skating rink near the school." Hojo said. "Call me if they leave."   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the small cafeteria eating a snack. "Having fun?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
Inuyasha smirked and took another bite of his slice of 'Peatsah' when he smelled a familiar scent that made him gag.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked patting him on the back. "Yuna." Inuyasha choked out. Kagome looked over at the entrance of  
the skating rink. Sure enough there was Yuna. She wasn't alone either. Kagome let out a groan. "Toshio's with her."  
Finally swallowing the piece of pizza he was choking and looked up. Kagome heard a soft growl emmiting from the boy beside   
her.  
  
Toshio hadn't noticed them yet as he was talking to the D.J. and handing him something that looked suspiciously like a   
large sum of money. "Do you think they followed us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded keeping his gaze on Toshio. "Whats his   
problem? Doesn't he have anything better to do than harras you?" Kagome muttered very annoyed that Toshio was ruining her  
date with Inuyasha. "If you would just let me kill him we wouldn't have to worry about it." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome sighed  
and gave him a look. "Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you never kill innocent humans. Even guys like Toshio."  
  
Inuyasha feh'd. "I could make an acception." he growled cracking his knucles. Kagome smiled and reached under his hat to   
scratch an ear. "Thankyou for the offer but I'll pass. He's not worth getting all worked up over, I want to have fun."  
Inuyasha stopped glaring at Toshio who had sat down to put on a very expensive looking pair of roller blades and looked over  
at Kagome. "Can I break one of his arms atleast?" he pleaded. Kagome gave him a wry smile. "Maybe later." she said taking  
a bite of her own piece of pizza.  
  
"Come on lets skate some more." Kagome said after finishing off her pizza. Inuyasha nodded and with a final glance at   
Toshio, Inuyasha headed towards the rink with Kagome. Toshio watched as Inuyasha and his ugly girlfriend skated onto the  
rink. Beside him Yuna stared to whine. "I thought you said Inuyasha was here alone." she cried. Toshio sighed and looked   
over at Yuna. "I lied. Just help me get him away from his girlfriend then get as close to him as possible. You're wearing  
lots of that perfume I told you he likes right?" Yuna nodded. "Good with that stuff on, Inuyasha will fall into your arms."  
Toshio said smirking. 'Literally.' he thought looking over to wear Hojo was sitting. 'You'd better be right about the   
perfume Hojo.' he thought warningly. Hojo seemed to know what he was thinking and flashed him a thumbs up.  
  
Ouchies my body is sooo sore. I really am sorry about how short my chapters are.   
I've been really busy lately and haven't had much time to think up what will happen in the final week in Kagome's time.  
Once I get to Saturday I'll be back on track since I already know the ending of my story :). Just trying to fill it in. 


	34. Time for a change part 34

Time for a change part 34  
  
Hello again. I'm feeling kinda better today :).  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon  
Youkai-Full Demon  
  
How did I come up with Yuna's name? I just switched the R in Yura with an N becuase I needed another name :).  
  
Xixisnant-I looked back into my reviews but I couldn't find yours :(. Please post it again and i'll respond.  
  
Kagome deliberately ignored Toshio, determined not to let him ruin her time with Inuyasha. "Try skating backwards."   
Kagome suggested as she demonstrated. Inuyasha watched her for a moment before trying it himself. As he tried he slipped  
and started to fly backwards. Inuyasha spun around and brought one of his legs foreward to land on effortlessly on his   
skate. "Wow." Kagome said. "Where did you learn to balance so well?" Inuyasha gave her a blank look. "I live in trees  
Kagome."   
  
Just then a large group of people skated onto the rink. Inuyasha scanned them carefully for Toshio or Yuna, but neither  
was present. "Come on Inuyasha, the races are going to start soon so lets skate while we can." Kagome said. Inuyasha   
nodded and followed her as she skated off.   
  
On the sidelines Toshio motioned for Hojo to come over. Hojo got up from his seat where he had been spying on Kagome  
and Inuyasha and walked over. "Get some skates on. I want you to be in the races." Toshio informed. Hojo nodded and  
grinned at Yuna. "Hey Yuna I haven't seen you in a while." Yuna glared at him before skating off to some unknown   
destination. Toshio smirked at Hojo. "I don't think she's forgiven you for dumping her." he said. Hojo looked a little  
hurt. "Well technically YOU made me dump her so I could work on those black books full time."  
  
Toshio chuckled a little. "My sister isn't one to share so it was inevitable anyways." Hojo sighed. "Go get some skates."  
Toshio ordered and Hojo headed off.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in the center of the rink. Around them where dozens of other people, are going to race however  
noone was any closer than five feet from Kagome besides Inuyasha. Kagome waited patiently as the younger groups of kids  
raced. Inuyasha had another past time, glaring at Toshio. Toshio simply ignored him as he too waited for his race.   
"Ages fifteen to seventeen." The DJ called. Kagome got up but Inuyasha simply sat there. "Inuyasha get up. This is our race."  
she said. Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not fifteen to seventeen." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You look it so get up. Besides  
I don't think there is a race for people over sixty."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and got up. They both skated over to the start line, Inuyasha right next to Kagome. Inuyasha prepared to   
skate his fastest. He had watched several other people skate and had a feeling Kagome wasn't going to win so he resolved  
himself to claim the glory and hope Kagome didn't realize he had let her win earlier. If all went well she'd shower him  
with ego boosting praise and be none the wiser. That brought a smirk to his face. Then he smelt something that knocked  
that right smirk off. Yuna, and she was getting closer. 'Gods she smells worse than ever.' he thought.   
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath of the already perfume polluted air and held it. Yuna skated up and stopped right next to him.  
"Hi Inuyasah." she said giving him a seductive smile. Inuyasha just gave her a little nod and a glare before looking away.  
'Hurry up and start damn you.' he thought. Kagome hadn't noticed Yuna yet, but did notice that Inuyasha was starting to get  
a little blue in the face. "Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked. The hanyou simply nodded and closed his eyes, urging  
himself not to breath. 'START!'  
  
"Get ready." the DJ said in an infuriatingly (for Inuyasha) slow sentance. "Get Set." Inuyasha swore he would kill that man  
if he didn't start. "GO!" Inuyasha took off like a rocket moving with a speed caused by desperation from lack of oxygen.   
Before anyone had gotten a quarter of the way he was halfway around the rink panting for air. "Don't stop Inuyasha!"   
Kagome called behind him as Toshio, Hojo and several others sped towards him. One of those others was Yuna. Inuyasha took  
off once again at a slightly slower speed, but still fast enough to keep ahead of the game.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the the start line smirking smugly as he watched Toshio and several other people pass him. 'Humans are  
so slow even with these blade shoe things.' he thought. Instead of congrajulating him Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha the race is  
two laps weren't you watching!" Inuyasha's eyes popped wide open. He took off again quickly catching up with the leaders.  
Then something unexpected happened. Yuna latched on to his arm. "Want to go get something to eat after the race?" she asked  
dragging on him as he continued to skate. Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell the girl off and regretted it when he got a  
mouthful of perfumy air. Inuyasha stumbled as he started to cough.  
  
In the confusion Yuna let go of his arm and skated into Hojo, they both fell to the ground in a heap. Still coughing and  
hacking Inuyasha fell on his rear fighting for consiousness. Kagome stopped next to him and leaned over him. "Inuyasha are  
you all right?" she asked concern filling her face. Inuyasha turned his head and focused on her. Luckily, through all of  
this his hat was still in place on his head. Having something to focus on made staying conscious a lot easier. "I'm fine."  
he said as the coughs finally stopped and his head stopped swimming.  
  
Meanwhile, Toshio had won the race and was taking his victory lap. He saw Kagome leaning over an imobolized Inuyasha. From  
her kneck he saw a dangling locket. 'Perfect.' he thought as he sped up towards Kagome. In one swipe Toshio reached out  
and snapped the necklace off her kneck. Smirking at the shocked expression on her face, Toshio dropped the locket and its  
broken chain where it was promply run over by some innocent bystanders rollar blades. Chuckiling, Toshio headed for  
the exit, his work here was done.  
  
Kagome was reaching to help Inuyasha up when she felt a tug and heard a snap. Her eyes widened as she turned to see her   
locket several feet away right in the middle of skating traffic. 'My locket.' she thought helplessly as someone accidently  
ran over it. Inuyasha meanwhile stood up still shaking his head. Then he notice Kagome's stunned expression. "Oi Kagome are  
you all right?" he asked. He notice Kagome had a hand on her chest clutching something, or rather clutching what wasn't   
there. Feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw, Inuyasha let his gaze follow Kagome's. He was right he didn't like what  
he saw.  
  
Inuyasha felt a surge of anger as he got up and skated over to the broken locket. 'Whoever did this is going to pay.' the  
thought as he picked up the pieces of the locket. The picture hadn't been damaged, but the glass that held it in was   
shattered and the gold casing had broken into several pieces. Holding them in his hand he waited for Kagome to skate beside  
him. "Who did this?" he growled. Kagome blinked back tears. 'Why am I so upset over a locket?' she wondered. It probably  
wasn't as much the locket itself as who had given it to her. "I-I don't know. I was helping you up and something snagged  
the chain and it just broke off." she said softly.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the shards of the locket. The scent was faint, but Inuyasha could make it out. Inuyasha closed his fist   
around the broken locket as a single name came to mind. 'Toshio.' Inuyasha searched for him in the crowd, but he was nowhere  
to be seen. Kagome on the other hand, seemed to be on the verge of crying so Inuyasha prioritized. Stop Kagome from crying,  
then get revenge on Toshio. Inuyasha tucked the broken locket into his pants pocket and grabbed Kagome's arms gently.  
"Lets go home." he said softly. Kagome nodded and bit back her tears.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As they exited the rink Kagome started to walk towards the bus stop, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Where are you going?" he  
asked. Kagome gave him a confused look. "The bus stop." she said. Inuyasha shook his head and motioned for her to get on   
her back. Kagome quickly checked to make sure that there was noone around before climbing onto Inuyasha's back. She snuggled  
her head into him and sighed. Being this close to him made her feel a lot better about the locket insident. Inuyasha leapt  
up in the air and landed on the nearest building. He then made his way back to the shrine at best possible speed.  
  
They quickly made it back to the shrine while Kagome marveled at his sense of direction. 'Or maybe he does it by smell?'   
she wondered as she started to slide of the hanyou's back. Inuyasha kept her in place with his strong hands that were   
wrapped under her legs. He started to walk towards the well shrine. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted.  
"I told you we're going home. We'll come back tonight." he explained. Kagome sighed not feeling up to an argument even if  
she didn't want to go back and let him carry her through the well shrine door and down the well.  
  
When they appeared on the other side of the well Inuyasha leapt up to the surface and continued to carry her towards the   
village making sure to keep as much distance from the house he was building as possible as he did. Soon, too soon for Kagome  
who was quiet comfortable on Inuyasha's back, they arrived at Kaede's hut and Inuyasha sat Kagome down. Just then Sango   
exited the hut with a towel and some of Kagome's bath supplies in hand. "Don't you dare try and peak at me." Sango warned  
someone in the hut, presumably Miroku, before turning around to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango automatically could tell   
something was bothering Kagome, which is probably why Inuyasha and her were here. "Hello Kagome. I was just about to take  
a bath. Would you like to join me?" she asked pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
Kagome smiled, glad to have another girl she could talk to. "I'd love to Sango, let me just go get another towel." With that  
Kagome entered the hut, Inuyasha could hear greetings from inside the hut exchanged by Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede.  
Inuyasha removed the hat he had been wearing and stuffed it into another one of his pockets so he could keep an ear on what  
was going on inside incase the perverted monk got any ideas. "Sango." he said. "Take Kiara with you and send her to tell me  
when Kagome is heading back. I'll be at the house." he said. Sango nodded. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha  
was about to respond when Kagome exited with a towel. "Lets go." Kagome said cheerfully. Sango nodded and started to walk   
towards the hot spring calling Kiara as she did.   
  
Kagome started to follow Sango but Inuyasha caught her arm. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked searching her face. Kagome  
gave a small smile. "I'll be fine Inuyasha, I'm just kind of sad that the locket you gave me broke. Thankyou." with that  
she kissed him softly before heading in the direction Sango had gone. Inuyasha watched her go before sighing and heading   
into the hut to get Miroku.  
  
Thats all for today. Please Review it. I was planning to add more but once again school work rears its ugly head. 


	35. Time for a change part 35

Time for a change part 35  
  
35 chapters in about 36 days. Wow I have no life. Well the end is near, all I have to do is get through the end of   
Kagome's school week and it'll be time for the home stretch. Please Review after you read!  
  
Wedge's fic of the day-   
  
Kagome sank deeper into the water letting the cool liquid engulf her up to her neck. "Hey Sango. Why is Kirara   
here?" Kagome asked. Sango thought fast. "The perverted monk has been peeking and I want Kirara to keep a look   
out for him." Sango said. It wasn't a total lie, Miroku HAD been groping her and peeking more ever since Inuyasha  
and Kagome had left. Kagome nodded and smiled a little. "Well you don't have to worry about that today. You should see  
how Inuyasha acts when the boys at my time look at me. He'd kill Miroku if he peeked at us." However neither girls removed  
there towel.  
  
"Kagome, tell me whats wrong." Sango said. Kagome sighed a little. "Its nothing to be worried about Sango. Its kinda silly   
actually." "Tell me." Kagome looked over at her friend. "Inuyasha got me this little locket for my birthday and it broke   
today. I'm just a little sad about it, thats all." Sango nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you're alright Kagome?"   
She asked. Kagome nodded. "Oh by the way Kagome, what's a locket?"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat in one of the tree's overlooking the unfinished house. He stared at the shattered locket in his hand fingering  
the different parts while he waited for Miroku to get here. 'He better not be peeking at the girls.' he thought scowling.  
Finally the monk arrived and walked over to the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in. "Took you long enough." Inuyasha grumbled  
Below him, Miroku watched the hanyou very surprised that he wasn't working on the house. "Some of us don't have demon speed  
like you do." The monk replied. "And why aren't you working on the house? Isn't that what you wanted me to come out her  
for?" Inuyasha snorted and hopped down from the tree he was sitting in and showed Miroku the locket pieces. "Can you fix  
this?" he asked.  
  
Miroku inspected the shattered locket. "Is this why your here? Becuase you broke Lady Kagome's jewelry?" Miroku asked.   
Inuyasha glared at Miroku, but the monk didn't notice. "I didn't break it you stupid monk. I gave it to her and it got  
broken." Inuyasha growled. Miroku finished inspecting the pieces. "Where would you get such a thing?" Miroku mused.   
Inuyasha raised a fist to smack Miroku so Miroku quickly added. "And no I can't fix it but.." Inuyasha stopped himself  
from hitting the annoying monk. "But?" Miroku hmmed. "But perhaps someone in Kagome's time could. Ask her mother when you  
go back." Miroku grinned. "That is if you are planning to go back." Inuyasha feh'd and put the locket pieces in his pants.  
"We left the shards, my armour, and the Tetsuiga there. Of course we're going back. Now come on and help me."  
  
'Amazing how much Kagome has made him relax. A month ago he wouldn't let his sword get ten feet from him and now he's leaving  
it in her home.' Miroku thought as he helped Inuyasha work on the roof of the center room. "Tell me Inuyasha, why is there  
a opening in the back of this room as well as the front?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked. "It's so we can build on to this  
house if we have to." Inuyasha explained. "You don't think three rooms is going to be enough forever do you?" Miroku chuckled  
a little. "And I thought I was the only pervert." Inuyasha threw a piece of wood at the monk's skull and connected knocking  
poor Miroku right off the room and down to the ground.   
  
After Miroku checked to see if any bones were broken, he climbed back onto the room. "Perverted or not, that is quite a bold  
statement Inuyasha. Has something happened that I don't know about?" Miroku quickly covered his head in case Inuyasha   
decided to hit him with another piece of wood. Thankfully Inuyasha let him off with a glare. "So something has happened? You  
didn't-" "MONK SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha shouted cutting off Miroku. The two worked in silence for several minutes before  
Inuyasha spoke up. "I heard her talking to her friends." he said softly.   
  
Miroku didn't try and rush Inuyasha, letting him go at his own pace. After a couple seconds of silence Inuyasha continued.  
"She told them that if I asked, she'd marry me." he mumbled so softly that Miroku barely heard. Inuyasha had a soft blush  
on his cheeks. Miroku nodded. "And when are you going to ask?" Inuyasha looked down at the roof. "I'm not sure yet." he  
admitted. Miroku sighed and wiped some sweat of his brow. "Just make sure you don't make her wait too long Inuyasha."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sango got out of the water and motioned for Kirara to go and get Inuyasha. The cat-demon disapeared in an instant.   
They both quickly changed before heading to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku were nowhere to be found, but Shippo was  
sitting in the middle of the room doodling with his crayons. Kagome blinked. "Hey Shippo I thought you ran out of crayons."  
Kagome said. Shippo nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh hi Kagome! Yeah I thought I did to, hehe, but I found some more."   
Shippo said nervously. Kagome gave the kitsune a suspicious look before looking more closely at the small box of crayons   
that were next to him. 'Thats not the box I brought him.' she thought suspiciously. The box she had brought him had been  
much larger.  
  
'So where did he get those?' Kagome wondered sitting down next to the little kitsune to look at his drawings. The only place  
he could have gotten them was Kagome's time, and he wouldn't be able to go there himself and she hadn't brought them, so that  
left one person. Inuyasha. 'Why would Inuyasha bring Shippo crayons? I can understand why he wouldn't want anyone to know.   
That would ruin his image, but why would he do it in the first place?' she wondered as she looked closely at the picture.  
It was a surprisingly good picture of Kirara considering it was done in crayon. "Thats very good Shippo!" Kagome praised  
smiling. She decided that if Inuyasha was trying to make ammends with Shippo, she wasn't going to stop him.  
  
Shippo gave her a grin. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. Kagome nodded and gave him a pat on the head. "You're as  
good as Inuyasha." she said cheerfully. Shippo blinked. "You mean Inuyasha uses crayons too?" Kagome giggled. "Not exactly,  
I've never seen him use crayons, but I have seen him paint. He's very good at it." "INUYASHA CAN PAINT?!" Shippo cried.   
Not understanding what the big deal was Kagome nodded. Just then Inuyasha and Miroku entered. Inuyasha saw the furry  
projectile flying towards him and caught him by his waist with one of his hands before he got anywhere near him. Shippo   
didn't seem to notice that he was in the grip of the hanyou's hand and could easily be squished. "INUYASHA CAN YOU TEACH ME   
HOW TO PAINT!?" Shippo cried exitedly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What?" Shippo grabbed onto his hand excitedly. "Kagome said you know how to paint. Can you teach me?"  
Inuyasha felt a surge of pride that the little kitsune had come to him for this. Just then Inuyasha noticed the many pairs  
of eyes that were watching him. "Keh, maybe." he said before dropping the little boy. Shippo gave a little cheer when he   
hit the ground. "All right! When can we start!" Shippo said excitedly getting up off his rear end. "Hey! I didn't say I would  
I said maybe!" Inuyasha protested, but Shippo didn't hear as he bounded back over to a smiling Kagome excitedly. "Did you  
hear that Kagome! He's going to teach me!"  
  
Kagome simply smiled warmly and rubbed the kitsune's head. "Thats great Shippo." she said turning to smile at Inuyasha.  
Shippo grabbed his crayon and started drawing like mad grining ear to ear. Kagome patted the ground next to her and Inuyasha  
came over and sat next to her. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder while looking up at him and stroking one of his ears.  
Without thinking, Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his face against her neck. He opened his mouth slightly and nipped her.  
Kagome gave a cry of surprise and jumped back grabbing her neck with one of her hands.  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise realizing that he'd just bitten Kagome. Sango and Miroku, who had both sat down looked over   
curiously. "K-Kagome! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! Are you alright?" Inuyasha cried fearing that he had hurt her. Kagome   
rubbed her neck gently and smiled reasurringly. "It didn't hurt Inuyasha. I just wasn't expecting it." Inuyasha leaned   
over and moved her hand away so he could see the damage he had done. The bite mark was barely visible. It would be gone   
in a few minutes. Inuyasha sighed relieved that he hadn't bit her harder. Inuyasha noticed Shippo watching him with   
wide eyes. Inuyasha gave him a look that said 'tell her and I wont teach you.' Shippo nodded and simply grinned happily.  
Inuyasha gently rubbed Kagome's neck and pulled her into his lap still apologizing. Kagome just rested against him and   
smiled. "The next time your going to do that, warn me." she said teasingly.  
  
The two of them sat in silence while Shippo drew with his crayons. In the corner Miroku groped Sango and got boomeranged.  
Only the hanyou and the kitsune knew what biting really meant.  
  
Thats that. And I'll tell you right away that Inuyasha biting Kagome doesn' mean he's claimed her as his mate. I don't want  
a bunch of readers thinking that :). Please be a good reader and review! 


	36. Time for a change part 36

Time for a change part 36  
  
Hello again people. Sorry its been so long but I moved Friday and I haven't been able to get to a computer to write.  
Wow nearly 750 reviews! God knows how many times more that is than all my other stories combined. Well anyway I see  
that most of you read my a/n about bites not equaling mates. Ok here are my reasons for this.  
  
1-Its a very common idea. I have a similar way to mark, but its not biting atleast.  
2-Shippo bit Inuyasha in the first chapter. And I don't want a Inu/Ship yaio. *shivers*  
  
Ok everyone wants to know what does biting mean. I suppose I could be an evil author and tell you to go reread the first  
two chapters, but since its been so long since I updated I'll lay it out for you.  
  
In the first chapter as you all know Shippo starts to nip Inuyasha. In the second chapter Kagome asks Inuyasha what 'she'  
did. He told her 'things mates do.' There understand now? :P  
  
Thats a first. Someone wants me to make a lemon out of this story :). I wouldn't want to exclude a large portion of my readers  
so I can't do that. Also lemons are technically not allowed of fanfiction.net anyway even though some people cheat and make  
there stories R. I don't want to risk it and lose all my reviews and get banned. Not that I haven't ever had ideas....  
  
Words of wisdom- Before you talk bad about someone walk a mile in there shoes that way you'll be a mile away and you'll have  
their shoes.   
  
I don't own Sesshomaru  
  
"Hey Miroku. Don't forget you have to make dinner." Sango said glaring at the monk as he reached for her leg. Miroku let his  
hand drop and sighed. "All right then, Inuyasha will you go catch a deer or something while I got pick some vegetables?"   
Miroku asked. Inuyasha snorted clearly not wanting to move from where he was sitting with Kagome in his lap. "Aren't monks  
not allowed to eat meat?" he replied. Kagome shifted from her place in his lap and looked up. "Go help him, I'm hungry anyway."  
she said smiling. Inuyasha feh'd but released her from his hold and got up. Grumbling slightly, he followed Miroku out the  
door.  
  
Shippo got up from his place on the floor and bounded after Inuyasha. Kagome watched in surprise. "Shippo where are you   
going?" she asked. Shippo stopped at the doorway and turned around. "I'm going to go talk Inuyasha about teaching me." he  
lied nervously. (Bad Shippo) Kagome smiled and nodded. "Don't pester him to much or you'll find yourself tied to a tree."  
she warned. Shippo nodded and exited the hut. Kagome watched Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo until they were out of sight. Then  
she got up and walked over to where she kept her bathing supplies and pulled out a small mirror. She used it to look at the  
place where Inuyasha had nipped her. There was no sign of it, but it still tingled a little. Kagome touched the tingling area  
gently. She hadn't lied when she had told Inuyasha it hadn't hurt. On the contrary, it had actualy felt kind of good, she just  
hadn't been expecting it.   
  
Sango watched her friend silently as she inspected the place where Inuyasha had nipped her. "I wonder why he did that." Kagome  
mumured to noone. Kagome looked over the Sango. "Do you know why he would do that?" she asked. Sango just shook her head and  
got up to tend the fire. "I'm a youkai exterminator. We only know how to kill them, my village has never paid any attention  
to youkai courtship rituals and the likes. The only thing we know is that if you kill a youkai that is mated, you'd better   
kill its mate before it finds out." Kagome blushed a little. "C-Courship ritual?" she asked. Sango shrugged. "Maybe he was  
hungry." she said jokingly. Kagome sighed. "That WOULD be like him."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha walked throught the forest, Shippo walking behind him grinning ear to ear. With a jump, Shippo landed on the hanyou's  
shoulder still grinning. Miroku had left to find vegetables, or more likely to flirt with the vilage girls. Inuyasha growled  
slightly and gave the kitsune a glare, but the child didn't move and his grin didn't fade. "WHAT!?" he cried exasperated.  
Seeing that Inuyasha hadn't hurled him into the nearest tree, Shippo decided that the hanyou was willing to talk. "When are  
you going." Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune before he could finish and hurled him into the nearest tree. 'Ok so maybe he doesn't  
want to talk.'  
  
Shippo didn't let that stop him. As soon as he managed to get down he hopped on a tree branch just out of the hanyou's reach.  
"Well?" he prodded. Inuyasha glared at him. "Well what?" he snapped. Shippo rolled his eyes. "You know what." Inuyasha snorted.  
"Who said I was going to." Shippo gave a mocking laugh. "Oh come on. You build a house for her to live in, and on top of that  
you bite her. You wouldn't do that, even on accident, if you didn't want her to be your mate." Inuyasha snarled and jumped at  
the kitsune, grabbing him by the tail and lifting him up to look at him in the eye. "You bit me you little brat. Does that mean  
you want to be my mate?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the shell-shocked expression on Shippo's face before tossing him over his shoulder. "So what if I do? Its  
none of your business." he said as the kitsune hit the ground. If Shippo said anymore, Inuyasha didn't hear him. 'What should  
I get?" he wondered as he sniffed the ground for a scent. There were dozens of them from all kinds of animals. 'I wonder what  
Kagome's favorite type of meat is.' he wondered. That would be useful to know even if she didn't agree, which Inuyasha   
grudgingly admitted was a possiblity, but hopefully a small one. 'Theres one way to find out.' he thought as he leapt into  
a tree.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku stared at the hanyou. "I asked you to get us some meat, not kill everything in the forest." Miroku said as the hanyou  
set down the pole he was using to carry a dead deer, two dead ducks, about a dozen different types of fish, and a grumbling   
Shippo. "Let me down or i'll tell Kagome." Shippo wined. Inuyasha snorted and untied the kitsunes legs from the pole. Shippo  
scampered several feet away before turning around and sticking his tounge out and pulling down one of his eye lids. Then he  
ran into the nearby hut. Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. "Cook all of this." he instructed. Miroku nodded. "Since   
I am guessing the reason you want me to is to see what Kagome likes best, how about you help me prepare the food. That way I   
can teach you the recipes." Inuyasha keh'd but nodded.   
  
Miroku looked over the dead animals. "Well I'm going to need some more herbs and spices, and some rice. You start cleaning  
the animals while I go find them."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Miroku I didn't know you were such a good cook." Kagome exclaimed taking another bite of her meal. Miroku smiled cheerily.  
"Sometime's I have to feed myself. Not even I can get a free room and meal every time." Sango rolled her eyes. "This is  
very good." She said. Miroku's smile got bigger and he reached out to wrap his arm around Sango (and get a good grope while  
he was at it.) "Now that I know you've been holding out on me I expect you'll cook like this for the rest of the month."   
she finished when she saw what he was going to do. Miroku let his arm drop and went back to eating. Inuyasha ate slowly  
watching Kagome carefully. So far she had sampled everything and hadn't shown any preference yet. Miroku also noticed this.  
"It seems Lady Kagome is not a picky eater." he murmered under his breath. Inuyasha's keen ears picked up what he said and  
he nodded.  
  
Kagome finished her meal and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Its getting late, we'd better head back home soon."  
she said. Inuyasha swallowed the rest of his food and nodded. Kagome got up and brushed herself off. "Thanks for the meal  
Miroku. I'll see you guys later." She said cheerfully. The others said there goodbyes and she gave Shippo a hug. "I'll see  
you guys soon." she called as she and Inuyasha started to walk towards the well.   
  
They walked in silence enjoying eachother's company. They soon reached the well and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Even  
with Toshio, I had fun today." she said smiling. Inuyasha nodded. "Well lets go." Kagome said. With that she gave Inuyasha  
a shove and he toppled over the side of the well and down it. Kagome hopped in after him. On the other side Kagome giggled  
at Inuyasha, who was sitting on his behind in the well, and gave his ear a scratch. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her arm.  
Witha tug, Kagome landed right next to him. "Hey!" she protested, but Inuyasha just smirked as he got up. As an afterthought  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder before jumping out. He set her down gently and started to head for  
the house. Kagome brushed herself off and followed.   
  
Inside Mrs. Higurashi was watching television. "Oh there you two are. You missed dinner." She said cheerfully looking up from  
her program. Kagome nodded. "Thats all right. We already ate." she said. "I'm going to take a bath." Kagome headed up stairs  
leaving Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha alone. "Do you need something Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha nodded and pulled  
out the broken locket. "Could you.. fix this?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi inspected the pieces. "Oh dear. What happened?" Inuyasha  
quickly explained and once he finished Mrs. Higurashi just nodded. "Well don't worry. I'm sure it can be fixed. I'll take it  
to a jewler tommorow." she assured. "Sota's been lonely today. Why don't you play with him while you wait for Kagome to finish."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome got up from her desk after finishing brushing her hair for school. Inuyasha walked into the room fully dressed. "Are  
you done yet?" he asked. Kagome nodded and reached down to grab his bookbag that he had left next to her desk. Kagome was  
surprised at how heavy it was. She had to use both hands to lift it up and hand it to him. "Jeez what's in there Inuyasha?"  
she asked as he hoisted it over his shoulder. Inuyasha gave her a smirk. "My history report."  
  
Thats all for now folks. Sorry about the wait, but it gave me a good chance to think up some more stuff for my story.  
Please review. 


	37. Time for a change part 37

Time for a change part 37  
  
Hello again. Another chapter for you guys. Man this is taking forever. I want to get to Saturday already and get to the fun  
stuff :). Wow I have a fic dedicated to me! I feel so special. Thank you Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell! Also folk so you don't get  
the wrong idea about a guy like me writing romance. I'm not gay. Got no problem with people who are, but I'm not. Not saying  
anyone insinuated that, I just realized how strange it must be for a 16 year old guy to write romance. Also I don't know how  
many more chapters. Very few probably as I have decided to knock off a couple days.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Sota, Grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, Yuna, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and a whole  
lot of other people.  
  
REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD  
I'd just like to clear up a little confusion. In the last chapter Inuyasha says Shippo bit him. He was referring  
to when Shippo bit him in chapter one when he looked like Kagome.  
  
Chi- That was his backpack. He left it in Kagome's room.  
  
A/N- Just so you guys know if you lost track of the days, its Wednesday in this fic.  
  
Inuyasha mentally cracked his knuckles as he took his place beside Kagome on the bus. 'I warned him.' he reasoned. 'In fact I  
even let him off for what he did last time, and what does he do? He goes and throws all of it back in my face.' Inuyasha   
clenched his teeth together and started to grind them in an effort to keep himself from growling. Kagome glanced at the  
seething hanyou next to him. She could litteraly see the energy he was radiating off. All around the bus the other students  
kept there distance not needing to see his energy to know he was in a murderous mood. Kagome gulped. It was pretty obvious   
who he was thinking about and what he was thinking about doing.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm startling him out of his visions of mutilating Toshio. "Please Inuyasha, I know what  
your thinking but you can't." Inuyasha snorted and looked away. Kagome reached out and grabbed one of his locks of hair and  
pulled his face to look at her. "I'm serious Inuyasha. What ever you do you can't attack him, and you definately under no   
circumstances can you KILL him. If you do my family will be in trouble and you'll be tracked down by the police." Inuyasha  
blinked. "Why would your family get in trouble?" he asked. Kagome sighed. "Becuase if the police try and find out about your  
past, they'll see that there aren't any records of you. And since you live with my family we could get in trouble. Especially  
if its someone with as much power as Toshio's father. So promise me you won't attack him."  
  
"Keh, fine." he grumbled. "But if he touches you I will break his arm." Kagome smiled slightly and rested her head on his   
shoulder. "Deal." The rest of the bus ride passed in a flash, the next thing Kagome knew she was stepping out of the bus  
with Inuyasha right in front of her. Despite his promise, Inuyasha was tempted to go hunt Toshio down, but he settled for   
locating where he was. Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen. However another member of the Fujimoto family up and about.  
And she wasn't alone. There was a boy with her apparently trying to make conversation. 'Maybe finally she's got some other  
guy to annoy.' Inuyasha thought hopefully. His hopes were shattered when he watched Yuna slap the boy across the face and   
storm off.  
  
The boy walked dejectedly over to a bench where he sat down. Inuyasha motioned to the boy. "Kagome who's that." Kagome   
gulped. Apparently the universe wasn't done with her. For over three weeks she had managed to keep Inuyasha from finding  
out exactly who Hojo was. "Um.." she said a little nervously. "That's Hojo." Kagome braced herself for a surge of jelously  
from Inuyasha, but all he did was snort. 'That's the guy I always feared Kagome was going back to see?' he thought with a smug  
smirk on his face. 'Did I ever worry for nothing.' Kagome was astonished at Inuyasha's reaction. She felt a little bit cheated.  
'No big fit of jelousy?' she wondered. Was it just her or did Inuyasha look a little smug.  
  
"Why did Yuna slap him?" he questioned as they walked towards the school. Kagome sighed. "Its kind of sad actually. A couple  
years ago Hojo and Yuna were dating. Everyone thought that they were going to get married eventually. But then something   
happened and they broke up. After that Yuna became a wild child and started to date every guy she could. She used to be in  
class A becuase of her grades, but now its only becuase of her father." Inuyasha nodded and committed that to memory. "Oi  
Kagome. What's a 'wild child'?"   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Biology   
  
"Today we are going to be looking at the internal organs of frogs. On your tables you will see several surgical instruments.  
Handle them with care, they are very sharp." Mr. Karachitora continued to ramble about safety features while Inuyasha blinked  
and looked at Kagome. "Weren't we learning about genes Monday?" he asked. Kagome just smile. "He does that. Right before you  
came we were talking about the ecosystem. We got half way through and he just switched subjects." Mr. Karachitora finished  
talking and started to pass out the frogs. Kagome made a face as he set a dead frog in front of them. "Gross." she said.  
Inuyasha just shrugged. "Its not as bad as some of the things I eaten." Kagome stared at him. "You're not supposed to EAT it."  
she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked over. "Your not? Then why do we have these knives and stuff?" he asked. Kagome quickly explained what   
disecting meant. Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the frog. "So we don't have to eat it?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Besides  
theres no way you'd really eat that." Inuyasha smirked and looked over. "I would too eat it." he said. Kagome gave him a   
devilish grin. "Prove it." With a shrug Inuyasha grabbed the frog and popped it into his mouth when noone was looking. Kagome  
just stared at him in shock. 'He actually did it.' she thought. Mr. Karachitora walked past their table and noticed they   
did not have a frog. "Oh dear, I thought I gave you two one." With that he placed another frog on their table while Kagome  
clamped a hand over he mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter. When Mr. Karachitora walked away Kagome leaned closer and  
asked, "So how'd it taste?" Inuyasha snorted. "I've had worse things to eat." he replied. Kagome couldn't stop from giggling.  
"Don't expect me to kiss you anytime soon."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
History (Your all going to hate me)  
  
By the end of class quite a few girls and boys had excused themselves, and several had actually fainted. Kagome didn't have  
any problems. Seeing it everyday in the Warring States Era did that to a person. Now she was following a very smug looking  
hanyou carrying a huge stack of papers, a good inch or so thick. Grinning, Inuyasha carried the stack of papers over the  
Mr. Shanky's desk. "Here's my extra credit report paper." Inuyasha said as he dropped it in front of the evil History teacher.  
The man stared at the huge paper and picked up the front page and read part of it. He set it down smirking evily. "It has to  
be typed." he replied.  
  
Inuyasha felt a surge of fury. Inuyasha clenched his fists tight. He had spent most of the night writing that out, Mr. Shanky  
had never said anything about having to type it which Kagome had explained to him when he had seen her with a typewriter.   
'That's the last straw.' Inuyasha thought. He had had it. He was tired of Toshio. He was tired of Yuna. And he was tired of   
Mr. Shanky. Barely concealing a growl Inuyasha grabbed his report and hurled it out the nearest opened window. Kagome stared  
at him wide eyed. Inuyasha stomped out of the class room, while Kagome watched him shocked. "Oh dear." Mr. Shanky said with  
mock sadness. "I'll have to have him suspended for that."   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha stomped into the house and tossed his bag onto the ground. Sota looked over at him from where he was sitting playing  
video games. "Inuyasha what are you doing home so early?" he asked. Inuyasha blinked. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Inuyasha  
asked. Sota grinned. "I'm sick, mom said I could stay home. She's at the jewlry store right now. So why are you home early  
and where's Kagome?" Inuyasha walked over and sat against the wall behind Sota so he could watch the boy. "I'm not going  
anymore." he said gruffly. "Kagome's still there." Sota just nodded and went back to playing.  
  
Inuyasha watched for a while, eventually realizing he might have been a little hasty in his decision to leave Kagome there.  
'Should I go back?' he wondered. He was still pondering it when Mrs. Higurashi came in. "Oh Inuyasha. I just got called on  
my cell phone from the school. Kagome told me that you've been suspended for a week. She also told me to tell you that she's  
fine at school alone today becuase someone named Toshio isn't there." Inuyasha nodded. Mrs. H gave him a soft smile and walked  
over to him. "She told me what happened. I'm sorry. You can still stay here if you like, or you can go back to your time."  
Mrs. Higurashi took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Here. The jewelry store couldn't fix it, but they replaced it for free becuase we just bought it." Inuyasha nodded and took  
the small box containing the locket and stuffed it in his pocket. Mrs. Higurashi left the hanyou to his thoughts, not even  
tweaking his ears. Inuyasha sighed as he watched Sota play. Inuyasha didn't know exactly what suspended meant, but he figured  
he wasn't welcome around the school anymore. 'Should I just go back to my time?' he wondered. Sota's grandfather walked into  
the room. "Hey grandpa. I challenge you to a duel!" Inuyasha's ears twitched from underneath the hat he hadn't bothered to  
remove. 'Challenge..' Where had he heard that before? Inuyasha thought back.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. When are you going to challenge grandpa?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the old man. A good laugh might be good right about now. "Hey old man. I want to challenge you."   
Inuyasha said. Kagome's grandfather looked a bit surprised while Sota was estatic. "All right!" he cheered. Grandpa got all  
teary eyed. "My granddaughter is all grown up now." he said. Inuyasha blinked. 'Whats this have to do with Kagome?' he wondered.  
The old geezer snapped out of it soon enough. "Right. Sota grab the chairs and the table and put them outside. Sota nodded and  
ran off. The old man turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sure Kagome already told you, but there is a age requirement to do this. You must  
be atleast 21." Inuyasha just stared at the old man. "I was born over five hundred years ago." Inuyasha responded.  
The old man sweat dropped and stroked his beard. "Ah well, then lets get started."  
  
Mwahaha. I got bored of writing filler chapters so I knocked off three days of uselessness in Kagome's time and got straight  
to the point :P. Review please. 


	38. Time for a change part 38

Time for a change part 38  
  
Hello again people. Sorry its been so long. Fanfiction.net was down and we are still moving into our house. Also the moving  
men are coming with our stuff Monday so don't expect a chapter soon. Sorry :(.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own a ton of secondary characters in my story.  
  
After Sota returned, Grandpa led Inuyasha outside of the house. There was a small fold-up table and two chairs in the middle  
of the shrine.Inuyasha watched dumbfounded as the old geezer drew a large circle on the tiles around the small table and the   
two chairs. 'What the heck are the chairs and table for? To hit eachother with?' he wondered. Once he had finished drawing the  
circle, grandpa sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha obeyed and sat down. "Now,  
I'm sure Kagome has already explained the rules to you so we can get on with it." Inuyasha shook his head. "You mean she   
didn't?" the old man asked. Inuyasha just keh'd.  
  
'What kind of wife is she going to be if she is so forgetful?' Grandpa wondered shaking his head. "All right. The rules are  
simple. We will each drink a glass of sake at the same time until one of us is unconscious or unable to drink anymore. To  
win you must drink one more glass than the other person. If at anytime you leave the circle you are disqualified. Have you   
ever drinken sake before?" Inuyasha shook his head no. Sota, who appeared carrying the bottle and two small glasses leaned   
over and whispered. "Watch out Inuyasha, mom told me it took my dad a whole year to beat him, and that was only becuase she   
got him drunk right before." Inuyasha smirked. "I'm a half demon, theres no way a human drink will affect me."  
  
Grandpa chuckled. "Lets see if thats true. Sota pour the sake." Sota nodded and set down the two glasses before pouring them  
each an equal amount. Grandpa took his glass and drank it down in one gulp. Inuyasha followed suit and had to keep himself from  
grimancing after heswallowed it. 'This taste's terrible.' Inuyasha thought, but he refused to show any weakness infront of   
Kagome's family. Grandpa motioned for another round and Sota complied. Both of them downed those two.  
  
*About ten minutes later*  
  
Granda set down his glass feeling a bit sick. As much as he tried to hide it, Inuyasha looked a bit haggard as well. 'If he  
keeps this up I might lose.' Grandpa thought. As the oldest male in the Higurashi household it was his duty to perform this  
challenge. It was a tradition that attempted to keep Higurashi girls from marrying young, as the suiter had to be atleast  
twenty-one. It didn't stop Kagome's mother and it looked like it wasn't going to stop Kagome either. 'What is it with the   
girls of this family and older men?' Grandpa mused then shook his head to keep himself focused. 'I'd better try something.'  
  
"Inuyasha we're out of sake. Go and get another bottle from inside the house. It's in the Cupboard next to the refridgerator."  
Grandpa mumbled. A drunk Inuyasha nodded, got up and started to walk towards the house. He stopped right before the line   
of chalk. 'Wait a minute...' Inuyasha thought. There was something important about this chalk line, what was it. Inuyasha   
thought back and realized that if he crossed it he would lose. "Nice try old man." Inuyasha muttered as he sat back down.  
Sota let out a breath that he had been holding. Grandpa nodded. "It was worth a try. Sota another round."  
  
*Five more minutes later*  
  
Grandpa raised his glass to his mouth. His hand was shaking from all of the alchohol in his blood. Inuyasha swallowed his   
glass and Grandpa did the same. Several seconds later Grandpa's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell out of his   
chair where he hit the ground and proceded to snore loudly. "All right Inuyasha! One more glass and you win!" Sota cried exitedly  
as he poured the poor hanyou another glass. Inuyasha downed his glass and sighed. "You won! You won!" Sota cheered happily.  
'I won.' Inuyasha thought. 'What did I do this for anyway?' he wondered in his semi-conscious state. "Oi, Sota. What do I  
win?" he asked as he got unsteadily to his feet.   
  
Sota grinned a huge grin. "You get to be my big brother now!" He said happily. Inuyasha blinked. "You mean I did all of that  
so I could be your brother!" he cried. Sota looked a little hurt. "You mean you don't want to marry my sister?" he asked.  
Inuyasha blinked again. "Oh I get to do that too?" Inuyasha grinned a dopey drunken grin. "I guess its ok then." he said not  
seeing the connection, but hey he's wasted give him a break.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
(This is happening a bit before the challenge starts)  
  
Kagome sighed as she picked at her lunch. 'I hope Inuyasha is alright.' She thought. Yuna looked at her concerned. "Hey Kagome  
are you feeling ok? You don't look very good." she said as she watched Kagome from across the table. Eri gasped. "Oh no! You're  
not getting sick again are you Kagome? You've been so much healthier recently." Kagome smiled, a little touched by her   
friends concern. "I'm all right guys. I'm just not feeling all that well right now." Ayumi looked over at Kagome. "Why don't  
you go home then. Besides I bet Inuyasha would like some company right now."   
  
Kagome picked at her food some more. That sounded like a very good idea at the moment. After all, even though Toshio wasn't  
here to pester her, his flunkies were and the subsitute gym teacher. Also Kagome wasn't all that sure Inuyasha had gone home.  
He might have gone hunting for Toshio. 'I'd better go see if he's all right.' Kagome thought. 'He looked pretty angry at Mr.  
Shanky that big jerk.' "I think your right Ayumi. I'll go home."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome shifted her bag into a more comfortable position as she walked down the hall. "Kagome!" a voice called from behind her.  
Kagome turned around to see Mrs. Kamanagi coming towards her carrying something. "Oh hello Mrs. Kamanagi." Kagome said. Mrs.  
Kamanagi gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad I caught you. I have some bad news I'm afraid. Since Inuyasha is suspended I can't  
enter him in the contest. I thought he might want this back." she said handing Kagome the painting. Kagome nodded. "Thank  
you Mrs Kamanagi. I'll give it to him."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome walked up the last steps of the shrine as she admired the picture. 'Shippo couldn't find a better teacher than Inuyasha.'  
Kagome thought as she started towards the house. She heard Sota chattering excitedly. 'What's he doing up? I thought he was  
sick.' Kagome wondered as she raised her gaze. It didn't take much effort to see what had happened. Sake bottles, glasses, and  
an old man sleeping on the ground. Kagome broke into to a run towards Sota and Inuyasha who were standing near grandpa.   
"Inuyasha!" she called. Sota gulped and ran towards the house. Inuyasha turned unsteadily to meet her as Kagome set down her  
bag and the painting and came towards him. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha was still grinning drunkenly. "I won." he said matter of factly as he drew her closer. "That means your my mate."   
Kagome blushed. "I-It doesn't mean I'm married to you Inuyasha. It means you're allowed to ask." she stammered. Inuyasha   
nodded and looked at her, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. "Will you be my mate?" he asked. Kagome felt butterflies in her  
stomach and she lost her voice. 'He's drunk and doesn't know what he's talking about.' a voice told her. Kagome cursed that  
little voice in her head but knew it to be true. 'It was nice while it lasted.' she thought as she found the will to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha you're drunk. Lets get you inside and cleaned up. We'll talk about this when you've sobered up." she said as she  
started to lead the hanyou towards the house. Inuyasha refused to budge and turned her around. "I'm not drunk." he said firmly.  
And indeed he didn't look drunk anymore. His eyes had stopped unfocusing, and he was radiating a kind of determination around  
him. If it wasn't for the huge number of bottles and the unconscious old man on the floor Kagome would have never guessed it.  
'What could it hurt?' she asked herself as her face grew ever redder. Kagome opened her mouth to answer. "Inuyasha, I'll-"  
Thats as far as she got, becuase at that moment Inuyasha dropped to the ground unconscious from all of the alchohol he had  
consumed. It was a good thing that Mrs. Higurashi and Sota exited the house right then becuase it took both of them to keep  
Kagome from beating the uncounscious boy with a chair.  
  
Thats that. I've had this planned since chapter 5 or so and it feels good finally getting it out. Please review. 


	39. Time for a change part 39

Time for a change part 39  
  
SJ da Griffin- I think its all right. I see Inuyasha chars, Outlaw star chars, and some chars I don't recongnize :P. To post  
you have to register and login. Then just follow the instructions.  
  
*Cries* Why! Why does it almost have to be over!? Ill miss writing this. Well nothing I can do about it, so enjoy.  
To everyone who wants me to continue this fic- I wish you had told me about 30 chapters earlier. I've written myself into a  
cornor. The only way I could continue this is to do a major ooc plot twist. No thank you :P.  
  
TOkU-cHaN-Books a flight to Japan. MUST SEE KAGOME AND INUYASHA KISS!*Spoilers* Also this is why Kagome kisses him   
(besides that she wants to) Also if you check my review pages  
Toku-chan posted a link witha pic of the kiss.  
  
Possible Inuyasha merchandise- Hungry Hungry Hanyous.  
  
Inuyasha let himself slowly slip back to consciousness. He opened his eyes, it was dark out. Inuyasha stifled a groan. Luckily  
for Inuyasha his demon blood had already dispersed most of the alchohol in his system, but it was still pretty painful. 'Why  
in the seven hells do humans like to drink that crap?' he wondered as he let himself gain a sense of his surroundings with  
out having to turn his head to look. (Smell and sound) Inuyasha detected Kagome's pleasent scent near him and he instictively   
rolled towards it. Unfortunately Inuyasha was on Kagome's bed and she was sleeping in a chair next to him. With a thud Inuyasha  
hit the floor. That didn't help with his already painful hangover.  
  
Inuyasha laid there on the floor for a minute listening to Kagome's breathing. Luckily she hadn't awaken. Inuyasha got up off  
the floor. This made his headache even worse and Inuyasha winced and the pounding inside of his skull. After a few moments,  
his youkai blood eased the pain until it was nothing. Shaking his head once, Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl. He felt  
a surge of protectiveness and caring whenever he looked at her while she slept. She had obviously been worried about him, needless  
as it was. Inuyasha smirked a little. The chances of him admitting it were about the same as Sesshomaru coming and giving him  
a big brotherly hug, but he secretly loved it when she was concerned about him.  
  
Gently, Inuyasha lifted the sleeping girl up and set her down on the now vacant bed. He pulled the covers over her and continued  
to watch her for a few minutes as he tried to piece together what had happened today. He remembered challenging the old geezer.  
The next thing he remember was drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking some more. Then  
Kagome had shown up after he won. Inuyasha racked his brain trying to remember what he had said and done, for some reason he  
knew it was important. It was very frustrating not being able to remember something that happened only hours ago. Inuyasha   
soon realized he was growling in frustration and stopped before he woke up his mate. 'She's not my ma...' Suddenly Inuyasha  
remembered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped wide open as he realized what he asked. Frantically Inuyasha tried to remember what Kagome had said   
afterwards, but he couldn't. He remember Kagome opening her mouth to speak and then black. Once again he clamped his mouth  
shut to keep from growling in frustration. 'Well there's one way to find out.' Inuyasha thought considering the sleeping girl.  
The thing he wanted to do most at the moment was simply to climb into the bed with her and hold her. But considering that the  
number of sits he was going to get for fainting in the middle of his alchohol influenced proposal would only be multiplied by  
choosing that course of action, he refrained from doing it.   
  
He also decided that he wanted to be in his time when she woke up. 'And seeing that I won't be living here anymore...' Inuyasha  
thought with an evil grin. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's closet where he had hidden the Tetsuiga (Mostly from Sota) and  
removed the little note that Yuna had given him from the sheath. After he retrieved it he found his kimono and quickly changed  
(Yes in Kagome's room). Remembering the locket, he searched for it in his pants pockets, but it wasn't there. Deciding someone  
must have taken it for safekeeping, he decided he would retrieve it later. With one last look at Kagome, Inuyasha headed silently  
down stairs.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and dialed up Yuna's number. After a few rings she answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Where's  
Toshio?" Inuyasha replied cutting to the chase. "Oh hi Inuyasha. I hear you got kicked out of school. Why don't you come over  
here and I'll make you feel better." she said seductively. Inuyasha growled softly. "Where's Toshio?" he repeated. "What will  
you give me if I tell you?" she replied. Inuyasha had to keep himself from yelling. "I already told you that I'm in love with  
Kagome. Why the hell can't you get that through your head?" He hissed. There was a pause on the other end. "You never told me  
that." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "I called you and told you." he said. There was another pause. "Oh. You must have been talking to my answering  
machine." she said forcing a giggle out. Inuyasha prayed she wasn't going to cry. He couldn't stand it, even if it was from  
someone like Yuna. Also he had no clue what she meant by answering machine. 'Some sort of Youkai?' he wondered. Despite all of  
Kagome's reassurances that there were no youkai in her time, Inuyasha refused to believe that they didn't still exsist. "Your  
what?" he asked. "My answering machine. Mine says Hello? Just kidding I'm not here right now. Leave a message and i'll get back  
to you." Inuyasha thought about it. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to the telephone when he had called her. 'So its  
a youkai thats been trained to take messages?' he wondered, but decided it really didn't matter.  
  
"Well now you know." He replied. "So where is Toshio?" Inuyasha heard sniffling on the other end. "Don't cry!" he said urgently.  
"Its not fair." Yuna said. "Why is it that Kagome gets a guy who's loyal, and all I got was a guy who told me he loved me and  
then dumped me." Inuyasha realized she must be talking about Hobo or whatever his name was. The sniffling got worse on the   
other side of the phone and Inuyasha gulped and thought fast. "You should give him another chance. He told me that he was really  
sorry and couldn't stand to live without you." Inuyasha lied. There was silence on the other side of the phone for several   
seconds. "Really? Hojo said that?" Yuna asked. Inuyasha nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Give him another chance.  
Now where's Toshio?"  
  
"He's at Tokatu's Bar. It's near the rollar rink." Yuna informed him sounding a lot better. Inuyasha nodded again. "Goodbye."  
he said. "Goodbye... Thank you for telling me." Yuna replied. Inuyasha set down the phone and proceded to go outside and head  
for the bus stop.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat on his haunches on the top of the rollar rink. Just being so close to where Toshio had broken Kagome's locket  
pissed him off. He growled as he watched Toto walk out of the bar smelling of that sake stuff Inuyasha had drank earlier  
and handing the bouncer a large wad of cash. (He is underaged  
after all) He and several of his drunk lackies started walking down the street. Inuyasha followed in the shadows of the roof  
tops. It was a major strain on his willpower to keep himself from ripping Toshio to pieces. But Kagome had told him if he killed  
him her family would be in trouble, so he fought the urge.  
  
Eventually Toshio's group stopped at a car. Inuyasha watched in disgust as Toshio made a fool out of himself as he hugged the  
car and called it his baby. (Toshio's got a major thing for his car.) But it gave Inuyasha an idea and he grinned evily as  
he watched Toshio and his friends get into the car and drive off. 'An eye for an eye.' he thought as he increased his speed  
to match the car.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Toshio took another swig of his bottle as he drove down the street towards the outskirts of Tokyo, where he lived. "Hey Toshio  
you're out of gas." One of his more sober lackeys warned him. Toshio just snorted and kept driving. "Hey check it out. It's   
that cop Takajari's car." Said one his lackey's pointing at a stationary police car down the road. "That jerk gave me five   
tickets last week. Hey Toshio let's teach him a lesson." Toshio smirked. "All right boys. Seeing that I need some gas, I'm  
sure old man Takajari won't mind us borrowing some." Laughter erupted from the back seat as Toshio pulled over next to officer  
Takajari's police car. At the moment officer T. was in the nearby diner having his dinner.  
  
"Come on." Toshio whispered as the all got out of the car. Toshio got a hose who's sole purpose in life was doing pranks like  
this and an empty gas container as well from the back of the car . Toshio handed it to one of his lackeys. "You know what to  
do." The lackey nodded and went over to the police car and unscrewed the gas cap while the others snickered. Toshio watched  
all of this smirking as he took another swig from his bottle.   
  
Up in the nearby trees Inuyasha saw his chance to strike. Silently he jumped down from his perch and walked towards Toshio.  
When he was mere inches behind him he spoke up, "Oi Toshio." Toshio nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see Inuyasha.  
Surprise quickly changed to arrogant confidence. "Well well well, If it isn't Inuyasha. Nice ears." Toshio said smirking.   
Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the smell of alchohol on Toshio's breath. "Have you finally come to beg for forgiveness? If you  
do i'll let you carry my books around at school." Toshio said cockily. Inuyasha glared at him. 'I wasn't going to, but what   
the heck.' he decided. Inuyasha took a swing, gently, at Toshio and it connected with his face. Toshio went down on his butt clutching his  
face with one hand, his bottle witht he other.  
  
Toshio's friends/lackeys all stared in shock. Glaring at Inuyasha angrily Toshio shouted. "Get him!" There were four of them  
total and they all charged the hanyou. 'I'm only defending myself.' he reasoned as he dodged their blows, or sometimes letting  
them hit him and then returning much harder punches. In a matter of seconds, all four of them were on the ground with Toshio,  
unconscious. Toshio stared at his unconscious lackeys in shock, then looked up at Inuyasha who was smirking. "Who's the   
badass now?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha walked over to Toshio's car. "Hey! Not the car!" Toshio cried when Inuyasha ran a claw  
none to gently down the side of it scratching the paint.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You broke Kagome's locket." he said as he went to the back of the car. With a huge grunt of effort Inuyasha  
lifted the car up over his head while Toshio stared at him dumbstruck. "Now I'm going to break your car." With that Inuaysha  
heaved the car into the side of Officer Takajari's police car. The force of Inuyasha's throw pushed the car backwards a good  
thirty feet. Glass flew everywhere and metal screached. Both car's were totaled and the car alarms were going off.   
Toshio stared at the cars dumbstruck for a moment, then he turned back to where Inuyasha had been standing. He was gone.  
  
"What the hell?" Toshio mumbled. Around him his friends were waking up. Just then a slightly pudgy police officer with gray  
hair and a mustache showed up. Officer Takajari took one look at Toshio and his friends, then the two cars, then at the bottle  
of alchohol Toshio was holding. "Well well well. Mr Fujimoto. Such a nice night for a little drunk driving eh?" he asked as  
he got out his radio to call for another police cruiser. "But-But it wasn't my fault! This kid from my school Inuyasha! He  
showed up! And he had dog ears! He threw my car! He-He was a demon or something!" Toshio protested waving his bottle frantically.  
  
After he called in, Officer T. took out his hand cuffs and proceded to cuff Toshio who was still protesting. "Yeah yeah. Demons  
whatever kid. I've been wanting to bust you for a looong time. Not even your father will be able to get you out of this one."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha let himself in the front door still smirking. 'That felt really good.' he thought smugly as he walked up to Kagome's  
room. Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping girl and then realized something. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..' he thought.  
It might have felt good now, but when Kagome found out about it she was going to say something that DIDN'T feel good. And she'd  
probably say it quiet a few times considering that she was already probably mad about the challenge thing. 'I should have just  
laid with her.' he thought since he'd get sat a lot less for that than what he had just done. Inuyasha gulped and tried to   
think of a way out of this mess he had created.  
  
There was only one way out of this. He had to take Kagome with him. Sure she'd sit him a couple times for kidnapping her right  
out of her house, but this way when she found out about the little incident he had caused she would be over the whole challenge  
incident and might give him a break on the sits. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed and was about to lift her out of it when  
he heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha spun in panic to see Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha scolded himself for not detecting the   
woman's approach. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him warmly knowing full well what he was about to do. "I thought you might need this."  
she said as she handed Inuyasha Kagome's huge yellow bag.   
  
Confused Inuyasha opened it. Inside were Kagome's clothes, bathing supplies, some belongings,the locket and of course ramen.   
Inuyasha didn't fail to notice the doggy earwarmers at the top of the bag. Judging at how prepared the bag was, it seemed that  
Mrs. Higurashi had been expecting Inuyasha to wisk Kagome away tonight.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "How... What.." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled softly.  
"I had a feeling thats all. I packed for her while you were away. Now let me say goodbye to my daughter before she becomes a   
married woman." Inuyasha stepped away still holding the bag while Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Kagome's side and sat down on  
the edge of the bed. She reached out and stroked Kagome's cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering. "Good   
luck. Don't ever let him go." And as an after thought she added. "Bring me lots of grandchildren."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi got up and hugged Inuyasha. "Take care of her." she said softly before stepping away. Inuyasha nodded to her  
once and slung the bag over his back. He then scooped Kagome up gently bridal style and carried her towards her open window.  
With a final glance backwards, Inuyasha jumped out the window with Kagome in his arms. Mrs. Higurashi watched him go with  
her hands folded. She let a few happy tears fall from her face.  
  
I could be the evilest author in the world and end it here, making you finish the rest with your own imaginations.... Now   
that I think of it if it wasn't for one thing I might actually do that. This seems like the perfect way to end a story....  
But I think i'll continue it for another chapter or two even if that is the perfect ending paragraph.  
Well review please 


	40. Time for a change part 40

Time for a change part 40  
  
Like A/U fics? Try this one. Make sure to review. A Thin Line by Moonbunny I haven't read it but it  
comes recommended.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha..... now I have to go to my therapy appoinment so I can deal with it.  
  
*Make Sure You Read The A/N At The End When You Are Done Reading!*  
  
Inuyasha quietly opened the well shrine door and stepped through holding the sleeping Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha looked at  
the well deep in thought. He had a knawing feeling that he had forgotten something, but for the life of him he couldn't think  
of it. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked. He stepped up onto the side of the well careful not to disturb  
Kagome. 'Whatever it is we can use the shards to come get it.' he decided as he leapt down the well. Only then did he realize  
what he had forgotten. His eyes widened with realization but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Thanks to his rosary  
the well let him and his passanger through. Getting back however would be another thing as the shards were still in Kagome's  
room hidden away.  
  
As they appeared on his side of the well Inuyasha cursed himself for being so careless. It seemed he was destined to be sat  
into oblivion by an angry Kagome for fainting, kidnapping her, and now cutting her off from her time until they found another  
shard. 'Blast it! I didn't see the Tetsusaiga in the pack either!' he thought unhappily. Inuyasha sighed. There was nothing  
that could be done so he jumped out of the well. Inuyasha considered briefly where he should take Kagome. To Kaede's hut, or  
the unfinished house. 'Keh, If I go to Kaede's they'll probably nag me for taking her from her house and that might wake   
her up.' That decided it. Inuyasha REALLY didn't want to deal with an angry and sleep deprived Kagome so he walked to the   
unfinished house that was much closer anyway.  
  
Inuyasha quickly covered the five hundred yards or so to the unfinished house. Knowing Kagome's fondness of bathing, he had  
specifically placed the house about equidistant from both the well and the river. Inuyasha walked through the entrance and   
looked around. It seemed Sango and Miroku had been busy as both the center room and the left room where both completely finished.  
Inuyasha walked into the left room and set down Kagome on the bed he had built as an afterthought the last time he was here.  
It was larger than Kagome's bed and made of oak wood. The 'matress' was made of various animal pelts and was filled with   
feathers. Inuyasha was actually fairly proud of it. It had taken him and Miroku quiet a while to sow all of those pelts together.  
He had asked Miroku to fill it with something soft, and the monk had come through for him while he had been gone.  
  
After he had set her on the bed, Inuyasha went back to the main room with the bag and started a small fire in the firepit before  
rummaging through it just in case the shards or the Tetsusaiga were there. Unfortunately, the weren't however Inuyasha did find  
some bedding and went back to where Kagome was sleeping to toss some sheets over her and put her head on a small pillow. Satisfied  
that she would be comfortable Inuyasha placed himself in the doorway where he could watch Kagome as well as the entrances to  
the house.  
  
Kagome stirred in the bed and opened her eyes a little. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in my room. 'Where am  
I?' she thought groggily as she shifted her head towards the dim light source. She noticed it was coming from a fire in another  
room. She couldn't see the fire but she could hear it crackily. What she could see though was a silouette in the doorway.   
A silouette with dog ears. 'Inuyasha.' she thought feeling much better knowing he was around. "Inuyasha?" she called quietly.  
Inuyasha's head jerked in Kagome's direction startled. He hadn't been sleeping, but he had been thinking deeply. "Go back to  
sleep." he said. Kagome sighed and sat up. "Where are we? This isn't Kaede's hut." Kagome asked stubbornly. Inuyasha got up  
from his spot in the doorway and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently pushed Kagome back down and she  
didn't try to resist.  
  
"Sleep." he said firmly. Gently, he reached up and started to run his hand hand through her hair. Kagome felt a wave of exhaustion  
hit her as felt her self drifting back to sleep as she enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's hand. "You still haven't told me where  
we are." she mumbled sleepily. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was "Home."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha didn't sleep that night. He was too nervous to sleep. It wasn't becuase he was fearing the sits he knew were to come  
for this, he could deal with those. His mind was ablaze with thoughts on how he would approach Kagome. Over the night he had  
considered hundreds if not thousands of strategies and ideas on how to ask her. He had thrown everyone of them out of the  
proverbial window. Now the sun was rising and soon Kagome would awaken. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and gulped. Despite  
everything that was telling him otherwise, Inuyasha couldn't get rid of the lingering doubt and fear that Kagome wouldn't  
want to marry him, atleast not yet, and it was driving him crazy. But he was steadfast in his resolve to ask her. Kagome was  
worth the chance of regection many times over.  
  
Inuyasha continued to plot how he was going to ask her when she started to stir. His mind went blank as she sat up and rubbed  
the sleep out of her eyes. Inuyasha watched her silently until she looked over at him. "So where are we?" she asked. Inuyasha  
blinked. 'Why isn't she yelling at me?' he wondered. "Er.. We're in my time." he said. Kagome nodded. "Okay." Inuyasha stared  
at her. "Okay? You're not angry or anything that I just snatched you out of your room?" he asked dumbfounded. Kagome smiled  
a little and got out of bed. It had actually been quite comfortable, maybe even better than the one she usually slept in.  
Kagome sat down next to where Inuyasha was sitting in the doorway. "I'm sure you have a perfectly good explanation." She said  
looking at him. "So what is it?" Inuyasha gulped. Any and all plans he might of had went out the window. "Will you be my mate."  
he blurted out blushing.  
  
Kagome blushed a little too and studied him. "Have you had any sake to drink today?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head confused.  
"Are you feeling like you might faint?" Again another confused shake of the head. Kagome nodded satisfied. Grabbing him she  
kissed him fiercly. A surprised, but not displease Inuyasha snaked his arms around her and returned the kiss. When she pulled  
away she rested her head on his chest happily. "All right then. I will marry you." she said snuggling into his kimono. Inuyasha  
felt a surge of relief and happiness through him.  
  
Inuyasha pressed his mate to be against him looking down at her. 'And I didn't even get sat.' he mused as he started stroking  
her hair. Kagome sighed enjoying all of this. After a few minutes of silence and Inuyasha running his hand through her hair  
Kagome spoke up. "So where exactly are we and how did you find a bed?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked. "I build the bed." he  
said a little proudly. "And we are in our house." he stated. Kagome shifted a little so she could look up at Inuyasha. "OUR  
house?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "I built it with Miroku and Sango's help. Its not done yet though." Realization dawned  
on Kagome. "So this is where you've been disapearing off to." she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and drew her close and kissed her again. "I love you Kagome." he murmered. Kagome felt her heart flutter. "I  
love you too Inuyasha." she said. With that said Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her over to the bed, their bed. "What  
are you doing?" Kagome asked confused as Inuyasha sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. "If your going to be my mate.  
I have to claim you." Kagome eeped and unconsciously crossed her legs. Her face was beat red. Inuyasha noticed this reaction  
and started to blush too. "N-not like that." he said. "Oh." Kagome said and blushed even darker when she realized that she  
had sounded more dissapointed than releived. Inuyasha simply smirked. "And you tell me to get my head out of the gutter." he  
said. Kagome simply sat there blushing. "That will come later. We still have to find the shards and you can't be pregnant during  
that. And Naraku would use that to his advantage and would come after you. Once we have the jewel and Naraku's gone we'll  
get to that." Inuyasha explained still blushing.  
  
After a few moments Inuyasha decided to get on with it. "So where do you want it?" he asked. Kagome desprately tried to keep  
her mind out of the gutter. "W-what?" she asked. Inuyasha gave a sigh of exhasperation. "Where do you want me to mark you as  
my mate?" he asked. Kagome thought about it for a moment. 'So its like a tatoo.' Kagome grinned evilly as she thought of places  
she could make him put in. Noticing her grin Inuyasha warned. "Make sure you don't mind me touching you there in public."  
he warned. That eliminated about 70 percent of her ideas. 'I could have him put it on my foot." she thought, but discarded that  
idea due to her ticklishness. "I don't know, you pick." she finally said giving in. Inuyasha nodded, secretely pleased. "All  
right, I'll put it on your neck." he said.  
  
"Why the neck" she asked as she brushed her hair out of the way and tilted her head sideways. 'It must have some kind of romantic  
youkai meaning.' she thought. Inuyasha smirked. "Becuase no one can remove it without killing you." he said. Kagome sighed.  
"So much for romantic." she mumbled. Inuyasha snorted. "I think its romantic." he grumbled as he pulled Kagome closer and   
extended one of the claws on his hand. "This is going to hurt a little." he said apologeticly. Kagome nodded. Taking a deep  
breath, Inuyasha pressed his claw down on her skin and winced when he started to draw blood. Kagome, kept still and silent,  
though it did hurt quite a bit. She didn't want Inuyasha to stop. As quickly and carefully as he could he drew a small arc   
and put three small slashes under it right on top of her main artery. With every heart beat blood started to flow out.  
  
Fearing for her safety, Inuyasha quickly got to the next part and cut his wrist, then pressed it to her neck. The pain almost  
instantly disapeared and was replaced by a warm feeling. Kagome sighed in relief. The two of them sat there for several minutes  
in silence until Inuyasha removed his now healed wrist from Kagome's neck. The mark was no longer bleeding. It now looked like  
a scab, except this scab would never go away. "There." he said satisfied. Kagome reached up and felt the mark. "Did you bring  
my bag?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and went to the next room and brought it back. Kagome dug through it until she found a   
small mirror. She used it to look at the mark while she ran her fingers over it. "What does it do?" she asked.  
  
"It will make you smell faintly of me. That way all youkai will know your my mate. The mark is actually a word from an old  
youkai language. Myouga taught it to me since I would someday need it to mark my mate." Kagome nodded still looking at the  
mark. "What does it mean?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked. "It says mine." Kagome shook her head and smiled a little. "Typical."  
she teased. Then she pointed at him. "Do I need to mark you or something?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Human blood  
is to weak to do that. Besides." he said indicating the rosary with a smirk. "You've had me marked as yours since we met."  
  
Kagome kissed him then got up. Inuyasha grabbed her. "Where are you going?" he protested. Kagome pointed to her blood stained  
uniform. "I need to wash. Which ways the river?" she asked as she got out her bathing supplies and another set of clothes.  
Inuyasha pointed towards the front of the house. "The wells that way." Then he pointed to the back. "The rivers that way."  
Kagome nodded and walked out the back doorway, admiring Inuyasha's handiwork. Inuyasha let himself fall back on the bed a  
goofy grin on his face. 'She's my mate.' he thought. He was still giddy at the thought.   
  
'Finally I don't have to worry about being over friendly.' he thought. He laid there for a few minutes before he got up. If  
he was overprotective before, it had only multiplied now. He started to walk out of the house and towards the river following  
Kagome's scent. He didn't want to leave her alone for any amount of time in his dangerous world. He quickly came upon the river  
and walked out of the forest looking for Kagome in the river. He found her. "Kyaaa! SIT!" *Wham* Ok so maybe he did have to  
worry a little bit about being over friendly.....  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shippo was bored. Very bored. Since Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone he hadn't had much to do. He had detected their arrival  
last night, but hadn't gone looking for them. He was bored, but he wasn't as bored as last time he had been when he had risked  
the wrath of an irritable hanyou. Shippo watched boredly up in his tree as Sango stormed away after pummeling Miroku. Yeah   
he had been really bored when he had changed into Kagome. He wouldn't ever change into Kagome again. Watching Miroku get up  
and preparing to follow Sango to apologize gave him an idea. He wouldn't ever change into KAGOME again... Grinning Shippo  
took out on of his leaves and placed it on his head. "Transform!" he shouted.  
  
Shippo was bored. Very bored.  
  
Well guys, This was supposed to be the ending of my story right here. I had the ending line planned since chapter 1. However...  
people have been asking for a sequal. Seeing that I already have a huge reviewer population there is no reason for me to write  
a sequal when I can just continue with this story. That way maybe I can get over the 100,000 word mark =). Therefore I am planning  
to continue the story instead of writing a sequal. Please review and tell me what you think about that :). 


	41. Time for a change part 41

Time for a change part 41  
  
Hey all you reviewers out there. Do you have a favorite fic? Then recommend it at this story. This is especially good for you  
Teardrop Crystal since your worried about that fic. Oh and just so you know I do read all of my reviews atleast once. I'm just  
too busy to reply to all of them. *Shivers* So anyway reccomend your favorite stories here. I've already recommended my fav   
The red card:). Anyway just go to the story called Inuyasha Fanfictions by Crystalangel0105  
Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell- One of you two gave me my 1000th review! Congrats and Thankyou! . Now lets work on another 1000 shall we?  
  
Tsukinoko-The reason Inuyasha can't go back to Kagome's time is because Kagome isn't there. The rosary acts like a rope that  
is tied to Kagome and allows Inuyasha to be pulled to Kagome's time provided Kagome is there. Now that Kagome's in his time he  
can't travel through it without a shard or Kagome being on that side of the well. Thats why Grandpa's seals didn't work when  
he tried to seal Inuyasha off. He is bound to Kagome by the rosary (or love if you prefer to think of it thatway :) ). Also your  
probably thinking about when Kagome went back to her time through the well. My theory is that as long as the shards are near the   
well or you've touched them recently, the well will let you through. I can support this by the time when Inuyasha had blocked the  
well and Kagome got through. I don't know maybe theres an episode that blows all of that out of the window or   
maybe in later episodes Inuyasha goes through without Kagome there but I've never seen it so I'm just working with what I know.  
  
Be sure to read my Micro-fic Be careful what you wish for!  
  
Miroku sighed and straightened his robes then picked up his staff. He really hadn't meant to touch her. She had just kinda   
fallen on him and his hand had been there. 'I didn't even get to enjoy it.' he mused. Miroku heard bushes rustling and turned  
quickly with his staff in parrying position. He relaxed when he saw it was Sango. He noted with some surprise that she didn't  
seem angry with him at all. In fact she seemed a little sad. "Why?" she asked. Miroku blinked. "Why what Lady Sango?" 'Sango'  
sighed. "Why haven't you ever asked me to bear your child?" If it wasn't for his staff Miroku would have hit the ground in shock.  
He quickly composed himself and studied Sango. 'There's something wrong here.' Faintly, Miroku heard a bush rustle.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The real Sango sighed, feeling rather guilty for hitting the monk so hard when it hadn't been his fault. She had tripped on a  
root and he had caught her. His hand had just happened to land in the danger zone. It had been reflex mostly. She was so used to his  
lecherous touch now. 'I suppose I should apologize.' she decided as she turned around and started to walk back to the clearing  
she had left him in. She paused when she heard voices. 'Don't tell me he's already found a woman to ask to bear his child.  
I haven't been gone for two minutes.' she thought a little annoyed as she creapt closer to the clearing while staying concealed  
in the bushes. If there was one valuable thing Miroku had taught her, it was how to spy on people, as well as self-defense against  
lecherous men.  
  
Sango was quite shocked to see that the woman she had suspected Miroku was asking to bear his child was none other than herself with a  
tail. She arrived just in time to hear 'herself' ask Miroku why he hadn't ever asked her. Sango's first instinct was to unleash her  
ungodly boomerang on the demon and silence it. But she stopped herself. She had to admit she always had been curious and maybe  
even a little bothered by the fact that Miroku had never asked her. She unconsciously leaned foreward to hear better and brushed  
past a branch on the bush.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku glanced quickly over towards the noise and saw another Sango. All the pieces suddenly clicked and Miroku resisted the  
urge to smirk. 'There's only one person who the imposter could be.' Miroku thought. However he wasn't planning on giving up  
the game, oh no, this was a perfect chance to earn points with the real Sango. And Miroku was never one to miss an oppurtunity,  
so he'd play this game for all it was worth. "My dear Sango what are you saying?" 'Sango' closed the distance until she was  
a few feet in front of him. She kept her gaze to the ground. "Maybe I want to bear your child." she said softly. Miroku reached  
out and put a hand on 'Sango's' shoulder. For once he didn't feel any urge to grope. He certainly didn't want to grope Shippo.  
  
"Lady Sango." He said with a bit of a dramatic flair. "I could never disgrace you that way. You are far to pure for me to do  
that. You are a very beautiful woman. And someday you will make a man very happy. Who am I to take away form his happiness."  
In the bushes Sango had a huge blush on her face. True he wasn't talking to her, but he thought he was talking to her and for  
once his words weren't said with perverted intentions in mind. Miroku decided it was time to end this little game. And Shippo  
gave him the perfect oppurtunity to when 'Sango' embraced him. "Please let me bear your child." she begged. Miroku 'conviniently'  
noticed a tail growing out of Sango's rear end.   
  
He pushed her away. "Imposter!" He shouted with more dramatic flair. "How dare you impersonate someone as pure and innocent  
as Sango! I shall avenge her honor by destroying you!" Shippo's eyes bulged out as Miroku started to undo the rosaries on his  
hand. Still looking like Sango Shippo fled in terror through the woods. Miroku followed in persuit never actually removing  
the rosaries. Shippo wasn't bored anymore.  
  
Meanwhile Sango tried to get her heartbeat under control. She had always had little fantasies of a chivalrous man  
fighting to protect her honor. Who would have guessed that her knight in shining armor would appear in the form of a monk who  
liked to grope every woman in range. (About every watcher of Inuyasha :P )   
Sango decided it was best if she went back to Kaede's hut and wait to apologize to Miroku when she was a little less flustered.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shippo, who was now back in his original form, continued to run in terror as Miroku got closer and closer. Finally, he reached  
down and snatched the little kitsune up by his tail. Bringing him up to eye level Miroku grinned. "That was perhaps the greatest  
idea you have ever had Shippo. Remind me to thank you later." With that Miroku set the kitsune down and started walking back   
towards Kaede's hut leaving a very confused Shippo behind.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku entered Kaede's hut. Sango was sitting in the cornor petting Kirara. As soon as she saw him she blushed and looked away.  
"Miroku? May I talk to you for a moment." she called still not looking his way. Miroku smiled a little. "Of course Lady Sango."  
Miroku made his way over to the wall that Sango was leaning against while she sat. He leaned against the wall and watched her  
but he didn't make a move to sit down. Sango took a deep breath and looked up at him fighting to keep herself from blushing.  
'Don't let on that you heard him.' she warned herself. "Miroku I am sorry I hit you. It was indeed an accident... this time."  
she said the last part slightly coldly.   
  
Miroku smiled. "No appology is neccessary Lady Sango." he said letting himself slide down the wall into a sitting position.  
Sango immediately stiffened, but Miroku kept both of his hands firmly attatched to his staff. He looked over at Sango and smiled.  
Sango blushed and looked away. They simply sat there in silence. Miroku, though he didn't show it, was having quite a time not  
groping Sango. It wouldn't do to ruin everything he had won today. While his face remained impassive, if you looked at his hands  
you could tell how hard he was gripping that staff by his white knucles.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha made his way towards Kaede's hut grumbling as he removed the various bathing supplies from his hair that Kagome had  
bombarded him with. "How am I supposed to protect her if I'm all the way over here?" he grumbled as he walked through the main  
entrance. True the danger from youkai was less than usual since she didn't have the shards with her, but there were still human  
men that might take advantage of her. There was nothing to be done for it though, until Kagome finally gave up on the modesty  
bussiness and he suspected that might take a while, mates or not. Sango and Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha. "Ahh Inuyasha  
you're back. When did you arrive?" Inuyasha keh'd and sat down against the wall directly opposite of Sango and Miroku. "Last  
night." he grumbled as he seated himself in what the others referred to as 'pouting mode.' Miroku was let a small perverted  
smirk cross his face. "I take it that Kagome is here too then?" He asked innocently. Inuyasha shot him a glare.  
  
"She's at the river bathing." he grumbled. Miroku nodded and nothing more was said. As the minute's passed, Miroku felt his  
will power failing him as he squeezed his staff as hard as he could in his efforts not to grope Sango. Inuyasha had quickly  
noticed Miroku's inner struggle and entertained himself by seeing just how long he could keep himself from doing what he always  
did when Sango was that near to him. Sango for her part had finally relaxed a bit at Miroku's nearness, though she glanced  
at Hiraikotsu every once in a while to make sure it was in range for the inevitable.  
  
Just as Miroku could feel his resolve disappearing, Kagome entered. He quickly got up to meet her, very glad that she had come  
when she had. "Lady Kagome. How have you been?" Miroku asked as he walked over to meet her. A glare from Inuyasha that promised  
death if he got any closer stopped him. Miroku settle for greeting at a distance as he wondered if his perverted assumtions had  
been more correct than he thought.  
  
Miroku sat down next to a wall that was not occupied by either Sango or Inuyasha. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha who was  
still in pouting mode. Sango watched Miroku curiously as she wondered why he hadn't sat back down next to her. Kagome looked  
over at Inuyasha who was deliberately not looking at her and had a frown on his face. He sighed and leaned against him. "I'm  
sorry I sat you and threw stuff at you Inuyasha. I'm just not used to the idea we're married yet. Don't be angry with me."  
Inuyasha was about to reply when Miroku, who had heard what had been said spoke up.  
  
"It's about time you took the initiative Inuyasha. Maybe now Kagome can help relieve some of that attitude you have." *Whack*  
"Or not." Miroku said as he rubbed a very large bump on his head curtiousy of Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the monk as he sat  
back down next to Kagome who was blushing at the implications of Miroku's comment. Sango just smiled and shook her head. She  
had been thinking something along those lines too. Inuyasha pulled his mate onto his lap and shot Miroku a glare that dared him  
to comment. Kagome just settled herself into his embrace. "So is it back to shard hunting or are we going stay here for a couple  
more days? Myouga should be back and he might have some information on a shard location." said Sango.  
  
"Might as well stay here unless you've heard of any rumors." Inuyasha said absently touching the brownish red mark on Kagome's  
neck. Kagome was pleasently surprised to find that it emmited a warm feeling at Inuyasha's touch. 'I wonder if that's his blood  
reacting to him?' Kagome wondered as she enjoyed the feeling and closed her eyes as she rested against him. Miroku and Sango  
shared a glance. Both of them were glad that their friends were finally together.  
  
Theres another chapter done. DOn't expect TOO much Mir/San. I think they're a good couple but I haven't seen as much interaction  
between the two as Inu and Kag so I think I'll keep them secondary for a while atleast. Please review. 


	42. Time for a change part 42

Time for a change part 42  
  
Ok time for another chapter. I've been really busy lately practicing for my solo and stuff like that. Someone asked me how old  
I was. I'm 16. Also to those who have asked me to email them I can't. I use my parents email and my story is a well kept secret.  
However if you have Msn messanger I'd love to talk with you :). I just realized that you can't post hmtl links anymore on fanfiction  
Weird.  
  
Twins-Trust me your reviews aren't annoying. I appreciate every one. You keep on reviewing that way its nice to have devoted  
fans.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and for some reason I can't edit my posts to fix the chaps I missed saying that...  
After had Shippo had come back from whatever little kitsunes do by themselves the group had moved out to the new house. Miroku  
and Inuyasha worked busily on the house while the girls cooked lunch. (Actually it was mostly Inuyasha doing the work as Miroku   
was constantly trying to get 'details' about the night before and was constantly getting knocked off the roof.) Sango had agreed   
to let Miroku off of their bet for the day (a benefit of Miroku's 'heroics' perhaps?) and Kagome had wanted to cook anyway.  
Shippo and  
  
Kirara stayed nearby and played while Sango and Kagome kept an eye on them. When they finally sat down to eat it was around two.  
Inuyasha and Kagome, of course sat next to eachother. Shippo sat next to Kagome and surprisingly Inuyasha didn't complain when  
the little Kitsune occupied most of Kagome's time, not that it didn't annoy him, he just had to learn a little tolerance for the  
brat. Miroku and Sango set across from the three. Miroku, however kept himself just out of groping range. His limited morals  
had already taken a bad enough beating today.  
  
As she took another bite of her stew as she admired the handiwork the boys had done. "It looks great." Kagome said cheerfully  
between bites. Inuyasha smirked before continuing to wolf down his food at an incredible pace. "I want to sleep on that fluffy  
thing with you guys." Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha snorted. "No." Was all he said. "Why not?" Shippo protested. "I used to sleep  
with my mom and dad." Shippo paused thinking of something. "Except for when mommy went into heat, whatever that is and acted   
all strange. Then dad and her would go on a trip alone so they could fix her and when she came back she was all better again."  
All the others choked on their stew at Shippo's innocent statement. When Miroku had recovered he grinned. "Kids say the darndest  
things eh Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo looked over at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. Do you know what heat is? I think its when you get broken and act all weird and  
you have to go get a secret spell put on you to get fixed. Is that what it is? Dad was always really protective of mom when  
she got broken like that." Inuyasha remained silent trying to digest the little kids barrage of questions and statements that  
were said in a typical high speed way that made it almost impossible to understand. Shippo pointed at Kagome. "Do you think  
she'll ever get broken and youll have to fix her?" he asked. Kagome turned red and Miroku did his best not to chuckle. Inuyasha  
on the other hand simply gave the little kitsune a bop on the head.   
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Shippo cried rubbing his head. "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome shouted angrily. Inuyasha plunged towards the  
ground. Unfortunately for him he was still holding his bowl of stew and he plunged face first into that. From the bubbles  
that were coming up it was obvious that Inuyasha was practicing his very colorful vocabulary again. "What's he saying?" Shippo  
asked as Miroku picked him up and carried him out of hearing distance. "When your older I'll tell you." the monk said giving  
his usual reply.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After a brief squabble between Kagome and Inuyasha (that Kagome won) Miroku and Inuyasha returned to the task at hand. Once  
Inuyasha was occupied Shippo hopped onto to Kagome's shoulder. "Why did Inuyasha hit me?" Shippo whined. Kagome sighed. "I  
think that's just Inuyasha's way of saying he'll tell you when your older." she replied. Shippo pouted a very Inuyasha like  
pout. "I like Miroku's way better." he grumbled. Kagome laughed lightly and gave the kitsune a pat on the head. "Why don't you  
try out the bed while you have a chance." Kagome suggested. Shippo nodded and bounded into the house.   
  
With her perpetual smile on her face, Kagome walked over to her big yellow bag that had been brought outside earlier. She opened  
it and began to search for the box of crayons she had stowed there after she had returned from their visit last time. She   
didn't fail to notice the box of doggy ear warmers and with a bemused look she set them gently to the side as she dug through  
her bag. After searching for a while she realized that someone must of taken them out when they packed her bag full of clothes.  
'I guess I'll just have to go back and get them.' Kagome decided.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha stopped his work patching the roof and jumped down beside her. "I had some crayons for Shippo  
but someone took them out of my bag. Where are the shards so I can go back and get them?" Inuyasha gulped and twidled his thumbs.  
"I uh.. I kind of left them in your time." he mumbled avoiding eye contact. "WHAT?" Kagome cried. Inuyasha took a step back.  
"I didn't mean to! I was kind of preoccupied and I thought your mom put them in your bag. Besides I left the Tetsusaiga there  
too so I want to get back there as much as you do." he protested waving his hands.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to be angry or pleased over the fact that Inuyasha had forgotten the shards becuase of her. Kagome  
just sighed and looked up at Miroku who was watching their little conversation with interest. "Miroku do you have any shards  
left?" she asked. Miroku shook his head. "We all gave our shards to you Lady Kagome." he said. Kagome sat down on her bag   
not sure how she felt. She had been stuck on her side of the well before, but she had never not been able to go home before.  
Kagome suddenly felt an urge to see her family. Every time before she knew they were a jump through the well away and she  
could always go back and see them, but now... Inuyasha sat down next to her in an effort to comfort her. "Don't worry Kagome.  
We'll get another shard and you can go back. I promise." he said assuringly.  
  
Kagome rested her head against his shoulder feeling better from his assurance. After all he had never let her down before,  
and she could always count on him. Seeing the little drama was over, Miroku went back to work. Once they were free from the  
gaze of his lecherous eyes, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and leaned down. He gently nipped her on the neck, making her jump  
a little, but she instantly relaxed. Kagome could feel the tension in her body disapear and she snuggled against him as she  
started to fall asleep while Inuyasha continued to give her soft nips.   
  
When he felt her breathing slow, Inuyasha stopped his biting and adjusted her position so she was laying sideways in his lap  
curled up against him. Inuyasha leaned back against the wall with a small smile on his face. For once both of his sides were  
content. Remembering the locket, Inuyasha shifted slightly and held her with one arm while he dug around in the bag beneath   
him. When his hand closed around something square and hard he pulled out the box and wrapped his arm back around Kagome, still  
clutching the locket case. 'I'll give it back to her when she wakes up.' he decided as he rested his chin on the top of her  
head.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour or so later Kagome awoke to see two golden eyes gazing down at her. "Awake?" he asked. Kagome nodded a little and sat  
up. Inuyasha reluctently released his grip on her so she could stand up and stretch. Inuyasha got up too and handed her the  
box. "Your mother." he explained as he leapt back up on the roof. Cofused, Kagome opened the box to see the locket. Kagome  
looked up and beamed at Inuyasha, who saw her out of the corner of his eye and simply smirked as he helped Miroku. After she  
put it back on Kagome walked over to where Sango was watching Shippo wrestle with Kirara, and losing badly I might add.  
  
"Sango want to go take a bath while Miroku is busy?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded eagerly and got up from her position underneath  
a tree. Inuyasha's keen ears picked up what Kagome had said and he clearly didn't want her to go. "You already had a bath  
today!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome started to respond but Sango cut her off. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm going with her."  
Sango assured. Grudgingly, Inuyasha consented and watched unhappily as the two of them sped off before he changed his mind.  
Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's overprotectiveness as he stood up and straightened his robes. "A bath sounds nice right now."  
Miroku commented. Inuyasha turned a murderous glare towards Miroku right before he reached down and ripped part of the roof  
above the guest room off to beat Miroku with, a very large piece.  
  
"Oh dear. It seems Sango and I wont be staying out her tonight." Miroku mused as Inuyasha raised his weapon above his head.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As Kagome stepped into the water she heard a very faint sound, a sound that sounded a lot like a *WHAAAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!*  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked looking over at the direction came from which happened to be the same direction as the house.  
Sango just shrugged and sank a little deeper in the water keeping an eye out for monks with lecherous hands. "Inuyasha seems  
much more relaxed than usual." Sango commented still keeping an eye out. Kagome smiled and blushed a little knowing what Sango  
was hinting. "Actually he's a bit more tense than he was in my time." she replied.  
  
Sango looked at her in surprise. "You mean Inuyasha can get more relaxed than this?" she asked shocked. Kagome giggled and showed  
Sango the locket she was wearing. Sango looked at the little picture inside and laughed. "How did you ever get him to let you  
do that?" Sango asked giggling. Kagome laughed too. "I always knew he liked it when I touched them, but guess what else I found  
out." Sango leaned in closer. "What?" Kagome's face turned into one big grin. "They're ticklish." This sent the girls into   
another bout of giggles. Sango tried to imagine Inuyasha being tickled and that just made her laugh louder.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After talkig and bathing for a while the two girls returned to the house just as the sun was starting to set. It was probably  
a good thing they came back when they did becuase Inuyasha was just about ready to go after them. They sat down and finished  
off the stew for dinner. While they ate, Sango looked up at the roof and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't finish patching to   
roof. In fact the whole looks a little bigger." Sango looked suspiciously at Miroku. "Just what exactly did you do the entire  
time. Were you peeking on us." (Like Miroku would tell.) Miroku coughed and looked at Inuyasha. "No Lady Sango Inuyasha made  
sure of that." Sango decided not to pry any further and went back to her stew. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't say anything about  
the mad rush to repair the roof after Inuyasha had broken a large portion of it over Miroku's head.   
Shippo finished and bounded into the house, noone paid any attention to him.  
  
Once the meal was over they all got up. The last rays of the sun where disapearing. "I suppose we will go back to Kaede's hut  
tonight. We shall see you tommorow." Miroku said. Kagome smiled. "You could stay in the main room. There's plenty of space."  
she offered. Miroku shook his head and grinned pevertedly at Inuyasha. "I think it'll be better if we stay at Kaede's." he   
replied and Sango nodded and looked away so noone saw the small smile on her face. Kagome nodded. "All right we'll see you  
tommorow." she said cheerfully. Sango and Miroku walked off towards Kaede's hut followed by Kirara. As soon as they were out   
of sight Inuyasha walked inside and straight into the bedroom. He hadn't forgotten about Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha spotted the little kitsune laying on the bed. He walked over to the bed and was about to pick him up when Kagome entered  
the room. "Inuyasha leave him alone he's sleeping." Kagome scoulded. Inuyasha Keh'd and picked the little boy up by his tail.  
"No he isn't. He's pretending, I can tell by his breathing." he said as he poked the little kitsune with a claw making his  
eyes pop open. "I told you no." Inuyasha said giving Shippo a glare. Seeing this wasn't going to go well Kagome intervened.  
"Why don't you go back to protect Sango and Miroku tonight Shippo. Tommorow the house will be finished and we can all stay here."  
Shippo gave in and nodded. Inuyasha dropped him and Shippo landed on his feet. He jumped into Kagome's arms for a hug and then  
ran off to catch up with Miroku and Sango.  
  
As soon as Shippo was gone, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into and embrace sat down on the bed with her. Kagome snuggled against  
him letting her face bury itself in his kimono. After a few moments Kagome realized something that she hadn't noticed before.  
She gently pushed him away. "Bath now." Kagome said pointing towards the river. "Why?!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome bit back  
a laugh. "Becuase you smell like beef stew!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Seeing he wasn't going to get out  
of it Inuyasha sighed and got up. "I wouldn't if you hadn't sat me." he grumbled. He started to walk out the door and stopped  
when he noticed Kagome wasn't following. "Well come on." he said annoyed.  
  
Kaogme blushed and took a step back. "I'm not taking a bath. I already took one." she protested. Inuyasha keh'd and walked over  
to where she was standing. He lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. "You don't have to bathe. But theres no way I'm  
leaving you out here alone at night." he said as he started walking. Kagome struggled against his iron grip, but it was no  
use. "I could go to Kaede's." Kagome suggested but her protests fell apon deaf doggy ears.  
  
Once they had arrived Inuyasha set her down on a rock. She immediately turned around so she was facing away from the river  
a huge blush on her face. Inuyasha looked at her wondering why she was acting like that. Deciding he'd never understand women  
he leapt into the water. Kagome, meanwhile, sat there repeating over and over. 'I will not look. I will not look. I will not look.  
I will not look.' "Oi Kagome." Inuyasha called. Kagome's back went rigid as she turned and around biting her lip with a dark  
blush on her face, only to see a fully clothed Inuyasha standing in the water in the moonlight. Kagome facefaulted and Inuyasha  
watched her curiously. "What's wrong with you now?"  
  
"Y-You're clothed." Kagome stated dumbly. Inuyasha smirked. "Well how do you think I wash these clothes?" he asked. "Well you  
could have told me you bathed with your clothes on." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha's smirk grew wider as he splashed some water  
at her, drenching her. "HEY!" she cried and opened her mouth to sit him, but he raised his hand. "You'll drown me if you do  
that he said." Smirking triumphantly. Kagome gave him an evil smile and Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in horror. "Sit." *SPLASH*  
Kagome took great pleasure in watching the bubbles that were no doubt evidence of Inuyasha's curses and Insults float to the  
surface. That pleasure turned into anxiety when he hadn't surface after thirty seconds. Kagome shifted nervously from foot  
to foot. The bubbles had stopped too. 'He's doing it on purpose. Don't let him get to you.' she told her self. Anxiety turned  
to panic when he still didn't surface after another minute.   
  
Kagome ran into the water. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. She nearly fell over when she heard a "What?" from behind her. She turned  
around with an eyebrow twitching to see a dripping wet Inuyasha relaxing in a tree. "SIT!" Kagome cried angrily as she stormed  
back up to shore. Inuyasha plummeted into the dirt. He and dirt had a warming reunion after so long before Inuyasha pried himself  
off the ground. As he was wet before, he was now covered with dirt. About then Kagome reached him and proceded to jump on him   
and knock him to the ground. She wrapped her hands around his neck and shook him. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Kagome shreaked.  
Inuyasha winced and flattened his ears against his head. With that said, Kagome leaned down and kissed him. Grateful for her  
sudden moodswing, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer. When they pulled away Kagome was now covered  
in dirt as well.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at her dirt covered clothes, then she looked up at Inuyasha who was grinning. Kagome's eyes opened  
in realization and she scrambled away, but Inuyasha was too fast for her. He hoisted her back over his shoulder and walked   
into the water. Kagome knew by now it was futile to struggle so she didn't bother to try. Once he was about waist high in water  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome with a splash. Kagome stood up in the water sputtering. She jumped on Inuyasha forcing him under water.  
Inuyasha held on to her and brought her down with him. Kagome gave a cry of surprise as she was submerged for the second time.  
After a few minutes of playing, Inuyasha and Kagome got out. "I thought you didn't want to take a bath." Inuyasha said smirking.  
Kagome smiled and pushed him back into the water before starting to walk back home.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the water and followed her. "Get on my shoulders." he instructed. Kagome looked at him. "Why?" she questioned.  
After all it wasn't the most ladylike way to be carried, not that piggy back rides were but it was certainly more than riding  
on his shoulders. "You'll see." he said. Kagome shrugged and alowed Inuyasha to position her up on his shoulders. "Hold on."  
he instructed. Kagome nodded and obliged. Grasping her legs, Inuyasha sped off towards their home. Kagome gave a little cry  
of surprise at the sudden increase in velocity and gripped him more firmly. By the time they had reached home Kagome realized  
she was completely dry for the most part. "No wonder I've never seen you wet." she commented.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply and simply grabbed Kagome's big yellow bag that was sitting against the wall before going inside. Kagome  
followed him inside and started to dig through the bag once he set it down. Kagome turned the back inside out (not literally)  
but she couldn't find any pajamas. "What does she expect me to do sleep naked?" Kagome grumbled as she continued to look through  
her bag. 'Now that I think about it. She probably does.' Kagome thought with a slight blush. Inuyasha got up from where he  
had been sitting to tend the fire and removed his outer kimono and handed it to her. Kagome accepted it. It was large enough  
to cover all the essentials and it was definately better than sleeping in her uniform. "I'm going to change." Kagome said   
  
as she walked into their bedroom. She quickly changed and put Inuyasha's kimono and returned back to the main roof. "Ready for  
bed?" Kagome asked feeling a little nervous. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss before  
picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He gently shifted her weight into one arm as he pulled the covers down. Then  
he set her down and crawled in with her before pulling the covers up around them. "Goodnight Kagome." he murmed kissing her  
again before pulling her close. Kagome snuggled against him feeling her nervousness disapear. "Goodnight Inuyasha." she said  
sighing happily as he started to run a hand through her hair. 'Our first night as husband and wife.' Kagome thought a smile  
creaping across her face.  
  
Wow thats one behomoth of a chapter here. Sorry it took so long to post. I don't know if I'll post over the weekend or not  
becuase I have a tuba solo on Saturday. Thank you all you faithful readers. Please review! 


	43. Time for a change part 43

Time for a change part 43  
  
Hello again. Thanks for understanding the slow updates. I got a one (the highest grade) on my tuba solo. =)  
  
Lizzie- Theres a difference between obsession and liking a story a lot. Liking is ok, but obsession is better ;).  
You should be proud. I think you're the only person who can say that they have an entire page of reviews that are only  
yours in my fic. A couple other people like twins come close. But you were the only one to make it all the way  
  
kayk-It was actually supposed to be over by now. So i have no clue. I'm writing on borrowed time I guess.  
  
SJ da Griffin- A while ago you asked if I knew any other abused characters. Yes I do. Miroku. The poor monk gets abused in   
about every fic I've read (including mine). It the series, I've only seen Sango slap him like once or twice and he doesn't   
constantly grope, its just more fun to write him like that.   
  
I OWN INUYASHA! MWAAHHAAHH! Well.. I do until I wake up ;).  
  
The next morning.   
  
Myouga hmmed a tune as he hopped down the well traveled road. 'Almost there.' he thought happily. He had been gone for quiet   
a while and was eager to see his friends again, as well as drink their blood. He heard footsteps aproaching from behind. Myouga  
turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome approaching him. That by itself wasn't much, however the fact that Inuyasha had the big yellow  
bag in one arm and the other around Kagome possessivly was though. Myouga watched the approaching couple. Once they were closer Myouga  
could smell the faint scent of Inuyasha's blood on Kagome. (If anyone could smell the mark it would be the bloodexpert :P).   
Myouga put two and two together and realized what that meant. He felt a mixture of pride and happiness, as well as a bit of  
relief that Inuyasha had finally settled down.  
  
Coming to his senses, Myouga called out. "Lord Inu-" at that moment Inuyasha's foot came down on the poor demon flea. Inuyasha  
paused and looked around his ears twitching. Kagome looked at him confused why they had stoped. "Did you hear something?"   
Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha shrugged. The couple continued their journey towards Kaede's hut leaving  
a very flat Myouga behind. "Why me?" the flea asked noone in particular.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha dropped the bag and released Kagome as they sat down in front of Kaede's hut. Miroku, who was sitting next to Sango  
again, gave them a welcoming smile. "Good morning. Have you had breakfast?" he inquired. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their   
heads. "Kaede's fixing breakfast today and its just about ready." Miroku's smile turned perverted. "I'm sure there's enough   
for you two as you were to busy." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha was about to bop him one when Kaede came out carrying some bowls  
and a big pot. "Good morning you two." Kaede said putting the pot down with a sigh. Kagome returned the greeting and Inuyasha  
feh'd. Kaede turned around. "Shippo bring out two more bowls!" She called. An ok was heard from inside and Shippo came out a   
few seconds later carrying the bowls.  
  
"Goodmorning Shippo." Kagome said cheerfully. Shippo beamed. "Goodmorning Kagome." he said as he handed the bowls to the elderly  
miko. Kaede filled the bowls and passed them out before getting herself some food. "So this is your last day freeloading off  
of me eh Inuyasha? Its about time too, you've nearly driven me deaf with all your shouting." Kaede said with a chuckle. Inuyasha  
simple ignored her and wolfed down his bowl. Kaede proved she could eat pretty fast for an old woman as she finished next. "I'll  
be off now. Take the pot back inside when your done." Kaede said before heading off to her miko duties. Miroku finished and  
set down his bowl. "Tell me Inuyasha. What did you think of Kagome's 'school'?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Its a waste of time." he replied. Kagome looked at him. "What! School is not a waste of time!" she shouted. Inuyasha keh'd.  
"It takes forever. They make it too easy and it takes a lot of time. It could easily be only a few hours long." Kagome glared  
at him. "School is not easy." she argued. Inuyasha leaned back. "Maybe not for you. But thats becuase your not smart." he teased  
with a even bigger smirk on his face. Kagome glared at him and wanted to retort 'And you are?' but unfortunately, he WAS. Except  
for history he had an A in every class. If he wanted to he could have gotten into A class. He seemed to simply absorb information.  
  
"The only reason you did better in school than me is because your head is completely empty so theres lots of room." Kagome shot  
back. Inuyasha rolled over onto his stomache. "I don't think you should go to school anymore. You're too stupid." Inuyasha of  
course was just teasing her. Kagome was undoubtedly the smartest person he knew, but he really needed to learn not to cross her.  
Kagome said nothing and walked over to her bag, which was near Sango's side. (Miroku was on the other side of her fighting the  
urge not to grope.) Inuyasha watched warily as she started to dig through it diligently. After digging for a while Kagome gave  
an ah-ha and pulled out what she was looking for, a pair of nail clippers. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror at the sight of  
the dreaded nail clippers and he jumped to his feet and ran like hell away from Kagome clutching his ears.  
  
With a battle cry, Kagome gave chase. Sango and Miroku watched with interest as Kagome chased the poor hanyou around Edo. "What  
do you suppose those things Lady Kagome was carrying were? Some sort of torture device?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged and got  
up. "Maybe she has another in her bag." Sango suggested as she bent over to look. Miroku turned from watching Kagome chase Inuyasha  
and regretted it. Right in front of his face was Sango's rear end. There was no way in the world Miroku who had already been  
straining just sitting next to her could resist such an opportunity. Sighing, Miroku let his hand reach up and give Sango a   
good rub. Sango stood straight up in surprise. That surprise turned to anger. 'How could I have thought he had changed?' she  
thought as she turned around, grabbing her boomerang in the process.   
  
Sango looked at Miroku before she boomeranged him. He was looking at the ground and seemed a little sad. But that didn't save  
him from the beating of his life. Shippo sighed and looked at Kirara who was also watching. "Grown ups are so weird." Shippo  
grumbled. Kirara mewled her agreement.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
A few minutes later we come back to see Inuyasha laying on his stomache in a tree overlooking Kaede's hut with a grumpy frown  
on his face.. On his back, Kagome is giving his ears a good rub down as an apology for nearly cleaving them off his head. It   
took all his willpower not to start growling in pleasure and keep the pout on his face. He didn't want to ruin his image after  
all. Sango and Miroku, however, are a different story. Sango had taken a position as far away from Miroku as possible and refused  
to talk or look at him. After trying several times to get her to speak to him, Miroku had finally given up for the moment and  
was meditating under the tree Inuyasha and Kagome were in. "Do you forgive me now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just keh'd. He didn't  
want her to stop after all. Sighing in frustration Kagome gave his ears a tug. "Come on stop pouting." Before he could respond  
Inuyasha felt something biting him on the face.  
  
Inuyasha slapped the pest and pulled his hand away to see a very flat Myouga. After a few seconds Myouga reverted to his non  
flat state. "Lord Inuyasha! Congratulations! This old Myouga is so happy for you!" Inuyasha keh'd and set the flea down in front  
of him before he moved Kagome off his back and picked her up then jumped out of the tree right next to Miroku who didn't even  
flinch. Myouga hoped down on Inuyasha's shoulder as he set her down. "Have you heard of any shards Myouga?" Inuyasha asked  
Myouga nodded. "Indeed there is supposedly a demon only a day or two away from here that has one." Inuyasha nodded. "Lucky to  
find one so close." he said as he went over and picked up Kagome's bag. "Oi Sango, Miroku lets get going." he called as always  
oblivious. Kagome, however, was not so oblivious to the tension in the air. Kagome looked at her friend with concern, but Sango  
flashed her a reassuring smile as she picked up her boomerang and straightened her clothes. Kagome sighed and decided she'd   
talk to her later as she followed Inuyasha. Miroku got up as well and put the pots and bowls back in Kaede's hut before following  
as well.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************   
The days travel was an uneventful one, save for the oppressing silence. The only ones who talked were Kagome and Shippo, the   
others would respond, but noone else tried to start coversation. Even when they stopped for lunch little conversation had been  
made. During the day, their order of travel had changed from their usual. Usually Inuyasha stayed ahead of the group, but  
today it was Miroku farthest in front followed at a distance by Miroku. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara all followed in  
the rear. Sango still refused to talk to Miroku and the tension was getting on Kagome's nerves. Sure Sango had given Miroku  
the silent treatment before, but she had never done it for so long before.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha why don't you go talk to Miroku and see what's wrong? I'll go talk to Sango." Kagome suggested. "Why  
do I have to talk to the lech?!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome gave him a look. "Would you rather have a girl talk with Sango?"  
she replied. "Fine I'll talk to him." Inuyasha grumbled as he leapt into the trees. "You stay back here." Kagome told Shippo,  
Myouga, and Kirara before jogging to catch up with Sango.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
"Oi monk." Inuyasha called giving Miroku a bop on the head as he landed beside him. "What did you do this time?" Miroku rubbed  
his head and gave Inuyasha a dry look. "If this your way of making me feel better its not working." Inuyasha keh'd. "So what  
did you do?" he prodded. Miroku sighed and gave Sango a glance. "Want to know what I think?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded and   
leaned a little closer. "I think I made her like me." Miroku said softly as he quickened his pace leaving a confused hanyou  
behind.  
  
Farther back, Kagome just caught up with Sango. "Hey Sango." Kagome said in her cheerful way. "Hello Kagome." Sango said giving  
her friend a smile. Kagome saw no reason to beat around the bush. "Why are you so mad at Miroku?" she asked. Sango sighed and  
looked down. 'I should have known it was that obvious.' she thought. "I'm not as mad at him as I am at myself." Sango said.  
Kagome blinked in confusion. "I thought... I thought that he had changed." Sango said softly still looking at her feet. "I   
should have known better." Kagome looked over at Miroku who was once again walking alone. "What do you mean you thought he   
changed?" she asked.  
  
"He.." Sango decided not to tell Kagome about Miroku's confrontation with her double. "He was being less perverted." she said  
finally. "He didn't even try to grope me when he sat next to me. I thought he acutally might have wanted a real relationship   
with me instead of just feeling me up when he got the chance." Kagome nodded in understanding. "So what happened?" "When I bent  
down to look in your bag he groped me." Kagome gave her friend a big smile. "Then theres hope yet." she said cheerfully. Sango  
blinked and looked at Kagome. "What do you mean?" Kagome leaned closer. "I think Miroku DOES want a real relationship. Thats  
why he didn't try and grope you. I think he couldn't help himself when you bent over right in front of him." Sango thought  
about it for a minute. "But what if your wrong?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "The worst that could happen is that he gropes you  
again. Just don't give him any really good opportunities. And besides, even if he does grope you a couple times just whack him  
like you usually do and don't let it get in your way."  
  
Sango kept silent as she considered it. "Come on give him another chance. Inuyasha isn't perfect either." Kagome encouraged.  
Sango gave Kagome a small smile. "I'll think about it." she said. Kagome sighed and nodded. It wasn't exactly what she had been  
hoping for, but it was a start. She had a feeling Sango would come around. It was pretty obvious she had a crush on the lecherous  
monk. Kagome walked together for a while chit chatting about various things. Soon Inuyasha called for everyone to stop when  
he found a suitable clearing to camp as there were no houses around for Miroku to con a meal and room out of. Sango voluteered  
to cook. (Miroku sure does get out of his bet a lot doesn't he? For those who don't remember he betted Sango and lost and he was  
supposed to cook for a whole month) Miroku sat about ten feet away watching Sango as she dug out some food from Kagome's bag.  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome sat together as Kagome and Shippo played a game and Inuyasha watched with a bored expression.  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku out of the corner of her eye. 'I suppose now is as good as ever.' she decided. With out looking Sango  
called out. "Miroku would you please go gather some firewood?" Miroku looked very suprised that she had talked to him and before  
long a big grin formed on his face as he stood up. "I would be delighted to Lady Sango." he said as he walked off looking like  
a man who had gotten a second chance at life, and in a way, he had.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hey Kagome do you know any magic?" (He was referring to REAL magic btw) Shippo asked as they finished their game of rock   
paper scissors. Kagome thought about it. 'Its kinda silly but maybe he'd like it.' she thought as she got dug out a coin from  
he bag. 'Sota used to love this trick.' she thought as she showed Shippo the coin. "Now watch." she instructed. Inuyasha watched  
with his hands in his sleeves. He tried to look bored and uninterested but he was curious. Shippo watched the coin intently.  
Kagome put it in the palm of her hand before waving her other hand over it. When her hand had passed over it was gone. Shippo's  
eyes widened in amazement and Inuyasha watched a little more intently. Reaching up to Shippo's ear she plucked the coin out   
and showed it to him. Shippo was awestruck. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT KAGOME THAT"S INCREDIBLE!" he cried grabbing the coin. Kagome  
giggled at the fact that Shippo didn't seem to realize how amazing his own magic was compared to a little slight of hand. Still  
clutching the coin Shippo turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wasn't that great!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha, who had dropped his bored look and had been staring in more than a little surprise,  
shook it off and returned to his bored look. He keh'd and looked away. "Who cares about a stupid thing like that?"  
Shippo wasn't deflated in the least by the hanyou's response as he turned back to Kagome. "How'd you do that?" he asked   
excitedly. Kagome gave him a smile. "Its magic." she said remembering all the times Sota had pestered her about it. Taking   
her words litterally Shippo tried to use his own magical powers to make the coin disapear. When Shippo was fully distracted  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer. Kagomehappily snuggled against him. "Oi Kagome." he whispered.  
Kagome snuggled deeper into him. "Hm?" "How'd you do that?"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dinner had been fairly peaceful for the most part and it seemed like Sango had forgiven Miroku finally. Kagome sighed as she  
snuggled into her sleeping bag. It was very lonely without Inuyasha she reflected. Inuyasha had just came and kissed her goodnight  
before jumping into the nearest tree. Kagome understood perfectly why he was up there instead of laying with her. When he was  
up in a tree he could hear, smell, and see farther than he could. He could also get the drop on any would be attackers. He was  
doing it to protect her and the others. If it had been just her she would have asked him to come lay with her, but it would be  
selfish to put her friends lives in danger so she accepted it the way it was. However that didn't make it any less lonely.  
  
Thats that. Expect another Sango/Miroku chapter soon. It'll probably be the last large fluff part they get in my story. Well  
any way review!!! :) 


	44. Time for a change part 44

Time for a change part 44  
  
baka che- OF COURSE YOU CAN!!! :) :) :) :) :). I'm guessing the site its going on is the one in your bio correct? If it isn't  
please tell me in your next review.  
  
Slycat-Edo is the name of the village where Kaede lives. That is pre Tokyo. If you look like 40 or so chapters back Inuyasha  
says he's from Edo and Ayumi doesn't realize that Tokyo=Present day Edo.  
  
kayk- First Log in. Then go to Document Manager and upload your story. Then go to create a story. Click the Catagory your story  
is in then the subcatagory (Inuyasha, Star Wars, etc). Then fill in all the blanks and select your rating and what catagories  
your story is in (romance humor etc). Add a title and a summery then click the document bar and select your fic. Then hit the  
create story bar.  
  
Lunar Mirror- Bring on the lawyers! I fight enough of them already over Inuyasha.  
  
Charcomet-You mean she's still writing? I thought it was over... Better go read it. It was one of my favorite fics.  
  
To Everyone who wants to know how long this fic is going to last-I'm not sure. Unless I think of a better ending then its   
ending right after Naraku's defeated. I'm not sure exactly how long till that though.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Kikyo will appear for a VERY BRIEF appearance if I continue with my current ending stratagy. As for Kouga he was  
going to make an appearance but I'm not so sure now becuase before I was considering making Kagome go into heat but I decided  
against doing that, but who knows? Maybe i'll drop a wolf infested mountain in their path one of these days.  
  
Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell- I can't email you becuase I write this fic in seceret and if my parents found out.... And no I've never  
watched Charmed. Sorry.  
  
Lizzie- Crystalangel0105 doesn't write fics I think she just has a list of the best fics around so go vote for mine! Shippo's  
the devil. I get my ideas by running into stuff (No lie) I'm not sure what an author alert is. Xenogears is a playstation Rpg  
and in my opinion is the second greatest rpg in the universe right after Final Fantasy 7. i haven't really thought about it   
yet but I'll probably mention Hojo and Yuna some time in the next chapters. And finally, no I don't have the most reviews for an  
Inuyasha fic but if I had a couple more obsessed, err faithful reviewers like you I definately would.  
Agh. Sorry its taking so long. For the first part of the story I've been having writers block putting it into words. Luckily  
I took a mental health day from school today. My past weeks have been so busy and the stress was getting to me. In the past   
two weeks i've had two concerts, a solo, two reports (4 or more pages), two exams, ten tests, and three projects. And thats just  
academics.. I've had tons of after school stuff too, but I don't think you guys really want to hear about that stuff right? You  
want to get on to the story huh. I wonder if anyone even reads this :P.  
Inuyasha didn't sleep well that night, infact most of the night he simply sat there wide awake watching Kagome. Kagome didn't  
seem to sleep very well that night either. Most of the night she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag and several times   
nearly flattened a certain kitsune that had reclaimed his position next to her which annoyed Inuyasha to no end. (Shippo   
reclaiming his spot next to Kagome not him getting flattened.) Inuyasha let out a growl of annoyance as Kagome rolled over again.  
He was sitting here while his mate was down there. When she rolled over again Inuyasha had had enough. Getting up he leapt   
silently from his perch and landed next to Kagome. He leaned down and picked her up gently. Kagome sighed in her sleep and   
snuggled against the new found warmth. Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at her and was about to leap back into his tree when  
he felt a new weight on his leg.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to find a sleeping Shippo clinging to his pants with his front claws. Inuyasha shifted Kagome slightly  
and gave his leg a gentle kick as he tried to get the kitsune to let go without waking him, but Shippo held fast. Giving a soft  
growl, Inuyasha kicked a little harder. But his kicking had the opposite of the desired effect as the still sleeping Shippo   
climbed farther up his leg and held on with all four of his sets of claws. A vein popped out on Inuyasha's head as he started  
kicking wildly, but it was no use. With a sigh of defeat Inuyasha made his way back to his tree with Kagome in his arms and   
Shippo (How does he sleep through that?) on his leg.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and rested against the branch as he shifted Kagome so she was leaning against him. Inuyasha carefully set  
his legs straight as to not accidently squish Shippo. The last thing he needed was for the kitsune to start wailing and for   
he and Kagome to fall out of the tree when she sat him. Inuyasha sighed in relief as Kagome snuggled against him and finally  
stopped shifting. 'Maybe we both can get some sleep now.' Inuyasha thought. Meanwhile, the sleepwalking kitsune had crawled up  
Inuyasha's leg and was curled up ontop of Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha smirked. In other words Shippo's claws were no longer  
latched to anything. Testing a hunch, Inuyasha gave the little kitsune a swipe knocking him out of the tree and onto the ground  
below. Shippo was indeed a heavy sleeper as he simply curled up and continued to sleep even though he'd just fallen a good   
fifteen feet out of a tree.  
  
Satisfied, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and her sleeping back and closed his eyes. Both of them slept alot better  
the rest of the night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he awoke a few hours later. It was bright out, and Inuyasha feared he had overslept. A glance down,  
however, revealed that everyone was still asleep. Miroku was a few feet closer to Sango than he had been last night though.  
Inuyasha adjusted Kagome's position before letting himself slide off the tree limb to the ground below without as much as a  
sound. He gently set Kagome down where she had been before. To his annoyance, the nearby Shippo immediately latched on to   
her. For some reason this clingy behaivor had never really bothered him much before, but now it really annoyed him. Inuyasha  
briefly considered putting Kagome's nail clippers to good use for once instead of against his poor innocent ears before heading  
off in search of breakfast.  
  
A moment later Kagome opened her eyes. She felt a lingering warmth surrounding her. 'Inuyasha?' she thought looking around, but  
the hanyou was nowhere in sight. Then Kagome noticed Shippo. 'I was sure it was him.' she thought with a sigh as she snuggled  
back into her bag. 'I must be suffering from withdrawel.' she thought with a small smile as she let herself drift back to sleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome kicked a rock down the road as they walked towards their destination. Inuyasha walked beside her with his hands in his  
sleeves as he absently watched her kick the rock. "Oi Myouga! Are we almost there?" Inuyasha called. Myouga hopped up on Inuyasha's  
shoulder. "Yes Lord Inuyasha. It is just over that hill." Myouga replied. Inuyasha nodded and Myouga disapeared back to where  
ever he was hiding. Kagome reached the rock she had kicked before and gave it another kick. This time she kicked a little too  
low and a little too hard. The rock flew upwards towards the back of Sango's head. Kagome was about to call for her to watch out,  
but Miroku, who was walking next to Sango, caught it. Sango looked over at Miroku. She couldn't see the rock he was holding,   
but she could see his arm was behind her. "Miroku. Just what is your hand doing?" she asked giving him a wary glance. Miroku simply  
smiled and dropped the rock before letting his arm drop to his side. "Nothing at all Lady Sango. I was merely stretching."  
Sango gave him a suspicious look, but let the subject drop.  
  
The group quickly reached the top of the hill. Below them lay a small farming village. Through the center of the village a river  
flowed. Inuyasha looked down at Myouga who had once again appeared on his shoulder. "Theres a shard HERE?" he asked. Myouga  
gave him a nod. "It seems that a river demon has recently been acting up lately and terrorising the villagers. Inuyasha looked  
over at Kagome. "Do you see a shard?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha sighed. "Well lets go take a look then." he   
said grumbling about walking all the way here for nothing as they walked down the hill towards the largest building. They were  
greated by an old man with a short gray beard and a shiny bald head. (Typical vilage elder ;) ) "Good day sir. I am Miroku a  
traveling monk. Is it true that you have a demon plauging you? We happen to be very skilled at killing demons." Mirkou said with  
a bow.  
  
The old man studied the very strange group of young people. "Indeed we do. This demon has recently come out of the river and  
has been raiding our food supplies. The villagers are terrified. We would be extremely grateful for your assistance." Miroku  
nodded. "And where is the demon now?" The old vilage elder pointed towards a stable. There were no other buildings around it  
and it was all borded it. "The last time we saw it it went into there." Miroku thanked him and the group headed towards the  
delapidated stable. They stopped several feet from the doorway which was the only opening not sealed. "I sense a shard!" Kagome  
exclaimed pointing towards the doorway. "Its coming towards us." Sango grasped her boomerang and Kagome got out her bow and  
arrows. Inuyasha and Miroku both stood in front in fighting stances. Everyone grew quiet and tense as they prepared for battle.  
  
A glowing eye appeared inside the dark doorway and the demon leapt out. It had one glowing eye at the tip of its head and everything  
else seemed to be tentacles. On the tip of each tentacle was a razor sharp claw. the tentacles moved with the speed of an arrow  
and were quiet deadly. Indeed it would have been a very fearsome and formidable fighter..... if it wasn't for the fact that it  
was only six inches tall. Everyone facefaulted. "They're afraid of THAT?" Inuyash nearly shouted as he got up. Miroku chuckled  
and shook his head while both Kagome and Sango sighed and put away their weapons. With a grunt, Inuyasha picked up a large rock  
and walked over the the demon. The demon made a hissing noise of warning and Inuyasha responded by dropping the rock on it.  
"How do crappy demons like this get shards?" Inuyasha grumbled as he lifted the rock. "Where is it?" he asked. Kagome walked  
over and pointed to one of its tentacles. Inuyasha quickly sliced it off before the demon could regenerate and removed the shard.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the shard. It was extremely small, almost too thin to see. "Figures." Inuyasha grumbled as he handed it to  
Kagome. Kagome smiled at him before taking out a container from her bag and putting it in. "Wells lets go." Inuyasha said as  
he started walking in the direction of home. Miroku, however, stayed where he was. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Oi Monk!  
Come on we're leaving!" Inuyasha called as the rest of the group started to follow him. "I'll catch up later." Miroku said with  
a smirk before walking towards the elder's house.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Sango looked over her shoulder for the millionth time, a worried expression on her face. Kagome noticed her friends expression.  
"Don't worry Sango I'm sure he's fine." Kagome said trying to cheer him up. Sango blushed and looked at the ground. "I wonder  
what he's doing?" Kagome mused. Sango frowned. "Probably asking someone to bear his child." she said. "Lady Sango. Is that jelousy  
I hear?" Miroku called as he made his way down the road. He wasn't alone either. Somewhere he had procured a horse and buggy.  
In the back of the buggy was a large amount of food. Miroku sat in the front holding the reins. Sango stared at Miroku. "Miroku..  
Did you.." Sango said. Miroku gave her a charming smile. "Lady Sango do I look like the kind of man who would steal from unsuspecting  
villagers?" Miroku glanced back at the road. "Might I suggest you all get on? Haste is of the essense." Sango glared at him.  
"You did steal it didn't you?" Miroku chuckled lightly. "No no. I just don't want to run into any bandits that might be around.  
You can never be to careful." Noone was convinced but they all got on. Sango sat up front (Which please Miroku immensly) and   
Kagome and the demons got in the back. Kagome sighed and rested her head against Inuyasha as they sped off. "He'll never change   
will he?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
After dinner that day  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance at Miroku. "We're only a few hours away from home! There's no point camping out!" Inuyasha argued.  
Miroku remained his passive self. "By the time we arrive it will be very late Inuyasha. Unlike you, we humans need to sleep  
as regularly as we can." Inuyasha growled in frustration seeing the battle was lost. "Then you two can sleep on Kirara and   
I'll carry Kagome." Miroku let a small smile appear on his face. The possibilities of the sleeping arrangements for he and   
Sango on Kirara were very limited, and all of them very appealing. Sango noticed the smile and gave him a little kick. Miroku  
immediately returned to his normal passive expression. "It sounds to me you have a reason for wanting to get home?" Miroku  
got a perverted gleam in his eye. "Something you and Kagome need privacy for perhaps?" *Whack* In an instant Miroku was on  
the ground with a large lump on his head and Inuyasha was above him with his fist clenched where Miroku used to be. Inuyasha  
had a blush on his face. "Sh-Shut up! Thats not why!"   
  
Miroku apparently hadn't had his regular dosage of pain for the day yet as he opened his self destructive mouth once again.  
"You two could go ahead if you're that anxious Inuyasha." Miroku said. *Whack* Kagome sighed as she combed her hair and Sango  
just shook her head. "Your mouth will get you killed one of these days Miroku." Sango said. Miroku smirked through a facefull  
of dirt and Inuyasha just jumped into a tree, his annoyance very clear. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. 'Looks like I'm   
not the only one suffering from withdrawel.' she thought as she stood up. She walked up to the tree Inuyasha was pouting in.  
He glanced down at her and his expression softened. "Can I sleep up there with you?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Get your  
sleeping bag." he commanded. Kagome nodded and quickly grabbed the bag. Inuyasha leapt down and scooped her up before leaping  
back up into the tree. He adjusted Kagome into a comfortable position for the both of them before opening the sleeping bag and  
using it as a blanket to cover her. Shippo looked up at the two and gazed longingly wishing he could sleep with them too.   
  
But Inuyasha shot him a death glare, he had already had enough of Shippo's antics for one trip, and Shippo walked dejectedly  
away. Sango gave the little kitsune a pat on the head. "You can sleep next to me Shippo." Sango said smiling. Shippo nodded  
and layed next to Sango's futon. Sango was glad the kitsune had laid where he had. He was directly betwen Miroku and her futon.  
She hadn't failed to notice that he had been a lot closer this morning than he had when they had gone to bed. It wasn't that  
she terribly minded, but she wanted to make sure Miroku didn't get TOO close. Sango set her boomerang against a tree before   
walking over to Kagome's bag, which just so happened to be in front of Miroku. She leaned down to open it before she realizing  
her mistake. She stood up as fast as she could, but Miroku's hand was faster. *Whack* "Goodnight Miroku." Sango told the swirly  
eyed priest before dragging Kagome's bag over to her futon where she could open it without fear of groping.  
  
Up in their tree Inuyasha settled in for the night. He gently touched the mark he had made on her. "So are we going back to  
your time tommorow?" he asked. Kagome looked down at their friends. "Do you think its safe to leave them alone?" she asked.  
Inuyasha smirked. "The monks survived this long." he replied. "Unfortunately." Kagome kissed him goodnight before settling against  
him once more. It was actually very comfortable and definately better than sleeping alone on the ground. Kagome didn't know why,  
but for some reason she got the strange feeling that they'd done this before...  
  
Well thats that. Personally I think this was probably my largest filler chapter ever, but thats ok! big events coming soon.  
What is Miroku going to do with all of that stuff? What will happen in Kagome's time? Will Shippo ever get to sleep with his  
new family? You'll have to wait to find out. Please review. 


	45. Time for a change part 45

Time for a change part 45  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own a copy of the playstation game. Weee!  
  
Ok ok I'm back. Actually I got back last Tuesday but every single day of school I've either had a project or a report due not to   
mention an application for drum major, an application for student council, youth group, and two meetings for the performing  
arts haunted house board. And to make it EVEN worse my brothers had TWELVE! kids over to spend the night on friday so I got  
no writing done at all becuase I can't stand people walking in on me when I write so I don't when people are around.  
I'm paronoid about letting people I know read my fic especially family members. Its probably for nothing, but hey I've managed  
to keep it a secret for over 90,000 words so I guess it pays off.   
  
*WoW!* My lawn caught on fire which is why I didn't update sooner. It was close too becuase we live near the woods. If the  
fire had spread ten feet farther you'd see on the news that half of upper michigan was on fire! Everything is dry up here right  
now so I kid you not.  
  
MoonLigerTsuki- If it wasn't for fear of my parents I would have already wrote a fic about that and a fic where she turns into  
a hanyou. Theres also a Kag/Sess fic out there where she turns into a demon and Sesshomaru takes her away that I wanted to   
use the beginning as the beginning of another fic that would be Inu/Kag. (It was a very original idea but I HATE Kag/Sess and  
Kikyo/Inu so I was going to change it so it would be Kag/Inu.)  
  
simply-keri- Whats your book about? Can I read some of it? And yes I go into a 'zone' where nothing else exsists exept my story.  
But I usually snap out of it after a bit and then I slack off instead of writing but it does happen.  
  
dalcacris- My name on MSN is SvF_BD02_Wedge. I can't give you my sign on becuase its the same as my email and I never give it  
out becuase if someone were to email me my parents would read it and theyd know about my fic and theyd want to read it and i'd  
be grounded becuase theres like three cuss words in it! The games fun and my favorite character is Inuyasha becuase he's well  
Inuyasha, but Miroku comes in a close second because he can grope the women in the game! I found this out when I was fighting  
Kagura. She sounded like she liked it too.. Now I just got to try it out on Sango.  
  
tOkU-cHaN-Actually I have read your Inuchan story (when it was only like 2 chapters long). I think I reviewed it mustn't have  
been signed on though. *Shrugs*. I liked it and have it on a really big list of fics I like but i haven't had time to check them  
all. (Its got like 200 fics.)  
  
Lizzie- I don't think she has one. {A website} just that one fic on fanfiction.net.  
  
Midorimiki- Wow you must use a lot of paper :). Just curious but about how many pages IS my story?  
  
Dexter-Nope just msn check the reviews above for my name and explanation.  
  
megan manuella- I think Yuna is enough torture for him.  
  
simply-keri- I used to live in San Antonio. Where do you live?  
  
Kiki-chan- Epcot is fun. I like going to Inovations. I'm into science and stuff and they have all those video games!  
  
marioman -Yes I realized that as well. If you remember which chapters there in I'd appreciate it if you told me.  
  
Eiko- :). The plot? ummmm. Uhh... well... I guess you could say its about tieing up loose ends.  
  
kawaii monkey hanyou- Its for ps1.  
  
KagomeWannabe- Thats a difficult question. In the japanese version I've only heard him say keh and maybe feh once I don't know.  
I'm not sure about the english version BECUASE CARTOON NETWORK PUT IT ON TOO LATE ARGHH!!!!  
Ok before you read I have two things to say. 1. I have fallen in love with ruroini kenshin becuase its so much easier to watch  
and get manga. Which means I'm probably going to write a fic about it. In fact I have one in my head already that to me seems  
pretty good. Basicly I just rewound the clock 11 or 12 years when Kaoru's fathers alive and she meets kenshin. (She's still the  
same age though and its at the very end of the revolution.)  
*ReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadRead*  
  
Secondly I feel the need to gripe a little. I have people that have put me on favorites but they have NEVER reviewed a story!  
NOT ONCE! That really hurts my feelings that you love my fic but won't spend ten seconds to tell me so. So please either take  
me off favorites or give me a review once in a while.  
  
*ReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadReadRead*  
  
Now thats out of the way lets play a game. If you remember or have time to look tell me every time in the fic where Kagome  
says sit and Inuyasha doesn't kiss dirt! If you are the first person to tell me for that sit (include the chapter and the  
sentance its in) I'll dedicate a chapter to you. If you aren't the first person for that sit I won't get angry with you or  
anything but I won't dedicate a chapter to you either.  
  
I HAVE EMAIL! That's right I got my own address. Feel free to email me at SvF_BD02_Wedge@hotmail.com !  
  
*A/N* Its Sunday in the fic if you haven't been keeping track.  
  
Kagome stood next to the well with her bag on her shoulder. Inuyasha was standing next to her with a nuetral expression on  
his face. Normally, Inuyasha would carry the bag, but today it was practically empty. They had left most of the things at   
their house. After all they were going to be living there so there was no reason to carry it all around. The only things in   
it were their newly aquired shard piece and the clothes that Kagome had already worn and needed washing. Her bloodied school  
uniform had been declared unsaveable and discarded. Kagome shifted the bag to her other shoulder as they said their goodbyes.  
"You just got here! Why do you have to leave already!" Shippo wailed as he clung to Kagome's leg. Inuyasha's nuetral expression  
changed to one of annoyance and Kagome feared that the kitsune would be sporting a few new lumps if she didn't act soon.  
  
"We will be back tonight Shippo." She assured but the kitsune refused to let go and Kagome could see Inuyasha's already thin  
patience thinning. "I'll tell you what Shippo." Kagome said cheerfully. "While we're in my time I'll pick up some paints for  
you so Inuyasha can teach you." Shippo brightened immediately and released Kagome. Inuyasha, however, wasn't as please. "I  
never said I'd teach him!" he protested. "I've got more important things to do than teach the brat how to paint!" Miroku couldn't  
help but smirk and whisper under his breath, "I wonder what kinds of important things." Sango heard the comment and couldn't  
help but smile a little. 'I'm getting as bad as he is.' she scolded herself. Unfortunately for Miroku, Sango wasn't the only  
one. *WHACK* "You perverted monk! Why can't you-" Kagome, who had had enough yelling and arguing sighed and gave Inuyasha a  
gentle push. He lost his balance and fell backwards down the well. "You stupid-" was all he managed to say before he hit the  
bottom with a thud.  
  
Kagome gasped as she realized that she had the shard. Before Inuyasha could recover and start cursing her to kingdom come she  
said a quick goodbye and leapt into the well. She shot down the well and landed on Inuyasha's back. 'At least I'm not wearing  
high heels.' she thought as pinkish light enveloped them and pulled them through. (Sorry I'm in a violent mood :P ). Meanwhile  
Shippo scampered off to do whatever he does when Kagome's not around leaving Sango and Miroku. Sango looked down at the ground  
nervously with a light blush on her face. "Miroku..." She said softly still not looking up. "Would you like to-" Sango looked  
up right then to see that Miroku was nowhere to be found. Sango facefaulted before getting up quickly and persuing the monks  
footprints feeling a slight surge of anger. She'd been thinking about spending time with Miroku all morning and she sure wasn't  
going to let him escape after all that anxiety!  
  
Sango quickly caught up with him as he made his way towards Kaede's village. "Miroku!" She called. Miroku looked over his shoulder  
curiously before turning around to greet her. "Yes Lady Sango?" he asked. Sango gulped and looked away. "Would you like to...  
to go for a walk?" she spoke so softly that Miroku had to strain to hear her. Miroku sighed. Of all the bad timing. 'It seems  
Buddha's luck is not with me today.' he mused. The irony of the situation that of all times Sango could have asked, she picked  
the one where he had to decline.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Sango, but I'm afraid that I am busy at the moment." he said apologeticly. "Oh.." Sango said trying hard to  
keep the disapointment from her voice. She kept her eyes everywhere but on Miroku. "It shouldn't take me to long. Perhaps in  
an hour or so?" he asked. Sango gave a little nod. Miroku grinned. "Then I shall meet you at Kaede's hut in an hour." he said  
before continueing on his way. Miroku couldn't help but feel a bit of smug satisfaction. Sango approaching him saved him the  
trouble of doing it himself. Indeed everything was going as he hoped it would. Now to go and make the rest of HIS plans for the  
two of them a reality.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Kagome looked down at the swirly eyed hanyou below her. There were two shoe marks on the back of his kimono, courtesy of Kagome  
landing on him. "Inuyasha?" she called giving him a little nudge with her hand as she squated down next to him. When he didn't  
respond she reached out and gave one of his ears a gentle tug. "Hellloo?" she called. Still no response. With a sighm Kagome  
sat down next to him. She decided she might as well stay until he woke up. She felt a little bad for doing this to him, and  
she might be able to bypass some of his anger if she was there when he woke up.   
  
Kagome waited for a few minutes before giving he a few gentle wacks on the head. "Come on Inuyasha. I want to go see my family."  
No response. Kagome leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Inuyasha, the Ramen's done." Instead to springing to life like  
she had hoped the only response she got was Inuyasha's ear twitching a little from her breath. Kagome sighed and leaned back  
on the well wall. Most people would probably be afraid for someones life after they fell down a well and then were landed apon  
by a 16 year old girl, but not Kagome. She didn't really understand it, but for some reason she didn't feel scared for him.  
If someone else had done it to him she would have been, but Kaogme had learned a long time ago that she really couldn't injure  
Inuyasha. Even the sits were just superficial, though they were still useful.  
  
After 10 minutes though, Kagome could feel a little anxiety welling inside her. 'I couldn't have really hurt him. Could I?'  
she thought nervously. She shook the thoughts out of the way and tried waking him again. "Inuyasha wake up!" she said not bothering  
to conceal the fear in her voice. Still he didn't respond and Kagome's anxiety was getting worse by the second. So she did the  
first thing that came to mind and grabbed him by his kimono and shook him none to gently. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!" She shrieked.   
Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he grabbed his ears. "You stupid wench are you trying to make me deaf!" he shouted angrily  
but Kagome was to relieved to care as she breathed a sigh of relief and let go of him. Inuyasha gave her a glare. "What the  
hell do you think you were doing pushing me down the well and jumping on me!" he shouted as he stood up. His back made quite  
a few cracking and popping sounds as he did.  
  
Kagome simply hugged him and apolgoze and he felt his anger quickly melt. "Don't ever do something that stupid again." he grumbled   
as he returned the embrace for a few seconds and stealing a quick kiss as well. Kagome smiled as she let  
go of him and dusted herself off before picking up the bag and starting to climb up the ladder. Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently  
and she looked down puzzled. "Oi, did I hear something about Ramen?" he asked. Kagome burst out laughing and continued to climb  
the ladder leaving a very confused and annoyed hanyou behind. Kagome quickly made her way towards the home, eager to see her  
family. She had been gone for less than a week but so much had happened and she couldn't wait to break the news to her mother  
who would not doubt be estatic. A still confused and annoyed hanyou leapt out of the well and followed her towards the Higurashi  
household.  
  
Kagome opened the door and looked around. Sota was nowhere to be found, nor was grandpa. Kagome could smell something cooking  
in the kitchen so she made her way there after setting down her bag. Inuyasha followed with a none too pleasant look on his  
face and his arms in his sleeves. Kagome found her mother busy stirring a pot while humming. "Mom I'm home." Kagome said happily  
Mrs. Higurashi looked over her shoulder and smiled cheerfully. "Back from your honeymoon already?" she asked. Kagome stared at her  
mother in shock. "How did... who told..." she said dumbly. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Well noone TOLD me but it was pretty obvious  
that when Inuyasha swept you away in the middle of the night what was happening. After all, you two were sleeping together."  
Kagome's face flushed red, whether it was from anger or embarasment or both we don't know. "MOTHER! WE WERE NOT!" Kagome   
screamed waving her hands in the air.  
  
Inuyasha decided this was a good time to excuse himself to go get the shards and the Tetsusaiga as he fled the kitchen hastily  
not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "You are so gullible sometime Kagome." she teased as she  
took a sip from whatever was in the pot. "I know Inuyasha is a good moral boy and wouldn't think of doing anything without  
marrying you first." she said as she walked over to the oven. "Him? What about me?" Kagome protested. Mrs. Higurashi spared  
Kagome a glance. "Well... You always were a bit wild Kagome." Kagome sat down in defeat. This definately wasn't going how she  
thought it would. 'Well it could be worse.' Kagome mused. 'Mom could hate Inuyasha.' Mrs. Higurashi opened the oven and peeked  
inside. "Soo..." she said while prodding whatever was inside with a fork. "Have been having any morning sickness lately?" Kagome  
  
shook her head. "No." she said in confusion. "Mood swings?" "No.." Mrs. Higurashi hmmed. "What about cravings for strange  
foods?" she asked. Kagome again answered no still not understanding what was going on. Mrs. Higurashi straightened up walked  
over to Kagome where she put her hand on Kagome's stomache. "Umm. Mom? What are you doing?" Kagome asked giving her mother a  
strange look. Giving up Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter. "Really Kagome, if I'm going to be able to enjoy my   
grandchildren when I'm still young you'll have to try harder."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Upstairs Inuyasha had succeeded in finding the shards and the Tetsusaiga and had just put them in the bag. He picked it up and  
was preparing to walk down stairs when he heard another defeaning "MOOTHHEER!!" Inuyasha decided that it might be best if he   
stayed up in Kagome's room where it was safe for a while.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi all sat round the dinner table as Mrs. Higurashi served some hot tea. "Sota and Father should  
be back later. They went to the zoo a few hours ago." she told them as she poured the tea. Kagome nodded and thanked her mother  
for the tea. "I guess we won't be seeing you as much anymore." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome gave her a curious look. "Of course  
you will. I can always stop by before and after school to visit." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You aren't going back to school."  
he said. Kagome gave him a surprised look. "Well of course I am Inuyasha. Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha snorted like its obvious.  
"You don't need to go back to school." he said his voice rising just a little bit.   
  
"You can come back to school in a few more days too Inuyasha." Kagome reasoned. "We've got better things to do than sit around  
all day!" Inuyasha all but yelled. "Well maybe I want to go back to school!" Kagome shouted back. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome."  
Kagome didn't hear as she was to busy arguing with Inuyasha. Their shouting got louder and louder so Mrs. Higurashi just sat  
back and decided to wait until the two of them had shouted themselves horse. "I am not stupid you big jerk!" Mrs. H. let out  
another sigh. Indeed this might take a while.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Back to Miroku/Sango  
  
Sango sat against a tree next to Kaede's hut as she waited for Miroku, who was already late. 'I spend half of the night fretting  
over this, the least he could do is be on time.' she thought sourly. Another minute passed and Sango sighed. 'What could he  
be doing?' she wondered. "Probably asking a woman to bear his child." she grumbled outloud. "Really Lady Sango, don't you think I  
would have found a woman to bear my child already if that was ALL I was looking for in a girl?" Miroku replied as he rounded the corner  
of Kaede's hut. Sango jumped a little at his unexpected arrival. "Miroku there you are." she said. Miroku flashed her a charming  
smile. "I apologize for the delay Lady Sango, my business took a little longer than I expected." he said as he approached her.  
"Now tell me, is there somewhere you had in mind to walk?" he asked. Sango shook her head. She had barely gotten past the asking  
part during her fretting, she hadn't thought about it any deeper.   
  
"Well then, there is somewhere I would like to take you." Miroku said as he extended his hand. Sango eyed his hand warily, but  
decided that it if she had a hold of it he couldn't grope her. Blushing slightly she took his hand. Miroku's smile widened.  
"This way." he said after leaning his staff against a tree. The two of them made their way in the general direction of the   
river chatting some of the time and walking in comfortable silence at others. (What do a demon hunter and a lecherous monk talk  
about I wonder?) During one of these silent moments Sango considered what Miroku had said before. 'I wonder what he meant by   
his comment about asking women to bear his child.' she thought as she glanced at the monk who looked her way and smiled at her  
making Sango turn her head away and blush. She decided to worry about it later, but it still gnawed at the back of her mind.  
  
The unlikely couple soon made their way to the part of the river where a small waterfall was. Sango noticed that for some reason  
there was an umbrella perched on a rock near the waterfall. Sango gave Miroku a questioning look but he simply smiled and motioned  
for her to follow. He picked up the umbrella and opened it. He then held it under the flowing water of the waterfal. Sango  
saw with some surprise that there was a small cave behind the waterfall. Still holding the umbrella Miroku moved to the side  
to let her pass. Once she had entered Miroku followed her inside. Sango let her eyes roam around the cave. "Its beautiful."  
she commented as she eyed the shining rock walls. They seemed almost liquid, probably an illusion caused by the waterfall at  
the entrance.  
  
As she let her eyes roam the room they eventually fell upon the reason Miroku had lead her here. 'It seems I wasn't the only  
one curious about what a picnic was.' Sango mused as she eyed the blanket with food on it. Miroku motioned for her to sit down  
and she complied. Miroku sat down next to her at a respectful distance as she eyed the food. 'It looks wonderful.' she thought.  
All kinds of dishes that she had never or rarely ever had were laid out for her. Most of these foods could only be afforded   
by the rich, and the bowls they were in were first class china as well. Suddenly, Sango realized where this food had come   
from. "Miroku is this what you stole from that village yesterday?" she asked fixing him with an accusing glare. Miroku chuckled  
as he picked up a bowl. "Stealing is such a harse word Sango. I prefer to think of it as payment for services rendered." Sango  
didn' buy it for a second. "Do you really expect me to eat stolen food from stolen china with stolen chopsticks?" she asked.  
In response Miroku handed her the bowl. Sango took it and sighed. 'I guess its the thought that counts.' she thought with   
a small smile as she took a bite of some very excellent tofu. Miroku flashed her a grin. "If it makes you feel any better Lady   
Sango, I didn't steal the chopsticks."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Back to Inu/Kag  
  
About an hour after they started fighting, it seemed that their voices where finally beginning to die off and they were reduced  
to arguing at not so loud levels. Mrs. Higurashi decided it was time to tell Kagome. "Kagome. We already had you removed from  
the school registry." Mrs. H told her daughter. "WHAT?!" It seemed that Kagome had found her voice again and Mrs. Higurashi  
and Inuyasha winced at the volume. "Well, I thought you were going to be wanting to spend all of your time in Inuyasha's time."  
Mrs. H explained. Inuyasha crossed his arms and have a infuriatingly smug smirk on his face that clearly said 'I won this round.'  
Kagome could do nothing more than shoot him a glare and fume. Mrs. Higurashi of course had to add the spark to the already  
flamable situation. "Besides, how could you have children if you had to go to school?" Kagome opened her mouth to shout out  
'MOOTHEER!' but no sound came out. Kagome looked surprised as she tried to speak again, still no sound. Inuyasha found this  
extremely funny and opened his mouth to comment, but he too couldn't make a sound.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at the sight. "Its seems all of your yelling has made you two lose your voices. Don't worry I have some  
herbal tea that will fix that." she said as she got up to fix the tea. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who didn't look very   
amused at the situation and still look annoyed that she had lost the arguement. Inuyasha, however was in a slightly better mood  
and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome found it very hard to stay angry at someone when you couldn't bicker and accepted  
his silent apology (not that he could make a verbal one if he wanted to) by snuggling against him and shutting her eyes. Inuyasha  
let his hand run through her hair as he watched her. He let a small smile appear on his face.   
  
A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi appeared at the doorway to the kitchen with a pot of herbal tea. She stopped when she saw  
the two of them snuggling and smiled. She retreated the kitchen and 'accidently' spilt the tea into the sink. "Oops, I guess  
I'll have to make some more." Mrs. Higurashi said to her self. It was nice to see the them cuddling after a fight. 'We used  
to do that to.' she mused as she got out another packet of herbal tea. She considered it for a moment and then put it away.  
This was the first break in the constant noise in the past hour, it couldn't hurt to let it last a little longer... Mrs. H  
called to the couple outside the kitchen. "I'm all out of the tea. I guess you'll just have to wait." Nobody replied, not that  
Mrs. Higurashi expected them to. After all they couldn't speak...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Mir/San {It just keeps going!}  
  
The two of them enjoyed the excelent food, albeit stolen excelent food, and eachothers company for quite some time. When Sango  
had finished eating she set her bowl down on the blanket and sighed in content. Miroku smiled at her as he too put his bowl   
down. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sango looked up and returned the smile. Her smile sent a surge of emotions running through  
Miroku. He always thought she looked best when she smiled. It was a shame what had happened to her family. He had a feeling   
if it hadn't she would smile alot more. 'Of course I would have never met her that way.' Miroku mused as Sango took another  
look around the cave. Sango's gaze fell on the waterfall. (ooh the backside of water!) Through the waterfall she could see  
river. For some reason it seemed familiar about it. She couldn't put her finger on it and she continued to gaze as she tried  
to figure our what was so important about this part of the river. Miroku noticed where Sango's gaze was and he gulped and slowly  
schooched away from her.   
  
'I know I've seen this part of the river before.' Sango thought with a soft hmmm. Then realization hit her and her eyes narrowed  
into a glare. 'This is where Kagome and I bathe!' Miroku scooted as far away from the youkai exterminator until his back was  
against the wall when he saw the deadly gleam in Sango's eyes. Sango got up and started marching towards him with the look of  
a killer in her eyes. He put his hands out infront of them as he waved defensively. "It's not what you think Lady Sango! I only  
recently found this cave when I was meditating!" he exclaimed. Sango stopped her approach and stared at the doomed monk suspiciously.  
"HOW recently?" she asked in a tone that made Miroku lose all thoughts of lieing. Miroku poked his index fingers together and mumbled  
something. "THREE WEEKS!?" Sango roared. *Bang! Crash! Smash! Wham!*  
  
A few seconds later Sango, with a blush on her face, dusted her hands off and sat back down. There were quiet a few less   
bowls and plates than there had been a few seconds ago and Miroku's hair had noodles and other food in it. Once Miroku could  
feel his arms and legs again he moved to sit next to Sango again, at a slightly farther distance. This reminder of the monk's  
lecherous ways reminded her of what he had said earlier. It was becoming a terrible itch she couldn't scratch in the back of  
her mind. Sango finally decided now was a good time to ask. "Miroku... What did you mean earlier? About someone bearing your  
child?" Miroku picked a piece of noodle off his robe before answering. "Don't you think, that in all of the years I have been  
searching that I would have found atleast ONE woman willing to bed with me?" he said blunty making Sango blush. "You mean..  
people have actually said yes?" She asked feeling a little bit of jelousy.  
  
Miroku chuckled a little and grinned smugly. "You'd be surprised how many lady Sango." Sango gave him a witheringly jelous glare  
and his grin quickly changed into the neutral expression he usually wore. "Not that I went through with it." he assured hastily.  
Sango was feeling confused as well as annoyed. "Then why do you ask?" Miroku leaned in closer. "Do you really want to know?"  
he whispered conspiratously. Sango nodded and Miroku leaned back on a nearby rock. "It might seem strange to you Lady Sango,  
but I have found that asking that question is the best way to see into a woman's personality. For just a moment I can see   
everything about them in their eyes. I guess you could say it is the first part of a test."  
  
Sango cocked her head in curiousity. "What do you mean?" Miroku picked some more food off of himself. "Well.. Like I said I  
said I wasn't just looking for a woman to bear my child. I'm looking for a woman to be a good mother of my child as well. The  
question tells me a lot about a woman. If I think they have promise I will test them in other ways. You see Lady Sango, as   
strange as it may sound, I don't want my child to grow up like me. I want my child or children to be raised properly in a   
respectful manner. As I have limited time I have come up with tests to tell me if they would make a good mother." Sango nodded  
in understanding. "So is that why you grope woman as well? Is it part of a test?" She asked. Miroku rubbed the back of his   
head and grinned. "I'm afraid that is becuase I am such an admirer of the female body." he said sheeplishly.  
  
Sango sighed and gave the monk an amused look. "I knew all of that lechery couldn't have been an act." she accused teasingly.  
Miroku just chuckled. Sango suddenly turned serious and looked away a blush on her face. "Miroku may I ask you something?"  
Miroku nodded and watched the nervous girl. "Of course you may Lady Sango." Sango bit her lip and drilled a hole in the floor  
with her gaze. "Why haven't you ever asked me then?" She spoke so softly that Miroku barely was able to hear. Miroku reached  
out and gently touched her shoulder. "Becuase I already know you would make an excellent mother." he said softly. THen he  
smiled. It was a true smile with no hint of lechery or deceit. Sango gazed briefly into his eyes and could tell that all he  
had said had been the truth. Sango turned beat red and remained silent.  
  
Miroku's smile turned to one of amusement. "Perhaps it is time we returned. Kaede and Shippo will be worried if we don't come  
back soon." Miroku suggested removing his hand and picking up the discarded umbrella near the entrance. Part of Sango wanted  
to stay here with him longer but she simply nodded and got up. Miroku once again held the umbrella out and Sango walked out   
in silence. Indeed the monk had given her a lot to think about...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Inu/Kag (A/n This is the chapter that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people just started reading it not knowing  
what it was and they just kept on reading it becuase this is the chapter that never ends....)  
  
For the next hour or so Mrs. Higurashi kept her now silent guests entertained by catching them up on what had happened the  
past week. It was about then that Kagome's voice had started to come back. (She did less yelling than Inuyasha did) "I'll  
go get you a glass of water." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter as she got up. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of  
water and was about to exit when something caught her eye. 'I almost forgot!' she thought to herself as she picked up the   
mystery object and carried it with her out of the room. She handed Kagome her glass of water and revealed the mystery object  
to them. It was Inuyasha's painting. Mrs. Higurashi had had it framed. "I hope you don't mind if I keep it." Mrs. Higurashi  
said to Inuyasha who just shrugged.  
  
Kagome snapped her fingers. "That's what I forgot. I promised Shippo to get him some paints so Inuyasha could teach him."   
Inuyasha looked at her and mouthed 'I said MAYBE!' but Kagome ignored him. Kagome just ignored him. "I think I have some old  
ones he can use up in my room." Kagome said after drinking her water. She got up and started up her to her room. Inuyasha got  
up and waved his arms angrily mouthing something that probably wasn't suitable for the ears (or eyes in this case) of children.  
Whether Kagome saw or not we don't know becuase she just continued on her way up her stairs. Inuyasha followed her up still  
protesting silently and waving his arms.   
  
A few minutes later Kagome came down with a small canvas and a set of paints and brushes followed by a pouting Inuyasha. They  
arrived down stairs to find Sota and grandpa. They all exchanged greetings and Inuyasha stood there silently pouting. Sota  
turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!" he said cheerfully. *Silence* Sota cocked his head. "Hey whats the matter? Cat got your  
tounge?" *More silence* Inuyasha gave the boy an annoyed look but Sota didn't notice it. Sota gave a grin. "Or did Kagome bite  
it off when you were kissing?" he teased. Kagome gave him a whack, which was a goodthing becuase Inuyasha looked on the verge  
to whack the boy himself. "You brat!" Kagome said. "He lost his voice from yelling." Sota oh'd and nodded then dragged poor Inuyasha  
off to play video games. Kagome watched them go with a slight blush on her face. 'Where did Sota learn about that kind of kissing?'  
she wondered.  
  
Hahaahahh! Finally! That was by far my longest chapter! Sorry it took so long but I've been super busy. In fact today was   
auditions for drum major (I turned in the application last friday :P Shows you how long its taken me to write this). I learned  
instead of a vote the band teacher is deciding this year. Which is good because I'm not as popular as the other candidate.  
I find out tommorow who won so wish me luck!  
  
WOOOHHOOO!! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! OVER 100,000 WORDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm the tenth to reach this. I'm so proud.  
Who would have thought that a three chapter fic would have blossomed into a gigantic fic like this! Thank you all of my reviewers  
for supporting me. 


	46. Time for a change deleted scenes

Deleted Scenes  
Hello again. Well I'm going to do something new today. Instead of writing an actual chapter I'm going to write ideas that  
I never put into my story becuase I was too lazy, I forgot, or becuase it messed up the story later on. I used to have tons  
of these and I'm forgetting them so I'll post the ones I remember and add more later if I think of any others.  
  
This chapter is for KagomeWannabe for finding three 'sit' errors in my story! Everyone keep looking. 'Sitting' counts as well.  
  
Teardrop Crystal- Sorry but Kagomewannabe found those all ready :(. Thanks for trying though.  
  
Midorimiki- Wow only 163? I would have thought it would have been atleast 300. I guess its becuase the weird way I space. Indeed  
when I started this fic Inuyasha wasn't even going to go to Kagome's time. I can't remember exactly what was going to happen but  
I'm glad I changed it to this.  
  
Deanna/Angel and supraex- I got it at Shop Ko.  
  
Tina- No no I want to know when Kagome says sit and he DOESN"T hit the ground.  
  
vold- I think they had something similar to umbrellas (not those hat things). Even if they didn't lets just pretend Kagome left  
one in that time.  
  
Lizzie- I do play the tuba. Which makes me perfect for being drum major becuase Tuba's usually keep the beat in songs and its  
essential when you direct to be able to keep a beat. Now I do both.  
  
Little Sango-Chan- Remind me again this chapter (review and ask me to) so I remember. I'm really busy and haven't had time yet.  
  
simply-keri- Go ahead and email me some of it if you don't mind. Sounds like my kinda of book.  
  
P.P-The only vcrs that record or in bedrooms.  
  
arrow-card- I'll probably write once or twice a week if I can.  
  
kikyou assasinator- Nope Inuyasha and Kagome's children are not going to appear in my fic. I don't know why, but writing about  
the next generation that doesn't exsist doesn't appeal to me. (There will be a reasonable explanation in the epoulige why)  
  
Airen- Actually I think Samuarai X is just a previous edit of the Japanese Rorouni Kenshin. All the names and stuff are messed  
up (Kaoru as Cory or something like that).   
  
Eiko-I remember you but not your name. And I sure don't have time to look through all those reviews to find out. Unless you'd  
like to wait another day or two for a chapter ;).  
  
*Read this Please* V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V  
  
It seems a lot of people missed it but I have an email address now. SvF_BD02_Wedge@hotmail.com. I've only received a few emails  
from fans so far so please feel free to email me. I will not email you I'm sorry but if you email me I will respond. I will make  
exceptions though. For example if you're asking me if you can put my fic up on you're site I will respond. BUT PLEASE! ASK!   
I want to keep track of every site that has my fic if I can.  
  
Guess what? I won the drum major thing, sort of. It was decided that we would co-drum major becuase we have such opposite skills  
that we balance eachothers weaknesses. I like to think of us as a Kirk and Spock kind of deal. I'm the spock and she's the kirk.  
Well anyway thankyou for all those who wished me luck!   
A/n- This scene takes place during the first few days or so of Kagome's return to school.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth as ANOTHER pencil snapped from her abuse of it. She tossed the pieces into the trash can which was  
already half full of such pieces. Indeed, except for one more pencil she had had through every single pencil in the house, save  
for Sota's but he was off at a friends and he kept his pencils in his bookbag, which he had with him. Kagome picked up the last  
pencil delicately. 'Calm down.' she told herself. She was letting all this makeup work get to her and that wasn't good. Kagome  
glanced at her clock and saw that she had been working for four hours now. 'Almost done.' she told herself. All that was left  
to do was finish the report and she would be done. It wouldn't be good if she broke her only remaining pencil. She pressed  
the lead end of the pencil down as gently as she could to the paper. She was still pressing harder than normaly, a clear sign  
that the stress of school was getting to her.   
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from her bed as he had nothing better to do. He could feel Kagome's tension through the air and it had  
him on high alert as well. He watched as Kagome wrote on the paper slowly and gentler than she had been for the past four hours  
clearly not wanting to break it like she had the dozens others. *Snap* Inuyasha flinched at the sound. He had his ears tuned to  
pick up even the slightest sounds other than normal and even the slightest sound other than Kagome's steady breathing and the  
scratching of the pencil on paper was defeaning. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it hadn't been the pencil  
that had snapped, just the tip. She pulled the electric pencil sharpener closer to her and inserted the pencil into it. The  
pencil sharpener whirred to life. Inuyasha, who had already tensed from the snapping of the pencil, acted instantly and automaticly.  
  
He quickly leapt off the bed towards the source of the sound. It was coming from Kagome's desk and was extremely close to Kagome  
herself. Before it could harm her, Inuyasha brought his claws down on the source of the noice shattering it as well as several  
papers. When he inspected more closly his handiwork he saw Kagome had stuck the tip of the pencil inside of the thing he had  
destroyed. Apparently it had some sort of magic to fix the pencil things Kagome used instead of brushes. However, now both the  
thing and the pencil where shattered, and the stack of papers Kagome had been writing on for the past four hours were ripped  
to shreds. Inuyasha felt that he might have just made a boo-boo. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was staring at the shredded papers.  
'I was so close. I was almost done.' she thought dumbly still staring.  
  
"Oi.. Kagome?" Inuyasha said nervously taking a step back. Inuyasha also noticed that Kagome's face was turning an unnatural shade  
of red..... "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A few minutes later Inuyasha stumbled out of Kagome's room not in exactly the same shape had had been in when he had entered.  
For one his Kimono was covered in bits of pencils. He also had a black eye and a trash can on his head not to mention two larger  
bits of pencil wedged into his ears. As he stumbled down stairs to recuperate Inuyasha decided that Kagome would have no problem  
defending herself from any youkai that came after her in this time.  
  
  
(A/N: This is what was referenced in part 22 when Hojo lied about Inu in Yuna being together when Kagome was helping out for   
a charity fundraiser.)  
  
As the two of them made their way to the bus, they heard the familiar call of Kagome's matchmaking friends behind them. Inuyasha  
let out a grumble of annoyance and Kagome decided to ignore him as she turned around to greet her friends that were running  
towards them. "Hey guys! What's the hurry?" Kagome said cheerfully. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stopped a few feet away from Kagome  
and Inuyasha and Yuka responded. "Well. We were going to invite you to a J.F.G. meeting. You've been so sick for the past   
year that you haven't made any of them. But you're all better now and we're preparing for a charity fundraiser and we could use  
your help."  
  
Kagome blinked. It had been quite a while since she had had time for any extracurricular activities besides shard hunting, besides  
it was for a good cause. "All right, lets go!" Kagome agreed as she followed her friends towards the school. Inuyasha started  
to follow, but Eri held up a hand. "Sorry Inuyasha, but this is for girls only. Thats why its called Just For Girls." Eri explained  
to the hanyou. "Really. Sometimes I wonder if you've lived in a forest or something all your life." Eri teased. Inuyasha didn't  
know what to say to this, after all he HAD lived in a forest all his life, so he simply keh'd and looked away not too pleased  
that he couldn't stay with Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had forgotten about that particular rule and really didn't want to leave him here by himself. But she had  
already agreed with her friends. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I promise I won't stay more than an hour." she told him. Inuyasha simply  
sat down against a nearby tree with his bag beside him and pouted slightly. Kagome gave another sigh as her friends headed   
towards the school. Now she REALLY couldn't leave him alone by himself out here for an hour. He looked like an abandoned puppy.  
Kagome had to stifle a giggle at that thought. "Why don't you go wait for me at the arcade?" she suggested. Inuyasha nodded  
and got up reluctantly as Kagome sped off towards her friends. 'Why does she want me to wait at the arcade?' he wondered after  
he had gotten there a few minutes later and was now reclining in a tree above it, his bag hung in a branch next to him. 'Is   
there something she doesn't want me to see there?' he thought jelously. His mood was getting worse rapidly and the fact that   
people were staring at him didn't help.  
  
"HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A PERSON IN A TREE BEFORE?!" Inuyasha shouted testily. All the people who had been staring quickly averted  
their gaze and continued about there business. Feeling a little better Inuyasha closed his eyes to wait for Kagome not liking  
this one bit. Just becuase he had been stuck in a tree for fifty years didn't mean Inuyasha had learned patience.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stepped down off the ladder and admired her work. It had taken an hour but she and her friends had managed to paint and  
then hang the big welcome sign at the entrance of the gymnasium. Kagome then removed her smock and dusted the stray glitter off  
her uniform. "Well I've got to go now guys." Kagome informed her friends as she handed Yuka her smock. "Wait a minute and we'll  
walk with you." Eri asked as she took off her smock. Kagome nodded and waited patiently for her friends to grab their bags.   
Lifting her own bag to her shoulder Kagome lead the way out the door after saying a goodbye to the rest of the girls and teachers  
that were helping out. (Now that I think of it, don't japanese kids have briefcases instead of bookbags? Oh well It doesn't matter  
becuase I'm the author! Mwhahahah!)  
  
Kagome moved rather quickly down the streets towards the arcade. She was a few minutes late and she didn't want Inuyasha coming  
to search for her. "Sometimes I don't know who has who whipped." Yuka teased noting Kagome's rush. "I think Kagome's got Inuyasha  
by the collar." Eri added making Kagome blush a little and stifle a giggle at the comment. Ayumi grinned. "Yup Kagome's definately  
got Inuyasha whipped. She just wants to get back so she can kiss him some more." The girls went into a bout of giggles and  
Kagome just blushed a little darker. "To french kiss him." Eri squeeled sending the girls into an even bigger bout of giggles  
(drawing several stares) and making Kagome blush to the roots of her hair. Noting Kagome's embarassment Yuka fixed her with  
a sceptical stare. "Don't tell me you two have never french kissed!" she exclaimed (again a few more stares from passerbys).  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Why not?" the ever nosy Ayumi pried. "We've.. just never have." Kagome mumbled. "And he's never tried?"  
Eri asked. Kagome nodded. "He probably thinks that you don't want to or don't know how." Yuka decided. Kagome stopped and turned  
around, a light blush on her cheeks. "But I DON'T know how. I've never kissed anyone like that. Have you?" The three girls  
rubbed the backs of their heads laughing lightly. "I'm sure if you just start Inuyasha will know what to do." Yuka said changing  
the subject. The three girls started pushing Kagome towards the now visible arcade. "Well good luck we got to go bye!" Eri said  
before the matchmaking trio scampered off.  
  
Kagome stared as her friends ran off before turning to search for Inuyasha. She walked closer and stared disbelieving at where  
she found him, completely forgetting her friends 'advice' for a moment. 'I think he might have taken my suggestion a little TOO   
literally.' she thought as she watched Inuyasha resting in the tree. (If you don't get what that means Kagome told inuyasha  
to wait for her at the arcade. She wanted him to entertain himself for a while but he literraly 'waited' for her at the arcade)  
  
Thats all for the moment. What will happen next? You'll have to wait a while. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I'm not   
in the mood to think of new ideas so I'm using old ones. Well review anyway. 


	47. Deleted Scenes Part 2

Deleted Scenes part 2  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Okeedokee Now that everyone has been rescued from the dimensional portal (well I might have missed a couple people) ;)   
lets get on with it. Its nice to know that my readers care about me. *Gives all readers a cookie.*  
And don't worry this will be the last deleted scenes for a while if not forever.  
  
Meow the chibi neko- No sadly this fic is more than half way. I was talking about the deleted scenes.  
  
Friend of Shippou-Well you got to remember Kagome's a sixteen year old girl who has been spied on by perverts for a whole year.   
Its kind of like a reflex. Also the reason they don't have sex is becuase this is pg and Kagome is only sixteen (god knows how old  
Inu is) and while you don't always get pregnant there is a chance. Also there is another reason but it would ruin part of the fic   
if I told you so try and figure it out in the chapters to come.  
  
Anyone want to draw me some fanart? I'd really love to get some sometime since I'm incapable of drawing anything more   
complicated than stick figures.  
  
Kagome walked up to the tree Inuyasha was resting in. "Did you stay up there the entire time I was gone?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha  
opened an eye and looked down at Kagome. "You're late." he grumbled pointing at a nearby street clock. His grumbling confirmed  
Kagome's suspicions to be true. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I sent you here to play video games so you wouldn't be bored. Why else  
do you think I'd send you away. To keep you from spying?" Inuyasha didn't respond becuase that was exactly what he had thought.  
He grabbed his bag and hopped down next to her clearly not happy about today's events. Kagome sighed feeling even worse about  
volunteering to help out. "I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home." Kagome told him leening lightly against him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, very much liking that idea. In the past, the majority of their fights had been his fault, though he'd admit  
that the day Shippo admitted he had a little futon-wetting problem, and he had done the majority of the making up in his kind   
of way, indirect though it was. With a half hearted 'keh' Inuyasha allowed himself to be directed towards the bus stop with  
Kagome still leening against him. Once the bus arrived the two of the got on and made towards the back of the bus. There was  
only one seat left and Inuyasha, being the chivalrous guy he is under all that talk, told Kagome to sit. Kagome smiled at him.  
"That's ok Inuyasha. I want to stand for a little longer. You can sit." Kagome realized her mistake to late and Inuyasha crashed   
the floor drawing many a curious stare. Kagome decided it would probably be best to sit down.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Inuyasha walked up the steps of the shrine in an even worse mood thanks to being sat over nothing on the bus. (and getting   
laughed at for being so clumsy by the teenager sitting next to Kagome. Needless to say that teenager soon vacated his seat   
courtousy of Inuyasha.) though his anger was quickly disapating. Kagome followed him trying to figure out a way to make up   
with him. Suddenly, her conversation with her three friends surfaced in her mind, A light blush crossed Kagome's face.   
Eri had made it sound like Inuyasha would want to, and surely it couldn't help but put him in a better room. She reached out  
and caught his arm. Inuyasha paused his ascent and turned around, a look of concern appeared on his face when he noticed   
Kagome's blushing. "What's wrong do you have a cold?" he asked. "Humans are so weak." he added. Kagome ignored his jab and   
set out to do what she had intended to do.  
  
"I-I just wanted to start making up to you." She stammered still blushing as she pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha was surprised  
at first, but he quickly got over her abruptness and let his arms wrap around her. What was left of his anger disapated into   
nothing. 'Better do it now.' Kagome decided. She tentatively parted her mouth and let her tounge slide out. (Is this the kind  
of smooching you wanted crazyoldwoman?) As soon as Inuyasha felt Kagome's tounge Inuyasha's eyes bulged out and his grip around  
her loosened as he pulled away in surprise. Startled, Inuyasha tripped and landed on his rear end still staring at Kagome in  
shock. (Too bad MAWHAHAHAAH!) His hat fell of his head as well revealing both of his ears were standing straight up.  
  
'I told them I didn't know how. Now he probably won't want to kiss me again.' she thought miserably as tears threatened to  
slide across her blushing face as she gazed at the steps below her. "Was that your tounge?!" Inuyasha practicaly shouted. Kagome  
looked at him, confused. 'Why does he sound like he's never heard of french kissing?' Kagome wondered. And then it hit her.  
He was from the Warring States Era. People didn't kiss like that back then. Kagome sighed wanting to bang her head against something.  
'That's the last time I listen to their advice (yeah right).' Kagome thought. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I-." Inuyasha stood up and pulled   
her closer. He pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. "Just keep your tounge where in your mouth this time." he   
growled before kissing her again.  
  
(What was supposed to happen next was Hojo or someone was going to see Inuyasha's ears, but then I decided against it.)  
Also the reason I thought of this in the first place is then most romance fics I've ever read Inuyasha is a major french kisser.  
It always bothered me that he was from 500 years ago and knew how to french.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N This takes place in the beginning after Inuyasha broke Kagome's high heels of her shoes. I didn't use it becuase he has  
to transform for it to work.  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk attacking her homework (she was very steamed when she had found out about her high heels and  
Inuyasha had wisely stayed away) when her phone rang. She set down her battered pencil and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she  
answered forcing a cheerful tone of voice. "Hi Kagome this is me Yuka. Could you do me a favor?" Yuka asked. "Sure Yuka. What  
is it?" "Well I was supposed to babysit one of my mom's friend's three daughters, but I have to go to a club meeting and Eri  
and Ayumi are busy. Its only for a couple of hours and you're my last hope." Yuka explained. Kagome looked at her clock. It  
read 6:00. "Sure Yuka when do I need to come get them and where?" Kagome asked. "Come over to my house in about thirty minutes.  
They should be here by then." Yuka informed her. "See you then!"  
  
Kagome hung up and sighed as she stood up. She needed the money anyways thanks to Inuyasha destroying all of her high heels,  
though she probably didn't need as many pairs as she used to now that she was in his time so often. 'I better tell him then.'  
Kagome decided as she exited her room. She found him sitting against a wall in the living room where he had a good view of the  
front door. He had the Tetsusaiga on his lap and looked exceptionally grumpy. It was then that Kagome saw WHY he was grumpy.  
Instead of his normal exotic silver hair color, he was sporting a head of black hair. His hair, claws, and fangs were also  
missing.  
  
"What do you want?" he grumbled annoyed. He wasn't annoyed with her of course. It was this bloody human body. Not only couldn't  
protect himself well, but he couldn't protect Kagome either. It really grated his nerves knowing that anyone could sneak past  
him without him knowing it. Kagome let his rude tone of voice slide. Getting in a fight over that wouldn't make this any easier.  
"I have to go out for a few minutes and-" Inuyasha cut her off there with a loud "What!?" Kagome sighed. "It's only for a few  
minutes Inuyasha. I have to go to Yuka's and-" once again Inuyasha cut her off much to Kagome's annoyance. "You can't go out  
there tonight by yourself! Wait until morning!" A large vein popped into being on Kagome's forehead. "This can't wait and I was  
going to ask you to come with me! Besides, even I can make my own decisions! I can go out if I want to!" she yelled back. Inuyasha  
snorted. "You're too stupid to make your own decisions.  
  
And thats how Inuyasha found himself standing outside glaring at the front door with a large red handprint on his face. "Stupid  
girl, its too dangerous for her to go out at night." he grumbled as he tried to open the door. It was, of course, locked. Inuyasha  
growled in frustration and proceded to search for another way into the house. Meanwhile, inside Kagome shivered a little bit  
from the blast of cold air she had felt when throwing Inuyasha out to door. 'I'd better change into something warmer.' Kagome  
decided inspecting her school uniform. 'I'll let him in when I leave.' Kagome decided with one final glance at the door before  
heading upstairs.  
  
Back outside, Inuyasha and discovered that all of the lower floor windows and doors were locked. The LOWER floor that is.  
Inuyasha stared up at Kagome's bedroom window. It was slightly cracked open. 'When I get in I'm going to make her pay.' he  
thought as he proceded to climb the tree next to Kagome's bedroom. With a grunt of effort he lifted himself onto the branch  
directly in front of Kagome's window. He quickly opened the window and leapt through not bothering to look around first.   
(Come on tell me you know where this is going ;) ) Needless to say he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he wasn't  
alone in the room. Sharing it was a half dressed Kagome. "YOU PERVERT!" *Crack* We now find Inuyasha, thankfully unconscious,  
on the ground while a very red Kagome sets down the chair she used to beat him over the head with. Kagome glared at the   
unconscious hanyou turned human. He of course couldn't get away with this and only pay for a single blow to the head. Kagome  
  
glanced at the chair she had just set down and a very evil smile appeared on her face. Oh yes, he was definately going to pay.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Inuyasha opened his eyes with a groan. His head was throbbing like crazy. 'What the hell happened?' he wondered as he lifted  
an arm to rub his soar head. Well, atleast he TRIED to move his arm but he found that it was tied down. As the fog cleared  
from his mind, Inuyasha realized that it wasn't just his arm that was tied down, he was. Someone had tied his arms to the armrests  
and his legs to the base of a chair. Inuyasha struggled for a moment with his bonds, but to no avail. In his hanyou form he  
would have had no problem freeing himself, but in his human form he found the robes he was tied with a bit less cooperative.  
Just then Kagome entered the room with an evil gleam in her eye that made Inuyasha fear for his life. "Wench! What in the seven  
hells-" This time it was Kagome's turn to cut Inuyasha off Inuyasha by stuffing a sock in his mouth (A clean one mind you, and  
no you lemon fans this isn't going where you want it to.)  
  
Inuyasha sat there simmering with anger and plotting how he was going to avenge this insult. 'I'm going going to cut of all  
her hair, then I'm going to-" Kagome cut off his inner thoughts by speaking. "I bet you want to know why you're tied up don't  
you." Kagome said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. Inuyasha mumbled something not for the ears of children, but since  
he was gagged noone heard (besides the sock). Kagome held up a shoe with a broken heel. "This is why." she informed him. Inuyasha  
raised an eyebrow wondering if Kagome had gone of the deep end. "Thanks to you, I have to buy new shoes. Sooo, you're going to  
help me make money." Kagome turned around. "Girls you can come on up!" She called to down stairs. Inuyasha heard a thunder of  
footsteps and knew this wouldn't end well. "You are going to help with a little arts and crafts project." Kagome informed.  
  
Three young girls, under the age of 8, appeared in Kagome's room. They seemed to be all smiles. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, let me introduce Sakura, Yoko, and Akuro. They want to be makeup artists when they grow up." Kagome turned back  
to the three girls. "Girls, this is Inuyasha. He's volunteered to let you practice on him." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha  
sweatdropped. Akuro, the most observant of the three, pointed at Inuyasha. "Miss Kagome. Why is he tied up and have a sock in  
his mouth?" The girls asked innocently. Kagome tilted her head a little. "Weell, The sock is soon he doesn't lick any of the  
lipstick off on accident and his his arms and legs are tied so he doesn't move them when your painting his nails." Kagome explained.  
"Oh Ok!" The girls said. "All right girls. Lets go get the makeup!" Kagome said enthusiastically. The three girls cheered.   
  
We will not discuss the horrors Inuyasha experienced, merely the effect. By the end of the girls visit Inuyasha was probably  
going to have nightmares about this for the rest of his life. Kagome stepped back and admired their work. She hadn't contributed  
majorly in their effort to give Inuyasha a makeover, but she couldn't help but add a few touches herself. After all this was  
an oportunity to finally get to play with that beautiful silver (right now black) hair of his, not to mention it was just plain  
fun. In her great mercy she hadn't allowed the girls to cut his hair, but that was the only restriction. His nails were painted  
and he had several layers of makeup on his face. There were decorative swirls of color in his hair as well as all over his face  
not to mention unfathomable amounts of glitter. His hair was braided in various ways and was a total disaster. There were curls  
and pig tails and one large braid of hair (Kagome had decided to save atleast some of his hair from torture.)  
  
Much to the disappointment of the girls, their time to leave came (much to Inuyasha's relief) and Kagome led them down stairs  
where their mother was waiting. All three of the girls rushed over to her mother and talked excitedly about how much fun they  
had. Their mother chuckled. "Perhaps you should be their permanant baby sitter." She commented as she handed Kagome the money  
owned. Kagome had said a respectful maybe before letting them out. Kagome leasurely walked up the stairs and into her room.   
With deliberate slowness she stuffed her money into her piggy bank before making her way to where Inuyasha was tied up as he  
glowered at her. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself Kagome proceeded to untie Inuyasha. As soon as he was free Inuyasha  
tackled Kagome and pinned her beneath him. He might be in his human form but he was still stronger than she was.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly at their close proximity to each other, but there was nothing romantic about this. Inuyasha's eyes were  
blazing with fury, though not even he could make his current appearance totally serious looking and Kagome had to restrain   
herself from giggling. THAT definately wouldn't help. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you suffer horribly for   
this." he growled. Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Becuase if you do I might have to take those girls mother up on her offer.  
Inuyasha faltered for a moment and gazed at her warily. "What offer?" Kagome's smile grew bigger. "To be their permanant   
babysitter. They'd come over all the time and you know I would have to keep them entertained..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare." He growled. Kagome's smile convinced him otherwise. With a frustrated  
growl Inuyasha released her and sat down next to her pouting. Kagome sighed. He looked extremely pitiful sitting there in all  
of that makeup. "Well let me help you untangle your hair and then you can wash all of that off." Kagome said sliding over  
behind him and proceding to remove all of the knots and tangles. Inuyasha secretely enjoyed the feeling of Kagome's hands   
sliding through his hair. Kagome was enjoying it as well. "Let this be a lesson to you." she told Inuyasha jokingly as she  
removed a partically painful knot. "Never mess with a womans shoes."  
  
The end  
  
Well thats all for now. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I finish a research paper I have in History thats  
do Friday. Don't get sucked into another dimensonal portal while I'm gone. In quasispace, noone can hear you scream. MWahahah! 


	48. Time for a change part 46

Time for a change part 46  
  
I'm back. I'm sorry reviews are taking so long, but instead of slowing down after spring break, my classes have been pumping  
  
out tons of projects and assingments. I just finished two research papers :p. Well anyway, if you have nothing better to do  
  
or read you could always go back and R&R my older chapters. Speaking of older chapters, I absolutly hate the first two chapters  
  
of my story. I have two reasons for that. 1: When I wrote them I had no clue what I was doing or where I was going. 2: They seem  
  
a lot less coherent than the rest of my barely coherent story. What do you guys think is the worst REAL chapter of my story   
  
(No saying 'An's or 'RR's or Deleted scenes ;). Make sure to tell me why!  
  
Oh and I still would like to get some more fan art. I've gotten a few pics so far thanks to a fan named Ronna.  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inu, so please don't sue. I don't own that either just modified it a bit.  
  
lindy*girl- I'm sure SOME people kissed like that in Japan, but it wasn't widely done and besides do you really want to think  
  
about who taught Inuyasha to kiss IF he knew? I'll give you a hint. It starts with a K and ends with an O and has iky in the middle  
  
inuficcrzy-Mainly becuase I'm too lazy and if I wrote it all out it would take me another two days. Also it seems more Anime  
  
like that way.  
  
youkai chick supreme-The new moon.  
  
Kagome-chan- It was in one of the first chapters (One of my better ideas in my opinion) but Kagome had just gotten back from  
  
school and got in a fight with Inu. She sat him and then walked over his back. Inuyasha started cursing becuase she was wearing  
  
high heels. Later he broke them all for revenge.  
  
Laura- I'm feeling a little perverted so I'll respond. If Inuyasha's insticts took over I don't think there would be much time  
  
left for kissing (if you get my drift).  
  
TheWraith- Homeworld. Woohoo 100 points for me ;).  
  
animecrazy- Nope its just a unused idea that didn't fit into the story.  
  
crystal-chan- Visits to Kagome's time are going to be very infrequent from now on (Probably never :( running low on ideas) and  
  
as for her friends, you'll just have to make sure you read this chapter.  
  
The Authoress-I'm sorry I don't understand your request. You want me to be sucked into the Inuyasha fic? It looks like part of  
  
your sentance was deleted but just in case thats what you are asking its not going to happen, ever. I don't like Author Char   
  
interaction (That means they can blame me when I torture them and thats a bad thing mwahaha)  
  
dancing barefoot in my socks- I lived near the gulf on mexico in Mississippi. Infact I'm going back down there in a few weeks.  
  
And by the way- Pasties and beerrocks totally own hushpuppies and Johnycake, thought they are all good. ^_^  
  
feenamon16- Maybe some day there will be. I hope so. When I finally get some time when I'm not lazy I'll build a website for  
  
this fic and its fanart. (Ok maybe I won't but we can all pray yes?)  
  
Brekke rider of gold Wirenth- Just out of idle curiousity whats a gold wirenth?  
  
Shianne-Yes but dogs don't kiss becuase they don't have lips like we do.  
  
Admiral Biatch-Want to know the coolest thing about the game? Miroku can grope the women ;).  
  
Kagome stood up and brushed herself off after stuffing the canvas and paint supplies in her bottomless pit of a bag. "Maybe   
  
you should get an easel while your hear. I don't know if they had them in the Warring States Era. And it would certainly be  
  
harder to find one if they did." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she came back from the kitchen after cleaning up the dishes from  
  
their lunch. She was carrying a pot of tea and a cup. Kagome thought about it and nodded. "We should get something for him to  
  
practice on too." she said. Inuyasha who had been sitting in the corner sending murderous looks to the big yellow bag and the  
  
art supplies inside it made a very rude sounding snort (As rude as you can without the use of your vocal cords that is). Kagome  
  
looked over at him. "Well Inuyasha if you don't want to teach Shippo just say so." Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome just gave  
  
him a winning smile.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and poured the tea. "Here Inuyasha drink this. It will help you get your voice back faster." she informed  
  
him as she handed him the cup. "Drink it slowly." she added as she watched Inuyasha about to drain the cup in a single gulp.  
  
Kagome looked at her curiously as Mrs. Higurashi set the teapot on the table. "I thought you were out of that tea momma."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi rubbed the back of her head and gave a light laugh. "Its funny, but I found another pack. Why don't you take  
  
Sota with you when you go shopping?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she beat a hasty retreat for the kitchen. With one last   
  
suspicious look in Mrs. H's direction, Kagome turned he gaze back to Inuyasha who was still drinking his tea. "Do you mind if  
  
Sota comes?" she asked. Inuyasha just mouthed stubbornly. 'I'm not going to teach Shippo how to paint.' Kagome nodded ignoring  
  
his response. "Alright I'll go get him then. When you finish your tea your clothes are still in my room, so you can go get   
  
changed and we'll go."  
  
With that she headed to find Sota. Inuyasha waved his hands around angrily still trying to yell at her though his voice was still  
  
gone getting very annoyed at being ignored by now. Unfortunately he still had the half full tea cup in his hand and it sloshed around   
  
the room. Inuyasha gulped as he looked at the mess he had made. He quickly drained his cup and then grabbed the teapot and drained  
  
that as well. He then set it back down and rushed up stairs as fast as he could. Not a moment to soon either as Mrs. Higurashi  
  
reentered the room. "Oh my." she said as she looked at all the spilled tea. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome is such a messy girl."  
  
she mumbled as she went to get a rag. 'She wasn't even drinking any and she made a mess.' she thought.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha headed back down stairs and found himself in the middle of an arguement. "Mother I didn't spill  
  
the tea all over the place!" Kagome protested. The mute hanyou sweatdropped. Mrs. Higurashi tsked. "Lying doesn't suite a married  
  
woman Kagome." She scolded. "But I didn't even DRINK any of the tea." Kagome reasoned. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Precisely why  
  
there is no reason for you to be making a mess like this." Mrs. H responded. Kagome sighed in defeat. "Come on lets go." she  
  
said putting the money Mrs. Higurashi had given her before scolding her about the tea as Inuyasha and Sota (Who had also been  
  
watching from a distance) followed her towards the door. Kagome gave Inuyasha a glance. "You made that mess didn't you." she  
  
accused. Inuyasha smirked. His eyes clearly said 'I would have confessed Kagome but I seem to have lost my voice.' Kagome sighed.  
  
"All right all right no more mute jokes." She said. Inuyasha was about to respond nonverbally when Kagome was called by a rapidly  
  
approaching figure. "Grandpa whats wrong?" Kagome asked as the excited old man rushed over carrying a box. "They finally came! We'll  
  
be rich!" Kagome's Grandpa exclaimed. Kagome gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about grandpa? You know those get quick  
  
rich things are all scams." Grandpa chuckled. "Its not one of those. Here let me show you the next fashion craze!" With that he  
  
opened the box and pulled out a ... Inuyasha doggy ears headband. (Thought I had forgot about these didn't you? ehehe) Kagome  
  
sweatdropped. "You mean you actually had those made?" she asked as she stared at the doggy ears. "Cool let me try!" Sota cried grabbing  
  
them and putting them on. Grandpa grinned victoriously. "See! You should keep up with the times Kagome." Inuyasha stared at  
  
Sota as he pranced about sporting a pair of doggy ears. 'Humans are alot weirder in this time.' he thought.  
  
"Here Kagome, your friends ordered three. Why don't you give them to them if you see them." Grandpa suggested handing her a   
  
smaller box that was in the larger one he was carrying. He also handed her an extra pair. "Wear these while your  
  
out. Good advertising. You too Inuyasha." he said starting Inuyasha a pair. Inuyasha gave the absentminded old man a look before  
  
taking off his hat and pointing at the genuine articles. Grandpa rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yes, I forgot. Well I'd better  
  
be going. I need to stock the gift shop with these." Inuyasha watched the old man go. 'A whole lot weirder.' he mused.   
  
Putting them on Kagome sighed feeling slightly embarassed to wear such a corny replica of Inuyasha's ears. 'I can't believe I said   
  
these were a good idea.' Inuyasha found the sight of Kagome with dog ears hillarious. He broke out in a silent chuckle and reached   
  
out and gave them a tweak. This caused him to shake even more with laughter. Kagome felt a blush stain her cheeks. "You're not helping."  
  
she grumbled. Inuyasha ignored her. "Sit!" she said *Wham*. Sota wisely scampered inside deciding he didn't want to go with them.  
  
"Whyd you do that for you wench." Inuyasha mumbled softly causing both of them to blink in surprise. "Looks like you're getting  
  
your voice back." Kagome commented. Inuyasha got up and pulled the ears off her head. "You look better without them." He commented  
  
horsely as he tossed them away.  
  
Kagome smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome." he mummered. "Hmm?" Inuyasha swallowed to clear his throat.  
  
"I." he started before his voice faded again. "I what?" she prodded as their faces got closer. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I  
  
said I might teach Shippo how to paint!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could (which wasn't all that loud). Kagome could feel  
  
her face glowed red with anger. "SIT!" she called before stomping down the steps of the shrine. "You sure know how to ruin a romantic  
  
moment." she huffed still clutching the three pairs of doggy ears.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We could have used my money." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "So you've decided you'll teach Shippo?" she asked. Inuyasha  
  
Keh'd and looked away. His voice had improved since the little incident at the shrine though his mood hadn't much. Kagome sighed.  
  
'Atleast he's carrying it all.' she thought. Inuyasha currently had a small child sized easel tucked under his arm as well as  
  
several bags in his hand. "I didn't say that. I have no use for money from this time. And since we aren't going back to school  
  
we won't be coming back here much anymore anyway." He said the school part slightly tauntingly and Kagome was about to reply  
  
when she saw her three friends crouching under a big restraunt window peeking in.  
  
Kagome remembered the reason she was still holding the small box her grandfather had given her and walked over to deliver it  
  
to its rightful owner. "Hi guys!" Kagome said cheerfully. The three girls jumped in surprise and quickly pulled her down under  
  
the window with them. "SHH!" Yuka said holding her hand over Kagome's mouth. Kagome nodded and Yuka released her. Standing just  
  
outside of the view of the window Inuyasha watched suspiciously. He had finally accepted that the girls weren't a threat and  
  
probably looking out for Kagome's best interests, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. "Kagome? What are you doing here?  
  
Your grandfather said you transfered to a boarding school for the frail of body." Ayumi asked softly. Kagome inwardly sighed.  
  
'Atleast he didn't say I had leperacy.' she thought. "Umm.. We had a vacation so I came back here to visit my family." Kagome  
  
explained.  
  
The three girls nodded and all told her how glad they were to see her and that she wasn't too sick and all exchanged hugs (gentle  
  
ones mind you they wouldn't want to cause Kagome's oh so sickly body any more damage ;) ). "Say Kagome, did you really come   
  
back to see your family or Inuyasha?" Eri teased. Kagome decided to change the subject before she spilt something she didn't  
  
want them to know. She loved her friends, but after a year of only minimal contact she had decided it was best if they slowly  
  
drifted apart. Especially now that she wasn't going to school any more. Part of her was going to miss her old life, but she  
  
had a new life now with Inuyasha and probably eventually as a miko.   
  
"Guys why are we crouching like this?" Kagome asked. Ayumi grinned. "Weelll, after you left Hojo and Yuna got back together."  
  
She began. "Really?! Thats great!" Kagome exclaimed starting to stand up to see. The three girls grabbed her and pulled her back  
  
down. "SHH!" the all instructed. "Anyway now that you're gone we decided to find someone else to spy on-" Yuka nudged Ayumi  
  
in the ribs with her elbow. "I mean give advice and help them out with their relationship. And we decided Yuna needed the most   
  
help." Ayumi explained. Kagome sighed and nodded. 'They sure haven't changed.' she mused. Unlike she had that is. 'Atleast Hojo  
  
got over me.' Kagome thought though she didn't know if she shouldn't be slightly insulted that he had done it in mere days after  
  
a year of stalking.  
  
"Well we have to get going home. I just thought you might want this." Kagome said handing the box to Eri. "Its the doggy ears  
  
like Inuyasha has-er is wearing that you ordered from Grandpa." The three girls nodded and Eri set down the box next to her.  
  
True the ears were cute but spying was a lot more fun. Kagome said farewell to her friends before walking back to Inuyasha who  
  
was getting rather impatient. "Come on I know a shortcut through that alley to the bus stop." Kagome said indicating the alley  
  
right next to the restaraunt. Inuyasha nodded and followed her in. About half way through they heard a chuckle. They turned to  
  
see a scruffy looking man appear from the shadows a few feet in front of them. "Hiya kiddies. Doing a little shopping is you?"  
  
the man who reeked of alchohol said. Kagome pressed herself against Inuyasha and grabbed onto his clothes. Fearing more for the  
  
poor man in front of her than any damage he could do.  
  
"How abouts you give me your money and whatever you've gots in those bags and I wont be forced to harm your pretty girl their."  
  
The man suggested a knife appearing in his hand as his eyes turned on Kagome. Kagome cringed a little bit. That was probably  
  
the stupidist mistake the poor man had ever made. Inuyasha felt his youkai instincts fuel a rage within him. How DARE that pitiful  
  
male look at HIS mate with such a sickening gaze. In an instant Kagome was clutching nothing but air. But Inuyasha wasn't   
  
clutching air, he had his hand firmly around the blade of the knife. The man stared in awestruck horror as Inuyasha crushed  
  
the sharp end of the knife with his bare hand. The man fell down and let out a soft startled cry of fear. Inuyasha's red rimmed  
  
glare fell on the man, boring into the depths of his sole.  
  
Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was standing and gently touched his arm bringing him out of his rage clouded state. "Lets  
  
go." she said. Inuyasha nodded and bent down and picked up the man effortlessly with his free hand. He brought their faces  
  
together. "Don't you ever try something like that again." he growled his eyes drilling into the mans memory. "I'll be watching,  
  
and next time she won't be around to stop me." With that he flashed a fanged grin that sealed the promise. Inuyasha dropped   
  
the man and turned around. Taking pity on the man Kagome took out some money and tossed it into his lap. "Please don't use it  
  
on sake." she said before letting Inuyasha wrap his arm around her and guiding her out of the alley. The drunken man stared  
  
dumbly at the crushed knife, then the crumpled money. "No more sake." he mumered rubbing his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pressed her closely and Kagome looked down to his hand, which he had pressed against her. "Is your hand all right?  
  
she asked reaching down and pulling it away so she could inspect it. "Its fine." he muttered not relaxing once they were   
  
out of the alley. Still, he allowed her to pull his hand into inspecting range. If the knife had broken the skin it had already  
  
healed. All that was left was a redish mark. Kagome traced it with a finger before kissing it gently and letting it fall back  
  
to her waist. "Well your hands all right. But are you?" she asked her voice full of concern. Inuyasha wasn't mad at her ofcourse.  
  
It wasn't her fault that that pitiful excuse for a human had laid eyes on her. It was his, and he was mentally beating himself  
  
up for putting her in danger that he should have detected. Inuyasha looked down at her and let the tension exit his body with  
  
a soft keh. "Lets go home." he grumbled. "You cause to much trouble." Kagome smiled softly and nuzzled against him.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome why don't you two stay for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she accepted the money Inuyasha had given her to pay  
  
for the paint supplies. 'Such a good boy.' she mused as the two of them glanced at eachother. "I guess we could..." Kagome decided  
  
after Inuyasha had shrugged. "Great, and why don't you help? I can teach you a few recipes." Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully  
  
as she grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and started to push her into the kitchen not waiting for Kagome to answer. Inuyasha watched  
  
them go before plopping down against the living room wall to rest and wait for food. Inuyasha felt his stomach rumble and he  
  
smirked. He never had to worry about getting a good meal when staying here. That always had been the main plus of Kagome's time.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi always made good food and lots of it. It would also be nice if Kagome became as good a cook as her mother,   
  
especially since he'd already forgotten the recipes that Miroku had taught him. (hehehe can you see where this is going?)  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome breathed out a sigh. She had never thought cooking was so much work. She didn't give her mother enough credit for all  
  
the cooking she did. It was understandable though, as she had really never had much experience cooking except for instant food  
  
and the occasional stew when they traveled in the Warring States era. Even then Sango had done most of the actual cooking while  
  
Kagome had prepared the vegetables and other things for cooking.   
  
A/N I spent a bit of time researching on the internet for some Japanese recipes. Sorry if any of its innacurate.  
  
"Kagome wake up! The Gyoza (A kind of dumpling) are burning!" Mrs. Higurashi called from where she was cutting vegetables. In  
  
fact that was about all she had been doing wanting her daughter to gain the experience needed to cook for a husband. 'And hopefuly  
  
children soon.' she mused as she watched Kagome jump a little before rushing to attend to the dumplings. Kagome looked at the   
  
various foods she was preparing sceptically. "Momma, are you sure this is enough?" she asked as she took the lid of the pan  
  
the Gyoza were cooking and moving the pan off of the stove. "Trust me Kagome, there's enough. Oh by the way I think the Miso  
  
soup is done." she said indicating the boiling pot that was starting to overflow. "Kyaaa!" Kagome wailed rushing to stop the  
  
boiling. (Miso soup isn't supposed to be alowed to boil. You bring it to the boiling point then let it simmer :) ).   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Whew, finally done." Kagome said with relief as she set the last bowls onto the table. "It still doesn't look like enough for  
  
five people." she thought outloud. Buyo meowed his agreement in the corner before ambling of somewhere. Kagome looked over into the  
  
living room just in time to see her mother, Sota, and Grandpa sneaking out the door. "Hey where are you going!" Kagome asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned with a smile plastered on her face. "We're going out to eat." she explained. "What! But then why did I  
  
spend all that time making all of this?!" Kagome cried. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Silly, thats for you and Inuyasha." she explained.  
  
Kagome just stared at her mother in disbelief. "Enjoy your dinner. Oh and clean up any tea that you spill this time!" Mrs. Higurashi  
  
called as she ushered the her son and father out the door.  
  
Outside Sota turned to his mother. "Momma why are we leaving?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her son. "Well dear, lets just  
  
say I remember the first time I tried to cook a full meal for my husband."   
  
Mwhahah will Kagome and Inuyasha have a nice meal together? I guess you'll have to wait till next time! A bit more Sango/Miroku  
  
next chapter hopefully. Reviews are like always welcome. 


	49. Time for a change part 47

Time for a change part 47  
  
Hello all! Terribly sorry for the lack of updates, but my week has been incredibly busy. I won't bore you with the details I'll just get to writing. Oh and seeing how noone wanted to tell me what their least fav chapter is, (except for like 3) howabout telling me what your favorite chapter is (AND WHY!). Also I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. I use wordpad (no spell check) and I don't have a beta reader becuase then it takes even longer for me to post chapters.  
  
WEDGE WANT FANART! :)  
  
W00T I have a webpage!!!! Go to my bio for it.  
  
I continue to get response for the french kissing thing. Dogs don't french kiss! First of all they don't have lips to kiss with like we do and secondly when a dog uses its tongue he doesn't leave it in your mouth like a french kiss. The main reason they do that is becuase your mouth tastes so good so they are lapping the taste out. And personally I really don't want to invision Inuyasha kissing Kagome doggy style. Though that would be interesting to write about her reaction....  
  
Chaotic Demon- I did not know that. I will have to try it out. (The other reviewers will curse you for this becuase I wasted  
  
time trying it out instead of writing this chapter ;) ) And to me it looks more like a hug than a kiss.  
  
TheWraith-No clue and what do you mean my story doesn't follow its original premise? I don't understand.  
  
Midorimiki and camintmeir-Actually I didn't do that. Fanfiction.net did it automatically for some reason....  
  
Zirrith-Lucky! *Whispers* get me Inuyasha movie 2 and I'll tell you what happens next in the fic. ;)  
  
aleaha-What motivation? I'm super lazy.  
  
leenie- But just think. If this is a short story what would a long story by me look like? MWAHAHAHA  
  
kikyou assasinator- Kikyo is still alive, I just haven't put her in yet.  
  
x -Wow you guessed it all in a single review ;)  
  
Sanosuke- As far as I know, Toshio will not make another entrance, but that doesn't mean he won't...  
  
Katerina- As far as I know, I will not write about that. Inuyasha might have told her at one point, but it is so irrelevent  
  
I probably won't write him telling her.  
  
Molly-On Yahoo! I just typed in Japanese recipes.  
  
inuficcrzy- Becuase she thinks everything is going as planned. She expects those grandchildren to be appearing soon.  
  
Shekahla-Trust me I don't understand women. What I think has contributed to the popualarity of this fic is becuase I have that  
  
'male point of view' when I write, which is so rarely seen becuase as you said, most guys are too busy watching football.  
  
I don't own ahsayunI   
  
Sango sighed as she finished patching another section of roof. The sun was still peeking over the horizon, but it was rapidly  
  
getting darker. "Perhaps we should finish for the day?" Miroku suggested next to her. Sango nodded. The hard work had given  
  
her time to think about what Miroku had told her, especially since they hadn't talked much as they continued their work and  
  
when they did neither of them brought up the morning's conversation, but even after all this time nothing had become clearer   
  
and it seemed that a few more minutes wouldn't help. Besides it would be nice to take a break from thinking as she kept her  
  
face out of Miroku's view so he wouldn't see her blush as well as her behind so he wouldn't be tempted.  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are." Sango said trying to make conversation as the two of them hopped off the roof. Miroku chuckled. "Enjoy the quiet while you can Lady Sango. Soon enough we will hear them arguing in the distance." The two of them made their way inside of the house where Shippo was scribbling on a piece of paper. "I don't know, they seem to be getting along better now adays. They may already be on their way home." Sango mused. Miroku smirked. "Are you so sure of that?" he asked. Sango glanced his way. "What are you getting Miroku?" she asked. Miroku walked over to the stew pot in the middle of the room and began preparing to make dinner. "Nothing much, just a little bet." he replied as he started chopping carrots. "If Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting when they return I win, if they are getting along you win."  
  
Sango nodded. "Alright, and when I win you will be making the meals for another month." Miroku gave her an amused look. "You  
  
seem awefully sure of yourself Lady Sango. Then I suppose you won't mind if the stakes are high." Sango nodded. "All right then,If I win you must kiss me." Miroku stated calmly. Sango flushed and gazed at the ground as she sat crossed legged in the corner. Miroku chuckled and opened his mouth to tell Sango that he was mearly joking (and probably receive a whack on the head) when Sango beat him to it. "All right." she said timidly. Miroku blinked, extremely suprised, but notheless pleased at this. He let a crafty smile cross his features. Truely this was a chance that he couldn't miss.  
  
Dinner passed in mostly silence besides the excited talking of Shippo and the meows of Kirara. Sango was the first to set down her bowl. "I'm going to take a bath." she informed the rest of them as she stood up. She gave Miroku a withering look. "I had better not catch you peeking Miroku." Miroku simple smiled and inclined his head in acknoladgemen. Sango looked at Kirara. "Make sure he doesn't leave." she said before grabbing her bathing supplies and exiting. Kirara moved to the entrance way and sat in the middle of it watching Miroku warily. Miroku ignored the demon cat and looked over at Shippo who had returned to his coloring. Indeed things were working out perfectly. "Oh Shippo." Miroku said cheerfully. "May I talk to you?" Shippo stuck out his tounge. "Whatever you want me to do forget it."   
  
Miroku chuckled. "Don't be so hasty my little friend. This could be the perfect way to get back at Inuyasha for all the times  
  
he bopped you on the head unfairly." Shippo looked over clearly more interested. "How?" Miroku grinned and beckoned the little kitsune closer. "This is what you have to do..."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sango let herself sink into the cool whater, but it did nothing to stop the warmth in her cheeks. 'Why did I say yes? Why didn't I slap him for being perverted?' she wondered and she traced patterns in the water with her finger. 'It doesn't matter. I am going to win this bet and this will be all behind us.' she thought determindly. 'But why does part of me hope he wins.' she thought with a sigh. Sango slid deeper in the water. This was going to require some more thought.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Kagome sat nervously on one side of the table as she waited for Inuyasha to enter. She had fixed the dinner table so that they were sitting on opposite sides. She wanted to be able to gauge his reactions to her cooking and this was the best vantage point. Inuyasha entered quickly once Kagome had announced dinner was ready. He sat down with some annoyance at the  
  
fact that he wasn't sitting next to Kagome like he usually did. Inuyasha studied the various food set out for him, it LOOKED edible enough, but it smelled slightly different than what Kagome's mother made. To comment on this would no doubt have him eating Kagome's fist as well as what she had cooked, not that he realized this. It was just that the Higurashis had never served him a bad meal, so why should a little change in the scent bother him?  
  
Kagome gave him a nervous smile. "Go ahead and dig in, I want you to tell me if you like it or not." Every male knows that really means "Compliment me or die.", every male except Inuyasha of course. Grabbing his bowl and chopsticks Inuyasha began to gulp down food at the ravenous pace he always ate (except around Mrs. Higurashi). Kagome sighed, far too relieved to be disgusted or insulted by Inuyasha's table manners. It didn't matter. He was EATING it and he seemed to like it. Truth be told one couldn't call Inuyasha a picky eater. After all he did eat a frog during biology class with no problem.... Luckily this didn't occur to Kagome and she sat there with a smile feeling extremely happy and pleased with her self. About halfway through his ransacking of the food at the table Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't eating.  
  
"Oi aren't you going to eat any?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "No I'm not hungry, you eat it all." she replied as she handed him a bowl of corn ramen (Not instant, Kagome made this herself). Inuyasha just shrugged and took the bowl happy to see his favorite dish. He immediately began to devour it. After a few bites, however, his eyes buldged and he stopped. Kagome  
  
blinked in surprise. Inuyasha NEVER stopped eating Ramen until it was completely gone. For reasons beyond her comprehension he loved the stuff and she had stopped him from eating it out of the package more than once. "Whats wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha set the bowl down roughly. "This isn't ramen!" he exclaimed. Kagome cocked her head slightly. "Of course it is Inuyasha. I made it myself." For any other man that statement would have been clue enough to shut up and eat it, but not our thickskulled hanyou. "This," he said indicating the bowl, "Is not ramen. This is disgusting! Make real ramen!"   
  
Kagome bristled visibly clearly hurt by his comment and probably near tears. "Fine, you want Ramen? I'll make you some." she said sweetly, too sweetly. Inuyasha smugly sat back in his seat to wait for Kagome to return. In the far corner of his mind a nagging voice was telling him he had made a grave mistake and had better apologize if he wanted to live, but he ignored it. A few minutes later Kagome returned carrying a large bowl of ramen. She brought it over to his side of the table and lifted it above his head. Inuyasha looked up at it curiously. "Here's your Ramen." With that Kagome turned the bowl over and let its contents dump all over Inuyasha. Pieces of vegetables and meat scattered all over him, while most of the noodles stayed on his head.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, wide eyed, stunned beyond comprehension. Then his eyes narrowed and he smirked. Too late did Kagome realize his intentions. Before she could react Inuyasha shook his head violently. Noodles flew everywhere, including on Kagome. No corner of the room was spared from the onslought. When he finished, both he and Kagome were covered in noodles and bits of vegetables and meat. They glared at eachother for a long time, electricity seemed to flow between them. Then Kagome started laughing, breaking the tension between them. Within seconds Inuyasha started laughing as well at the sight of the two of them.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be pulled into hanyou's embrace and snuggled against him still laughing lightly. Inuyasha kissed his mark on her gently. Then he smirked. "I love you you stupid girl." he growled playfully. Kagome sighed happily. "I love you too you big dumb jerk." With that she let her lips find his. She tilted her head back slightly and Inuyasha tilted his forward. It was quiet a romantic moment until a noodle that still clung to Inuyahsa's hair fell onto Kaogme's face with a splat. Kagome pulled away a bit surprised and glared at the noodle crosseyed cursing it for another ruined romantic moment. Inuyasha smirked again and picked it off her and popped it into his mouth. Kagome made a face. "What?" he asked innocently. "That's gross!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a gentle nip on the neck. "Why? You taste good." Kagome flushed slightly pink. "You pervert!" she exclaimed pulling away slightly dispite Inuyasha's protests. "You go change into your normal clothes while I start cleaning up this mess. Then we'll go home." Kagome instructed before getting up to fetch a broom.Inuyasha sighed and shook his head before getting up. He never would understand females.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Soon enough they had arrived back in the Warring states era. Inuyasha had the bag filled with shippo's painting things and other supllies in one arm and Kagome in the other. The first thing they saw when the arrived (To Inuyasha's annoyance) was a very distraught Shippo sitting on the ledge. With a growl of annoyance Inuyasha leapt out of the well taking Kagome with him.  
  
Kagome rushed over to Shippo's side while Inuyasha set down the bag. "Shippo whats wrong?" Kagome asked kneeling beside him.  
  
"Waaah! Kagome! Inuyasha came back today and beat me up for wanting to learn how to paint!" Shippo cried. Kagome looked as horror struck as Inuyasha looked enraged. "Shut up you little lier!" Inuyasha shouted giving Shippo a whack on the head. "Owww! Kagome make him stop!" Shippo wailed even louder. "Inuyasa! SIT!" *Wham!* She looked down angrily at the prone hanyou as she scooped Shippo into her arms. She couldn't believe INuyasha would hurt Shippo for wanting to learn. She was also suprised that he had found time as they rarely had left eachothers side for long. 'He must of come back while I was making dinner." Kagome thought.  
  
"Stupid wench! You're going to believe that runt over me?" Inuyasha yelled, hurt clear in his voice, from his place on the ground. That really stung that she could even think that Shippo was more trustworthy than her own mate. Kagome paused unsure. Inuyasha WAS her husband, shouldn't she be able to believe him?. Then Shippo started wailing again. "See look!" Shippo said pointing towards a large number of bumps on his head (Courtasy of Miroku). That did it. "Maybe you should stay out here and think about what you have done." Kagome said before turning on her heels and heading towards their home. Shippo bounced up on Kagome's shoulder and flashed a victorious grin. He then gave INuyasha the rasperry. "YOU BRAT!" Inuyasha shouted pulling himself off the ground and charging towards Shippo. "SIT!" *Wham*  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"SIT!" Sango looked up from the water. 'Inuyasha and Kagome must be home.' she thought as she got out and started drying herself. Only after she was dry did she realize what this meant. Her eyes widened and the blush returned to her cheeks. "SIT!" There was no mistaking it, they were fighting. "I lost..." she said softly. She looked in the direction of the house. "Miroku.." Shaking such thoughts away Sango dressed and began her journey back to the house. They had nearly finished what remained to be done to the house, but not quite. However, it was still finished enough to sleep in on a cloudless night such as tonight. Sango's face grew a darker red. It probably didn't matter much as she had a feeling she would have trouble sleeping after what was about to happen.She arrived before she realized it and felt her heart flutter as she entered to see Miroku sitting calmly by the fire contemplating something. "Miroku." she said shyly. "May I talk to you outside?"   
  
Miroku nodded and started to stand. Sango slipped back outside to wait as Miroku grabbed his staff.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku's pov   
  
"SIT!" Miroku smirked. It appeared that Shippo had done his job properly. 'I won.' he thought. He frowned. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would. He was going to kiss Sango without worry of being beaten into the ground. 'Is this how I want to have a relationship with Sango? Through petty bets and cheating?' he wondered. He chuckled at the irony of the situation. He was finally getting his chance and he started to have doubts. Miroku stared into the nearby fire as he contemplated his problem.   
  
A few minutes (and one sit) later Sango appeared in the doorway. "Miroku." Sango said not looking directly at him.  
  
"May I talk to you outside." With a soft sigh, Miroku made up his mind and stood up to follow. As an after thought he grabbed  
  
his staff before heading outside. He found Sango in a nearby clearing gazing at the grass which, Miroku suspected, was to hide a blush. In the dim moonlight she looked exceptionally beautiful and he couldn't help buy gazing at her for a moment.  
  
In that moment, however, Sango spoke first. "You won." she said softly. Miroku didn't speak, simply nodding solemnly. Taking  
  
a deep breath Sango looked up and quickly closed the distance to him. She paused for only a moment to look into Miroku's eyes, her cheeks aflame, before leaning in. "No," Miroku said softly lifting a hand to catch her by the chin. "Wh-what?" Sango asked feeling a bit confused and more disapointed than she cared to admit. It took all of his will power to go against  
  
his lecherous ways, but he managed to get it out. "You... don't have to if you don't want to." he murmered. Sango's eyes widened. He was actually letting her back out. She certainly hadn't expected that from him. Quiet the opposite actually. She  
  
had thought he would be gloating a little atleast. She was a bit ashamed to realize that was what SHE was going to do if she  
  
had won. But here was Miroku, a gambler and a perverted monk, giving up a chance for a free kiss, as well as an excellent chance for a grope.  
  
"But you won." she argued not truly understanding why. Miroku averted his gaze. "No... I cheated." he admitted. Sango blinked  
  
feely a bit angry now. "You won, I'll start making the meals tommorow." Miroku said releasing her chin and turning to go.  
  
Sango was feeling a mixture of emotions. Anger, disapointment, and also feeling a bit touched at his actions. She acted impulsively not really thinking her actions through as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around. A surprised Miroku  
  
allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss. He simply stood there stunned for a moment before coming to his senses and returning it gently. As soon as he did though, Sango pulled away and quickly rushed passed him towards the house her cheeks   
  
almost lighting up the night.  
  
Miroku stood there watching her go as he reached up and touched his lips. A small smile formed. He had most certainly not   
  
expected this. He had expected to perhaps kiss her boomerang after he confessed but certainly not Sango. His smile grew into  
  
a grin. 'Perhaps it would be best if I stayed at Kaede's tonight.' He decided as he turned and made his way towards the village as the rings on his staff clanged together in time with his steps. Miroku was definately one happy monk at the moment.  
  
I'll end it here to put you out of your misery. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long, but exams were this week and I was busy making a website (CHECK IT OUT!!) Anyway make sure you review! ;) Especially you people who asked for more sango/miroku 


	50. Time for a change part 48

Time for a change part 48  
  
(Posting was delayed becuase I had to take this with me on a Floppy disk and couldn't find a comp with an A drive)  
  
Agh! Fanfiction.net is going insane! The spacing is messed up and all the reviews are backwards and in order of chapter!  
  
(Page 1 has the chapter 1 reviews in order that they were submitted and the last page has chapter 64 reviews (Part 47) in   
  
order that they were submitted. Ack! That wouldn't be such a big deal but people still sometimes review my older chapters.  
  
I'm sorry folks but I have some BAD news. I'll be gone for a few weeks :(. Which means no TFAC. Thats the main reason I'm   
  
posting this chapter is to tell you. Thats why its so short, I didn't have much time. Sorry. Oh I wrote a new fic by the  
  
way. Check it out! Its called Pretending. It takes an old idea and twists it into something new.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Sometimes I wonder if anyone does anymore with Viz adding all these non cannon episodes in the later  
  
episodes.  
  
TheWraith- Sounds like homeworld cataclysm.  
  
EvilBunnies- Thanks for all of the reviews, they really mean a lot to me.  
  
Molly-I have a general idea but most of the jokes and actually story I make up as I go. For example I might know I want Sango  
  
and Miroku to bet but I don't know how they are going to and on what.  
  
smaug- I've never heard anything about INuyasha not being able to read or read. I just found it a little strange that the   
  
Lord of the Demons of the West's own son wouldn't have know how to atleast read and write and do basic mathematics (which was  
  
all they had lol)  
  
Crying Wasteland- Reviews are a joy in my life. I've never had one too long ;)  
  
simply-keri- I don't expect people to review ever chapter, though I do like it when they do *hint hint nudge nudge* ;).  
  
Also if you would like some help feel free to email me and I will try.  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha- I think I do remember you reviewing a long ways back, or atleast someone with your name  
  
Sesshoumaru- 1. As you can see this is not over. 2. Sorry to disapoint you but this is PG and I plan to keep it that way,   
  
there will be no lemon or even sexually explict conduct in this fic. Sorry :P  
  
Hennyo Ryunata - As I stated before I don't expect people to review all the time, but I do enjoy reading your comments. I   
  
see nothing aggorant about you :) you seem very humble from your review. I am honored you would show your friends my story.  
  
It means a lot that someone from Japan would enjoy my story. I would enjoy talking to you sometime, I rarely get to speak  
  
with people outside the United States.  
  
Zirrith- Are you so sure it is Kigurashi? I also have Japanese versions of Inuyasha and it sounds like Higurashi to me. Also  
  
I searched Yahoo! and there is not one site mentioning a Kagome Kigurashi. About the Last name thing, you are correct, only  
  
500 years out of date ;). In the Warring states period only nobles had last names. And I mean no disrepect to your friend but  
  
are you sure she is telling the truth? Our great Inuyasha writer isn't one to give out plot information. And no I have never  
  
been attacked by women, tied to a tree, and been painted on. Really I haven't! ;)  
  
Admiral Biatch- Go ahead and use it, I already have enough ideas stuck in my blasted head and not enough time to write them.  
  
Kat- I could tell you but then why would you want to read my chapter?  
  
doggyearz- Gives a cookie.  
  
KK7- Someday I will go back and rewrite this fic, I just have to finish it first ;).  
  
Mei- I will happily let you, but not now. I ask you to wait until the fic is done (its getting there don't worry ;) )   
  
and then ask again. I would like to revise some of my story and fix various mistakes that I made. So I ask you to be   
  
patient. I am flattered you would ask me though. It's a very big boost to my ego ^_^.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay next to Shippo in bed. She couldn't sleep, not with Inuyasha outside. Part of her wanted to   
  
go out there and tell him to come on inside and that everything was forgiven, a very large part of her actually. But it  
  
stung that he would lie to her, so she continued to let herself suffer without him. 'He has to grow up.' Kagome thought  
  
determindly, but it was such a weak excuse when all she wanted to do right now was run out there and jump into his arms.  
  
This was definately going to be a long night. Kagome sighed again. She was still in her clothes from the day as her mother  
  
had informed her that she had given all of her night clothes to a shelter ("Besides, a married woman shouldn't wear such  
  
things to bed Kagome." Mrs. H added) and the only thing else she could use to sleep in was being worn by a very disgruntled  
  
hanyou outside. (His shirt kimono)  
  
Shippo watched from his curled up position against Kagome. He should be happy, he had gotten revenge on Inuyasha and he  
  
was getting to sleep with Kagome, on a fluffy bed no less. But Kagome wasn't happy, she looked miserable. And it was all  
  
his fault. Guilt gnawed on Shippo as he lay there listening to Kagome's sighs and smelling her barely held back tears.  
  
This was definately not worth Kagome being sad, but Shippo new that if he confessed he would be in trouble with Kagome.  
  
And if she wasn't around to protect him Inuyasha would skin him alive. Kagome sighed again. But she was so saad! Shippo's  
  
conscience warred with his self-preservation insticts.  
  
"Kagome?" he said hesitantly. Kagome looked down and tried to give him a warm smile, failing badly. The doomed kitsune   
  
lost his nerve for a moment before gathering his courage and starting to speak again. "Please don't hate me." he begged.  
  
Kagome gave him a pat on the head. "I could never hate you Shippo." she told him reassuringly. Shippo nodded and gulped.  
  
"Inuyasha didn't beat me up." he mumbled. "What!?" Kagome shouted. Shippo winced and suddenly felt a lot less safe curled  
  
in Kagome's arms. "It was Miroku's idea! He betted Sango that you would be fighting with Inuyasha when you came back!   
  
He convinced me to help him! I'm soorryy Kagome!" The little boy wailed pitifully.   
  
Kagome's face showed a rapid change of emotions. At first it showed surprise and anger at Shippo and Miroku, but soon   
  
Kagome's thoughts moved on to Inuyasha and her emotions became despair and sadness. 'What if he won't love me anymore?'  
  
was one of her thoughts, but Kagome pushed it away. It wasn't possible for Inuyasha to stop loving her over this. They  
  
might not get along for a while but he surely wouldn't stop loving her. Kagome latched on to this thought and got out  
  
of bed, Shippo still in her arms. She made her way out of her room and towards the main entryway. Shippo glanced   
  
nervously as they approached the doorway. Inuyasha was surely outside waiting. "Kagome what are we doing?" he asked  
  
shakily. Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "We're going to fix this Shippo." she said still smiling sweetly. TOO sweetly.  
  
'Oh no she does hate me! I'm going to diieee!'   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat up in what was now his tree, as it was closest to the house, glaring at the portion of the house that   
  
no doubt housed Shippo. That portion included his room, his bed, and his mate. Inuyasha played through his mind what  
  
he was going to do to the brat when he caught him away from Kagome. It was definately a good distraction from the  
  
pain he was feeling at the moment. Kagome hadn't believed him. It wasn't her fault, the brat had tricked her he had  
  
told himself, but it still hurt. 'Pull off his tail and beat him with it...' He missed her already and was insanely  
  
jelous that Shippo was getting to sleep in his rightful position next to his mate. 'Drop him off a cliff then throw  
  
a boulder down after him.'  
  
Part of him wanted to go in there and say that he had done it just so he could be with his mate again. 'Impale him on  
  
the Tetsusaiga and let the animals-' Inuyasha cut off the thought with a growl of frustration. He couldn't keep her  
  
off his mind. Enjoyable as it was thinking of Shippo's imminent doom, those thoughts were no match to thoughts of   
  
Kagome and the loneliness he was feeling. He felt pitiful, months before he had suffered days for her to return and now  
  
he had been seperated from her for less than two hours and he and his instincts were already almost ready to beg just  
  
to be near her again. To be able to hold her and enjoy her scent.  
  
Just then he heard a noise coming from near the entrance of their home. Inuyasha quickly turned in his tree, his claws  
  
poised to fight off anyone who would try and dare enter and harm his mate. He relaxed when he saw it was just Kagome.  
  
Then his eyes settled on Shippo and they narrowed into slits. He couldn't help but growl softly at the cause of his  
  
troubles. Shippo was clutching to Kagome in fear at the sight of the hanyou looking at him with bloodlust in his eyes.  
  
Kagome couldn't hear the growl but Shippo could and it terrified him.  
  
"What?" he grumbled as he continued to stare at the object he wanted to rend asunder so badly. "Don't kill him." Kagome  
  
replied pulling Shippo off her and holding him out towards Inuyasha. Both Shippo's and Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth twisted in a feral smirk as he slowly stood up on his tree letting the terror Shippo felt be prolonged.  
  
It seems his mate had finally come to his senses. All would be forgiven once a certain kitsune had been, Inuyasha cracked  
  
his knuckles, appropriately punished.  
  
Shippo turned his head towards Kagome in horror. "Kagome he's going to kill me!" Shippo wailed graping at her fingers.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No he isn't Shippo." she said calmly, too calmly for the poor boy's taste. Inuyasha prepared to   
  
jump the distance in a single leap as he bent his legs, flexing his claws menacingly as he did. "That's right Shippo,   
  
I'm not going to kill you." Inuyasha said in a voice that wasn't very reassuring. "I'm just going to make sure you'll  
  
never lie to Kagome again." he added so softly that only Shippo could hear as he jumped. Shippo's eyes widened into   
  
saucers "Waaaah stop him Kagome! Stop him!" Shippo shouted grabbing at Kagome frantically. Kagome simply stood there   
  
watching as Inuyasha flew through the air.  
  
Time seemed to move in slow motion as Inuyasha closed in on the wailing kitsune and Kagome. While Shippo wailed for mercy   
  
from Kagome Inuyasha raised his his fist to give the brat the walloping of his life. Inuyasha enjoyed the brats screams  
  
and Kagome's most welcome apology in allowing this as the last few feet between them dwindled. "Sit." Mere inches from   
  
his target Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "What the hell wench!" Inuyasha roared feeling doubly betrayed. Kagome calmly  
  
set the little kitsune, who was clutching his little heart and gasping in relief, down next to the extremely upset hanyou.  
  
"Explain." Kagome told Shippo. The terrified child turned to her in confusion. "Wh-what?" he asked.  
  
Kagome motioned towards Inuyasha. "You have until he gets up to explain what happened." Kagome told him. "I'm not going   
  
to stop him after that." Kagome told him. "In fact I think you might deserve it." Inuyasha growled his agreement from   
  
his spot on the ground. Kagome, of course, didn't really plan on letting Shippo get mauled by Inuyasha. He was just a   
  
child after all. Miroku... She'd see when she got there.  
  
Shippo quickly related his conversation with Miroku, Inuyasha straining against the spell to get at him, though with a  
  
little less force than he could have. When he had finished Shippo stared nervously at Inuyasha. "Should I still run?"  
  
he asked apprehensively. At that moment Inuyasha sprang up and nailed the little boy on the head before he could move.  
  
"Too late." he growled. Kagome sighed as she looked at the now out cold kitsune with his swirly eyes. She gently picked  
  
him up and moved him into the house where she tucked him into her no longer used sleeping bag. She turned around to   
  
apologize to Inuyasha to find him not in the house. She curiously peeked out the doorway to find Inuyasha sitting up  
  
in his tree with his eyes closed and arms folded. She walked over to the tree and looked up to him. "Aren't you going  
  
to come in?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha keh'd and didn't look down. Kagome sighed, 'stubborn as usual.' she thought. "Can I come up?" she asked. Inuyasha  
  
didn't respond. Kagome sighed. "I've forgiven you all for all the stupid things you've done Inuyasha, can't you forgive me  
  
just this once and let me come up there with you?" she pleaded giving him the big puppy dog eyes look that no male could  
  
resist. Inuyasha glanced at her before giving a grumble of "I've never made a stupid mistake in my life" before leaping  
  
down, scooping her up, and leaping back up into his tree. "Give me one good reason why I should forgive you." he grumbled  
  
halfheartedly. Kagome smiled knowing that she had already obtained forgiveness. "Well.. I know certain people who would  
  
love to know about a certain ticklish problem with your ears." she teased. Inuyasha looked horrified. "You wouldn't dare  
  
woman."   
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled against him. "So do you want to go inside now?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked and let his arms  
  
press her closer as he leaned back into a more comfortable position. "No." Kagome sighed happily. "Me neither."  
  
Ok thats that for now! See you in a few weeks guys :(. Oh and don't worry this fic is going somewhere... I hope. Well  
  
Bye!  
  
BEHIND THE SCENES OF TIME FOR A CHANGE: Things you probably don't care to know. (I'll probably do this every chapter if  
  
I remember)  
  
The original idea of Time for a change had Shippo transform into Inuyasha and act romantically towards Kagome while  
  
Inuyasha was watching from a nearby tree jealously. Eventually this would cause Inuyasha to reveal his feelings towards  
  
Kagome after she had to 'him'. When I discarded the idea I hadn't decided if Kagome was in on the idea or if Shippo was  
  
acting alone to get the two together. 


	51. Time for a change part 49

Time for a change part 49  
  
Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay, and sadly I'll be off again Wednesday. Well, anyways  
  
Drum Major Acadamy was fun, except for the fact that you got up no later than 7 and went to  
  
bed no later than 11:00 thanks to the horrendously long schedule. Less than 100 reviews tell  
  
2000! Woohooo!  
  
As you may or may not know, I have started a challenge at my website, which can be found on  
  
my bio. Everyone is welcome to participate, there is no limit to words or number of  
  
submissions. I'd also appreciate it if everyone invited their favorite authors as well! :)  
  
Tamababymiko-chan- Of course I pay attention to you. If I haven't answered any of your questions  
  
please just post them again. I try to pick the reviews with questions, but sometimes I miss  
  
them.  
  
simply-keri- Well happy late new years. As for fanart I'd love some, if you have no clue what  
  
to draw just email me and I'll send you a few scenes I'd love to have pictures of.  
  
leenie: a.k.a.Hikari- I happily await the arrival of the fanart =)  
  
moondragon- Don't worry the last chapter will be called Epilouge.  
  
Trigger- Actually with having to write this response and reading your review several times it  
  
is more like 39.63 seconds ;).  
  
roxy-chick- Really? I've never heard that before? Would you tell me why you think it should be?  
  
I don't want to offend anyone and get banned, but from my point of view this is a pretty mild  
  
fic even at its worst, but I'd like to here another opinion. Does anyone else think it should  
  
be PG-13?  
  
Funaru Kutsuteru- If you need anyhelp just email me.  
  
Hennyo Ryunata- I'm afraid I only have msn. Its free if you don't have it. My name is  
  
SvF_BD02_Wedge@hotmail.com  
  
Eikou- Actually I had a brainstorm about that. Seshoumaru could be the 'test date' for Rin or  
  
something of the sort. Oh the humor that comes to mind is priceless. Feel free to email me if  
  
you need more help.  
  
fuma-the-dragon-of-earth- I know its unrealistic that Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't do anything  
  
intimate together, but thats how its going to stand. I have a very good reason that you will  
  
see eventually why they haven't slept together. Besides its not exactly realistic for a 16 year  
  
old girl to marry and have children, atleast by our standards. Chance of the mother's death at  
  
birth of a child increases at that age, yet another reason to wait. If you are so desperate for  
  
a lemon, there are plenty around, but mine won't be one of them. Sorry.  
  
Teardrop Crystal- No problem, I appreciate the extra reviews. I have played Golden Sun, I quit  
  
around the part where you have to go to the city of assasins or ninjas or whatever to the north  
  
of your first city.  
  
Nikko Kitty- Happy late Birthday!  
  
dancing barefoot in my socks- I'd give you the link but I don't know how to cheat the system so  
  
I can't. Corn Ramen is just another way to cook ramen I guess, you add your own toppings etc.  
  
There is still a hole in the hut but they are staying in it. Except Miroku went to Kaede's to  
  
give Sango some space for the night.  
  
Cveena- Imagination, thats the key. I have a ending in mind its just a matter of filling in the  
  
middle. My middle just got really really big *-_-.  
  
sandra- No I couldn't take a laptop, and for the lemon read fuma-the-dragon-of-earth's response  
  
which is a few above yours.  
  
Kagomechan89- Yes that was a typo, it was Yuka not Yuna, I'll fix it when I revise this fic if  
  
I catch it.  
  
San- Msn messenger is free and easy, you don't even need an msn account. Email me if you would  
  
like. My email is on my bio.  
  
Kanna- Fine *throws a rock at Shippo* There he's not alone anymore :P. Shippo has Kirara anyways.  
  
shiroryu of the moon- I read every review atleast two times. That includes yours ;).  
  
Airen- *Puts hands on hips* Its becuase I'm SuperDude! Or maybe its becuase I was dropped on my  
  
head as a child.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but my dust bunny commando squad is going to change all that.  
  
Please Read this- Look I know I've said this before, but some people aren't listening. It annoys  
  
me to no end when people put me on favorites, but NEVER not once review my stories, any of them.  
  
Really people, and you know who you are, is it so hard to spend 10 seconds of your life giving me  
  
one review to keep me from ranting like this after you spent hours reading my fic? Its really  
  
getting bad recently. I have over 130 people that have me on favorites and just by glancing at  
  
the list I can tell without even looking at my reviews that atleast twenty of them have never  
  
reviewed.  
  
Sango slowly pushed back a low hanging branch as she continued her walk back towards  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's house. The moon was hanging high in the sky, indicating just how late it  
  
was. Sango knew she shouldn't be out this late, especially without a weapon, but she had been  
  
wandering aimlessly for atleast two hours before she had realized how later it was getting. She  
  
hadn't meant to stay away so long, only long enough to accomplish two things, both which she had  
  
failed. First, she wanted to prepare herself to face Miroku again when she returned as well as  
  
sort out what had happened. Several questions still stayed tantalizingly out of her range to  
  
answer such as why did I kiss him? And what do I feel for Miroku? The worst one of all was why  
  
do I wish I hadn't run away? So now she was headed back both nervous and a bit curious of what  
  
would come of her rash actions. Would Miroku turn away from her for acting in such an unladylike  
  
way? (this is mideival Japan) It was possible. And why did that hurt so much to think about?  
  
The second reason she had stayed away was a more physical problem than mental. Quite  
  
simply she couldn't get the blush to vanish from her cheeks. Sango emerged from the last of the  
  
trees into the area where the house was located. To her chagrin, she saw Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
in a nearby tree, meaning she was alone in the house with the monk, not counting Shippo and  
  
Kirara. Taking a deep breath, Sango softly made her way into the house, her cheeks still slightly  
  
pinker than usual. What she saw next distressed her further. Shippo was asleep, thought it didn't  
  
look like it had been a willing sleep judging by the bump on his head, with Kirara curled up next  
  
to him. Sango glanced at the doorway that was slightly illuminated by the dieing fire. Part of her  
  
wanted to just sleep out here and push the inevitably embarrasing confrontation back until the  
  
morning, as she knew better than to think that she could sneak in there without Miroku waking up  
  
(if he was asleep at all). Years of fighting Naraku and his minions had made the monk a very light  
  
sleeper.  
  
Even so, she had always been taught to confront things head on, not hide from them.  
  
Gathering her courage, Sango made her way into the room drawing her mouth into a determined line,  
  
only to find both futons empty. Sango loudly facefaulted onto the floor making Shippo in the next  
  
room give a light snore and roll over in the sleeping bag.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Kagome noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in a tree, but  
  
back in bed. 'Inuyasha must of brought us inside.' she thought sleepily as she layed there rubbing  
  
her eyes. That wouldn't have been a bad thing by itself, but the fact that he was not laying  
  
beside her irrated it her a bit. With a sigh she sat up. "Inuyasha? Are you out there?" she called.  
  
She could hear a fire crackling in the main room and a few moments later she heard the rustling of  
  
clothing. Inuyasha appeared in the doorway carrying a bowl and chopsticks. Any annoyance she was  
  
still feeling for the hanyou disapeared in an instant. 'How sweet of him, breakfast in bed.' she  
  
thought with a happy smile.  
  
"Good morning." she said cheerfully as Inuyasha sat down next to her. "So what is for  
  
breakfast today?" she asked as he set down the bowl. Kagome took a glass to find... nothing. "You  
  
tell me." Inuyasha replied looking at her expectantly. "What do you mean?" a confused Kagome asked  
  
as she stared at the empty bowl. Inuyasha let out an annoyed sound "You have to cook breakfast for  
  
there to be some." Inuyasha said gesturing to the bowl. Kagome felt a vein pop on her forhead. A  
  
few moments later a cheerful Kagome exited the room followed by a not so cheerful Inuyasha. His  
  
lack of cheerfulness might have been caused by the fact that he was wearing the bowl as a hat and  
  
the chopsticks were stuck in his ears. "Good morning Shippo." Kagome said the the little boy who  
  
had finally awoken from his coma/slumber.  
  
Shippo yawned and gave a sleepy good morning in return. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had  
  
succesfully managed to pry the chopsticks from his ears and had pulled the bowl off. He sat down  
  
next to the fire. "What did you do that for he grumbled as he set the bowl down and placed the  
  
chopsticks in it. Kagome sighed and made a mental note to make sure she gave Inuyasha that bowl so  
  
noone else would. "Never mind Inuyasha, lets see what I have for breakfast." Kagome said changing  
  
the subject. Inuyasha keh'd but let it drop at the word 'breakfast'.  
  
Kagome moved to where the bag was sitting, sat down and started digging through it. First,  
  
she removed the small eisel and paint supplies so that she could reach the things under it.  
  
Shippo's eyes bulged when he saw them and he didn't look a bit asleep anymore. Kagome didn't notice  
  
the reaction as she started to pull out various foods and other food related items her mother had  
  
given them to take to the warring states era including some old pots and pans. At the bottom she  
  
noticed a small container. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. Inside were a large number of  
  
index cards, each with a recipe on them. Kagome smiled and flipped through them. All of the  
  
recipes were possible to make using ingredients that could be found in this time.  
  
Inuyasha peeked over her shoulder. "What are those?" he asked snaking his arms around her  
  
waist. Kagome leaned against him after glancing down to make sure he wasn't just trying to grab  
  
something to eat, which would be typically unromantic and continued to flick through the cards.  
  
"Recipes." she replied as she found the section for breakfasts. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap  
  
with one arm while releasing her with the other one to grab Shippo, who had been slowly scootching  
  
towards the painting supplies, by the tail. The hypnotized boy let out a squeek of surprise as  
  
Inuyasha tossed him back onto the sleeping bag where he sat switching between glaring at Inuyasha  
  
and gazing longingly at the painting supplies. Inuyasha simply smirked and went back to watching  
  
Kagome flip through the cards.  
  
"Hmm, simple breakfast for three, four, here we go. Five." Kagome murmered as she pulled  
  
out the index card. She quickly went to work preparing the meal all the while humming a  
  
song as Inuyasha watched her less than patiently. "Is it done yet?" he asked grabbing Shippo as he  
  
once again tried to sneak towards the painting supplies. The little kitsune gave a sound of  
  
frustration and bit down on Inuyasha's hand, which was clasped around Shippo's tail. "Ow! Let go  
  
you brat!" Inuyasha waved his hand around frantically trying to detach the kitsune that was  
  
clinging on for dear life. Kagome smiled a little bit and shook her head. "Its almost done  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
At that moment Sango entered the room. Kagome looked up. "Good morning Sango, would you  
  
like some breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. Sango, who had been in deep thought looked up a bit  
  
startled. "Oh yes please." she said sitting down. "It looks good, what is it?" Sango asked. Kagome  
  
rubbed the back of her head and laughed lightly. "I'm not sure." Sango sweatdropped and in the  
  
background there was a loud WHACK! signifying the end of Shippo's and Inuyasha's squabble, Inuyasha  
  
being the winner. Inuyasha smirked widely as Shippo unhappily rubbed a large lump on his head.  
  
Kagome glanced down at the unidentifiable substance that looked slightly green before grabbing  
  
Inuyasha's bowl and filling it. "Let Inuyasha try it first." she whispered to Sango who nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, its done." Kagome said holding the bowl out for him. Inuyasha, who hadn't heard,  
  
or maybe just hand't cared, Kagome's comment quickly grabbed the bowl without any word of thanks,  
  
not that Kagome really minded as he was putting his life on the line whether he knew it or not,  
  
and began wolfing it down. Kagome and Sango watched in suspense for several moments as Inuyasha  
  
continued to eat not noticing the attention. Kagome felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to  
  
see Shippo giving her a pitiful look. "Kagome can I have some too?" he asked. Kagome glanced up  
  
at Inuyasha, who still hadn't keeled over and died. 'I guess it must be all right.' Kagome  
  
decided before fixing Shippo a bowl. Shippo said thank you before devouring his meal at a similar  
  
pace as Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess it must be safe." Kagome whispered as she handed Sango a bowl. As Sango started  
  
to take a bite Kagome made herself a bowl. She took a hesitant bite just as she looked up at Sango.  
  
Kagome saw to late that Sango was looking a bit sickly. Kagome's eyes opened a little bit wider as  
  
the terrible taste of the food she had just put in her mouth assaulted her. Kagome swallowed it and  
  
made a face. "I thought this was supposed to be SIMPLE." Kagome mumbled as she quickly searched her  
  
bag and retrieved to apples. She handed one to Sango who gratefully accepted it. They both took  
  
large bites as they tried to erase the terrible aftertaste in their mouths. "Oi, aren't you going to  
  
eat that?" Inuyasha asked, having finished his meal. Kagome gave him a cheerful smile. "No we're on  
  
a diet." Inuyasha gave her a funny look before reaching to grab her bowl from her lap. As he leaned  
  
close to her in order to grab it her muttered, "I don't know about Sango, but you don't need to."  
  
so softly that Kagome wasn't sure if he had really said it.  
  
Kagome gave his arm an affectionate squeeze as Inuyasha pulled the bowl towards him. He  
  
simply smirked before beginning on his second helping of whatever it was Kagome had cooked. Shippo  
  
soon finished his bowl as well and commandeered Sango's, which she happily gave up. Sango and Kagome  
  
watched the two devour the food as they took bites of their apples. "Maybe it tastes better to  
  
boys?" Sango suggested, though not looking very convinced. Kagome sighed and put the lid on the pot.  
  
"Well just in case, I had better save the rest for Miroku." Kagome noticed Sango's more or less  
  
amused face fall into something a bit gloomier, though it was clear she was trying to hide it. "Have  
  
you seen him today?" Sango asked keeping a conversational tone as she scooped up Kirara into her lap  
  
and started stroking her.  
  
Kagome shook her head feeling a little worried for Sango.'Did they have another fight?' she  
  
wondered. "I haven't seen him since we got back." she replied. Sango nodded and then smiled. "Well I  
  
think I'm going to have a bath." Sango said setting Kirara down and standing up. Kagome nodded and  
  
watched Sango fetch the bathing supplies she used from her and Miroku's room. Kagome didn't offer to  
  
come with her. It was clear Sango wanted to go alone, whether to think or to lure the somewhat  
  
reformed pervert out of hiding she didn't know. "I'll be back soon." Sango called before exiting  
  
through the front door. Kagome sat in silence for a minute trying to figure out what must have  
  
happened, but she couldn't. With a sigh she glanced at Inuyasha and Shippo who had finished eating  
  
before gathering the used bowls for later washing. 'Too bad momma couldn't fit a dishwasher in my  
  
bag." Kagome mused. "So what are we planning to do today Inuyasha." Kagome asked as she finished  
  
stacking the dishes.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a dark smirk. "Revenge." he replied cracking his knuckles. Shippo gulped  
  
and inched away. "Not you, brat. The letcher." Inuyasha said grabbing the boy by the scruff of the  
  
neck before he could get away. "And you're going to help." he said bringing Shippo close to his  
  
head and poking him in the chest. "You're going to turn into a woman with a child when Sango is  
  
with him and-" Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and pulled Shippo from his grasp. "Inuyasha you  
  
can't do that. We already have to deal with one Naraku. You and Miroku acting like him won't make  
  
things any easier." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and pulled the poor boy towards him, but  
  
Kagome didn't let her grip on the boys are slacken. "Theres no way I'm going to let him get off  
  
this easy for what he did." Inuyasha growled. Kagome pulled Shippo closer to her. "No Inuyasha!"  
  
Shippo let out a squeek of pain from the tug of war match going on using his body. "Let  
  
go!" he wailed, but neither combatant was listening. "Yes!" Inuyasha growled pulling Shippo back  
  
towards him. "No!" Kagome replied yanking Shippo closer to her. "Yes" *Pull* "No!" *Pull* "Ouch  
  
ouch! Let Go!" "Yes!" *pull* "NO SIT!" Kagome shouted yanking Shippo towards her. In his surprise  
  
Inuyasha let go of the little kitsune as he tumbled foreward onto Kagome. Kagome's own surprise  
  
caused her to let go of Shippo. The abused kitsune flew out the door as Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
crashed to the floor.  
  
The position the two found themselves in was a cause for much blusing, not that you could  
  
see Inuyasha's because at the moment his face was covered by Kagome's err chest. "Get off  
  
Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbing his ears and tugging upwards. Inuyasha's pained response was muffled  
  
beyond comprehension. At that moment, like always, Miroku chose to make his appearance at the  
  
worst of times as he walked into the room with a disgruntled Kitsune in one of his arms, his  
  
staff in the other. Well, maybe walk wasn't the best way to describe it. More like he floated into  
  
the house with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome." he said setting Shippo down and walking past the two of them  
  
not even seeming to notice the great opportunity for perverted comments he had. Kagome stared at  
  
Miroku walked over to the pot and opened the lid. "It looks delicious!" he commented, still  
  
beaming. It was now that Inuyasha managed to pull up from the spell and turn to stare at Miroku  
  
who had now gotten a bowl of the stuff, sat down, and was eating away happily. "Do you think he's  
  
sick?" Kagome whispered as she sat up. Inuyasha shook his head. "All of those slaps must have  
  
finally broken his brain." Inuyasha commented. Kagome was inclined to agree.  
  
"Miroku are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked. Miroku paused his eating and looked  
  
over at her surprised. "Of course, Lady Kagome. I guess you could say Buddha's luck has shined  
  
upon me recently." Miroku chuckled as if he had made a joke and went back to eating. Kagome  
  
looked at Inuyasha who had sat cross legged next to her. "I've never seen Miroku in such a good  
  
mood. Could you really be so mean to ruin it for him?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha glanced at  
  
Kagome, then at Miroku, then back to Kagome. "Yes." The two continued to argue quietly about it  
  
(Shippo stayed as far away as possible pouting) as Miroku continued to eat.  
  
Miroku stood up and added his bowl and chopsticks to the stack of dirty dishes before  
  
brushing himself off and turning to the pair. "Lady Kagome, do you know where Lady Sango is?"  
  
Kagome paused in mid-sentance and turned her head towards him. "She went to bathe." she  
  
informed him before turning back to Inuyasha to continue the arguement. Miroku said his thanks  
  
before exiting, clearly intending to go find her. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were too caught up  
  
in their arguement to realize this and stop him. Shippo looked at Kirara. "Should we stop him?"  
  
he asked. Kirara mewed. Shippo turn back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Inuyasha unless you want to go without food for the next week you will not do that to  
  
Miroku." Kagome said giving him a look that told him she meant business. Inuyasha relented  
  
unhappily. "Thats not fair." he complained as he started to pout. Kagome smiled, pulled him  
  
closer, and kissed him. When she pulled away she let herself snuggle against him. "Nobody said  
  
marriage was." she said teasingly. Inuyasha slid his hand up and started stroking his mark on  
  
her with his thumb. She sighed at the comforting warmth it always gave off when he touched it.  
  
"Why don't you start teaching Shippo to paint instead?" she suggested after she noticed the  
  
grudging looks the kitsune was giving them for using him as a rope. Any resentment the kitsune  
  
felt disapeared in an instant.  
  
"No." Inuyasha grumbled, but he didn't stop stroking the mark. "Why not?" she asked   
  
knowing she had him. "I have to finish the roof today." he replied testily. Kagome smiled.   
  
"What else do you have to do?" she asked looking up into his eyes. Inuyasha looked away.   
  
"Stuff." he replied vaguely. Kagome continued to stare at him until Inuyasha felt his resolve  
  
breaking. "Keh fine I'll do it you pushy woman." Shippo practically cheered in the corner until  
  
Inuyasha shot him a glare. "After I finish the roof." Kagome reached up and tweaked an ear.   
  
"Then you'd better get started."  
  
Well I wasn't planning to end it here, but I figured that I had better get it out before I found  
  
a mob at my door. For the rest of the summer I should be home so I'll have more time to write.  
  
Hopefully, I'll finish before the end of summer. And don't worry, a plot is coming. If all goes  
  
as planned it will be in the next chapter. I just have to get all this Miroku/Sango stuff that  
  
I got myself into out of the way.  
  
Behind the scenes  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's comical personality is based on my own mother :P  
  
Toshio  
  
Toshio is a Japanese joke name (though I don't know how) given to me by a friend.  
  
Toshio originally wasn't going to exsist, but be a nameless baseball player that jeered Inuyasha  
  
into hitting an orbital homerun.  
  
Toshio was at first going to be the one to kiss Kagome in the hallway not his lacky, but I had  
  
other things in store for this story's only villan.  
  
Large parts of the story, including the whole challenge thing and Toshio's 'car accident' were  
  
from an older story that I never wrote out. 


	52. Time for a change part 50

Time for a change part 50 (and you're still reading?)  
  
Well, as promised its time for some faster updates. Unfortunately, TFAC is finally winding down. (Bout time,   
  
a certain pushy friend named Arwen of Imladris are about to bite off my ears if I don't write another fic I   
  
told her about ;) ) I'm not sure home many chapters are left exactly, it just depends how long winded I am.  
  
I'm going to try and finish before the beginning of school in a month. Ooh! less than 50 reviews tell 2000!  
  
Who will hit that number this time? (I was joking when I said all that time about lets reach 2000 too :P )  
  
Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed! Also check out the new banner for TFAC on my page if you haven't  
  
already.  
  
Important plot point!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or not ;) )  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
A lot of people have wanted to know what the green stuff is. Well the card (in the story) didn't say what it  
  
was, it was simply labeled simple breakfast for 5. If you want I guess you could consider it oatmeal *shrugs*  
  
I just couldn't find any good Japanese breakfast recipes. Also its not that it taste better for the men, its  
  
just that Inuyasha and Shippo are, well, Inuyasha and Shippo. And as for Miroku Kagome could have fed him  
  
rocks at the moment and he would have loved it.  
  
Asatsuyu- You'll never know until you try will you? I certainly didn't expect to receive as much of a response  
  
as I did.  
  
cute kitten luver- Sorry but I've decided that its better than putting them in a seperate chapter (readers   
  
didn't like that). :(  
  
fuma-the-dragon-of-earth- I make the kisses in my chapter very undescriptive just for this reason. You can  
  
imagine it for yourself becuase its hard for me to put it into words. I'm not going to write anything sexual  
  
into this story (though I did considered them bathing together for real once). Its just not the style of this  
  
story. After this story I have some other ones planned and I'll keep your comments in consideration.  
  
Hennyo Ryunata- My log ons to Msn are very infrequent and random. I have another messenger name I use more  
  
but its for friends and stuff.  
  
DevilWench- S&M???? Could you please tell me WHERE in the fic you saw that? 0_0  
  
Tamababymiko-chan- read authors note.  
  
leenie: a.k.a.Hikari- read authors note.  
  
Molly- Atleast weekly, hopefully faster.  
  
Celtic*Lady*Knight- What reviewers? Oh you guys ;). And no I don't think they will be going back. Or atleast  
  
not in the way you want them to. However I'm going to probably write Deleted scenes 3 which does have another   
  
scene of them in their time.  
  
LadyWyrsa- Miroku is just having a really good day, so far. *ominous laughter*  
  
*****- Happy late birthday.  
  
EvilBunnies- It was fun, if you liked 14 hour days of nothing but music class. Which I do :P.  
  
Kirara- Well I am a bit odd, but I like being odd. :D If you want to MSN chat with me there is a email you can  
  
add to your buddies list in my bio page.  
  
Acacia Jules- You forget, Shippo LOOKS like a 3 year old, but he has got to be atleast 50 years old. Also Kagome  
  
knows that Miroku and Sango will take care of him. I mean they take care of him when Inuyasha is there so it'll  
  
be a brease without him. Besides, Shippo gets his fair share of attention. Atleast I don't completely ignore him  
  
like buyo Kirara and Myouga.  
  
psychotic water sprite- You weren't one of them. ;)  
  
Arpeggio-evilgenius- Scooping me up might be a bit hard, I'm a very big guy =).  
  
SurgeDarkness- Theres two ways you could picture it. One the bowl fit in between his ears, or two the bowl fit  
  
ontop of his ears with the chopsticks hanging out. Unless Kagome pushed them in really hard and the bowl was  
  
supported by the chopsticks. Hope this helped.  
  
foxy4ever duhh- I have an ending ;)  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, just in case you wanted to know.  
  
Sango finished drying herself off and began the tedious process of dressing herself. She gave a little   
  
sigh as she started fastening her armour into place. Sometimes she envied Kagome with her quick to remove and  
  
put on clothing. Though kimonos and her armor did have their advantages. She didn't have to worry about Miroku  
  
looking up her skirt for one. Sango flinched a little. She had been trying to keep her mind off of the monk but  
  
hadn't been succeeding very well. She tied the last not and picked her kimono off of the nearby tree that was   
  
right next to the waters edge. She was mindful of the slippery rocks, not wanted to slip and get a second bath  
  
today. She contined her futile struggle against thinking about Miroku and last night as she slipped it over her  
  
armour. She had just finished tieing the ribbon when the said monk walked into the clearing. "Good morning-"  
  
Was all Miroku managed to say when Sango, in surprise, turned rather quickly, slipping on a rock in the process  
  
and falling into the river. 'And today was turning out to be such a good day.' Miroku thought slightly amused as  
  
he rushed to retrieve Sango from the water.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later Sango was sitting looking soggy and unhappy next to the fire with a towel around   
  
her shoulders with Miroku next to her. Kagome had gone out saying she wanted to make sure Shippo wasn't   
  
bothering Inuyasha with Kirara on her heels leaving the two of them alone. Neither spoke as they stared into  
  
the fire each in their own thoughts. Meanwhile a half full pot of tea sat besides Miroku while Sango held a  
  
teacup in her hands. Sango gave a sigh which was cut short by a sneeze. Miroku picked up the teapot and looked  
  
over at the wet Youkai exterminator. "Would you like some more tea?" he asked. Sango gave him a little smile.  
  
"Oh yes please." she replied holding the cup out for him. Miroku poured her the tea and then set the teapot  
  
back down and looked back at the fire. Sango looked back as well. Taking a sip she made her decision.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did last night." Sango said feeling her face redden as she continued to stare  
  
at the fire. Miroku turned his head to look at her. "It was improper of me." she continued and her face only  
  
got redder. Miroku smirked. "There's no need to apologize to me 'Sango'" he replied emphasizing the fact that  
  
he didn't use the usual 'Lady' in front of her name. Sango risked a glance at him and he winked. "In fact, I  
  
quite enjoyed it." Sango's eyes shot foreward and compared to her face the fire looked dim. "Oi Miroku! Get   
  
out here and help me!" Inuyasha called from outside stomping on the roof. Miroku sighed and stood up. "Would  
  
you care to join me for lunch today Sango? I did promise to cook for you the entire month." Miroku asked   
  
picking up his staff. "Ah.. yes, I'd like that." Sango said. Miroku smiled and nodded before walking outside.  
  
Sango watched him go, the blush starting to fade from her face, and realized something that hadn't crossed her  
  
mind before. Miroku was a letcher, no matter how good his behaivor had been recently. If anything she should   
  
be worried he would try to take advantage of the situation. Sango sighed and sipped her cup of tea.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
The work with Miroku's help went swiftly, though for some strange reason mysterious holes kept on   
  
appearing in the roof, that is until Kagome called that lunch seemed to be taking longer than expected, sending  
  
Inuyasha the message to knock it off or starve. When the work was finished on the roof Inuyasha continued on to  
  
add a few other things, including making covers to hang on the doorways for privacy and to keep bad weather  
  
out. But try as he might, Inuyasaha finally ran out of excuses to not teach Shippo and lunch miraculously was   
  
ready moments after he finished. Miroku and Sango had gone off a while ago for lunch leaving the three of them  
  
and Kirara to have the meal by themselves. Inuyasha took his bowl and wolfed it down as usual. "Since you are   
  
done why don't you give Shippo a lesson after lunch?" Kagome said in a tone that clearly said it wasn't a   
  
suggestion as she alternated between trying to eat her cooking and giving Kirara pieces of it to eat. Inuyasha  
  
grunted but didn't stop eating to argue. Shippo, however, began to eat at an even faster pace, actually beating  
  
Inuyasha for once.   
  
  
  
The young kitsune sat there fidgiting as he stared at Inuyasha as he finished his meal. "I set the   
  
things outside over there." Kagome informed Inuyasha indicating a spot under a nearby tree in the direction of   
  
the river as he grumpily set down his bowl. "Keh" was all he said as he got up and headed towards the supplies.  
  
Kagome intercepted him on the way there and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Don't act like that, it could be fun to teach Shippo." Kagome said cheerily. Inuyasha gave her a grumpy look  
  
and Kagome sighed, reached up, and rubbed one of his ears. "Or you could be a big baby about it and ruin everyone  
  
elses fun." Inuyasha smirked telling her which choice he liked better. Kagome let her hand slide down Inuyasha's  
  
head and grabbed one of his bangs. She pulled him close until there noses were touching. She gave him an annoyed  
  
look. "Well you had better not ruin Shippo's fun or else." Kagome whispered giving a painful tug on his bang.  
  
With that she let go of his hair and gave him another quick kiss before heading off towards the house.  
  
Inuyasha gave out a mixture of a groan and a growl as he turned back towards towards the tree, where Shippo  
  
was already pawing the various goodies. Walking over, he plopped himself down next to the eisel and grabbed the  
  
little boy, who was in the middle of trying to chew through a sealed container of paint, and set him roughly   
  
down in front of the eisel. Inuyasha grabbed one the paint brushes and then Shippo's hand. He manuevered the  
  
kits fingers into the proper position. "You hold the brush like this." he grumbled.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome smiled as she carried her towel, bathing supplies, and a new set of clothes outside. Inuyasha  
  
had been teaching Shippo for about thirty minutes not, minus the interuptions that occured. Shippo was   
  
obviously enjoying himself, and Kagome suspected that despite the bad attitude, Inuyasha was as well. Or  
  
atleast he was during the little paint fights that kept on breaking out between them, the end result being  
  
there was more paint on the two of them than on the practice sheets. "I'm going to go take a bath now, you  
  
two should too when you're done." Kagome informed them as she walked over towards where the paint covered  
  
duo was sitting. Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder (careful not to brush against the yellow paint that  
  
covered it) to watch Shippo practice one of the brush strokes Inuyasha was teaching him. "You're doing great  
  
Shippo." Kagome commented giving the boy a pat on the head (avoiding the green paint while doing it). Shippo  
  
turned around and grinned before turning back to what he was doing. "You might want to wash off those clothes  
  
too." Kagome suggested giving Inuyasha's ear that wasn't covered in red paint a tweak before heading off   
  
towards the river. "I'll be back soon!"   
  
Inuyasha watched her go from the corner of his eye. A few seconds after she had disapeared from   
  
sight he snatched Shippo, who cried out in surprise, up by the scruff of his kneck and turned the boy  
  
to face him. "Listen brat, if you want me to keep on teaching you, you'd better help me get back at Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha growled poking a finger into Shippo's chest. "B-But Kagome will get angry if you do!" Shippo   
  
stammered, not wanting to get Kagome angry, but not wanting to lose his teacher either. "Don't worry about  
  
that." Inuyasha replied. "So are you going to help?" Shippo gave a nervous nod. "Here's what you're going   
  
to do then."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning  
  
Miroku looked up from his morning meditation as Sango started to awaken. "Good morning Sango." he  
  
said watching her sit up. "Good mo-" Sango stopped in mid-greating as she turned to face him. Her eyes   
  
opened wide for a moment before she burst out in laughter. As pleased as he was to see her laughing, Miroku  
  
was a bit concerned just WHAT she was laughing at. "Is there something the matter Sango?" he asked. Sango  
  
stifled her laughter with a hand. "Kagome, come in here!" she called before bursting out in giggles. Miroku  
  
was feeling more than a bit concerned now. 'Have I been cursed?' he wondered as he put a hand to his face.  
  
When he pulled it away there was something moist and blue covering it. Miroku rubbed it in between his   
  
fingers. 'Is this, paint?' he wondered cocking an eyebrow. Just then Kagome entered the room. "What did you  
  
want Sango?" She asked cheerfully. Her cheerful expression turned into one of shock when she saw his face.  
  
Quickly it turned to anger. "Inuyasha!" she called storming out of the room. Miroku was fairly sure he heard  
  
a "What did I do?" and then the sound of a body slamming into the floor curtousy of a magic necklace.   
  
Meanwhile Sango continued to laugh.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
A week passed with no signs of Myouga or any shard rumors. Miroku had concluded the reason was that  
  
Naraku had most of the rest. During the week Sango and Miroku continued to go on picnics and walks together,  
  
though neither brought up the kiss. Sango was pleased that she only had to slap Miroku twice over the entire  
  
week. Miroku's face had returned to its normal color after a few days and Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha by then,  
  
though she did admit it had been pretty funny. Inuyasha had continued to teach Shippo daily and it seemed that  
  
this day was turning out to be as peaceful as the last week...  
  
"Get back here you little runt!" Inuyasha roared carrying a small tree with the clear intent of  
  
smashing Shippo with it. Shippo scampered ahead of him laughing his head off and carrying fistful of fur  
  
that had come off of one of Inuyasha's ears. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Kagome watched the antics as they  
  
all sipped tea near an outdoor fire. "Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Kagome asked watching as Inuyasha  
  
smashed the tree he was holding inches behind the kitsune. Miroku smirked. "I think Shippo will." he replied  
  
as he picked up a nearby firewood log. He chucked it at Inuyasha and it hit him square on the head. The tree  
  
came crashing to the ground as Inuyash grabbed the lump that was now forming on his head. Shippo bounded off  
  
still laughing with Kirara right behind him. "What was that for you rotten monk!" Inuyasha yelled as he  
  
stomped over rubbing his head.   
  
Miroku sighed but slapped his wrist instead of replying. Myouga the now flat flea fluttered down to  
  
the ground where Inuyasha snatched him up. "Myouga! Its about time you got back! Did you find any shards?  
  
You had better of!" Inuyasha brought the little flea closer holding him between his thumb and index finger.  
  
"They're forcing me to teach the brat how to paint! I need to kill something." he whispered waving his other   
  
hand. Myouga shook his head to clear it. "That is wonderful Lord Inuyasha! Your mother would be very proud of  
  
you and-" Inuyasha shut him up by applying pressure. He had a very scary look on his face. "Myouga, shards!"  
  
he said warningly. "You aren't going to like where it is my lord." The flea gasped. "Its near the mountains  
  
where Kouga's pack resides." Inuyasha released the flea from his hold. "Finally!" he exclaimed as poor Myouga  
  
fell to the ground. "Come on lets get going!" Inuyasha called heading towards the house to retrive Kagome's  
  
bag. He paused and turned around after a few steps to see everyone still sitting there drinking tea, clearly  
  
not having any intention of moving. "What the hell are you doing!? Lets go!" Inuyasha called angrily. Kagome  
  
sighed and looked at him. "Inuyasha, the sun is setting."  
  
Well thats that. The beginning of a plot, can you actually believe it!? I can't believe tfac is now 50   
  
chapters long, I seriously have too much time on my hands. Thank you all of my readers for supporting me,  
  
but I'm afraid to announce that the last part of TFAC is finally at hand. Its also going to get a bit darker,  
  
but not too much. Well I hope you'll still enjoy!  
  
Behind the Scenes  
  
The reason Buyo is rarely in the fic is becuase I completely forgot about him.  
  
Yuna  
  
I don't know if Yuna is an actual name or not. I needed a ditzy villan so I crossed Yura the hair and Yuka  
  
to get Yuna ;).  
  
Yuna was originaly going to be Toshio's girlfriend, not his sister.  
  
Orignaly Yuna DID answer the phone when Inuyasha declared his love for Kagome, but I decided it would be  
  
better to have her not. 


	53. Time for a change part 51

Time for a change part 51  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Well, I finally got over 2000 reviews :D. Dare I say lets work on 3000? I suppose if everyone reviewed every chapter  
  
it would be possible.... *shrugs* And the 2000th reviewer was... Arwen of Imladris... I think. With all of these  
  
bugs and such I'm not totally sure. But congrats Arwen and thanks everyone who has ever reviewed. Also if you want  
  
me to read your story or something & I haven't, its probably becuase I forgot so feel free to post your requests   
  
again. Also anyone planning to participate in the Challenge at my site should submit in the next few weeks.  
  
******  
  
I'd like to recommend Midoriko-sama's fics for you to read (just search Midoriko). She writes excellent one shots.  
  
Make sure you review!  
  
******  
  
(If I don't answer your question and you want me to just repost it. It probably didn't get through)  
  
-DevilWench- Sorry about that. I am a guy after all :P.  
  
-Arwen of Imladris- You're right it was weird. *Poke*  
  
-zero- Actually the fic is already done in my mind, I just have to write it for you people to read. I don't have  
  
any plans on ever making a sequal or letting a sequal be made though.  
  
-Sailor Neko- Happy birthday. Have some birthday kitty chow.  
  
-simply-keri- I don't really have any scenes off the top of my head to give you. Just pick your favorite and   
  
draw it I guess. I'm not picky :P  
  
-dilanda- *Rubs head* Eheheh when you waste 6 months of your life doing something you tend to get pretty good  
  
at it ;).  
  
-hush- Three things. 1: I am male. 2: A lemon is a story or chapter based on sex. 3: I wrote an explanation for  
  
the shard thing in one of my author notes. It should be in one of those two chapters.  
  
-Faye()- Fanfiction.net must be glitching again. All chapters are available on my site (in my bio)  
  
-The Orange Cow- Nope, the rosary is staying on. Like Inuyasha said its sortof her mark on him. Besides if   
  
Inuyasha REALLY was dead set on something Kagome couldn't stop him with the rosary, there are plenty of ways  
  
to keep her from saying it.  
  
-leenie: a.k.a.Hikari- Indeed I have an ending, really the only way there couldn't be a way to continue a fic  
  
was to annihilate the entire universe, so you'll have to make do with the ending I give you ;)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome glanced over to her side where Inuyasha was walking with her not so overstuffed anymore bag slung  
  
over his shoulder. In the distance the mountains where Kouga resided grew larger by the minute. That was what was  
  
bothering her. Normally when they went anywhere near these mountains Inuyasha would get in a worse and worse mood,  
  
but instead he seemed to be in a good mood (for him atleast) as they neared his rivals domain. In fact he seemed   
  
a little smug. Kagome could guess why easily. Inuyasha was no doubt planning to rub in Kouga's face the fact that  
  
Kagome was his mate now. Kagome sighed as she looked down at Shippo, who she was carrying at the moment, and gave  
  
him a pat on the head. There was no avoiding this though, she would feel bad leaving Kouga in the dark for ever  
  
and there always was the chance that he might try something drastic if she went without Inuyasha, which was  
  
impossible anyways.  
  
Shippo yawned and blinked as he woke up after sleeping curled in Kagome's arms for the last part of the  
  
trip. "Are we there yet?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Myouga hopped from wherever he had been onto Inuyasha's  
  
shoulder. "Up ahead is a village of merchants. I overheard several men, one of them which I was quinching my   
  
thirst on, talking of a youkai that had suddenly grown dangerous while they were drinking at the local tavern."   
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and grabbed the tiny demon off of his shoulders. "You mean you got this rumor from  
  
a DRUNK!?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I beg your forgiveness Lord Inuyasha, but this lowly Myouga was unable to find  
  
anything better." the poor flea said groveling in the clutch of Inuyasha.   
  
Miroku, who was walking between Inuyasha and Sango, stopped Inuyasha's inevitable ranting with a soft bop  
  
with his staff. "No matter Inuyasha, we will go to this town and see if we can find these men and question them."  
  
Miroku said calmly as Inuyasha released Myouga and rubbed his head while glaring at the monk. Miroku smirked. "I'll  
  
do my best to arrange a place for us to stay for the night and then we will return home if this lead proves   
  
unprofitable." Kagome nodded. "Besides its nice for a little change of scenery. It was getting boring sitting around  
  
with nothing to do." she added. Inuyasha keh'd and grumbled something under his breath that probably wasn't very  
  
nice.   
  
After another five minutes of walking and one quarrel that ended with Miroku having a bump on the head the  
  
village came into view. It was clear the inhabitants were better off than most villages as the entire village was   
  
surrounded by a large wooden wall. There were no farm fields anywhere in the area, no doubt merchants could afford  
  
to buy it from others. "So why is this village so wealthy?" Kagome asked as the group apprached the gate. "This   
  
village is near the main route through the mountains. Traders passing through the pass stop here. Needless to say  
  
the inhabitants and merchants who settled here became wealthy." Miroku explained. The group stopped a several feet  
  
from the gate. It was wooden reinforced with metal and looked like it could withstand quiet a beating. There were   
  
two guards that apparantly were neglecting their post as they sat leaning against the gate with their spears on the   
  
ground next to them fast asleep. Miroku approached them, his staff jingling as he went.  
  
"Pardon me." Miroku said calmly nudging the guard with his foot. The asleep guard's head didn't move from  
  
its place on his chest. Concerned, Miroku kneeled down beside the guard while the others moved closer to see. "What  
  
is wrong with him Miroku?" Sango asked as she moved to the other guard. Miroku opened one of the mans eyelids then  
  
slid a hand down the mans armor to check for a heartbeat. "He's dead." Miroku said quietly as he raised a hand and  
  
offered a prayer for the mans soul. "This one is as well." Sango called as she got up. Taking the Hiriakotsu off of  
  
her back she rapped the gate with it. "Open up, you have dead out here!" She called. There was no response from  
  
within the walls. "Its quiet." Kagome said softly. "I don't hear any villagers or animals." Miroku stood up after   
  
finishing his prayer. "There is something terribly wrong here. We must get inside. The gate is no doubt locked but  
  
if we all push together we-"  
  
"Get out of the way Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled running foreward and punching the center of the gate. The gate  
  
blew open and everyone else winced. "I don't think we'll be getting a room here." Miroku commented as the they   
  
entered. A few feet inside they froze. Kagome and Sango gasped. Everywhere bodies littered the ground. Some were  
  
clutching various everyday items, not the kind of thing that would have been used to fight off attackers. Everyone  
  
moved towards a different body that was closest to them except for Inuyasha, who stood around with Shippo and Kirara  
  
sniffing the air. "Could they just all be under a spell?" Kagome asked sadly with the head of a young child in her   
  
lap. She gently brushed a few strands of the innocent's hair back into place.  
  
"No, I sense no magic here." Miroku said regretfully as he prayed for the person he was kneeling over.   
  
"Inuyasha were they attacked?" Inuyasha looked over. "There isn't any smell of blood, but there were youkai here  
  
yesterday."Sango gripped the handle of the Hiriakotsu a little tighter. "They must have done it. Theres no other way   
  
so many people could just die without any wounds at all. They look like they just collapsed without even knowing   
  
anything was wrong so it couldn't be illness. They wouldn't look so healthy either." Miroku stood up and started to   
  
walk towards the nearest building. "After we bury them we must go after these youkai. It seems Shikon Shards must  
  
be involved after all." After entering there was the sound of rummaging and a few seconds later Miroku exited with  
  
shovels and his staff over his shoulder. "Will you be able to track these youkai by smell Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gave   
  
a small nod. "Whatever was here, they reek of Naraku."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
The burying of all of the villagers took the rest of the day and most of the morning as well. Whatever   
  
had killed all of the villagers had also helped itself to all of the food, livestock, and currency in the village  
  
as well. Everyone was more silent than usual, but Sango seemed the most upset of them, no doubt this reminded her  
  
of her own village and the one her brother had destroyed under Naraku's power. Miroku had done his best to console  
  
her and had been rewarded with a hug, one of the few times Sango had bypassed her sense of propriety. After an   
  
early lunch of instant ramen they had set off in search of the youkai following the scent trail.   
  
Kagome blew a strand of Inuyasha's hair that was tickling her face. Now that Inuyasah and Kirara were  
  
carrying the rest of the group while running at full speed (for Kirara atleast) Kagome had a feeling they were   
  
gaining. Their path had lead them to the edge of the forests surrounding the moutain range. Kagome could tell   
  
something was happening even from Inuyasha's back. Shippo had started to send worried glances towards Inuyasha  
  
around five minutes ago and a glance at Inuyasha's face told her he was smirking about something. 'What's going  
  
on?' Kagome wondered not for the first time. Surprisingly, she got her answer this time. A large tornado, the   
  
largest she'd ever seen Kouga appear in, exploded in front of them forcing them to stop. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo  
  
dismouted Kirara and Inuyasha let Kagome slide off his back as a furious looking Kouga stormed towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha simply smirked as Kouga approached.  
  
Kagome stepped out behind Inuyasha and began to speak. "Kouga-" but he simply blew right past her and  
  
grabbed the two handfuls of Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha still didn't try and resist, determined to enjoy every   
  
moment of this long awaited day. "Dog-turd where the hell is my woman!" Kouga roared. Inuyasha stared at him in  
  
stunned silence. "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied confused. "Kouga I'm right here." Kagome  
  
said equally confused. Kouga ignored her and continued glaring at Inuyasha. "You heard me! Where is she? I left  
  
her in your care and I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to leave her alone somewhere! Take me to her right now."  
  
The rest of the group watched from close by in mild amusement as Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Hello?  
  
Kouga I'm right here." Kagome said feeling a bit concerned for Kouga's mental state. This time Kouga did spare her  
  
a glance. "And tell this crappy lookalike of Kagome you mated with to shut up!"   
  
Everyone's eyes widened at that, especially Kagome's. Kouga continued to yell at Inuyasha and demand that  
  
Inuyasha take him straight to his woman as Kagome's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched together at her sides.  
  
'Crappy.... lookalike?' she thought feeling anger boil up inside of her. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo slowly  
  
started to scootch away from the enraged girl. Inuyasha, however, wasn't so lucky. And he could only stare in horror  
  
and flatten his ears as the air around Kagome seemed to get darker. "Are you even listening to me dog turd?! Snap out  
  
of it and take me to Kagome!" Kouga yelled giving Inuyasha a shake. "I AM KAGOME!" The furious miko shouted with such  
  
force that the wolf youkai tumbled to the ground in surprise taking Inuyasha with him.   
  
Kouga landed on his rear end with his arms holding him up. He blinked in surprise at the girl. "K-Kagome?"  
  
he said clearly startled. "When did you get here?" Everyone facefaulted (minus Inuyasha who was already on the   
  
ground). "I've been here the whole time Kouga." Kagome said as she got up and brushed herself off. Kouga got up as  
  
well and grabbed onto Kagome's hands. Inuyasha got up as well giving a soft growl. "But you smell like him!" Kouga  
  
protested. "Thats becuase she's my woman!" Inuyasha said smirking triumphantly. Kouga looked horrified. "Kagome is  
  
this true?" he asked. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look not paticularly liking being called anybodies 'woman' but letting  
  
it slide before turing back to Kouga. "Yes Kouga it is, I'm sorry." she replied. Kouga let go of her hands without  
  
a word and turned around to face Inuyasha glaring.  
  
As the seconds went by the tension grew even worse and lightning seemed to be crackling between them. Finally  
  
it broke. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DOG TURD?!" Kouga yelled raising his hands in the air. Everyone sweatdropped and  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise clearly expecting (and wanting) a fight. "All this time I thought she had rejected you  
  
and you were just jealous. Don't you think if I had know you were in the middle of the courting ritual I would have  
  
stopped?" Inuyasha stared at him. "No." Kouga snorted. "Figures you'd be that stupid. I have honor dog turd and   
  
if I had known I would have killed you and won Kagome fairly." Kouga sighed and sat on a nearby rock. "Well if he's  
  
already marked you its too late then." He grumbled. Inuyasha looked extremely disapointed. "You mean you're just   
  
going to give up?"   
  
Kouga gave another snort. "I told you I have honor dog turd." Kouga looked over at Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome,  
  
but theres nothing I can do, you'll have to suffer with him as a mate." A little bit away Shippo looked up at Miroku.  
  
"How could anyone be that dense?" Miroku sighed. "Years of practice Shippo." Kagome smiled. "Its alright Kouga, I  
  
understand. I'm sure I'll SOMEHOW live with him." She said shaking her head. "Hey!" Inuyasha protested but everyone  
  
ignored him. "I guess you are here following the youkai that attacked the human village then?" Kouga asked standing  
  
up. Kagome blinked. "How did you know?" Kouga smirked. "I've been following them to see if they will lead me to Naraku.  
  
When I smelt his fowl stench I was worried when I didn't smell yours." Kouga said indicating the fuming hanyou.  
  
Before anyone could speak an ominous laughter filled the air. "Kukukukuku, it seems that you found what you  
  
were seeking for then." Naraku's voice rang out. Everyone tensed and looked around. Sango removed the ribbon on her  
  
kimono and let it fall away as she grabbed onto her weapon. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga as well while Kagome  
  
removed her bow and arrows from the bag she was carrying and Miroku gripped his staff tightly in both hands. Naraku's  
  
baboon covered form appeared in a nearby tree. "Come fight me if you wish." he taunted as he disapeared into the   
  
forest. "It must be a trap." Miroku stated turning, but Kouga and Inuyasha had already taken off. Miroku sighed.   
  
"We had better go after them."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kouga burst into the clearing with Inuyasha at his heels. Both were assaulted by the overpowering smell of  
  
blood. Corpses of dozens of youkai lay around the field. Naraku stood calmly in the center standing by a very large  
  
carriage pulled by six skeleton horses. "They did their job well at the village, but this was the only other useful  
  
purpose left for them." Naraku said. Inuyasha smirked. "You don't think that blood is going to beat us do you?" he  
  
taunted raising the Tetsusaiga in front of him while Kouga prepared to strike as well. Naraku chuckled. "Of course  
  
not fool." Naraku turned to the carriage. "Come out and say hello to Inuyasha." he called to whatever was inside.  
  
There was a rustling sound and Inuyasha and Kouga both gave a startled gasp, Inuyasha nearly losing his grip on the  
  
Tetsusaiga, as out stepped.....  
  
Ahahaahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahhahaahah. Ha. :P If you don't hate me yet you must now. Finally a plot! Isn't it  
  
a wonderful feeling? And yes this is the beginning of the darkness, its going to get worse before it gets better I'm  
  
afraid. Who is it in the carriage? Why did Naraku kill an entire village? You'll find out soon enough, after I make   
  
squirm in anticipation for a bit ;) Review and tell me how much you are hating me right now!  
  
  
  
Behind the scenes  
  
I wrote the beginning chapter without seeing many episodes, in fact most of the information I had was from fics.   
  
Thats why some facts might be off.  
  
I originally thought that Souta's room was upstairs. This will be fixed when I revise the fic. I also didn't know  
  
at first if the Higurashi's used chairs or if they sat on the floor during meals. 


	54. Time for a change part 52

Time for a change part 52  
  
Hello everyone, sorry it took a bit longer than usual to update. I was sucked into the game of Star Wars: Knights   
  
of the Old Republic. That and I wanted to make you squirm ;). Anyways I got an overwhelming response for last chapter (mostly deaththreats). The most popular answer was, understandably, Kikyou. Everyone who guessed that was wrong :P.  
  
I have to admit that this was one of my top three favorite ideas in this fic. (One being the fire scene and one you   
  
haven't seen yet) The fact that noone got it makes me like it even more. Anywho enough babbling and on with the fic.  
  
Oh btw people I don't expect you to review every chapter. I only expect people that add me on favorites to give me  
  
atleast one.  
  
-Sunbeam1-Naraku killed them for a reason, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
-leenie: a.k.a.Hikari- Sorry I use word pad which doesn't have spell check. I try and read over my story but i'm   
  
not perfect. Heres your first quiz question. What chapter does Shippo turn into Kagome? ;)  
  
-Sesshoumaru6- Two Inuyashas? There's only been one up to this point as far as I know....  
  
-Aisuru1- I used to update everyday. I did for the first 30 chapters or so. Now I update every week or so.  
  
-Zonza- You can draw me whatever Inuyasha related pictures you want and send them to me, i'm not picky. And my  
  
msn is SvF_BD02_Wedge@hotmail.com I'm always happy to talk.  
  
-Shikataganai4- I think that was ink actually. Also Inuyasha has killed tons of monsters and hasn't fainted so   
  
I think he'll be fine. And it was just blue paint, though I really didn't specify.  
  
-KaGoMe39- Sorry, this fic is already on borrowed time. The ending is set and final. ;)  
  
-Anima Mouse- If you get Totosi (by beating all of the minigame records) and beat it with him you will get transformed  
  
Inu.  
  
-moon-neko-princess- You have given me the longest most comprehensive reviews I have ever gotten. To answer them all  
  
would take up more space than the fic. Therefor just ask me on msn.  
  
-crazy little demon girl who has more than 100 ways to take over the world in her evily ywisted mind- Um why did you  
  
list all of the sits? Did you misunderstand something I said? I am confuzled....  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
KAGOME. Followed by another Kagome, and another, and another. Twenty in all. All with the same eyes, the same  
  
hair blowing in the wind, and the same clothing as the real Kagome. They all lined up behind Naraku in a semicircle,  
  
each standing in various positions with a smirk on their face. Naraku stood calmly in his baboon skin. "Quite a   
  
surprise isn't it Inuyasha?" he said raising his head enough for Inuyasha to see his smirk. Inuyasha said nothing  
  
staring in shock at the Kagomes. Kouga was in a similar state. "What.. What the hell?" Kouga said. Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Apparantly more surprised than when I found out that you had chosen the girl as your mate." He moved towards the   
  
nearest Kagome and reached up and touched her face letting the back of his hand trail down it. 'Kagome' didn't make   
  
a move. Instinctively, Inuyasha growled and took a few steps forward his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightening once again.  
  
The smell of blood continued to mask all other scents in the area.  
  
"I must admit your kitsune friend gave me the idea. That such a obvious plan elluded me is a bit of an   
  
embarrasment." Naraku removed his hand from 'Kagome' and turned his head towards the hanyou. "Something that is to   
  
be fixed here." Naraku brushed past the Kagomes and put a foot in the carriage entrance. "Farewell for now Inuyasha."  
  
And with that he disapeared within the carriage. Driven by some invisible force the skeleton horses started off.   
  
Kouga snapped out of his stupor about then. "Snap out of it dog turd! He's getting away!" Kouga shouted at the hanyou  
  
a few feet ahead of him. Inuyasha stood there unresponsive. Whatever thoughts he was thinking were lost to him.  
  
Kouga growled in annoyance and shot off after the carriage. Or atleast he tried. Two steps into his run he collided  
  
with an invisible wall. With incredible force he was rebounded backwards into a tree, which promply buckled under  
  
the force and collapsed around him. Slowly, purple light appeared starting from where Kouga had crashed spreading  
  
out until a bubble had appeared surrounding Inuyasha and the Kagomes.  
  
It was Inuyasha's worst nightmare. This is what had driven him to go to Kagome's time in the first place.  
  
Visions of Kagome, her eyes wide with fear returned to him. That it had been Shippo then made no difference. Just  
  
as though a part of his mind screamed that these weren't Kagome it made no difference. With the scent of blood   
  
dampening his sense of smell the youkai part of his mind could only rely on sight, and to a very little extent,  
  
sound. Even though there were twenty of his mate in front of him it made no difference, they were to be protected  
  
from harm. That his more conscious mind was riddled with fears and doubts didn't help. 'What if she's one of them  
  
and I hurt her.' was one of the many thoughts passing through his mind. Without even noticing his left hand let go  
  
of the Tetsusaiga and fell to his side while the other lowered the sword until it hit the ground.  
  
Acting as one the army of Kagomes surrounded him in a loose circle. Inuyasha looked at the nearest one   
  
his mouth opening to speak. "K-kagome." was all he got out. None responded. They just continued to smirk   
  
confidently and began to close the circle in on him at a lackadaisical pace. They stopped just out of the range  
  
of the Tetsusaiga's blade. Then with the speed of a youkai one of them closed the distance between her and   
  
Inuyasha and punched him across the face. Inuyasha stumbled backwards with the Tetsusaiga still loosly gripped in  
  
on hand, his eyes wide in surprise as his other hand reached up and touched the spot where he had been hit. The   
  
same Kagome approached him. Several other Kagomes did as well. This time when 'Kagome' lashed out with her fist   
  
at him he caught her arm gently just below the wrist. She gave a false yelp of pain and Inuyasha let go as if she  
  
were on fire. Free of his grip she pivoted to her right and connected her foot into his side with a kick.   
  
Inuyasha's unresisting form half flew towards another Kagome who promptly slashed him with her far too  
  
sharp nails. A light gash appeared on his arm and a few droplets of blood hit the ground before the wound sealed   
  
itself. Unoticed by Inuyasha the grass that it had landed glowed briefly before absorbing the blood. As if the  
  
spilling of his blood was some sort of signal the rest of the Kagomes moved in to attack. In a moment of sanity   
  
Inuyasha raised a claw menacingly. They all stopped in their tracks giving a gasp of fear and their eyes widening.  
  
It was more than Inuyasha could take, all of those faces, all of them Kagome. All afraid, afraid of him. Inuyasha  
  
helplessly gazed at them his mind conflicting with his fears and insticts. After a moment he clenched his fist and  
  
let it drop. Confidence reapeared in his attackers and they continued to approach, one of them slugging him.  
  
Inuyasha was tossed around between them like a rag doll offering no resistance as they continued their assault.  
  
There was nothing he could do but endure the beating. He couldn't hurt them, they were Kagome. It was  
  
bad enough when Kagome cried because of him, but to be afraid of him caused him more pain than any physical   
  
stimuli ever could. So he let the punching, kicking and clawing continue. When he heard a distant cry of   
  
"Inuyasha!" he at first thought he was imagining things. Opening his eyes he turned towards the sound to see  
  
another Kagome along with Sango and the others on the outside of the barrier. "Inuyasha fight back!" She shouted  
  
at him looking visibly distressed. Another fist struck him across the face and he stumbled towards the side of  
  
the barrier where the real Kagome was. "Please Inuyasha! You have to!" Kagome cried, tears just barely being   
  
contained. The poor hanyou felt his heart clench tighter. What if it was a trick, what if he chose wrong and   
  
killed Kagome? He couldn't risk it.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miroku worriedly tapped the pink energy field surrounding Inuyasha and the fake Kagomes with his staff.  
  
As soon as it connected with the field it exploded off of it and was sent flying out of Miroku's grip and behind   
  
him to land near a destroyed tree. He moved to retrieve it when he saw a stirring in the rubble. "Kirara, I think  
  
I found Kouga." He said to the cat youkai indicating the falled tree. With a growl of confirmation the neko moved  
  
to the tree and used her head to roll the tree away revealing a very banged up Kouga. Wincing a little, Kouga  
  
stood up refusing Miroku's offered hand of help. "Where is Naraku?" Miroku asked as Kouga brushed himself off.  
  
"He ran away." Kouga grumbled as he turned towards where Kagome was still trying to get Inuyasha to fight off  
  
her lookalikes. "Why isn't the idiot fighting?" Miroku sighed but didn't respond as he watched Kagome rush to  
  
where she had dropped her bow and arrows in her rush to get to Inuyasha. Turning, she aimed an arrow towards  
  
Inuyasha and his attackers. "Lady Kagome that isn't wise, what if the arrow repells off and hits you?" Miroku  
  
called knowing it was pointless. As expected Kagome ignored him as she carefully took aim. "Please work."   
  
she whispered as she let the arrow fly.  
  
Surrounded with Miko energy, the arrow slammed into the wall of evil energy. Sparks of electricity   
  
crackled between the two for a moment before the arrow was repulsed just grazing Kagome's arm as it passed by.  
  
Kagome barely noticed as she determindly notched another arrow. Sango, who was beside, did however and went to  
  
fetch the first aid kit Kagome had in her bag. Drops of Kagome's blood fell to the ground and disapeared just  
  
like Inuyasha's had. Kagome failed to notice as she put all of her concentration into aiming. A tear ran down  
  
her face as she watched Inuyasha continue to be attacked. "Please..."   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
This time the energy field was unable to withstand the power of the arrows magic and allowed it to   
  
pass through, though the field itself did not collapse. The arrow flew true and struck its target, the Kagome  
  
directly in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the false Kagome  
  
screamed in agony and seemingly melted into another being, that was most definately not Kagome. It was   
  
definately a youkai of some kind. It was only four feet tall and convered in scaly green skin and possesing  
  
to black as night eyes. As quickly as it had appeared it vanished into the glow of purifying energy leaving  
  
nothing left. Inuyasha's mind slowly processed this. 'It was a youkai...YOUKAI!' Inuyasha glanced down at the  
  
sword he still loosely held in his right hand. The Tetsusaiga wouldn't hurt humans and Kagome was a human.  
  
But the doubts and fears still lingered. 'What if just this once it does?' The youkai part of himself had  
  
relented some atleast, unsure what to make of the youkai that had appeared where his mate had been.   
  
The blows had atleast stopped for the moment as the false Kagomes tried to figure out what had happened  
  
to their comrade. Inuyasha stared at the Tetsusaiga weighing his options. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and the  
  
others now all watching him, except for Sango who was bandaging Kagome's arm. His and Kagome's eyes met for a  
  
moment and he knew what he had to do. He gave her a small smirk before turning back towards the false Kagomes.  
  
The Tetsusaiga felt a thousand times heavier as he lifted it, but he did. He could feel his resolve weaken as  
  
they turned to him. As he held the Tetsusaiga above his head he could feel the doubts and fears coming back.  
  
The Tetsusaiga wavered a little in the air. With what sounded like something like a growl and a cry of anguish  
  
Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaga down on the nearest Kagomes. As soon as it cut through them the transformed back  
  
to their normal selves and fell to the ground lifeless. The rest of the shapeshifters stared at shock at the  
  
lifeless youkai. Taking the oportunity and feeling slightly more confident Inuyasha turned and easily cut   
  
through the rest of them. When the last of them had been killed the barrier that surrounded them disapeared.  
  
Dropping the Tetsusaiga onto the ground Inuyasha collapsed onto one knee feeling as if the life had  
  
been sucked out of him and breathing heavily. He hadn't been seriously injured. They had been fairly weak   
  
youkai, but Inuaysha had a feeling that Naraku hadn't thought they would be able to kill him. Physically at  
  
least. "Naraku you..." He didn't have to energy to finish the sentence and he just let it die off. Kagome,  
  
who had started to run towards him as soon as the barrier had fallen, reached him about then. She didn't  
  
know what to say so she simpy wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. Inuyasha slowly raised a hand  
  
and clasped onto one of her hands saying nothing. In the distance Miroku turned to the others. "Perhaps we  
  
should leave them alone. I do not think there is anthing to be done." The others nodded and the group led by  
  
Kouga, who had more or less recovered exited the clearing. In the distance a pair of hateful eyes watched the  
  
two from the cover of the forest.  
  
Hmmph well thats done. Can't say I like it much, reminds me too much of my first chapters. I'm afraid most of  
  
the remaining chapters are going to be like this so if you are solely reading for the humor you might be bored  
  
for a while. Anyways review and tell me what you thought of who was in the carriage. One person partially   
  
guessed it, but she dismissed it deciding to go with Kikyou. 


	55. Time for a change part 53

Time for a change part 53  
  
Hello everyone! School looms closer I fear and I've been busy getting ready. This will be my last update of the   
  
summer. Updates from now on might be more erractic. Luckily I'm almost done. I'm guessing five or less chapters,  
  
but I could be wrong. I was wrong before and now look at this evil fic of mine :P. I'd like to clear something   
  
up for people. I don't understand why people think there is but   
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
THERE IS NOONE ELSE IN THE CARRIAGE.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Kagomes were in the carriage and now Naraku has left in it. There was noone else. Or if there was it doesn't  
  
matter. I dunno, maybe Kohaku or Kagura was in there, but they aren't important.   
  
Midoriko-Sama has finally posted the beginning of her super epic fic (far longer than mine) called Dorei Youkai  
  
Tokyo. I seriously recommend this, but you might get eyestrain from her chapters :P. Search for Midoriko to find  
  
her.  
  
Also the contest on my site is going to end soon (You can submit afterwards but it won't be judged), Sunday the   
  
31st to be exact. I hope to get atleast a few more or I might not try this again...  
  
-fuma-the-dragon-of-earth- I mean in other fics that I have up in my head might be more adult orientated. Pg-13s  
  
and Rs and maybe a lemon perhaps in the far future.  
  
-Trinity Kirara- Heres your next question. What chapter comes after chapter one? :)  
  
-Katie- This is what you do. A the top of this page ^ above the story itself will be some space. On the left side  
  
somewhere my name will be highlighted in blue. Click it to see all of my stories. You can also go to my site   
  
www. geocities. com /SvF_BD02_Wedge Just get rid of the spaces.  
  
-Admiral Biatch- Yeah I've noticed that. Once this is all done I'm going to revise everything and put it in word.  
  
-Mafia Puppet-Nope, I update weekly or so.  
  
-meg- I write when I'm not feeling lazy, which isn't often. About once a week.  
  
-samantha- Thankfully only a few more chapters left.  
  
-leenie: a.k.a.Hikari- I write on word pad for several reasons. 1. When I first started this fic I didn't have  
  
microsoft word. 2. It doesn't work correctly on my pc all the time. 3.The file is smaller and easier to hide.  
  
Thanks for the offer but I don't want an editor nor do I really need one this late in the game. Once this is all  
  
said and done I'm going to transfer everything into Microsoft word and revise it. Also I don't want my readers  
  
to have to wait another day or two for chapters.  
  
-moon-neko-princess- The villagers weren't to block Inuyasha's smell. You'll notice that they didn't have any  
  
wounds on their bodies whent he group visited the village. THe youkai that atacked were the ones in the field  
  
(Naraku killed them after they fufilled their usfulness)  
  
-Inuyasha's Kagome()-Toshio was busted for drinking and driving. I didn't specify what happened to him. But its  
  
safe to assume he's either in juvenille hall or jail.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, or maybe I do?  
  
Kagome shifted slighty in Inuyasha's lap as she vainly tried to fall asleep. Behind her Inuyasha's slow  
  
breathing tickled the hairs on her neck and his arms around her tightened slightly to prevent her from escaping  
  
his grasp. At any other time, this show of possessiveness would have made her smile, but after the events of  
  
today it only made her worry more. Kagome fingered the locket around her neck with the Shikon shards.  
  
She hadn't known what to do after the battle besides stay close and talk to him. Inuyasha hadn't responded,  
  
but she continued to talk to him while rubbing his ears. Several hours had passed this way, with no sounds besides  
  
her voice, their breathing, and the normal forest noises. Eventually, Sango had shown up with food for the both of  
  
them. She had come and left without a word, just as lost at what she could do as Kagome, probably a lot more. They  
  
had eaten in silence and when they had finished Inuyasha had silently picked her up and leapt into a tree with her  
  
in tow as the sun began to set on the horizon. She didn't bother to resume her talking until Inuyasha had murmered  
  
the first thing he had said in hours asking her to continue before burying his face in her hair. So she had talked,  
  
about the weather, about things Kaede had taught her recently, everything. It didn't seem to matter to Inuyasha   
  
what she said as long as she spoke.   
  
Finally, his breathing had slowed and his body had relaxed against hers as he fell into merciful sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly feeling helpless. She wondered if there really was anything she could do for him besides what  
  
she had been. It hurt her terribly to see him suffering like this, especialy when it was in a way because of  
  
her. Any more troubled thoughts were interrupted by a soft rustling sound. Kagome curiously opened her eyes and  
  
stiffened at what she saw. Less than twenty feet away a figure cloaked by shadows stood on a branch almost parallel  
  
to the one Inuyasha and Kagome were on. Kagome was saved the effort of calling out to the shadowy figure when he,  
  
or more acurately she stepped forward into the moonlight.  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply at the sight of her previous incarnation standing there with a bow held loosely  
  
in her left hand. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. She knew what it felt like to see  
  
the person you loved with another and wouldn't wish it on another. Even so she clutched the locket she had been  
  
holding as if afraid Kikyou might try to take it and with it everything it symoblized away. Behind her one of   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he woke from his dreams that had not been much better than the recent reality except  
  
for the constant comforting smell of his mate.  
  
Turning his head so he could see more than the back off Kagome's head, he immediately straightened at the  
  
sight of Kikyou. Though it made her feel slightly guilty, Kagome was pleased when one of Inuyasha's arms pulled  
  
her closer protectively as he shifted Kagome so she was mostly on his right leg and then turned so his left side  
  
was pointed closer to Kikyou, shielding some of Kagome. "K-Kikyou!" Inuyasha said in surprise. "Inuyasha..."   
  
Kikyou said impassively. "Naraku told me that I would be interested in being here today. This is not what I   
  
expected to see." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kikyou cut him off. "I once told you that our two strings  
  
of fate could never be tied together again in this life." Kikyou reached and plucked an arrow from its quiver   
  
on her back and notched it on the bow that was now aiming diagnolly downward.  
  
"But you are a fool to think I will let another have you !" With incredible speed Kikyou brought her bow  
  
up and fired, so quickly that Inuyasha barely had enough time to react, leaping out of the way with Kagome in   
  
one arm. The arrow flew past cutting a few strands of Kagome's hair as it went by. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at  
  
the hair as he flew throught the air to another branch. That shot had been meant to kill. Kikyou reached for  
  
another arrow while tracking Inuyasha through the air with her bow. She notched it and fired at the branch where   
  
Inuyasha would soon land. Inuyasha tried to manuever himself, and more importantly Kagome who was obviously Kikyou's  
  
target, out of the way, but it wasn't enough.  
  
The arrow struck Kagome's left leg piercing it and stopping once the arrowhead had gone all the way  
  
through leaving it embedded in her leg. Inuyasha felt rage fill him as Kagome screamed out in pain. It was both  
  
youkai and human making it all the more blinding. Landing on the branch, he all but dropped Kagome onto it before  
  
turning and leaping at Kikyou with a growl. Startled by the unexpected attack, Kikyou fumbled for an arrow and  
  
fired it at the hanyou. Inuyasha twisted and dodged it in midair as he soared towards Kikyou. In an instant he  
  
had reached her and, using his momentum, thrust a clawed hand straight through Kikyou's midsection. Only then did  
  
Inuyasha regain his senses.  
  
He gaped in horror at what he had done as Kikyou's mouth formed an O. Their gazes met, one horified and one  
  
that rapidly changed to peaceful. Leaning forward she gently kissed him. "Goodbye... Inuyasha." she murmered. With   
  
that her body began to disintegrate into dust, including the blood on Inuyasha's hand and arm, and falling down   
  
towards the ground below. Souls flew out of her as it happened, one flying into Kagome. As the last bits of Kikyou  
  
disapeared and scattered with the wind, Inuyasha stared at the few grains of dust that had remained in his hand.  
  
'She's gone.' he thought dumbly until a cry of pain from snapped him out of his daydream. "Kagome!" he called as  
  
she lost consciousness, hopefully not from blood loss, and slid off the branch to the forest floor below. He leapt  
  
after her and caught her halfway to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Inuyasha took off running as fast  
  
as he could carrying Kagome bridal style.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Kagome noticed when she regained consciousness was the searing pain in her left leg.  
  
She tried to sit up but a whithered hand pressed her back down. "Easy child, you are safe." Kaede said softly.  
  
"You are back in Edo. That was quiet a nasty wound, luckily it missed the bone and will heal given time." Kaede  
  
chuckled softly. "Though I think you won't be chasing after shards for a while, nor Inuyasha if he pesters you."  
  
"Inuyasha. Where is he?" Kagome said looking around Kaede's familiar hut.  
  
Kaede smiled and shook her head. "He's just outside my hut, which was no easy thing to do. He came rushing  
  
in here with you, but would barely let me touch you. When the others finally caught up Shippo managed to drop one  
  
of those useful statues of his on one of Inuyasha's hands when Inuyasha was chasing him out. There was quiet a   
  
fuss from him after that, dug a nice hole trying to get it off. Kagome smiled a little despite the pain and leaned  
  
so she could see out the doorway. Sure enough Inuyasha was sitting a foot or so in the ground with one of Shippos's  
  
statues on his hand as he stared moodily at nothing deep in thought. "So I hear Kikyou has finally been put to rest."  
  
Kaede said gravely. The last thing she remembered was Kikyou starting to disentigrate, everything after it was a   
  
blank. No doubt that had given Inuyasha even more to think about. 'Why do these things have to happen to us?" she  
  
wondered.   
  
Kagome sighed and nodded to Kaede "Tis a good thing. That thing had only a sliver of my sister in her, maybe   
  
now she can finally rest in peace." Kagome nodded. "Can I go out and see him?" she asked. Kaede shook her head.   
  
"I wouldn't reccomend it young one. Being a miko will speed your recovery, but t'would be best if you stayed put for  
  
a while."  
  
"Shippo!" Kaede called turning towards the doorway. Shippo's head peeked through. "Kagome you're all right!"  
  
Shippo said hapilly. His exclamation had brought a string of threats from Inuyasha outside demanding he be let  
  
go making everyone wince. "Would you please release Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Shippo gulped and nodded. A few   
  
seconds later there was the sound of fist meeting skull and Inuyasha rushed in. "I'll leave you two alone." Kaede  
  
said heading out the doorway. Inuyasha ignored her as he sat down next to Kagome. With a wince of pain Kagome sat  
  
up and was greated by an embrace and a kiss.   
  
After a moment Inuyasha pulled away. "Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked looking at her wounded leg,  
  
feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to prevent it. Kagome gave a weak smile. "Only a little." Inuyasha gazed  
  
at it for a moment longer using it to help fuel his determination at what he had to say. "Kagome." he all but   
  
whispered. "I'm leaving."  
  
Cue the dramatic music. Anyways, thats that with Kikyou. Dead in two minutes flat :P. Oh well, it was the best   
  
I could do with her. She did her purpose. Well its off to prepare for school, so until next time!  
  
Behind the Scenes  
  
In the original story plan (that was three chapters) Seshoumaru made an appearance. Sorry Fluffy lovers but he's on vacation in this fic and will not be making an appearance probably. 


	56. Time for a change part 54

Time for a change part 54  
  
Hello again everyone, as I suspected school is taking a toll on my free time. Averaging homework in 6 out of  
  
7 classes (the 7th being band so I guess it really doesn't count) a day does that. I guess thats what I get  
  
for taking about the hardest schedule a junior can get -_-.   
  
*Anyways enough griping, Arwen of Imladris/Midoriko-sama was the winner of the fic challenge on my site. There  
  
wasn't really a prize for winning, though I did give her something she wanted for quite a while but it was   
  
really a cooincidence she won and got it at about the same time. I haven't decided if I will ever do another,   
  
maybe once TFAC is over I will. With some sort of prize this time.  
  
-Jamfase- Happy late cursed birthday.  
  
-kelsey- If mine is the best you obviously haven't read Midoriko-sama's. Just type Midoriko in the search. I  
  
recommend 2000 Dorei Youkai Tokyo especially, but please leave reviews! She doesn't get enough attention.  
  
-Midoriko-sama- Don't worry, I'm not going to kill of Inuyasha, maybe.   
  
-KC Kee- Maybe a deleted scenes appearance, but Fluffy won't be doing much else.  
  
-Hitokiri RyuKaze- There is a reason why there hasn't been any err intimate mentionings in this fic. In fact  
  
I believe you might get an answer in this chapter. As I've said before, things like mailing lists and editors  
  
are kinda a bit late since this fic is ending, maybe if I write another long fic.   
  
- I have thought hard on adding them (especially Kohaku), but as I have rarely seen them so no they probably  
  
won't be, maybe a mentioning or two. This is more of a show down sort of deal.  
  
-fuma-the-dragon-of-earth- I'm sorry but I can't understand your review...  
  
-Phoenix06- ehehe, careful some of the other ladies might not like competition ;).  
  
-tao-fairlight- the end of this fic is set in stone, there will be no changes from what I have planned I'm  
  
afraid.  
  
-Hateshi- I don't beat reviewers, I just tell them to go read Midoriko-sama's work (search Midoriko) and  
  
review everything they read, especially 2000 Dorei Youkai Tokyo or else I'll be unhappy and unhappy authors  
  
write angsty death scenes for main characters ;). Oh btw just when did Inuyasha and Kagome bathe together?  
  
The only time was when Inu was clothed and threw Kagome into the lake... I think. 0_0 that was the longest  
  
review I believe I have ever gotten.  
  
-baka che- Tell me if you don't get my second email.  
  
-Waters Angel- well lessee, sometimes I tell people I hit my head with things (which has helped once or   
  
twice), but I can't really say. I suppose it might be becuase of my impulsive writing style and love  
  
of 'bending straight lines' (read pretending if you don't get it). In fact until recently I didn't keep  
  
any notes at all, just let my fingers do the thinking.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him not understanding. "What do you mean you're leaving Inuyasha? Where  
  
are you going?" she asked, a hit of worry in her voice. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her wounded leg, refusing  
  
to meet her gaze. "I'm leaving." he repeated softly. "I'm going to kill Naraku." "Wh-what?" Kagome said her  
  
head shaking slightly in disbelief. "No!" Kagome reached out and grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve. "Why   
  
Inuyasha?! We're all going to fight Naraku together!" Inuyasha looked up slowly, his face was grim. Gently  
  
he pulled Kagome close into a hug, careful or her leg.  
  
"I have to do this alone, this is how it has to be." he murmered gently running his hand through her  
  
hair. Kagome rested against him wide eyed as she listened, tears beginning to form. "Kikyou won't be able to  
  
rest until she has been avenged, I owe her that. And I won't be able to rest until I can prove I can protect you."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that she knew that he would always protect, but Inuyasha   
  
silenced her with a gentle squeeze. "You shouldn't have been hurt, you should never be hurt. If I don't kill  
  
Naraku he'll just keep coming after you, keep hurting you. I have to be alone when I fight him, if he uses more of  
  
those things from before I need to know they aren't really you or the others. I can't be distracted."  
  
Inuyasha had obviously thought this through, so thoroughly that Kagome wondered just how long she had been   
  
unconscious. She turned her head so she could look at him, searching for some hint of doubt or reluctance to do  
  
what he had just said, but there was none. His face was as determined as she had ever seen it. And so she pressed  
  
her face against his shoulder and let the tears flow. Inuyasha sadly rocked her gently in his arms, trying to   
  
end the choked sobs coming from his mate. He was glad she wasn't pleading with him not to go, that she atleast   
  
understood why he had to. It would have caused him even more pain to have to leave her like that.  
  
Time passed, maybe it was minutes, maybe hours, but at last Kagome's sobs subsided. Inuyasha gently tilted  
  
her head and caught her lips with his own. Kagome returned it fiercely and it was some time before they pulled   
  
away. Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's forehead. Kagome snuggled closer to him, letting her arms wrap around  
  
him and press him as close as they could. "Kagome..." "Hmm?" was her reply, muffled somewhat by his kimono.   
  
"Promise me... Promise me if I don't come back.. that you won't waste your life being sad." Inuyasha hated what   
  
he had to say next, but forced the words out. "Find another mate if I don't come back, don't stay alone." Kagome  
  
stiffened, clearly not liking thinking of Inuyasha's possible demise, and Inuyasha was sure he could smell tears  
  
beginning to form again. "But you said the mark is permanent, it will always be there, even if I married a human I   
  
would still know what it meant."  
  
"It is, but not before we..." A light blush on his cheeks indicated what he meant. It made sense to Kagome   
  
now why Inuyasha had been so reluctant to consumate their bond. Even then, he had been worried of dieing in the  
  
quest for the shards and leaving her with a constant reminder of him and possibly permanently single. (There! Now   
  
all you lemon lovers have your answer!) "Oi, are you going to promise me or not?" Inuyasha prompted. Kagome shook  
  
her head. "No, I'm not going to give you an excuse to leave me. This way you will have to come back for me." She  
  
said only half-joking. "I'll never love anyone like I do you Inuyasha, mark or no mark." Inuyasha smirked a little,  
  
pleased despite the fact it wasn't the answer he had set out to get.   
  
Inuyasha gently moved her back onto the futon where she had been laying. "You're leaving now aren't you?"  
  
Kagome asked sadly, a few tears starting to run down her cheeks. Inuyasha nodded, brushed the tears away, and  
  
gently kissed her. "I love you Kagome." he murmered. Suddenly she yawned, as if all of her energy had been drained   
  
from their short conversation. "Come back to me soon Inuyasha." she said sleepily before falling into the land of  
  
dreams. Inuyasha watched her sleep, hopefuly not her last peaceful one until he returned, before standing up.   
  
Feeling a great ache in his heart, he left his injured mate and exited the hut.  
  
Outside, resting against a tree was Miroku. The priest looked up as Inuyasha started walking towards him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped once he was standing beside of him. He turned his head and looked Miroku. They stared at each other  
  
for several seconds, seemingly communicating without words. Understanding flashed in Miroku's eyes. "Buddha's   
  
compasion go with you Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha gave a short nod before facing foreward. "Take care of her  
  
Miroku, you'll need more than Buddha on your side to protect you if you don't." he said. With that Inuyasha continued  
  
walking, the sound of his footsteps diminishing slowly. After they had vanished from hearing Shippo appeared from  
  
a nearby tree and landed on Miroku's shoulder. "Where is Inuyasha going?" Shippo asked with a mixture of curiousity  
  
and nervousness. Miroku sighed. "He's going on a trip for a while. Don't worry he'll be back soon enough." Miroku   
  
said telling the kitsune a part of the truth. Shippo nodded. "Well I hope he brings us back something good. Miroku  
  
smiled and patted the boy on the head. "As do I Shippo. As do I."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to wander long. He was hardly out of the village when he spotted a group of  
  
Saimyoushou. He approached them and they silently turned and started flying at a leaisurely pace off in a seemingly  
  
random direction. Inuyasha followed them at this walking pace for several days. When he stopped to eat or sleep the  
  
Saimyoushou would wait, obviously they're only job was to lead Inuyasha somewhere, hopefully to Naraku, and had no  
  
intention of abushing him in his sleep.  
  
Finally, about halfway between noon and nightfall, the Saimyoushou finally reached their intended destination  
  
and flew off into the sky, leaving Inuyasha behind. He watched them go before turning his attention to the structure  
  
down the hill from him. Dark purple mist floated around the two towers that rose above building below. The building   
  
itself was built into the bottom of a stone cliff behind it. No doubt there was a large amount of tunnels inside. The  
  
building was several stories high and coloured white with a black roof. Surrounding it was a large wooden wall and  
  
gate.   
  
The whole area reeked of darkness and Naraku. With a growl, Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath,  
  
which transformed as it was pulled out. He made his way cautiously down towards the gate, occasionally stopping and  
  
sniffing for danger. With a creak, the gate opened to welcome him in. As he walked through the threshhold of the gate,  
  
the very sunlight seemed to be blocked out by some form of magic leaving only a weak grayish light to brighten the   
  
courtyard and building beyond. Nothing moved save for some dust floating through the air. He was finally here,  
  
Naraku's lair.  
  
Its the final showdown, goody. Yes I know this was short, but oh well. This was a good place to end it and its late  
  
and I need sleep. If you haven't read her work already I strongly suggest Midoriko-sama's (search for Midoriko).  
  
I especially suggest reading 2000 Dorei Youkai Tokyo. She hasn't posted it all yet, but its far longer (and better)  
  
than TFAC. Please review if you do read her things as she doesn't get the credit she deserves. Btw, since revision  
  
for this fic is just around the corner, if you have any suggestions how to improve the fic (other than spelling and  
  
grammar I get the picture already ;) )I would love to hear them. Be specific if all possible. 


	57. Time for a change part 55

Time for a change part 55  
  
Hello again everyone. I've gotten all kinds of death threats etc from last chapter and thankyou all for each and  
  
everyone of them :D. I don't really have anything to say today except yippee this is almost over! Well yipee  
  
for me atleast ;).  
  
-ShiroInu- I'll flip a coin. Heads he lives, tails he dies. ;) (J/K)  
  
-Admiral Biatch- Yeah I've seen it. Some kind of diamond attack of something or another. I don't plan using it  
  
or any of the Tetsusaiga's attacks for that matter.  
  
-Shadow Wraith- I think only two people gave me revision ideas -_-. Why do people not listen? Anyways   
  
lesse. 1) could be debated as look at all of the Kik/Inu kisses in the anime but I am going to make him a little   
  
less. 2) Ooc is a major issue in my revision, especially the first two chapters of TFAC. I'll remember about the  
  
boyfriend thing though. 3) This one is a no no. I want Inuyasha to look like he does for various reasons. 4) once  
  
again I"ll keep it in mind. I realized there really wasn't much of a villian besides toshio and the drunk guy who  
  
got his knife crushed.  
  
-Hennyo Ryunata- Actually I think the final battle is going on in the manga, atleast it seems like the final   
  
battle.  
  
-tb- I'm probably going to delete the review responses and author notes eventually.  
  
-AnimeLoverGirl17- I'll do it this time but I don't generally email when I update. Just check once in awhile.  
  
-Bob the Insane- There really isn't a specific time, but it only goes as far as my knowledge, which is around  
  
where Kagura first appeared. So basically anything that happened after then probably isn't mentioned in my  
  
fic.  
  
-ladykaa28- becuase if you look stuborn up in the dictionary Inuyasha's picture is next to it.  
  
-The Authoress L- The origin of TFAC? Hmm thats a tough one. Hmmm. Well I guess we'd have to go back about a   
  
month before the first chapter of TFAC was posted. This, of course, wasn't when I first began to think of  
  
TFAC, far from it. But it was here that it was created none the less. You see, my stories (Just about everyone  
  
one I have written) were not originaly made for others, they were for me. During the tedious time between  
  
consciousness and slumber in bed I would make up stories for myself, to pass the time until I fell asleep.  
  
It was then, that I made up my first story about Inuyasha. I don't remember it though, but a while later  
  
the beginnings of TFAC showed up. I guess you could call it Time For a Change part 0. Its also the first Inu   
  
story that I remember. It will never be written though becuase pieces of it continued onto the real TFAC,   
  
including the whole mating thing and Toshio's car being thrown into a police car. A few weeks later I posted  
  
Inuyasha Master Cards spoofs after watching a commercial on Mastercard. I also posted a short fic in it just  
  
to keep it legitimate. I got a nice response from it so, encouraged, I started writing TFAC, which was still   
  
a half formed bedtime story ;).  
  
-Kagome122-Actually my desired number of reviews was 50 :D.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-   
  
Kagome favored her right leg as made her way outside of her new home, which seemed quiet lonely   
  
without Inuyasha there, and sat slowly down outside in the shade of a nearby tree. She sighed as she gazed  
  
out into the woods logingly. Not a few times had she thought about going after Inuyasha, but the others (minus  
  
Shippo who still was being left in the dark) had kept watch on her to make sure she didn't try just that. Even  
  
now, Kirara was pretending to doze on top of the roof. Kagome shifted her position slightly so she could rest  
  
her head on her hands. 'Inuyasha..' Kagome blinked back the tears that were forming. She had to remain strong,  
  
for Shippo's sake atleast.  
  
Still, every time she told herself that it seemed less and less effective. 'He'll be back, its only been  
  
a week. He has to come back, I didn't promise him.' Though it was a silly thought it brought her some comfort.  
  
Suddenly, beside her Shippo appeared. Kagome forced a smile to her face as she looked over at the grinning   
  
Kitsune, who had a piece of canvas paper in his hands. "Hi Shippo, what do you have there." Shippo beamed proudly  
  
as he held up the picture for her to see. It was a rather well drawn picture of Inuyasha looking annoyed and  
  
Shippo in his pink balloon form gnawing on one of Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha will like it when he gets back?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled, for real this time.  
  
"I'm sure he'll love it Shippo." she said reassuringly giving the boy a pat on the head. Shippo puffed his chest  
  
up with pride. He was about to say something in reply, but then turned his head curiously. He gave out a cry of  
  
suprise and fear, making Kagome turn in the direction he had. In the far distance a figure clad in red clothing,  
  
or more acurately what used to be red clothing, was moving towards them, leaning heavily on a large sword in one  
  
hand and the other clenched to his side.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" Ignoring the searing pain in her leg, Kagome jumped up and ran towards Inuyasha  
  
as fast as her injured leg would allow with Shippo on her heels. The very battered hanyou stopped when he noticed  
  
her approach. Painfully, he stood up straight and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Oi I'm hungry." he said trying to   
  
project an image of confidence and hide the fact that he was half dead as Kagome reached him. At that point  
  
whatever power he had been drawing on ran out and his legs collapsed beneath him. He caught himself with his hands  
  
and struggled for a moment before letting out a soft groan. His body fell limply the rest of the way to the ground  
  
and Kagome gave out a cry as she practically dove to his side. "Shippo go find Kaede quick!" Kagome screamed. The  
  
terrified Kitsune, who was still clutching his picture, nodded and ran off towards the village.  
  
Kagome struggled to lift Inuyasha onto her shoulder, not needing to look at the bloody bandages to know the  
  
wound on her leg had been reopened. Kirara, transformed into her larger form, appeared at her side and laid down  
  
to allow Kagome to slide Inuyasha onto her back. Kagome slid on behind him and let him lean backwards against her.  
  
Too panicked to cry, Kagome tightened her grip around Inuyasha's waist. "Go Kirara!" With a growl, Kirara leapt  
  
into the sky and sped towards the village. Kagome looked at the unconscious boy against her and brushed a lock of  
  
hair matted with blood and grime into place. 'What happened to you Inuyasha?'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha peered through the gloom, searching for signs of traps or youkai hiding in amush, but could find  
  
none. Not letting his guard down, he approached the mansion in front of him and uncerimoniously kicked in the   
  
undecorated Fusuma door (the sliding screens basically). The hallway beyond the door was equally barren of   
  
decoration and seemed to stretch endlessly on. Inuyasha stepped inside and warily glanced around. Row after row of  
  
screens dotted the hallway. Seeing no immediately danger, he began his walk through. His ears twitched, trying to  
  
detect sounds from the rooms he was passing, but the only audible sound was that of his bare feet on the wooden   
  
floor. The farther he made his way into Naraku's lair, the darker it seemed to get, as if light itself couldn't  
  
bear to be near Naraku's presence. Inuyasha's nose twitched and his eyes widened as he detected something that  
  
was all too familiar to him coming from behind the screen to his left. KAGOME.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome heard the distinct sound of a neighing horse and moments later Kaede entered her hut at an  
  
impressive speed for a fat, sixty year old woman. "Clear the way, clear the way." She muttered moving past a few  
  
concerned villagers and Shippo. "Clear out all of ye." she called as she kneeled down besides where Inuyasha was  
  
laying on a futon. "You too Shippo" Kaede added when she noticed the Kitsune hadn't budged. Reluctantly, Shippo  
  
set down his slightly crumpled artwork besides the futon and followed the villagers out. Kaede then turned her  
  
attention to Inuyasha and Kagome who was sitting beside him trying to clean off some of the blood. "Now let us  
  
see." She murmered to noone in particular as she reached towards Inuyasha's head and began checking for signs  
  
of injury. "What can I do?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kaede spared a glance at Kagome. "Rebandage your leg, I fear  
  
there will be enough blood today without yours." she replied before continuing her investigation. Her hands stopped  
  
at his neck where there were several dark marks. "Now what caused these?"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
With a crash, there was one less sliding door in the world and much more kindling. Inuyasha rushed in   
  
and looked around. His nose hadn't been deceiving him after all as an injured Kagome lay unconsciously near the side  
  
wall. Inuyasha didn't take the time to notice that this room was well decorated while all the others were a plain   
  
white as he moved quickly to his unconscious mate. "Kagome!" he said urgently giving her a gentle shake. "Mmm  
  
'Nuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly as she opened her eyes. "How'd you get here?" Inuyasha asked taking another look   
  
around the room. Kagome slowly sat up and then gasped. "Sango and the others! Where are they?" she asked all weakness  
  
draining from her features. "I haven't seen anyone else." Inuyasha replied confused. "Why?" Kagome stood up and   
  
brushed her torn skirt down. "We have to find them Inuyasha! Naraku attacked the village after you left and killed  
  
the villagers and Kaede. He captured us and brought us here." Inuyasha felt rage build up inside him and he gripped  
  
the Tetsusaiga tighter. 'Thats why it took so long to get here, he was stalling me. I'll make you suffer for this   
  
Naraku.' Inuyasha didn't know when he had started growling, but it was worrying Kagome as she gently touched his arm.  
  
"Are you alright Inuyasha?" she asked. "Keh, lets just get out of here." he replied, forcing himself to stop  
  
growling. "But we can't! We have to find the others and kill Naraku!" Kagome said surprisingly fiercly. Before   
  
Inuyasha could protest, Kagome grabbed his arm and led him out of the room and down the way he had just come from,  
  
moving incredibly fast for someone who looked as banged up as she did. She pulled him left down a hall that Inuyasha  
  
could have sworn wasn't there when he had passed. The first beginnings of doubt started to fill his mind. This   
  
certainly smelt like Kagome, with his forever lingering scent on her as well, and a quick glance at her neck revealed  
  
the mark he had placed on her not too long ago, but still... How did she know where she was going? And why was she   
  
acting strangely? Could it really be just from the stress of Kaede and the villagers being slaughtered? As they made  
  
their way down the hall the wooden floors and walls quickly changed to ones of solid stone. No doubt they were now  
  
in the rock formation behind the mansion.  
  
Inuyasha could see his time was running out, he had to decide now. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Oi Kagome,  
  
can you cook some more of that Playstation stuff we had in your time after this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, who was   
  
still leading him by the hand hesitated for only the briefest moment before replying. "Now isn't the time to be   
  
thinking about food Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and he yanked his arm away and leapt backwards,   
  
bringing the Tetsusaiga in front of him. "You aren't Kagome." he growled. 'Kagome' slowly turned around wearing a   
  
cold expression. She calmly lifted one arm, and Inuyasha tensed. Almost instantly, her arm transformed into vines  
  
and sprang out towards the hanyou. It happened to fast for Inuyasha to dodge and the vines latched around his neck  
  
firmly. With a grunt, Inuyasha reached up and tried to pull them away, dropping the Tetsusaiga which slid several  
  
inches into the stone floor, keeping it upright, as they slowly started to squeeze tighter.  
  
"Once again you surprise me Inuyasha." Came the taunting voice of Naraku. 'Kagome, who was smirking darkly  
  
at him, turned him to his right. Where a moment ago there was nothing but stone, now was a large cavern with  
  
Naraku sitting in the middle on a chair of what seemed to be youkai, among them were the forms of Kanna,   
  
Kagura, and several other minions that Inuyasha recognized, all devoid of life. "I had been looking forward to the  
  
look of betrayal you would make when she led you right into a trap." If he had had the air to do it, Inuyasha would  
  
have growled.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaede looked at the marks thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging. "Not much we can do about them, though  
  
I bet breathing isn't a joy. Now help me get his upper kimono off." Kagome nodded and gently removed the damaged   
  
articles, leaving his chest bare. Kagome gave a little gasp and looked away. More of his skin was covered with cuts  
  
and other wounds than flesh. Like the professional she was, Kaede began to examine a paticularly bad wound on   
  
Inuyasha's left arm. She traced it with a finger. "Tis a sword wound. Fetch me the herbs in the black bowl over   
  
there." Kaede called as she reached for the disgarded cloth Kagome had been using to clean Inuyasha.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I decided to end it here, so I could get it out to you today instead of later, you'll have to wait for the  
  
conclusion next chapter. Plenty of questions will be answered then, but not now. :D 


	58. Time for a change part 56

Time for a change part 56  
  
Hmm, can't think of anything to say today (I know you must be terribly disappointed ;) ) except for  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
-Shadow Wraith- Actually, unless I'm mistaken those are styles of kimono. I've read a site on it   
  
somewhere. *shrug*  
  
-moon-neko-princess- I think there are two chapters left and the epilouge (counting this chap) And  
  
no I don't think anyone would be terribly upset as long as he's DEAD finally.  
  
-ladykaa28- Normally yes, Inuyasha's wounds would of healed. But I have already taken that into account  
  
and have an explanation. Also the marks on his neck are from 'Kagome' squezing.  
  
-Amygurl- It has been like 8 months now actually :D. And I have msn, its on my bio.  
  
-Meow the chibi neko- We are all confuzled.  
  
-The Spider- Nope, this isn't the last one. Soon though.  
  
-Junichi-??? The only Kagome in Naraku's lair is a fake one, which is now strangling Inuyasha....  
  
-kago- 1) You have lucky hair then, I have short hair and knots hurt. 2) I'm a guy, so sue me :P  
  
3) Do you read author notes? :D I have said plenty of times I use word pad.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha dug his claws into the vines cutting off his air supply, but not even his could  
  
pierce whatever was covering them. Naraku let out another dark chuckle as he watched the other hanyou  
  
struggle. "How does it feel Inuyasha? To come all this way only to die pitifully?" Inuyasha glanced   
  
down towards the Tetsusaiga, which was still stuck in the ground to his left. It was not a foot away  
  
from where he was suspended in the air, if only he could reach it.. Inuyasha shot out his left hand to  
  
grab it, but 'Kagome' was too fast for him. His hand was only inches away from the hilt of his sword   
  
when more vines snapped tight around his wrist, then his other one as well, all curtousy of 'Kagome''s  
  
other arm, which was also now a mass of writhing vines.  
  
Naraku watched on silently from his seat of youkai as the false Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha,  
  
stopping just outside of kicking range, while pulling Inuyasha's arms as far apart from his body as   
  
possible, probably a bit more. "Before you die, perhaps you would like to know just why my creation   
  
smells of you and your mate?" Naraku called out, obviously not expecting nor wanting an answer.   
  
Inuyasha, of course, said nothing as he struggled to stay conscious and think of a way out of his   
  
current situation. "It is becuase she was made using the blood of you and your mate, both of which were  
  
quite easy to obtain."   
  
"No worries Inuyasha, in a few moments you will never have to worry about failing to protect the  
  
wench again." Naraku said, smirking, but it quickly faded into a frown as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously  
  
at Inuyasha, who also had a triumphant smirk on his face. Naraku's eyes fell onto the Tetsusaiga, which   
  
was now akwardly being clasped between Inuyasha's feet. 'Kagome' realized it as well, but it was too late.  
  
Using the vines gripping his wrists and neck as leverage, Inuyasha swung his lower body foreward, bringing   
  
the Tetsusaiga up as well to make a clean slice straight through his false mate. For a moment she simply  
  
stood there, her mouth agape. Then, she started to melt, dropping Inuyasha to the ground in the process.  
  
Her body turned to a blackish red color and dwindled to nothing more than a little blob. Meanwhile,  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his neck with one hand, taking deep breaths of delicious air as he took the Tetsusaiga into  
  
his other hand. Naraku watched expressionlessly as the blob made its way back to him, crawling up his leg   
  
and onto his open palm. He lifted his other hand and plunged his fingers into the blob. When he pulled them  
  
out, they had a Shikon shard with them. Still holding the shard in his other hand, Naraku stared straight at  
  
Inuyasha, who was still panting, and crushed the blob. He threw the now lifeless thing off to his side and   
  
stood up, the youkai chair which he had been sitting on seemingly absorbing into his back.   
  
Naraku removed his upper kimono and tossed it away, revealing his torso which seemed to be covered in  
  
large pinkish welts. Without any hesitation, Naraku thrust the shard he was holding into his chest, creating  
  
another welt. "Now for the final one." Naraku said snapping his fingers. Out from the shadows came Kohaku, who  
  
approached his master silently. Inuyasha, who had recovered his strength and was now standing straight, rushed  
  
towards the two with the Tetsusaiga raised in an effort to stop what was about to happen.   
  
Kohaku turned his back to Naraku, who removed a knife from somewhere and sliced the shard embedded in  
  
Kohaku's back out none too gently. The result was immediate. With a gasp, Kohaku fell to his hands and knees,  
  
life returning to his eyes. "Die slowly worm." Naraku said demonstrating some of his power by kicking Kohaku  
  
and then leaping backwards as Inuyasha reached the area and swung the Tetsusaiga, slicing a few strands of hair  
  
from Naraku's head. Kohaku's form flew towards the far wall, crashing loudly against it, and then fell to the   
  
ground. He didn't get up.  
  
Naraku fingered the shard tauntingly for a moment before plunging it into his forehead. His eyes flashed  
  
bright purple for a moment and he clenched his hands tightly. Purple energy seemed to start to radiate from him,   
  
flowing outwards to encompass the entire area, including Inuyasha. "Are you prepared Inuyasha?" Naraku said calmly.   
  
Inuyasha let his actions do the talking, as he leapt into the air with a battle cry. Naraku didn't try to dodge  
  
as he watched the hanyou soar towards him, the Tetsusaiga raised above his head. At the last moment, Naraku reached  
  
into his lower kimono again with lightning speed and removed a sword, which he brought up above his head to parry   
  
Inuyasha's attack. For a moment the Tetsusaiga pushed the strange gleaming blade backwards towards its master, but  
  
then something unexpected happened, the Tetsusaiga started to glow pink. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the Tetsusaiga  
  
returned to its rusty form. Naraku took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction to push him backwards and thrust his  
  
blade into the upper portion of his left arm.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaede sighed as she finished bandaging the sword wound as best she could. She then turned to the rest of  
  
Inuyasha's beaten body. There were numerous gashes that needed cleaning and bandaging, but there seemed to be   
  
something wrong here. Acting on a hunch, Kaede placed her hands on his chest. "Broken." she muttered. Kagome   
  
looked up from cleaning one of Inuyasha's cuts. "What?" she asked. "He has broken ribs, they should have healed  
  
by now. So should have most of these wounds. There must be some magic preventing him from healing." Kaede held   
  
out her hand to Kagome. "Take my hand child, I cannot do this myself." Kagome placed her small hand into Kaede's  
  
withered one. "Now I want you to concentrate..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Grimacing in pain, Inuyasha pulled backwards off Naraku's blade, which could do more damage inside than  
  
out, and stepped back, holding the untransformed Tetsusaiga in front of him. "How do you like my Hatamashii,  
  
my blade of souls?" Naraku said smiling humourlessly. Inuyasha stared at the Hatamashii, it look much like the  
  
untransformed Tetsusaiga, except in perfect condition. The blade was black and seemed to glint red in the light.  
  
"Souls?" Naraku held the blade, now stained with Inuyasha's blood up and admired it. "Human souls to be exact."  
  
Suddenly it all clicked in Inuaysha's mind. "Thats why all of the villagers were dead! You sucked their souls   
  
out of their bodies with those youkai you killed!" Naraku swung the blade in the air, causing blood to fly   
  
everywhere. The whistling sound it made as it moved sounded very similar to that of a person whailing in agony.  
  
"Of course not just any human soul would do. They had to be strong, much different from the common rabble  
  
that infests most of Japan. That was why those merchants were so ideal for my blade. They were pampered, not   
  
wearing their souls out day in and day out working endlessly for nothing." Naraku pointed the blade towards   
  
Inuyasha's heart. "Now prepare to face the power of the Hatamasshi!" With that he rushed foreward, swinging the  
  
blade sideways in an attempt to decapitate Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga up to block and with a clang  
  
the two swords connected, suprisingly the rusty Tetsusaiga didn't break under the attack. The force of Naraku's   
  
attack pushed him back several inches, but it was what happened next that was truly devestating. A defeaning cry  
  
assailed his ears and an instant later a massive amount of force, similar to a sonic boom, crashed into him.   
  
The force blew him backwards atleast ten feet and tore through his kimono and skin like invisible razor  
  
blades. Naraku watched as Inuyasha struggled to stand straight again. "Perhaps not as powerful as your Tetsusaiga,  
  
but it makes little difference when you can not use it." Naraku taunted. Not waiting for a response, Naraku came   
  
again, this time raising the Hatamashii above his head. Using his less damaged right arm, Inuyasha managed to once  
  
again stop the blade from slicing through him, but the screaming boom still forced him farther back and added   
  
another set of bleeding wounds. Inuyasha found his back against the wall as he raised to block again. This time   
  
Naraku didn't attempt to swing, instead using both hands to press his Hatamashii with as much force as possible   
  
against the rusty blade that Inuyasha was holding mere inches in front of him with one hand. The two struggled   
  
against eachoter as Naraku slowly pushed the Tetsusaiga closer to Inuyasha, who was putting up an impressive effort   
  
considering one of his arms was all but useless.  
  
"The pleasure of killing you will pale in comparison to what happens after you die" Naraku growled.   
  
"The look on her face when I throw your head at her feet will be beyond comparison." Inuyasha's eyes widened   
  
a little, knowing very well he was refering to Kagome. He let a growl escape his throat as Naraku pushed the  
  
Tetsusaiga back another inch. "While I don't posses the weak feelings Onigumo had for Kikyou and her   
  
reincarnation, BREAKING her will still bring me great pleasure." Inuyasha's eyes started to glow faint red as  
  
his growling increased. To Naraku's surprise, Inuyasha begin to push back the Hatamashii. Around them, purple  
  
energy began to swirl and thicken.   
  
Seeing he was losing, Naraku leapt backwards. "It is time to finish this Inuyasha." he said raising the  
  
Hatamashii above his head. Inuyasa braced himself grimly as Naraku began to bring the blade down. Then  
  
suddenly, a chain wrapped itself around the blade and tightened, stopping the descent. Naraku looked behind him,  
  
clearly surprised, to find Kohaku, in a half crouch and breathing hard, holding the other end of the chain.   
  
"You should have just died." Naraku said. Inuyasha then saw his only chance. "Tetsusaiga!" He called leaping with  
  
his last bit of his strength towards Naraku. The Tetsusaiga, perhaps sensing the urgency of the situation, perhaps   
  
not, transformed at his call. Inuyasha put everything he had into the swing, his hatred of Naraku, his rage at  
  
what he had said, his love for Kagome, everything. The Tetsusaiga glowed a bright red as he swung.   
  
Naraku, surprised by the unexpected attack, brought the Hatamashii up to block, pulling the chain from   
  
Kohaku's hands in the process, and once again the two swords clashed. Energy crackled around the two of them,   
  
filling the room with brightness. From a distance, Kohaku watched in amazement as not only did the Tetsusaiga   
  
push the Hatamashii back, but it cut straight through it. Inuyasha completed the swing, which hadn't hit Naraku   
  
at all, and fell to one knee, using the Tetsusaiga to lean against as he watched Naraku. He had destroyed the sword  
  
somehow, but Naraku was still alive and he had nothing left to fight with. Naraku, stared at his broken sword.   
  
"Impossible, how could you have done this? The Tetsusaiga cannot harm humans."   
  
The only answer he got was from his broken sword itself. A horrible shriek eminated from it as dozens   
  
of souls flew out. "No! Stay back!" Naraku roared, his energy swirling around him and clashing with the pure white  
  
energy of the souls. Any other sound Naraku might have made was drowned out by the shrieking as the souls swirled   
  
around him, blocking him from sight. The last thing Inuyasha remembered seeing was Kohaku, who had dragged himself  
  
to the mass of swirling souls. He turned silently to Inuyasha and weakly raised a hand in farewell. With that   
  
Kohaku's body slid limply to the floor and another soul entered the tornado of souls. Then Inuyasha's world went  
  
black.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaede cleaned her hands in a small bowl of water the villagers had brought. "I believe we have done all  
  
we can for Inuyasha. We have cleared the way, but now he must heal himself. The best we can do is ease the pain  
  
now." Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes of Inuyasha's face. Kaede then noticed something peculiar that she hadn't  
  
before. "Kagome, what does Inuyasha have in his hand?" Kaede asked gesturing to the one that was still clenched.  
  
Kagome, now curious, looked at it. She gently pried his hand opened and gasped. In his palm were dozens of Shikon  
  
shards.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
There you have it, the final battle. Hope I did a decent job at it, fighting has never been a strong point  
  
for me. I stayed up most of the night writing this so give me a break and review eh? 


	59. Time for a change part 57

Time for a change part 57  
  
Yes, its late. Sorry everyone. Anyways, I have four VERY IMPORTANT things to make clear to everyone  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(1) KOHAKU IS DEAD!!! He died and his soul went into the cloud of souls, which destroyed Naraku  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(2) NARAKU IS DEAD!!! Its pretty obvious how but see (1) if you don't know  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(3) THERE IS NO INUYASHA CLONE!!! The past two chapters consisted of what was happening at the moment  
  
(Kagome's pov) and what had happened a few days before (Inuyasha's pov)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(4) THE FIC ISN'T OVER!!! (Obviously) The fic will be over when the title of the chapter is Epilouge   
  
and there is a nice big THE END at the end of the chapter  
  
Just thought I'd make that clear to everyone who was confuzled.  
  
-eX Driver Liz- See author note above  
  
-Shadow Wraith- There was no fake Inuyasha, see above. Kagome and Inuyasha are mates, Inuyasha marked  
  
her as his making them mates even if they haven't done anything. As for the Kazanna, I've had that covered  
  
forever, in fact its one of my three favorite ideas in the entire fic :D.  
  
-Amygurl- This is probably THE chapter for Miroku/Sango.  
  
-whatever.com- See author note above, love the name btw.  
  
-moon neko princess - I warned you guys the last chapters were darker ;), but yes there is some fluff and  
  
humor in this chapter.  
  
-ladykaa28- Yes, this is the last chapter, not counting the epilouge.  
  
-Inuyasha's_Princess - Inuyasha faints, but its assumed he wakes up, finds the shards, and manages to   
  
drag himself back home.  
  
-phantomgamer01- Lol, romance is my strong suit? Thats a first, what does that make my humor? Omnipotent?  
  
;)  
  
-Eikou- Actually now that I think about it I started the fic in December, so its more like 10 months.  
  
-omnitoad- See the authors note above.  
  
-Midoriko-sama- *pouts* SIMPLE concepts and ideas? I think Inuyasha might suddenly get cancer in AT and   
  
Kagome will marry Seshoumaru and Shippo will become a drug addict and a pimp.... Hows that for simple? ;)  
  
-Airen2- Inuyasha made his own way back, we assume that because Kagome was sitting near the house and saw  
  
Inu in the distance.  
  
-osaka_girl- Really? I thought it was one of those any time of day foods, and yes please do send me any   
  
other mistakes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-(Boy lots of Review Responses today :D )  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-   
  
"So he's gone?" Sango asked sadly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. 'Kohaku...' She had always hoped  
  
that there would be a happy ending to their tale, that somehow they could heal Kohaku and that they'd be a family   
  
again, but that fairy tale hadn't come true. Kohaku had died without the shard powering him, which had made  
  
him nothing more than a zombie under Naraku's will. The group was sitting in a small circle inside Kaede's hut.   
  
In the middle sat the small bottle that was now nearly full of Shikon shards. Their circle consisted, in this  
  
order, of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha, who was still heavily bandaged. Much to his annoyance  
  
they had been sealed on with magic and only Kagome, Kaede, or Miroku could remove them, not that he hadn't tried.   
  
Inuyasha nodded grimly.   
  
  
  
The tears began to flow from Sango's eyes and Kagome began to open her arms to comfort her in an embrace,  
  
but instead Sango turned to Miroku, who was a bit surprised but nonetheless embraced her gently and ran his cursed  
  
hand through her hair. There was no sobbing, but tears still dampened Miroku's shoulder. Miroku marveled at how   
  
much things could change by ones actions, namely Shippo's, in such a short time period as he and the others,   
  
besides Sango, gazed at the shards. Was it really less than a month ago that he had been getting himself beaten   
  
half to death several times a day by the now seemingly fragile girl in his arms? Suddenly, Kagome glanced up at  
  
Miroku. "Wait a minute... If Naraku is dead doesn't that mean your hand isn't cursed anymore?" she asked.   
  
Sango brightened slighty and wiped her eyes. Finally some good news, atleast Miroku no longer had to worry  
  
about being sucked into the Kazana. She pulled away from their embrace and gave him a sad smile, but a real smile  
  
none the less. "Yes, that is right. You no longer need to wear that glove." Miroku lifted his cursed hand and   
  
looked at it. "Perhaps it would be best to test it outside." he said. Inuyasha snorted. "Are you deaf monk? I told  
  
you Naraku's dead." Miroku nodded in acknowledgement. "But still, I think it would be best not to take any chances"  
  
he replied getting up. The others followed him out of Kaede's hut, including Inuyasha after a bit of grumbling.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood together, possibly leaning on eachother for support or maybe just out of affection,   
  
and Sango and the others stood a few feet behind Miroku, who aimed his hand at a nearby stack of logs.   
  
With a quick yank, Miroku removed the seals and glove. In a flash the hand held (sorry couldn't resist)   
  
black hole reached out from its dormancy pulling everything it could into it. Trees were bent and various debris,  
  
including the logs, was sucked in before Miroku, looking grim, resealed it. The others all had various stunned looks,  
  
though Sango's was by far the worst. She looked as if she was made of glass and could crack at any moment as she   
  
stared blankly forward where the stack of logs was moments ago. Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, who was also staring  
  
in disbelief. "You are sure he's dead?" Miroku asked, seeming very calm considering his lifes goal was being rendered  
  
pointless. "There wasn't much left of him, but he's dead." Inuyasha replied. Miroku nodded and reentered Kaede's hut,  
  
returning seconds later with his staff. "I'll be back later he said before heading off deeper into the village. Sango  
  
watched him go, her mouth open but no sound coming out. Kagome moved over towards he devastated friend and slid her   
  
arm through hers. "Come back inside Sango, I'll make you some tea. You'll feel better" Kagome said softly. Sango   
  
simply nodded dumbly.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Father.'  
  
'My village.'  
  
'Kohaku.'  
  
'Now Miroku,' Sango stared blankly at her now cold tea. Everyone, Naraku was taking everyone away from her.  
  
How? How was it possible that even from his grave he caused her more pain? 'I love him.' The realization came to her   
  
in a flash. True she knew she had deep feelings for the monk, but she was unsure if she had loved him. It was cruel  
  
irony really. Another loved one to be taken away from her and there was nothing she could do. 'But there is.' Part of  
  
her mind reasoned, a part that was quickly growing in favor. She couldn't stop it, but she could spend the time he   
  
had left by his side, whether it be a day or a decade. Sango set her cup down on the floor roughly, causing it to   
  
splatter a bit and making the others look up at her. She ignored them, there wasn't a moment to lose. She would find  
  
Miroku and do what she knew had to be done.   
  
The others didn't try to stop her as she marched out of the hut, they probably wouldn't have been able to  
  
if they tried. It didn't take her long to find a villager who had seen Miroku pass by, though the way she extracted  
  
the information from him wasn't of the nicest sort. The villager, sporting a slightly stretched collar on his clothing  
  
from being lifted off the ground, watched as the youkai exterminator rushed off towards the woods and wondering what  
  
the holy monk had done in a previous life to receive the punishment he was no doubt about to get. Sango found Miroku  
  
wandering the paths of the forest with a large jug of sake in his uncursed hand after several minutes of searching.  
  
Miroku smiled at her, quiet sober, as she approached, her determined appearance starting to melt into one of   
  
nervousness.   
  
"Greetings Sango, I take it you were looking for me?" He asked before taking another swig of sake. Sango   
  
nodded, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath. "Miroku, I will bear your child." she said in a calm and  
  
controled way. Miroku raised an eyebrow and glanced at his jug of sake, wondering if he had injested more alcohol  
  
than he had thought. "Is that so?" he asked glancing at Sango, unsure if she was just a figment of his drunken mind.  
  
"May I ask why?" Sango suddenly turned angry. "Is it so hard for you to understand!? I want to be by your side   
  
while I still can! I want to give you an heir!" Miroku stepped back a bit at the force of her outburst. This was  
  
definately not an illusion. Miroku smirked and moved close to the fuming woman, who looked quiet lovely. "It's  
  
quiet a tempting offer, but I don't intend to leave my children fatherless." he said softly brushing one of his  
  
locks of hair back into place. Sango was a bit taken aback and hurt by his response. "You-you're refusing?" she  
  
asked, feeling as if her heart was being slowly crushed.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "No Sango, I am saying I don't intend to die any time soon." Sango blinked. "W-what?"  
  
Miroku took another swig of sake. "I will tell you something that I have never told anyone else before. It is about  
  
my father." Miroku said sitting down on a nearby rock, motioning for Sango to join him while he sat his staff on the  
  
ground. "My father knew at the end of his time that he wasn't going to defeat Naraku." He continued as Sango sat down  
  
beside him. "He was desperate, so he did the only thing he could think of." Miroku made a cutting motion at the base  
  
of his wrist. Sango's eyes widened. "But it didn't work?" Miroku sighed and shook his head. "No, it didn't. Naraku  
  
appeared later and used his magic to restore his hand, which was not a very pleasant experience, and the curse was  
  
even farther along this time. He died about a week after." Sango cocked her head slightly. "But why are you telling  
  
me this?"  
  
Miroku smirked and took another swig from his bottle. "Naraku isn't alive anymore." he replied. Sango's eyes  
  
widened and she stood up. "You can't! There must be another way than that! Kaede-" "Kaede agrees with me, I talked   
  
to her earlier." Miroku said standing up and interupting her. "Why do you think I am drinking all of this? As soon  
  
as I am senseless she is going to remove my arm, to be sure that it doesn't spread to the rest of my body." Miroku  
  
smiled. "If you'll still have me with only one arm perhaps later we can discuss your offer." Sango blushed slightly  
  
and opened her mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance to as Miroku's mouth intercepted her own, whether his   
  
impulsive behaivor was from alcohol or another source she didn't care at the moment, letting all of her grief   
  
dissapate from the moment's tenderness. The moment was ruined, as usual, by a familiar sensation on her behind.  
  
*Slap* Miroku smirked as he held his reddening face in his hand. "I apologize, I simply wanted something nice  
  
to remember my hand by." Sango looked like she might slap him again, but suddenly broke into laughter, a few tears   
  
falling down her cheeks as she embraced him. "I just want you to know that if something goes wrong and I don't live  
  
that I have loved every moment I have spent with you Sango." Miroku murmered. Sango buried herself into his robes.   
  
"It will work."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I have decided to end it here instead of continuing with one more scene, the epilouge is going to be short as it is.  
  
I will write and post it on Thursday most likely. 


	60. Time for a change Epilogue

Time for a change Epilogue  
  
EHEHEHE FOR THE LAST TIME INUYASHA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! (for this fic at least)  
  
I bet some of you are wondering just why I am posting on Thursday. If not, read this anyways. You   
  
see, October 2nd is my BIRTHDAY!, and I see no more fitting birthday present to myself than to end my  
  
longest work of literature on it. (If you want to give me a birthday present make sure to review ;) )  
  
So Happy Birthday to me and anyone else who happens to have a birthday today.  
  
Yes people, I'm sorry but Miroku is losing his arm. I thought about just cutting the elbow, but I think  
  
its better and safer to cut it at the shoulder.  
  
-psycho king- Would you play a game of chance with your love's life? And quite simply, the curse is that   
  
it expands and devours him. Look at how old Miroku is, my guess is that his father didn't live past 40 at   
  
most. So off with the hand I say! :P  
  
-LadyWyrsa- Actually yes, I am still writing. Check the A/N at the end for details on my next Chapter fic.  
  
-moon neko princess- Ehehe of course its not as short as the last one. Its shorter :D  
  
-Shadow Wraith- Explained at the end. No sequels but another chapter fic.  
  
-Jamfase- Actually I do have a suggestion, mine. You really didn't think I would quit on all of my fans  
  
would you? TFAC isn't my only idea after all :P. Read the A/N at the end. Also check out 2004 Dorei Youkai  
  
Tokyo by Midoriko-sama (Dorei means slave I believe)  
  
-ladykaa28- Why wait? Go read my next story now :P. Check the A/N at the end.  
  
-Mousas- Becuase this is a cursed hand, no clue what will happen now that Naraku is dead. Besides I'd  
  
rather have no arm than half of one.  
  
-anime-luver2- How can I update a fic that is over? :P   
  
-The Authoress L- Because this is a cursed hand, no clue what will happen now that Naraku is dead. Besides I'd  
  
rather have no arm than half of one.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Kagome held the Shikon no Tama out towards Inuyasha, who still looked a bit startled. "What?!" he asked  
  
staring at the now complete Shikon no Tama. Once Naraku had fallen the last shards had been located quite easily,  
  
all being attracted to the group who possessed most of the jewel. Kagome smiled. "I'm giving it to you to use   
  
Inuyasha. You've wanted to become a full youkai, and now you can." Inuyasha gave a small snort and gently pushed  
  
her hand backwards. "I don't care about that anymore stupid." He said, using the insult as more of a pet name than  
  
anything else. "Its not important to me, you are." Kagome grabbed the stubborn hanyou's hand and placed the Shikon  
  
squarely in his palm.  
  
"And you are important to me Inuyasha, that's why I want you to have it. I want you to fulfill your dream.  
  
Besides, it will be safer inside someone than laying around anyways." She said firmly, obviously not going to   
  
give up and possible planning to force feed it to him if necessary. Inuyasha stared at the jewel, which seemed  
  
to glow softly in his hand, before letting his fingers close around it. Kagome's smile returned. "Good, now all  
  
you have to do is make your wish and swallow it, it's as easy as that." Inuyasha stared seriously at his closed  
  
hand for a moment, then shut his eyes. Kagome stood in silence as she watched Inuyasha, who didn't move or make  
  
a sound. Above them, the leaves of the God tree seemed to shake with excitement.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly opened, causing Kagome to jump slightly. He met her gaze, his eyes seeming to   
  
burn into hers, as he popped the Shikon into his mouth. In one rapid movement, Kagome found herself in his arms  
  
and her lips pressed to his. She immediately relaxed in his grip and returned the sudden burst of affection.   
  
What she didn't expect to happen was to feel something pushed into her mouth, something hard and round. Kagome's  
  
eyes widened and she instinctively swallowed as she took a step back in surprise. Kagome felt the Shikon slide   
  
down her throat and into the lower parts of her body as she coughed and sputtered a few times, holding her throat  
  
with one of her hands.   
  
When she looked up at Inuyasha he had his arms folded and was smirking. "Wha-What did you do?" Kagome  
  
asked in confusion. He flashed her a fanged grin. "I made my wish." he replied. "But I swallowed the Shikon,  
  
not you." Kagome said, still not understanding. Inuyasha keh'd and closed the short distance between them with  
  
a step. "I didn't wish to become a full youkai." he murmered. "I wished that you would live as long as I would."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. She hadn't even thought that far ahead, what would happen in forty or fifty years  
  
when she was getting old and he was still in his prime. He didn't know Inuyasha had thought about it either,  
  
of course it had also been impossible for her to tell just what was going on behind those amber orbs of his.  
  
Even as he explained Kagome could feel a subtle change, as if everything had slowed down, but hadn't.  
  
Kagome let her arms slide around him and pulled him into another kiss, though this time she kept her lips   
  
pressed firmly together just in case Inuyasha tried to shove anything else down her throat. Eventually she  
  
pulled away and snuggled against him. "Just how long does a hanyou live anyways?" Kagome asked, closing her   
  
eyes and enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. Though she didn't see it, she could tell Inuyasha was   
  
smirking. "I don't know, I've never heard of one dieing from age, just swords and arrows. Kagome let out a   
  
sigh of contentment. "Well you'll be the first then."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Years later  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she made her way out to the garden now growing beside her home. It wasn't   
  
necessary for her to grow food for her own, the villagers and Inuyasha supplied everything she needed, but  
  
she still liked to grow flowers and various medicinal plants as well. Kagome kneeled down slowly by her   
  
favorite plant, a rosebush that Inuyasha had brought to her as a seedling (Kagome suspected 'foul play' involving  
  
her mother) and began to root out the few rebellious weeds that refused to go away. Taking care of the rosebush  
  
always made Kagome reflect on the past and how so much had changed.  
  
In a single month she had become the mate of the greatest person she had ever met. That by itself was an  
  
amazing change of fortune. But that wasn't all that had changed since before that faithful day. Miroku and Sango,  
  
for example, had soon been wed after Miroku had had his cursed hand and most of his arm removed. In fact, unless  
  
she was mistaken, the pair were expecting another birth soon. Kagome's lip twitched. She had always wondered what  
  
her grandfather would do if he knew that the shrine where they lived had been started by a one armed, gambling,  
  
drinking, monk who was married and had seven children. Or was it eight? There were so many it was hard to keep  
  
track, the fact that there always seemed to be a new addition to the family didn't help matters.   
  
Miroku, on the bright side, had quit his lecherous ways and rarely left the area anymore, instead   
  
preferring to tend to the shrine and teach the villagers. He also was writing the tale of their adventures for  
  
future generations when he wasn't spending time with his large family. Kagome often went to help take care of   
  
shrine, sweeping the stone tiled grounds (placed by none other than Inuyasha himself) and taking care of the   
  
flowers there, as well as playing with the children, both Sango and Miroku's and those from the villagers.  
  
It was a trip she had been taking less and less often recently however. In the distance she sensed the presence  
  
of two youkai, one of the last things Kaede had taught her before she had passed away last spring claiming her work  
  
was finished. Even Inuyasha had mourned at her passing. 'Speaking of Inuyasha.' Kagome thought recognizing the  
  
youkai presence as none other than the unique one of her hanyou's and Shippo's hard to detect one. Kagome stiffly   
  
stood up and made her way back inside to finish preparations for their meal.  
  
She sighed and smiled as she entered. So much had changed, for the better for the most part. Kagome stopped  
  
as she passed a shelf where she kept various knick-knacks and picked up one of the doggy ear warmers her mother had made  
  
so many years ago as she felt a twinge in her quite large belly. And soon it would be time for another change.  
  
The End  
  
Eheheheh, its DONE! Oh happy day! And sad day as well I suppose. I'm sorry folks, but I really can't see me making  
  
a sequel, even though I have the perfect title. Time For Another Change. So, you'll just have to go on without it.  
  
BUT that doesn't mean you have to go on without a fic of mine to read. No of course not. In fact I already have the  
  
next chapter fic's beginning ready for you to read. My next chapter fic is called Across Time, which I consider   
  
(like most of my fics) to be superior in just about every area, except perhaps humor. Across Time actually wasn't   
  
my first choice in my next fic, you'll have to wait for it I suppose.  
  
I have had so much to say in the epilogue, but for the life of me I can't remember it. Thank you's are in order.   
  
Thankyou everyone who has read, thank you those who have suffered through endless gramatical and spelling errors,  
  
thankyou for brightening my days with reviews. Thankyou for the criticisms, praises, and even the one insult I got  
  
from an anonymous reviewer who called me a sexist pig.   
  
While TFAC is now over, its still an ongoing project for me. Revisions can finally begin when I have the time, I  
  
also have another Deleted Scene I'd like to write someday, so check back once in a century or so. If you didn't   
  
catch it above, it is my birthday, partially why I am ending this fic today and starting a new one. Celebrating two  
  
births in one day I suppose.  
  
Over the months I have asked many people to re-request things at the end of the fic. Nows the time to do it. (I  
  
seem to remember someone wanting to translate this into spanish). Thank you again everyone, I hope I haven't   
  
wasted your time. Farewell! (for the few seconds it'll take to go look up Across Time that is ;)) 


End file.
